Nuestra para amarte
by Gabylor
Summary: Dos hermanos. Una mujer. Atracción inevitable. Protección. Amor. Aviso: Adaptación con contenido sexual explícito. BDSM. Dominación. Sexo rudo. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer. Si no, pasa y disfruta.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_CLUB Dominium - Dallas, Texas, finales de junio_

Después de atizar con la mano abierta el femenino y curvilíneo trasero de la sumisa, Edward Cullen Black lo miró con ojo crítico. Estaba agradablemente enrojecido. La mujer permanecía inclinada y atada sobre el banco de azotes; atractiva, sometida, dócil, exponiendo su hinchado y empapado sexo, jugoso como un melocotón maduro.

Mientras los marcados acordes de Nine Inch Nails resonaban en la mazmorra, trazó un círculo caminando alrededor de ella y sonrió al ver sus mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos cerrados con expresión de éxtasis. Tanya había sido la mejor elección para esa tarde, experimentada pero aún así dulce. Se estremecía por el deseo de agradar.

Y de follar.

Era justo lo que su hermano Jacob necesitaba.

—Fíjate, ¿ves cómo te ofrece el trasero? ¿Lo empapado que está su coño? Parece imposible que pueda llegar a estar más resbaladizo e hinchado, y sin embargo pide más. Una sesión con el látigo la transportará sin remedio al sumi-espacio. —Le indicó, tendiéndole el instrumento de grueso mango y largas colas trenzadas que brillaban bajo la tenue luz—. Es tu turno. Respira hondo. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza pero frunció el ceño. El sudor le perlaba las sienes. No tomó el látigo sino que se pasó la bronceada y temblorosa mano por el ondulado pelo oscuro, que parecía no haber sido cortado desde hacía meses. Y así era, al parecer en los últimos tiempos su hermano solo había tenido tiempo para revolcarse en vodka y cólera.

¡Joder!, Jacob necesitaba echarse una profunda mirada a sí mismo para darse cuenta de que era necesario que se controlara un poco. Edward esperaba que aquella lección sirviera para que se reencontrara con su Amo interior, ese que a todas luces ocultaba bajo capas de estrés, dolor y culpa, y detener así aquella vorágine de autodestrucción que parecía haberle apresado. Dado que los consejos y el tiempo transcurrido no habían servido para nada, aquella era la única manera que se le ocurría de ayudar a su hermano.

Si no funcionaba, estaba casi seguro de que no habría remedio.

Tomó la muñeca de Jacob y le puso el mango del látigo en la mano.

Su hermano lo agarró cerrando el puño, pero tenía la mirada perdida.

—Respira hondo —ordenó con un chasquido de dedos—. Céntrate, hombre. Ella está ahí, esperándote. Contrólate y asume el mando.

Jacob asintió bruscamente con la cabeza antes de coger aire. Llevó el brazo hacia atrás trazando un tembloroso arco, pero la postura no era la correcta. Si la azotaba ahora, incidiría en la parte posterior de los muslos de Tanya, no en su delicioso trasero, produciéndole dolor, pero no de la clase que buscaban.

—¡Maldita sea! —Jacob maldijo por lo bajo, negó con la cabeza y parpadeó con rapidez.

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Concéntrate en Tanya.

Se puso frente a su hermano, obligándole a mirarle.

—En este momento solo puedes pensar en ella. En su conducta, en sus movimientos y demás indicaciones no verbales, así podrás decidir la mejor manera de suministrarle las sensaciones que necesita.

Jacob alzó la cabeza con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿No la ves? ¿Acaso te ha dicho su palabra segura? —siguió presionándolo.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Jacob apretó el látigo entre los dedos, consiguiendo que las venas de su muñeca sobresalieran. El brazo le tembló cuando respiró hondo una vez más y su aliento produjo un sonido metálico al salir.

Edward se alarmó.

—¿Jacob ?

—¿Qué? —ladró.

Acercó su cara a la de él antes de hablar.

—¡Venga! ¡Dime cuál es su palabra segura!

Vio como se ensanchaban las fosas nasales de su hermano, cómo se frotaba los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos y menear la cabeza. Estaba tratando de estar allí, con ellos, pero no lo conseguía. Edward se pasó la mano por la cara lleno de frustración.

—Puedes hacerlo —le animó—. Te he enseñado. Posees el instinto necesario. Eres tú quien tiene el mando en este juego. Búscalo en tu interior. Usa el poder que ella te ofrece, Jacob. Siente su confianza y asume tu papel de Amo.

Jacob contuvo el aliento, enderezó los hombros y le miró con concentrada tensión antes de asentir con la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño, preocupado, y dio un paso atrás para que su hermano dejara caer el látigo sobre el trasero de Tanya. Pero Jacob clavó los ojos sin ver en los firmes y enrojecidos globos gemelos antes de tragar saliva. Dio un paso atrás con la respiración todavía más agitada.

¡Joder! Notaba cómo su hermano se le escabullía entre los dedos poco a poco. Día a día. Un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás. Maldijo para sus adentros a Leah una vez más. Era ella la que había convertido a su hermano mayor, un hombre fuerte y dominante, en un individuo inseguro como un crío. La que le había transformado con mentiras y culpa. A lo largo del último año había envenenado su indomable voluntad, dejando tan solo un caparazón vacío. Incluso desde la tumba, aquella hermosa zorra seguía hincando los dientes en él.

—¡Jacob !

Los negros ojos de su hermano se clavaron en él con las pupilas dilatadas, sin enfocar. ¡Maldición!, estaba estremeciéndose otra vez.

Contuvo un grito de frustración.

—Concéntrate. Dime su palabra segura o pásame el látigo —gruñó.

—Er… —Jacob cerró el puño y dejó caer la cabeza—. ¡Joder! Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Déjate de gilipolleces y dime qué te pasa —le apremió en voz baja, esperando que nadie de su alrededor les oyera.

Su hermano volvió a mirar las nalgas de Tanya. El placer que él había conseguido durante los ejercicios previos había comenzado a disiparse. Ella estaba tensa, volvía a su cuerpo, regresaba a la realidad.

Edward rodeó el banco de azotes una vez más para observar el hermoso rostro de la sumisa. Ella examinaba lo poco que podía ver de la estancia con aquellos pesados ojos verdes y sus cabellos platino se ondulaban mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado y otro.

Con una maldición, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda.

—Tranquila, Tanya.

—¿Tengo permiso para hablar, Señor?

Bueno, no es que quisiera oírla, pero se había ganado el derecho a expresarse.

—Sí, sumisa.

—¿He hecho algo incorrecto? —Su voz era ansiosa.

—No, no es culpa tuya —aseguró con rapidez, acariciando su suave piel. Vaciló, ¿qué más podía decir? Sin duda no podía explicarle que su cuñada, harta de que su hermano solo tuviera tiempo para el trabajo, le había engañado con otro hombre y que este la asesinó. Un año después, Jacob seguía sintiéndose culpable. Era una ruina humana. Continuaba experimentando episodios en los que se quedaba con la mente en blanco o en que era presa de una furia incontrolable. Algunas veces, como ahora, se convertía en una piltrafa humana en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Jacob ha tenido problemas últimamente. —Daba gracias a Dios de que nadie en Dallas se fijara en los ecos de sociedad de los periódicos de Los Ángeles a menos que se mencionara a una estrella de cine. Si lo hicieran, Tanya conocería la tragedia sin sentido que envolvía a su hermano—. Solo necesita tiempo para recuperar el ánimo. Yo me ocuparé de ti. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Quieres un poco de agua o cualquier otra cosa?

La expresión de Whitney fue comprensiva.

—Lamento escucharle. No, Señor. Estoy bien. Seré paciente si eso complace a ambos.

Edward la besó en la mejilla.

—Eres una sumisa valiente. Serás recompensada.

Eso provocó una amplia sonrisa en la joven y él respondió con otra reconfortante.

Hasta que notó que el látigo se estrellaba contra su pecho. Lo atrapó por instinto antes de ver que Jacob se dirigía a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

¡Joder! No podía dejar a su hermano a su suerte cuando parecía estar en medio de otra crisis. A lo largo del año anterior había tenido que llevarle dos veces a urgencias para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago antes de que muriera por coma etílico. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Tanya desamparada y atada en un club de sado una noche de sábado. Había depredadores por todas partes y, aunque el dueño del club, Mike Newton, investigaba a todos los miembros con lupa, ningún sistema era perfecto.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una figura familiar. Agarró el delgado brazo de la mujer y la llevó junto a la sumisa. La furiosa mirada que le dirigió ella se convirtió en otra más pícara al reconocerle.

La joven le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se pasaba el pelo negro por encima de la pálida piel del hombro.

—La última vez que nos vimos todavía tenías que pedirme consentimiento para someterme. No puse ninguna objeción, ¿recuerdas?

Esa era Jessica. La sumisa con la lengua más viperina que hubiera encontrado nunca.

—Esto es una emergencia —gruñó—. Libera a Tanya, por favor, y ocúpate de ella.

Ella se puso seria al momento.

—Por supuesto. Ve. Llámame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa.

Viperina… Pero muy leal. Se podía confiar en ella. Jessica cumpliría su palabra.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de salir disparado detrás de su hermano.

Lo atrapó por el brazo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en un estrecho vestuario vacío, pues casi todo el mundo estaba entregado activamente a los juegos esa noche; que es lo que estarían haciendo su hermano y él si hubiera logrado meter algo de cordura en su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le exigió, obligándolo a girarse.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Habla conmigo —insistió.

—Déjame en paz. —Jacob intentó liberar el brazo con un brusco ademán.

¡Cólera! Jacob la poseía en abundancia, una olla hirviendo de ella, una ardiente furia que él no llegaba a comprender. Su hermano no le había explicado nunca a qué se debía el brusco cambio sufrido a lo largo de los últimos doce meses. ¿Era por la sensación de culpa que le agobiaba al no haber sido capaz de salvar a Leah de una muerte terrible? ¿Estaría la aflicción convirtiéndose en cólera? Quizá lo único que necesitaba era confesar en voz alta toda aquella mierda.

—Escúchame. —Agarró a Jacob por los hombros—. Lamento que hayas perdido a Leah , pero no era más que un parásito; una zorra traicionera. No la amabas. Hubiera apostado mis pelotas a que querías divorciarte de ella y no lo hiciste porque te hubiera costado una pasta. Que trabajabas todas esas horas para evitarla. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad? En vez de enfrentarse a los problemas que teníais, ella eligió fugarse con su amante, y este la mató. Pero lo hizo él, no tú. No es culpa tuya.

—No toda. —Jacob le inmovilizó con sus ardientes ojos oscuros antes de girarse y golpear la taquilla con el puño—. También es culpa tuya.

Él maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Otra vez la misma historia?

—No podría haberla salvado, Jake.

—¡Por lo menos podías haberlo intentado! —siseó, aproximando su cara a la de él al tiempo que hacía rechinar sus dientes con tanta fuerza que los tendones del cuello sobresalieron. Un intenso rubor le cubría las mejillas—. Durante tres décadas cumplí los deseos de nuestros padres, fui el estudiante modelo y tomé las riendas del negocio familiar para que tú pudieras continuar haciendo todo eso que te gusta tanto: jugar. Solo te pedí un favor a cambio. ¡Uno! Y te negaste.

Jacob había hecho todo eso porque no podía soportar no ser el mejor.

Porque ese holding de empresas valorado en millones de dólares era su herencia por nacimiento. Era el heredero y él lo que sus padres llamaban «el repuesto». Le habían educado, pero también consentido, jamás se llegó a saber si podría haber aportado algo al negocio. Después de todo, con un hermano tan capaz, no había sido necesario.

—Me pediste algo imposible —insistió él.

—Casi cada puta noche te dedicas a someter a un par de mujeres. Leah necesitaba tu guía, tu disciplina. Yo estaba enfrascado en la adquisición de Reptor, trabajando dieciocho horas al día. Lo único que tenías que hacer era dominarla.

Igual que le ocurrió el día que Jacob le pidió que fuera el Amo de

Leah , pensó que su hermano se había vuelto loco. Ahora, contó hasta diez para sus adentros, intentando controlar su temperamento.

—Esa petición hubiera provocado tantos problemas que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Primero, jamás he tenido una sumisa en propiedad y no estaba preparado para hacerme responsable de una las veinticuatro horas del día. Y menos si era tu consentida esposa. Este tipo de relaciones tiene un principio básico: deben ser consensuadas, es lo que da seguridad y sensatez al asunto. No hubiera habido ni pizca de seguridad cuando me entraban ganas de estrangularla cada momento del día. Además estaba loca. Incluso aunque no hubiera habido esos problemas, existía un escollo mayor; no era sumisa. Jamás se habría sometido a mí. Si la hubiera forzado a ello no hubiera sido nada más que un matón, porque me habría dedicado a calentarle el trasero todos los días. ¡Joder! seguramente cada hora.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos.

—Ella podría haber sido sumisa contigo, pero ni siquiera lo intentaste. Y yo sé por qué. Querías tirártela. Te negaste a hacerme el favor porque el sexo no estaba incluido en el trato.

—También quiero subirme algún día a un toro salvaje, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan estúpido como para hacerlo. —Miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido—. Sí, me hubiera gustado follarla, lo admito. Era muy guapa. Pero también era una víbora y te amargaba la vida. Algo que te dije que ocurriría antes de que te casaras con ella, pero jamás has escuchado ni una puta palabra de lo que te he dicho desde que éramos niños. La deseabas, pero en vez de mantener una relación con ella y punto, te convenciste a ti mismo de que siendo hija de un ejecutivo, sería la esposa modelo para ti, otro ejecutivo, así que te casaste con ella.

—Era uno de los términos de un delicado acuerdo. En su momento tenía sentido.

—Fue un mal acuerdo.

—Y a ti te gusta decir «te lo dije».

—El padre de Leah te la tendió como si fuera una zanahoria colgando de un palo, y tú fuiste tan estúpido como para tragar el anzuelo. Te jodió durante años. ¡Dios, todavía lo hace!

Su hermano se puso en guardia.

—Los ingresos han crecido considerablemente gracias a ese acuerdo.

—¿A costa de tu cordura?

Jacob apartó la mirada con una maldición, y él supo que su hermano estaba a punto de desaparecer otra vez. Posiblemente en busca de una botella que acabara con su vida de una vez por todas. Había tenido que deshacerse de cada arma que pudiera haber en la casa de Dallas, en donde habían residido durante las últimas semanas, y también de la mansión de Los Ángeles. No tenía sentido tentar al destino.

Sabiendo que por aquel camino no conseguiría nada, probó de otra manera.

—Toda esta historia está afectando también a los negocios, Jacob. Están cayendo en picado. No estás centrado, titubeas con torpeza… Tus episodios son cada vez más frecuentes y los tiburones merodean a nuestro alrededor. ¡Joder, déjame ayudarte!

—No. —La suave sílaba resonó en la estancia como un grito.

—¿Por qué? Tengo un jodido Máster en Administración de Empresas que jamás he podido poner en práctica porque no me dejas.

—¿Te quedaría tiempo entre las diarias dosis de latigazos y todos esos polvos? Además, olvídate de exigirle a tu secretaria que se desnude cuando traspase la puerta; nos acusarían de acoso sexual y no podríamos hacernos los suecos, nos demandarían.

El sarcástico comentario de Jacob fue como si le clavara un hacha en el pecho.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz, pero jamás lo averiguarás porque te niegas a compartir conmigo la responsabilidad sobre el negocio. Y a pesar de que estás intentando hacerme sentir culpable, jamás habrías compartido a tu mujer conmigo.

Había vivido a la sombra de su hermano mayor durante casi treinta años, deseando poder complacer a sus padres. Por fin, se dio cuenta de que era imposible y se dio por vencido. A partir de entonces se dedicó a perseguir el placer. Había llegado muy pronto a la conclusión de que no quería vivir una vida pendiente de los negocios, como Jacob.

—Gilipolleces. Te pedí ayuda. Te lo supliqué… —Su hermano hizo una mueca.

—Cuando Leah escapó a tu habilidad para manejarla, te fijaste en el BDSM como si fuera una especie de tirita curalotodo. Ahora llevas meses entrenándote en este estilo de vida. ¿Sabes por qué no hubiera podido someterla? Porque jamás habría funcionado, incluso aunque nunca hubiera surgido la oportunidad de follar con ella. Olvídate si piensas que iba a reconocerte como su marido y a mí como su Amo, y de repente ser feliz.

—Quizá no hubiera sido feliz, pero al menos no hubiera ido a Aruba para ser asesinada por su amante.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que Jacob siguiera sin ver la realidad.

—Si no hubiera sido él, hubiera sido otro. Y mientras tanto, ella se habría dedicado a jugar con nosotros, enfrentándonos el uno con el otro con tal de salirse con la suya. Nos habría destrozado.

—Bueno, pues ha ganado, porque es lo que está haciendo. —Jacob se giró aunque al momento se dio la vuelta para gruñir—. ¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! Para siempre.

Con Jacob desplomado en el impecable asiento de cuero del copiloto de su nuevo Volvo último modelo, Edward condujo hacia el Este en medio de la noche. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante siguiendo el ritmo de la violenta música alternativa que sonaba por los altavoces. Esa clase de sonidos le gustaba.

No veía final para aquel jodido desorden y ya no sabía qué hacer. La maniobra que había llevado a cabo esa noche iba a hacer que Jacob le pusiera en su lista negra durante el resto de su vida. Pero al menos estaría vivo para… odiarle.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, lanzó una mirada al identificador Bluetooth y respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Cherry!

—Como James te escuche llamarme así, te matará —aseguró la esposa de su mejor amigo.

—Es lo que me sale cuando pienso en tu pelo rojo, en tu dulzura e inocencia.

Ella se rió.

—Como comprenderás, estando como estoy casada con James, de inocente tengo más bien poco. ¿Ya estás en camino?

—Sí. Llegaremos a altas horas de la madrugada, pasadas las tres. Lamento…

—No te preocupes. Mi nuevo jefe es muy comprensivo.

—¿Así que por fin lograré conocer al infame Jasper Withlock?

—Es muy posible. Ahora que tiene un bebé se muestra el doble de irritable porque no duerme tanto como le gustaría, pero la parte positiva es que rara vez se presenta temprano en la oficina.

Victoria parecía feliz por esa circunstancia y él tuvo que sonreír.

—Gracias por darnos alojamiento en tu casa hasta que podamos arreglar algo.

—Sin problemas. Solo recuerda las reglas básicas: subir la tapa del inodoro antes de orinar, no pasearte desnudo por casa y nada de intentar ligar con Kate a menos que quieras que Garrett te mate. Es… muy protector.

—¿Y James no? —repuso con sarcasmo.

—Vale, tienes razón. Pero ya me entiendes…

—Sí, Kate, esa preciosa mujer, está fuera de mi alcance. Tendré que resignarme.

—Me di cuenta de lo popular que te convertiste la última vez que estuviste en Lafayette. No creo que te cueste mucho. ¿Qué tal Jacob?

Edward notó el cambio de tono en sus palabras, la preocupación. Él había quedado tocado después de aquella desagradable discusión con su hermano. Se había pasado las últimas horas engañando a Jacob, algo que le resultaba angustiante, y no estaba preparado para lidiar con la ternura de Victoria en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, Jacob no molestará a Kate. Tras la saludable dosis de hidromorfina que le di en Dallas, de lo único de lo que va a preocuparse durante un buen rato es de las sábanas.

—¿Cómo obtuviste la receta? —Suspiró—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Te acuestas con una médica?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tiene algunas cualidades increíbles.

—¿Te refieres a su capacidad profesional o a sus pechos?

—¿Tengo que elegir? —bromeó para aligerar la situación.

—Te lo juro, tu polla tiene tanto trabajo que me alucina que todavía no se te haya encogido por exceso de uso o contraído alguna enfermedad exótica de la que nadie ha oído hablar.

Él hizo una mueca ante la usual broma, pero le siguió la corriente.

—Victoria, creo que me has echado de menos. No sé si lo sabes, pero estar con un hombre de mundo en vez de con un SEAL tiene ciertas ventajas.

—No estoy yo tan segura. En lugar de un peligro terrorista ocasional, tendría que preocuparme de todos los padres enfadados y maridos celosos que quisieran dispararte. Paso.

Él se rio. Adoraba esas diatribas verbales con la mujer de James. Ella pensaba que siempre estaba de broma. Y era lo normal, dado que no tenía ninguna razón para tomarle en serio.

—Bromas aparte, ¿qué tal está Jacob? ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó ella.

Estaba jodido y Victoria lo sabía de sobra. No dejaría grogui a su hermano para trasladarle a otro Estado en medio de la noche si estuviera bien. Se pasó la mano por los ojos irritados.

—Espero que logre estarlo. Pero como ya te dicho, ocuparme de un hombre que se comporta como un crío es más trabajo del que imaginaba. Lamento cargarte con mis problemas.

—Si James no estuviera de misión, te echaría una mano. Puedes contar conmigo, y también con Kate. Por cierto, he dado con una casa que creo que te gustará. También debería ser fácil encontrar un local para oficinas. Me han dado algunas direcciones. Podrás revisar mañana la lista mientras uno de los chicos cuida del niño.

—A Jacob le va a encantar… —Su voz rezumaba sarcasmo.

—¿Lo de la secretaria o lo de los chicos?

—Seguramente las dos cosas, pero es su problema. Si no hubiera hecho el gilipollas durante el último año, no estaría ocurriendo nada de esto.

Victoria contuvo la risa.

—Hoy he recibido un correo electrónico de James. Espera estar en casa dentro de una semana con un permiso. Garrett se incorporará a su nuevo trabajo con Jasper y Demetri en Oracle, pero estoy segura de que logrará escapar algunas horas. Entre los dos se ocuparán de que Jacob se ubique de nuevo y coma en condiciones.

—Un poco de trabajo físico también le irá bien. Muchas gracias, Victoria. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Jacob ha sacado billete hacia la autodestrucción y no se me ocurre otra manera de impedir que emprenda el viaje.

—Encontraremos la manera de encargarnos de él para que tú puedas volver a ser tan encantador e incorregible como siempre.

Isabella Swan golpeó la puerta de la pequeña casa de una sola planta a las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Estaba un poco jadeante y tensa, sin embargo había recorrido a pie casi un kilómetro ella sola. Se suponía que no debía hacer nada sola hasta que dejara de tener aquellos lapsus, pero para eso podían pasar años, si es que ocurría alguna vez. Estaba cansada de ser una carga para todos los que la rodeaban. Su prioridad absoluta era demostrarse a sí misma —y a su familia— que podía ser autosuficiente.

A pesar de haber cumplido veinticinco años, no había hecho nada de lo que un adulto hacía un día cualquiera; conducir un coche, tener un empleo o pasar una tarde a solas. No quería una existencia segura, quería una vida extraordinaria. Una en la que pudiera escalar montañas, enamorarse o ayudar a los demás. En la que pudiera dejar a un lado todos sus miedos y sentirse en paz consigo misma.

Tras casi diez años siendo prisionera de su propio cuerpo, estaba decidida a dejar de serlo. El resto de su vida empezaba ese mismo día…

Incluso aunque no estuviera demasiado segura de cómo conseguirlo.

Kate Denali abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida con una brillante sonrisa. La hermosa rubia la abrazó al verla.

—Pasa, querida. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿El viaje desde Cali ha sido bueno? ¿Te has mudado a Lafayette para siempre?

Ella entró en la alegre casita al tiempo que se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí. He enviado aquí todas mis cosas a pesar de las objeciones de mi madre. Pero empezaba a agobiarme en casa. Lo que he visto hasta ahora me indica que Lafayette será un buen cambio para mí. Es totalmente distinto a Orange County. Me han recetado que camine todo lo que pueda y pienso aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se me presenten. Incluso voy a probar a hacer _footing_, así que definitivamente voy a entrenarme para conseguir hacer cinco kilómetros en otoño. Me han dado algunas medicinas nuevas que van a ayudarme a conseguirlo. —Frunció el ceño al pensar en las pastillas que debía tomar a diario—. Pero no serán necesarias más operaciones a no ser que empeore.

Kate la miró con compasión.

—Lo lamento. Debe de ser horrible todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Bella tuvo un destello de una carretera mojada, el fuerte rugido de Evanescence en los altavoces del deportivo. Angela y su novio discutían porque él se había enrollado con otra chica y…

Se estremeció e intentó concentrarse en Kate.

—Sí, pero ahora quiero superarlo. Ha llegado el momento de comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

Kate le dio un afectuoso y rápido abrazo. Luego asomó la cabeza por la puerta antes de cerrarla.

—¿No te han traído Alyssa y Luc?

Su prima Rosalie y su marido habían hecho mucho por ella. En los últimos meses les había visitado más de una vez y ahora la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. Les ayudaba en lo que podía; cocinando, poniendo lavadoras o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. No era suficiente y ella lo sabía. Esperaba que pronto pudiera devolverles todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

—No. Siempre están muy ocupados y tengo que empezar a encargarme de mí misma. No puedo dejar que mis limitaciones me superen.

—Bella, si te caes y te golpeas la cabeza…

—Entonces, al menos, sentiría algo. —Agradecería el dolor tras años de vacío y sufrimiento, siempre y cuando supiera que tendría fin—. Jamás seré independiente a menos que me esfuerce.

Kate frunció los labios como si no le gusVictoria lo que oía y estuviera a punto de decírselo.

—¿Estás preparada para pasear conmigo? —cambió ella de tema.

La joven hizo una mueca y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Debería haberte llamado por teléfono, pero todo ha ocurrido muy rápido. Lo siento, no puedo salir. Estoy cuidando a… a alguien.

—¿Al pequeño Eleazar?

Cuando negó con la cabeza, el pelo oscuro de Kate se derramó sobre sus hombros.

—No, Eleazar está con Demetri y Jane. Creo que sus padres tienen planes para él.

El marido de Kate, Garrett, tenía una profunda debilidad por su sobrino pequeño, así que la suposición había sido natural. El crío era un revoltosillo que siempre estaba haciendo ruidos, imitando a camiones o aviones. Ella estaba segura de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Garrett y Kate tuvieran su propio hijo, y serían unos buenos padres. No estaba celosa de lo que tenían, pero si sentía una punzada de envidia.

Además, a ella también le encantaban los niños, aunque no estaba convencida de que fuera capaz de ser una buena madre. Pero como tampoco había un hombre en su vida, ni en su cama, pensar en hijos propios era una utopía.

Forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, si estás vigilando a ese pequeño demonio de Tyler, diría que está demasiado callado.

—Lo habrías oído a más de un kilómetro. Seth es, con diferencia, el peor de los dos críos de Tyler y Lauren. Y eso que Charlie posee un buen par de pulmones para ser un bebé. —Kate se rio antes de confesar la verdad.—Lo cierto es que me estoy ocupando de un hombre hecho y derecho. Es un favor que le hacemos al mejor amigo de James. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que

te contamos sobre Edward?

—¿El _playboy _millonario? —A ella le habían gustado las historias que contaban los amigos de Rosalie sobre aquel tipo misterioso que vivía a tope y le iba la marcha. Por ellos, sabía que Edward era guapo, encantador y, por supuesto, el típico hombre que pensaba «ámalas y déjalas». Pero por lo que ella sabía, todas las mujeres que pasaban por la vida de Edward eran afortunadas. Al menos habían sido amadas a conciencia.

—Ese mismo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No creo que ese hombre deje pasar un día sin estar con una chica y, por lo que me han dicho, se lo hace pasar realmente bien. —Kate sonrió antes de continuar—. Bueno, pues estoy vigilando a su hermano. Jacob está hecho polvo.

Aquello sonaba horrible.

—¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?

La mirada de Kate se suavizó.

—Muchas gracias, cariño, pero no estoy segura de que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer nada para ayudarle a salir adelante. Asesinaron a su esposa hace más o menos un año.

Bella sintió una oleada de ternura.

—¡Oh, pobre hombre! Eso es horrible. ¿Dieron con el culpable?

—No.

«¡Qué terrible!».

—¿La policía descubrió al menos por qué la mataron?

Kate comenzó a hablar, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por un gemido de dolor, un susurro y un golpe. Ella la vio atravesar corriendo el pasillo hasta la primera habitación a la izquierda y la siguió, preocupada por un hombre al que no conocía. Jacob debía de tener el corazón destrozado para necesitar ayuda un año después de la muerte de su mujer.

Debía de haberla amado con toda su alma.

Cuando entró en la estancia detrás de Kate, un hombre se levantaba tambaleante de la cama para tropezar con la mesilla de noche. Estaba cubierto solo por un bóxer de color gris oscuro que se ceñía a sus muslos y caderas, resaltando un trasero de primera. Tenía los hombros anchos y musculosos con la piel suave y bronceada. Incluso encorvado como estaba era un hombre muy alto. Grande y poderoso. El pelo oscuro se rizaba a la altura de la nuca.

Observó que Kate lo tomaba del brazo, impidiendo que diera un paso más y, probablemente, que se cayera de bruces.

—Retira las sábanas de la cama y ayúdame a acostarlo otra vez.

Ella se apresuró a obedecer y apartó bruscamente la manta y la sábana. Cuando levantó la mirada, Kate había sujetado a Jacob desde atrás, sosteniéndole por los abultados bíceps, y trataba de conducirlo hacia la cama. Sin embargo, él la había arrinconado entre su sólido cuerpo y la mesilla de noche y no le dejaba sitio para maniobrar. Ella se acercó al pobre viudo para ayudarle y le estudió. La ternura fue en lo último en lo que pensó.

Incluso con aquella mirada perdida y aturdida, Jacob era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto nunca. Su cercanía la impactó como una brisa helada. Notó mariposas en el estómago… y también algo más abajo, entre las piernas. No quiso pensar en aquel repentino aleteo. Olía a hombre, y no era el aroma a una colonia. Calculó que debía de tener diez años más que ella y su experiencia vital se reflejaba en las arruguitas que rodeaban su boca y las líneas que cruzaban su frente. Los altos y marcados pómulos indicaban que debía de parecer una especie de guerrero vengador cuando se enfadaba. Todo lo que veía la impulsaba a apretarse contra él, rodearle con sus brazos y prometerle que ella se encargaría de hacer desaparecer su

dolor.—¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor? —La pregunta de Kate hizo que se pusiera en movimiento.

Sostuvo a Jacob por la cintura. ¡Santo Dios, ardía! La piel estaba tan caliente bajo sus palmas que se quedó perpleja. Si aquel hombre la hacía caer sobre la cama y la cubría con su cuerpo, no necesitaría nada más para mantenerla caliente. Por no hablar de lo que provocaría en sus entrañas aquella pecaminosa y ancha boca, que hablaba de dominación en estado puro. El mero pensamiento de sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos hacía que no pudiera respirar.

—¿Bella? ¿Te pasa algo?

El tono de preocupación en la voz de Kate logró que aparVictoria su atención de Jacob y mirara por encima del bronceado hombro para encontrar las oscuras pupilas de su amiga.

—Bueno, lo siento. A veces soy un poco lenta. —«Como cuando veo a tíos que están como un queso casi desnudos».

Kate le sonrió para darle ánimo.

—No te preocupes, cariño.

Justo en ese momento, a Jacob le fallaron las rodillas y cayó hacia delante. Ella le sostuvo, tambaleándose bajo su peso. Le rodeó con los brazos. Aquel torso caliente le quemó a través de la fina camiseta de algodón y, a pesar del calor, notó que sus pezones se contraían.

Si eso era atracción sexual, ya sabía por qué la gente cantaba sobre el tema.

Dio un paso atrás al tiempo que respiraba hondo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio mientras retrocedía hacia la cama con Jacob apoyado en ella. Él estaba prácticamente inconsciente. No la recordaría, y si lo hacía, en el mejor de los casos, pensaría que era una persona dispuesta a ayudar cuando fuera necesario. En el peor, que era un castaña gordita con una patente falta de experiencia con los hombres. De cualquier manera, alguien insignificante para él. Había llegado el momento de bajar la cabeza de las nubes y olvidar cualquier fantasía. Intentó consolarse pensando que quizá él fuera una persona horrible. O muy mal amante… ¡Cómo si ella pudiera saber la diferencia! Sin embargo, después de echarle otro vistazo, tuvo que rectificar; aquel hombre no podía hacer nada mal.

Kate y ella lucharon para volver a meterlo en la cama. Incluso sus piernas eran pesadas y tuvo que volver a rodearle la cintura con los brazos para arrastrarlo por el colchón. Cuando hundió la cara entre sus duros músculos abdominales, con aquella saludable protuberancia algo más abajo, la admiración hizo que volviera a sentir ese cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Como estaba más cerca que Kate, se estiró por encima de él para agarrar las sábanas y cubrirlo con ellas. Jacob gimió y soltó una maldición entre dientes. Le miró a la cara y notó que tenía clavados los oscuros ojos en sus pechos, que ahora se balanceaban a menos de quince centímetros de su cara. Lo vio sonreír antes de mirarla.

—Preciosa… —susurró.

«¿Yo?». Imposible. Aquel tipo había perdido la cabeza. Quizá tenía alucinaciones con su esposa muerta.

Entonces él cerró los ojos y aquello dejó de tener importancia.

Para un hombre como aquel, una chica como ella nunca sería importante. Y ella… Ella tenía el mal presentimiento de que Jacob rondaría sus sueños durante muchas noches.

**Hola! Se que he tardado mucho en volver, no me decapitéis! **

**Bueno, nueva historia.**

**Aviso: BDSM! Sexo rudo! Trios! 2Hermanos!**

**Si no os gustan este tipo de temas no leer.**

**A por ello y disfrutad. **

**Besitos,**

**Gabriella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jacob se despertó poco a poco. Sentía como si estuvieran golpeándole la cabeza con un bate de béisbol; un doloroso martilleo que parecía no tener fin. Emitió un gemido antes de aventurarse a entreabrir un ojo. Los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana e incidían justo sobre su cabeza. Volvió a cerrarlo con una maldición.

¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?

Examinó cuidadosamente sus recuerdos. El Dominium, Tanya y su trasero enrojecido… La ansiedad que se apoderó de él, dejándole paralizado. Edward había intentado entrenarle, pero él solo se acordaba de la cólera. Se había burlado de su hermano. Y, ¡oh Dios!, había abandonado a una sumisa entregada y necesitada. La había dejado en un lugar público, donde era vulnerable a cualquiera que se acercara. No la había reconfortado, diciéndole lo preciosa y entregada que era. Solo había soltado el látigo y huido. Pero no era la primera vez que fracasaba a la hora de proteger a alguien que estuviera a su cuidado. Era posible que dirigiera una multinacional millonaria, pero sus relaciones personales eran una puta ruina. ¿Qué había hecho después de eso? ¿A quién más había lastimado con sus inconscientes acciones? Todo lo ocurrido entre aquel momento en el club y el momento actual era una enorme laguna mental.

Salvo la pelea con Edward.

Se acordaba con cristalina claridad de cada una de las atroces acusaciones que llevaban un año carcomiéndole por dentro. Había echado a su hermano la culpa de la muerte de Leah. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Sabía que no era culpa de Edward; su mujer, aburrida de estar sola, había elegido a un donjuán que le prestaba más atención que él. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba seguro de que si Edward se hubiera encargado de ella, Leah no habría acompañado a su asesino a Aruba. Eso era innegable.

Y pensar en ello hacía que la cabeza le doliera todavía más.

Rodó a un lado con un gemido de sufrimiento. El movimiento le revolvió el estómago. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior?

—Buenos días, dormilón —escuchó decir a una lenta y ronca voz femenina.

Dado que llevaba un año sin despertarse al lado de una mujer, abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentada a los pies de la cama había una hermosa rubia que vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra sin sujetador debajo. Su pelo oscuro colgaba en espesos mechones y cubría la mitad de sus grandes pechos. Los marcados pezones pugnaban contra el algodón. Había subido una pierna y apretaba la rodilla contra el pecho con el brazo. Unos pantalones de yoga negros le ceñían los exuberantes muslos y caderas.

—Buenos días. —Se apoyó en los codos y la miró fijamente. ¡Joder!

No recordaba a aquella hermosa mujer. Si por fin había decidido volver, como se suele decir, a montar en bici, desde luego había elegido bien, aunque le hubiera gustado poder acordarse. ¿Cuándo la había conocido? ¿Dónde? Le palpitó la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido.

La vio acercarse a una pequeña mesita con el indicio de una sonrisa en los labios. Ella tomó una humeante taza y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Café?

—Por favor —graznó él. Le ayudaría a aclararse la cabeza y quizá, mientras iba a buscarlo, recuperara la memoria—. Solo.

Pero no ocurrió. Observó su curvilíneo trasero hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Nada. ¿Por qué no podía recordar aquellas nalgas alzándose hacia él?

La mujer regresó unos momentos después con otra taza humeante que dejó sobre un platito en la mesilla de noche, junto con dos pastillas de color naranja.

—Ahí tienes. También te he traído un par de comprimidos de ibuprofeno.

«¡Bendita fuera!». Jacob se relajó un poco. Le había sorprendido darse cuenta que llevaba los calzoncillos puestos. No se molestó en taparse con la sábana porque estaba seguro de que aquella morena tan guapa habría visto y tocado todo su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces…? —Llegó a decir antes de coger la taza y dar un sorbo que utilizó para tragar las pastillas.

—Entonces… —Ella también dio un sorbo a su café al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

Parecía que no estaba dispuesta a facilitarle las cosas, así que iba a tener que humillarse un poco.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que confesar que… no recuerdo cómo te llamas.

Ella pareció todavía más divertida, lo que hizo que se sintiera muy confuso. ¿Por qué no estaba enfadada?

—Me llamo Kate.

Aquel nombre no le sonaba de nada.

—Yo Jacob.

—Lo sé. —Ahora pareció que incluso ocultaba la sonrisa detrás de un sorbo de café.

—Escucha, es posible que esto que voy a decir haga que me consideres un capullo, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche. ¿Hemos…? —«_Follar _resultaba demasiado basto para decirlo en voz alta y _hacer el amor _demasiado personal. Concretamente él no hacía el amor con nadie»—. ¿Hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —La vio parpadear, algo desilusionada.

En ese momento se sintió realmente un capullo y le cogió la mano para darle un apretón.

—¡Joder! Debí de beber más de la cuenta y… —Eso sonaba muy mal.

Tenía que cerrar el pico y concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo que pasa es que eso sería más fácil sin ese monstruoso dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, le debía a Kate intentarlo.

Una vez salieron del Club Dominium, Edward lo había arrastrado a la mansión que compartían en Dallas. Uno de los criados les había servido la cena. Había picoteado un poco antes de ponerse a rondar por la casa como una bestia enjaulada, desesperada por recuperar la libertad. Cuando regresó a su habitación, le esperaba un vaso largo de vodka Cîroc con hielo en la mesilla. Se lo tomó con ansiedad.

Hasta ahora no había pensado de dónde habría salido. Edward se había dedicado a eliminar hasta la última gota de licor de la mansión. ¿Por qué había estado allí ese vaso? ¿Y por qué sentía una resaca más fuerte de lo habitual? A menos que… su hermano hubiera servido aquella copa de vodka y hubiera añadido algo más fuerte. ¿Cómo demonios iba, si no, a estar allí con una desconocida?

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Lafayette, Louisiana.

«¿Qué?». Lafayette era sin duda el punto medio entre Hicksville y el culo del mundo. Sí, el culo del mundo. No había estado allí antes y jamás se le habría ocurrido visitarlo. No existía manera humanamente posible de que se hubiera dedicado a conducir la noche anterior las seis horas que llevaba llegar a Lafayette y no se acordara. Aquello era obra de su hermano. «¡Menudo cabrón!». Al parecer, Edward no captaba el significado de «vete a la mierda», pero se prometió a sí mismo que se lo metería en la cabeza aunque fuera a golpes.

Pero eso también quería decir que jamás había tocado a Kate, y que ella conocía los hechos al dedillo.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.

—Te has dado cuenta muy rápido. Sí.

—Podías habérmelo dicho desde el principio en vez de dejar que me agobiara de esa manera. —La miró con acritud.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Podría, pero… ¿dónde hubiera estado entonces la diversión? Tu hermano te trajo en plena noche y te dejó en la cama. Estaba dormida cuando llegaste, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Bueno… Si Kate conocía a Edward, era más que probable que lo hiciera en el sentido bíblico. Se desplazó hasta apoyar la espalda en el cabecero y se cubrió con la sábana. Ella se rio y se levantó, estirándose con los brazos en alto. En esa posición no pudo evitar ver el guiño que le hizo el brillante _piercing _que llevaba en el ombligo y los círculos gemelos que rodeaban sus pezones y presionaban contra la tela. «¡Espectacular!». Era posible que su hermano fuera un capullo, pero tenía buen gusto con las mujeres.

—¿Dónde está ahora Edward?

—Según la nota que me dejaron, Edward ha salido con Victoria, mi cuñada. Compartimos esta casa. No tengo ni idea de cuándo estarán de vuelta.

Él rechinó los dientes.

—Gracias. Voy a marcharme. Aunque mi hermano me haya traído aquí, no pienso imponer mi presencia durante más tiempo. Un placer conocerte. Gracias por el café y el ibuprofeno.

Se puso en pie tambaleante, pero se le subió la sangre a la cabeza de golpe y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Se apoyó en una lámpara cercana que casi tiró al suelo. Cuando la estaba enderezando, volvió a revolvérsele el estómago, lo que hizo que la cabeza le palpiVictoria con más intensidad. Se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Ahí acababa su grandiosa salida.

La pospondría para cuando se sintiera algo mejor… después de que hubiera visto a Edward. Sí, prefería marcharse después de haberle echado la bronca a su hermano. Si se fuera ahora, parecería que huía con el rabo entre las piernas y, después de todo, Edward no le daba miedo. Aunque reconocía para sus adentros que era mucho más falso de lo que siempre le había considerado.

¿Quién era exactamente Kate y por qué ayudaba a su hermano? ¿No había dicho ella que Edward estaba fuera en compañía de otra mujer? Quizá fuera esa la razón por la que Kate no se acostaba con su hermano. Quizá… pero improbable. Edward iba detrás de cada cosa con faldas que respirara.

Pero también recordaba haberle oído afirmar que la tal Victoria era su cuñada.

¡Joder! No había quién se aclarara.

—¿Estás casada?

—Sí. Y también lo está Victoria. Estamos casadas con los hermanos Denali, imagino que Edward te habrá hablado de ellos.

James y Garrett, los SEALs.

Sí, recordaba vagamente haber escuchado algo sobre ellos. Si no le engañaba su memoria, el marido de Kate era capaz de matar a un tío con sus propias manos, sin inmutarse, si se le ocurría mirar un poco más de la cuenta a su esposa, y él estaba demasiado enfermo para defenderse. Aquello no era nada reconfortante.

—¿Tu marido está por aquí?

Ella se rio.

—No, ni espero que regrese a casa de momento.

Él se relajó de nuevo contra la almohada, aliviado. Bien. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que sus pelotas seguirían pegadas a su cuerpo en su lugar original y no en el fondo de su garganta. Pero eso era lo único positivo de todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—¿Sabes por qué Edward me ha traído aquí?

Kate frunció los labios, vacilando, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Dijo algo sobre eliminar tus distracciones.

—¿Hay alguna manera de tomar una copa en esta casa?

—No, a partir de esta mañana. —Ella le sonrió con picardía.

Aquello le puso los pelos de punta. Su hermano lo trataba como a un bebé. Edward podía darse por muerto. En el momento en que traspasara la puerta, le atravesaría con un atizador. Pero, ¿por qué cojones no le dejaba en paz?

La discusión de la noche anterior volvió a inundar su mente. Había sido de órdago. Edward había intentado razonar con él… a su manera.

Admitía que no había escuchado ni una de sus palabras ni había sido razonable. Pero no iba a negar que dar rienda suelta a su cólera y decirle a su hermano lo que pensaba le había sentado bien.

Apretó los dientes.

—¿Ha dicho mi hermano por casualidad el tiempo que va a durar esta visita?

—Lo siento. —Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Creo que no demasiado. Por cierto, soy agente de libertad condicional en Lafayette y Parish, lo que quiere decir que soy poli, pero además soy psicóloga. Me encantaría escucharte y hablar contigo de todo eso que te preocupa.

La idea de compartir sus secretos y especialmente su cólera con una hermosa mujer a la que acababa de conocer, le horrorizó.

—No me conoces de nada.

—Algunas veces un desconocido imparcial suele ofrecer los mejores consejos.

Tal muestra de bondad le sorprendió y sintió que la cólera volvía a bullir en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Kate? Mi mujer se fugó con su amante, que la asesinó brutalmente. Estoy amargado.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. El luto es un proceso largo y difícil. No quiero imaginar lo que supone perder al cónyuge, en especial en circunstancias tan violentas.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Vale, la oferta sigue en pie. No me parece mal que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero necesitas hacerlo con alguna persona objetiva. Y también creo que necesitas dejar de buscar respuestas o absolución en el fondo de una botella y encontrarte a ti mismo de una vez.

Sus palabras fueron munición para el fuego que le ardía en la sangre.

¡Joder!, esa mujer le consideraba un jodido alcohólico.

«¿Y no lo eres?», susurró una voz en su mente.

—Estoy bien —le ladró.

Ella le miró, desilusionada.

—Vale. Eres igualito a Edward. A ti te gusta beber, a él le gustan las mujeres. Los dos estáis jodidos y ninguno lo reconoce. Lo he captado. Voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Quieres huevos y beicon?

Aquel sarcástico comentario no ocultaba precisamente lo que pensaba, y él contuvo una mueca. No le debía explicación alguna a esa mujer, en especial no tenía por qué contarle algo que le retorcía las entrañas y le avergonzaba por completo. No podía abrir su corazón y contarle la historia de su vida, pero sí le debía ser educado y amable. Solo intentaba ayudarle.

—Lo siento, Kate. Me duele la cabeza y estoy cabreado con mi hermano. —«No sé adónde voy, qué estoy haciendo ni si todavía hay algo que me importe»—. Pero me vendría bien desayunar.

No era cierto, pero por lo menos le ofrecería esa satisfacción. Ya se lo había hecho pasar demasiado mal.

—No se te da bien mentir, pero me esforzaré en que valga la pena comer.

—Te echaré una mano —aseguró al tiempo que apartaba la sábana.

Miró a su alrededor. Vio los pantalones que llevaba puestos la noche anterior doblados encima del tocador. Estaban arrugados, pero aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Se levantó lentamente, agarrándose al cabecero para mantener el equilibrio. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido hasta convertirse en un sordo martilleo. Por fin, fue capaz de atravesar el dormitorio, coger los pantalones y dirigirse al cuarto de baño al otro lado del pasillo.

Kate le había dejado allí un cepillo de dientes y un peine. Se tomó su tiempo para utilizar ambos antes de ponerse el pantalón, intentando obtener algo de valor para enfrentarse al mundo.

Tras recoger la taza de café, recorrió el pasillo en pos de la música que flotaba en el aire para encontrar a Kate canturreando en la cocina al compás de la canción de la radio mientras el beicon crepitaba en la sartén.

Aquello olía muy bien.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de diversión por encima del hombro.

—¿Los millonarios saben cocinar?

—No —admitió con timidez—. Pero puedo poner la mesa.

Kate se rio antes de señalar con la cabeza hacia la mesa que había en el rincón, que ya estaba preparada para desayunar. Ella se había encargado incluso de colocar un jarrón con flores frescas.

—Ah, bien. Debo admirar… tu eficiencia.

—Puedes servirte un café. Está recién hecho. —Le guiñó un ojo—. No tardaré demasiado en tener todo listo.

Sin duda alguna. Unos minutos después, ella le ponía delante un plato con huevos y beicon crujiente. No dejó ni las migas; estaba mucho más hambriento de lo que había supuesto. Justo en el momento en que acababa de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y se ponía una mano sobre el estómago lleno, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Kate no pareció demasiado sorprendida. Se apresuró a levantarse para abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Tyler!

Un moreno enorme entró tras ella con una bolsa de supermercado en una mano y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella correspondió al gesto mientras él lo miraba por encima del hombro de la joven. Tyler parecía un hombre satisfecho. No, era incluso más. Le envolvía esa aura que muestran los tipos absolutamente felices, como si su rostro fuera una valla publicitaria que anunciara al mundo su satisfacción. Él tuvo que tragarse la envidia.

Tyler comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kate en la cintura y ella le apartó con un empujón, pero cuando pasó junto a su lado, ella aprovechó para darle una palmada en el trasero.

—Eres un peligro público.

_—Crepusculera _—se burló él con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella suspiró.

—Jamás conseguiré que te olvides de eso. Pero no te creas que estás libre de pecado, colega. Sé muy bien quién me mangó el DVD de _Amanecer, parte I._

—Quizá… Pero los _crepusculeros _poseen cierta categoría gracias a tenerme entre sus filas.

Kate se dio la vuelta con los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas. Jacob, este es Tyler Crowley, exdetective de

antivicio en el Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles. No te fíes de él, era un golfo.

—Eh, sigo siendo un golfo —protestó Tyler.

—¡Oh! Espera que le cuente a Lauren que has dicho eso… —Le lanzó una sonrisa maligna.

Tyler lanzó un gruñido antes de acercarse a él tendiéndole la mano.

—Encantado, Jacob. Espero que seas menos capullo que tu hermano. Estoy hasta los mismísimos de que se pase el día intentando ligarse a mi mujer. A pesar de la sonrisa amable, Tyler no parecía el tipo de hombre con el que quisiera tener problemas, incluso aunque no le palpiVictoria la cabeza.

Llevaba una camiseta que ceñía sus duros bíceps y los marcados abdominales y ni siquiera el pantalón negro de lycra para correr o las zapatillas deportivas de colorines reducían el aura de poder.

Estrechó su mano.

—Así es mi hermanito, todo un capullo. —«Es irónico que quiera ligarse a tu mujer cuando no quiso tener nada que ver con la mía».

Tyler sonrió y miró el reloj.

—Observo que Kate ya te ha dado de desayunar, así que es el momento de ponerse en forma. —Chocó los nudillos con los de ella.

Jacob observó con el ceño fruncido aquella extraña relación. No coqueteaban, pero tampoco se comportaban como hermanos. Parecían… amigos. Había oído hablar en ocasiones de hombres y mujeres que mantenían ese tipo de relaciones, sin embargo nunca se lo había creído.

Edward se había tirado a todas sus amigas. Y su padre apenas había sido mejor. Cuando estaba en la universidad, él mismo había tenido amigas, aunque todas con derecho a roce.

Aquel tipo de amistad que presenciaba le resultaba extraña y a la vez cómoda. Se sentó a observar.

Tyler le lanzó la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano y él la atrapó en el aire.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para hoy. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que el sol comience a abrasar. Una carrerita de cinco kilómetros a treinta grados con el noventa por ciento de humedad es demasiado para cualquiera. No te la recomiendo.

Escuchó las palabras de Tyler pero no las procesó, hasta que abrió la bolsa y encontró en el interior una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto gris para hacer deporte, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas. ¿Esperaba de verdad que corriera cinco kilómetros con aquel calor asfixiante, con la cabeza como un bombo y el estómago lleno de huevos?

—Tengo preparados los botellines de agua. —Kate abrió la puerta de la nevera.

Él negó con la cabeza, dejó caer las prendas sobre la mesa y los miró como si estuvieran chiflados.

—No pretendo ofenderos, pero no pienso correr. Me da igual que

Edward piense que lo necesito. Lo único que necesito es dormir un poco más, luego buscaré la manera de salir de este pueblo para seguir adelante con mi vida. Y ahora, si me disculpáis…

Tyler chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—Si no nos ponemos a correr ahora, llegarás tarde a la clase de yoga con Alice. Te aseguro que es chiquitita pero matona, y sé por experiencia que las madres lactantes tienen un horario tan apretado que no suelen mostrar paciencia con las tonterías de los hombres. Y dado que está casada con Jasper Withlock, caben muchas posibilidades de que le haya enseñado algunos métodos realmente desagradables de cortar las pelotas. No me gustaría presenciar esa escena, así que muévete.

«¿Yoga? ¿Después de correr? ¿Qué más se le habría ocurrido a

Edward?».

—Muchas gracias, pero no me interesa. —Miró a Kate—. ¿Sabes dónde está el resto de mi ropa? ¿Y mi móvil? Quiero pedir un taxi.

Kate negó con la cabeza y Tyler soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —exigió.

Antes de que pudieran responderle, comenzó a sonar el móvil de Kate y ella respondió.

—¿Diga? —Ella hizo una pausa sin apartar la vista de él—. Sí. —

Silencio—. Sí. —Otro silencio más largo—. No. —Otro—. Creo que es una buena idea. ¡Gracias!

Colgó con una empalagosa sonrisa en la cara. A él le dio muy mala espina.

—¿Qué cojones pasa?

—Edward está de camino. Llegará dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Dice que entonces hablará contigo.

Tyler se le acercó y le dio una vigorosa palmada en la espalda.

—Estupendo. Así tenemos una hora para recorrer esos cinco kilómetros. Vamos.

—Va a ser que no —aseguró, arrastrando las palabras.

Tyler sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras encogía sus musculosos hombros.

—Sí, bueno, voy a tomarme eso como algo intermedio entre un «ni de coña» y un «vete a la mierda».

Jacob le miró furioso. Aquel mono moreno y musculoso resultaba demasiado gracioso para su gusto. No le importaría hacerle comer las pelotas en ese momento para demostrarle quien era. La cólera comenzó a inundarle de nuevo; sus pensamientos giraban dentro de su cabeza. Notó que empezaba a perder el control y se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces antes de coger la bolsa de plástico.

—Estupendo. Voy a cambiarme. —Solo porque le apetecía. Si no tenía alcohol con el que ahogar la furia que comenzaba a inundarlo, intentaría expulsarla de otra manera. Dudaba mucho que funcionara, pero las demás alternativas pasaban por destrozar la cocina de Kate o pelearse con Tyler, que parecía más que capaz de responder.

En el momento en que Edward atravesara la puerta, esperaba sentir una incontenible necesidad de vomitar en sus zapatos de diseño.

Unos minutos después, y ya con otra ropa, Tyler y él trotaban a ritmo lento por la calle. Una casa tras otra, cada una igual a la anterior salvo algún detalle suelto, la mayoría tenían porches sombreados con mecedoras.

A pesar de la temprana hora, el calor y la humedad eran agobiantes.

—Se me había olvidado cuánto odio el clima del sur —protestó cuando comenzó a sudar.

Tyler parecía feliz cuando sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo también soy de Los Ángeles. Cuesta habituarse a esto… pero luego no quieres irte.

Se negaba a quedarse allí el tiempo suficiente para que ocurriera eso.

—Si no te cae bien Edward, ¿por qué le estás ayudando? —preguntó él después de doblar una esquina que les llevaba de una tranquila calle residencial a otra más congestionada. Los coches pasaban zumbando a su lado y adelantaron a algunos trabajadores con ojeras y cafés humeantes en vasos de cartón. También se cruzaron con más deportistas como ellos, que sudaban felizmente. Él los estudió con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a mirar a Tyler, que seguía sin desprenderse de aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarle de verdad.

—Me hizo un favor que jamás podré pagarle.

El dinero no era un tema importante para Edward porque jamás se había tenido que esforzar para ganarlo; hizo una mueca sarcástica.

—Estoy seguro de que no esperaba que se lo pagaras. A mi hermano le encanta regalar dinero. Creo que le hace sentirse más a gusto en su papel de pobre niño rico.

Al incrementar Tyler la velocidad, comenzó a resoplar y jadear con aquellas últimas palabras resonando en su cabeza. ¡Joder! parecía un hombre cínico y amargado. Puede que porque lo era. Odiaba que Leah se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos —que todavía se interpusiera— pero no podía dejar de pensar que todavía estaría viva si Edward hubiera respondido cuando le necesitó.

—No me dio dinero. —Tyler por fin dejó de sonreír—. Salvó la vida de mi mujer y me ayudó a meter entre rejas a un peligroso criminal. Podría haber pasado de todo y haber usado todo ese tiempo para tirarse a una mujer tras otra. Es lo que suele hacer.

—Desde que cumplió trece años —se obligó a sonreír.

Tyler frunció el ceño.

—Me da la sensación de que no sientes mucho aprecio por tu hermano.

Dado que aquel tipo ya era amigo de Edward, no sintió necesidad de explicarle nada.

—¿Jamás te peleas con tus hermanos?

—No tengo, pero sé que si tuviera un hermano capaz de preocuparse por mí, me sentiría en deuda con él.

—Yo también lo haría si tuviera un hermano así, pero no lo tengo.

Cuando Tyler abrió la boca, él negó con la cabeza, deseando poder estar ya de vuelta en casa de Kate y meterse en cama. Aquella carrera de cinco kilómetros había conseguido que sus pulmones estuvieran a punto de reventar

—Me alegro de que os ayudara. Edward puede ser un gran tipo.«Cuando le da la gana».

—Está de tu parte, amigo. Está muy preocupado por ti.

Jacob se reservó sus escépticos pensamientos.

—Patético, ¿verdad?

Tyler le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero gracias a Dios guardó silencio durante el resto de la tortuosa carrera. Él se concentró en el pavimento que pasaba bajo sus pies, en el dificultoso paso del oxígeno a sus pulmones, en el alocado latir de su corazón. No estaba disfrutando, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones se concentraban en una misma finalidad: aspirar aire fresco. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, no tenía energía para estar furioso y se sentía extrañamente calmado.

Hasta que Tyler y él entraron en la cocina y vio a Edward allí, sentado con una hermosa pelirroja, ambos con una taza de café en la mano y compartiendo un chiste. Aquel maldito bastardo estaba tan sereno que parecía que no tenía preocupación alguna. ¡Qué agradable era poder despojarse de cualquier sentido de la responsabilidad como si se traVictoria de un abrigo barato!

—¡Eres un cabrón! —atravesó la cocina hacia su hermano.

Tyler le retuvo agarrándole de la camiseta.

Edward meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

—Buenos días, Jacob. Te presento a Victoria.

«¿La esposa de James?». Era una mujer muy guapa.

—Encantado —ladró. Al momento se reprendió interiormente por su crudeza. Era Edward el objeto de su cólera, no esa mujer preciosa que quería ayudarle. Arrepentido, tendió la mano a Victoria.

Ella sonrió antes de estrechársela.

—Espero que te encuentres mejor esta mañana y que Tyler no te haya dejado para el arrastre. —Lanzó al enorme moreno una mirada de fingida reprimenda.

—Pues espera a la sesión de pesas de mañana —repuso él, guiñando un ojo.

—Tyler no va a torturarme más. —Negó con la cabeza—. Una y no más. Aprecio vuestra hospitalidad, pero debo regresar a Dallas ahora. Me gustaría darme antes una ducha.

Victoria no respondió, se limitó a mirar a Edward de tal manera que decía que la pelota estaba en su tejado. Kate regresó en ese momento a la habitación, vestida con unos pantalones negros de pinzas y una camiseta de flores que enfatizaba sus abundantes pechos. Ella apoyó la cadera en la alacena y le miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Ha sido entretenido. —Tyler le dio una palmada en la espalda.—Volveré mañana a las seis. Correremos un poco antes de que comience a hacer calor y luego haremos también algo de pesas.

—No te molestes. No pienso… —Jacob no consiguió terminar la frase antes de que Tyler cerrara la puerta, sin hacerle caso.

¡Mierda! Su hermanito le había llevado a su territorio y allí nadie tomaba en consideración lo que él decía. En cuanto se diera una ducha, iría al aeropuerto más cercano y se subiría al primer vuelo que saliera rumbo a Dallas.

—Siéntate —ordenó Edward.

Jacob arqueó una ceja ante la arrogancia que mostraba su hermano. Notó como una nueva bocanada de ira comenzaba a bullir en su interior e intentó contenerla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te dije que te fueras a la mierda, pero has preferido drogarme y traerme aquí. No puedes obligarme a quedarme, así que no pienso sentarme. Si no quieres que me convierta en tu enemigo… —Se encogió de hombros—. Deberías habértelo pensado bien cuando te pedí ayuda. Era entonces cuando te necesitaba, no ahora. Me largo.

Se volvió hacia Kate con intención de salir de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de baño para darse la ducha que tanto necesitaba.

—Cierto, no puedo retenerte aquí —convino Edward a su espalda—. Pero creo que una vez que me escuches no querrás marcharte.

—¿Qué parte de «vete a la mierda» no has entendido? —Miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

Si las palabras le molestaron, su hermano no lo demostró.

—Lo entiendo. Pero paso. Este es el trato: puedes elegir. O te quedas aquí seis semanas y haces lo que yo quiero, a ver si te recuperas, o voy a la prensa y les cuento lo que hay; que estás a punto de convertirte en un alcohólico, que tienes episodios de furia y que ahora mismo eres incompetente para dirigir la empresa.

Él le miró anonadado, pero al momento se sintió furioso.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Si les cuentas eso… El negocio no está en su mejor momento; tú mismo dijiste que la Junta Directiva está nerviosa. Si vas aireando eso públicamente, cavarás nuestra propia tumba. Sí, me vencerás, pero… Oh, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Crees que es la manera de tomar las riendas, hermanito?

Edward no duraría ni una semana sometido a la presión que suponía ser director general. Los días de quince horas de trabajo y no disfrutar de los fines de semana era algo incompatible con su agenda de fiesta. Jamás había mostrado interés en ningún tipo de responsabilidad. ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora?

—Lo haré si no me queda más remedio —aseguró Edward—. Como pongas un pie fuera de Lafayette o te desvíes del horario marcado para las próximas seis semanas, iré a la prensa y a la mierda la empresa. Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para vivir a todo tren durante tres generaciones, pero solo tengo un hermano. No estoy dispuesto a ver cómo te matas lentamente por culpa de esa zorra.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron aturdido. ¿Edward estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo solo por ayudarle? No estaba seguro de si debía cruzar la cocina para estrangularle o darle un enorme abrazo. Su hermano le observó con una mirada firme en aquellos ojos color verde. También leyó en ellos un indicio de pesar. Aquella era la manera que Edward tenía de demostrarle que le importaba. Él sabía que le tenía cogido por los cojones; su hermano solía alardear a menudo, pero nunca con él. Por supuesto, él también podría filtrar a la prensa historias sobre su hermano, aunque era algo del dominio público.

«¡Joder!».

—Es mi vida. Sé que tratas de ayudarme, pero no puedes arrancarme del infierno —aseguró.

—Claro que sí. —Edward meneó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —Su temperamento tomó las riendas.—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí.

—Sí, puedo. Lo que estás haciendo ahora, dejándote llevar por la pena y la presión está acabando contigo y acabará destruyéndote.

Él odiaba admitir que su hermano tenía razón. Si se arriesgaba a dejar que la prensa se enterara de esa pugna personal, Industrias C.B. no lo resistiría. Y él se debía a la Junta Directiva, a los empleados, a la memoria de sus padres, que Dios los tuviera en Su Gloria.

—Maravilloso. Me quedaré —claudicó—. Así que… ¿cómo piensas orientar mi vida? ¿O tal vez pretendes ser mi Amo?

Victoria y Kate se rieron por lo bajo al escucharle. Observó que Edward lanzaba una mirada furibunda a la pelirroja, a la que ella hizo caso omiso, antes de volverse hacia él.

—Seré cualquier cosa que necesites. Haré lo que sea necesario hasta que te recuperes y puedas seguir adelante, pero voy a poner la línea en zurrarte.

Cuanto más calmado se mostraba su hermano, más airado estaba él. Sin embargo, la conclusión estaba clara; Edward tenía buenas intenciones aunque sus métodos le irritaran.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Eso ya lo has dicho y no funcionó. Estoy ofreciéndote seis semanas de vacaciones, sin preocuparte de los negocios. Has trabajado todos los días, incluso el del entierro de Leah. Tiene mucho mérito, lo reconozco, pero no estás en tu mejor momento. Es la ocasión idónea para tomar la decisión. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Trabajaremos juntos en el negocio.

Aunque Edward estaba brindándole una ofrenda de paz, él no era capaz de aceptarla. Tenía que volar con alas propias. Y si caía, no podía arrastrar a Edward con él. Además, tenía su orgullo… Ya se estaba viendo forzado a permanecer en ese pequeño pueblo contra su voluntad. A él le gustaba poder controlarlo todo y los negocios eran solo una parte. Su padre le había dejado ese legado. Industrias C.B. tenía problemas por su culpa y sería él quien sacara la compañía adelante. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía Edward de productos de alta tecnología?

—Yo me encargaré de Industrias C.B., como siempre.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y le lanzó un juego de llaves por encima de la mesa.

—Son de tus nuevas oficinas. Nos reuniremos allí dentro de poco. No es gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que he podido conseguir con tan poco tiempo. No están amuebladas todavía, sin embargo mañana dispondrás allí de todo lo necesario. He llamado a tu despacho en Los Ángeles para que tu secretaría enviara aquí todo tu trabajo. Se ha despedido. El viernes fue su último día.

Y él había estado borracho como una cuba. ¡Joder!

Jacob suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Bree había sido su cuarta secretaria personal en los últimos diez meses.

—Llamaré a Harry y le diré que envíe todo lo que voy a necesitar.

—Después de todo, ¿para qué, si no, son las manos derechas? —dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

Nadie pudo obviar el tono burlón. Él meneó la cabeza. Durante años, Edward no había querido tener nada que ver con la empresa salvo para cobrar los cheques que llegaban a su nombre para poder comprar deportivos último modelo y joyas para sus amantes. Aquel repentino interés por la empresa no duraría.

—Exacto —respondió en el mismo tono.

Edward le había arrastrado a ese agujero de mierda, le había obligado a cambiar su vida durante seis semanas y luego había entablado esa lucha por el poder. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Que estuviera tan contento? ¿Qué confiara en sus consejos comerciales? ¿Que no se enfadara?

Miró a Kate.

—Parece que voy a abusar de tu hospitalidad un poco más. ¿Te importa que me dé una ducha antes de que le eche un vistazo a mis nuevas oficinas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le acompañó al cuarto de baño, adonde le llevó una toalla limpia.

—Lo único que quiere Edward es lo mejor para ti.

Sonrió, pero fue una mueca vacía y falsa. Si su hermano hubiera querido lo mejor para él, le habría ayudado un año antes con Leah. Si aquella era la manera de ayudar de Edward, no quería saber nada de ella…ni de él.

**Que os parece? Continuo?**

**Gabylor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_UNA semana después._

Edward gimió cuando la luz solar atravesó la ventana del dormitorio de la casa que había alquilado. Hizo una mueca y entreabrió los ojos, estudiando con atención las líneas blancas que cubrían el falso techo blanco. La noche anterior había estado demasiado ocupado para cerrar las persianas o las cortinas. Y la razón de su distracción estaba acurrucada a su lado, con el largo pelo castaño enredado sobre su torso y las nalgas apretadas contra su cadera.

Recordó vagamente que se llamaba Maria, pero a saber si era cierto.

Aquella no era la primera vez que se había liado esa semana con una mujer para pasarse la noche intentando perderse en su interior. Los nombres y las caras daban igual.

Notó un tirón en la polla y miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que tenía al lado. Las dos manos de la chica estaban debajo de su cara, y él alzó la sábana para saber qué era lo que le tenía pillado por las pelotas, literalmente. Un hermoso rostro con el rímel corrido y los labios hinchados le miró. Los rasgos estaban envueltos por una desordenada melena pelirroja y unos brillantes ojos verdes le miraban con picardía mientras deslizaba la lengua a lo largo del rígido miembro. ¿Tia? Sí, ese era el nombre de la segunda joven.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior inundaron su mente. Un club lleno de humo y música a todo volumen en los altavoces. Tres amigas; una de ellas acababa de terminar la relación con su novio tras dos años horribles. A él le había parecido divertido tirarse a la vez a una rubia, una morena y una pelirroja. Había sido una buena idea para no pensar en la mierda que llenaba su vida en ese momento. Pero por la mañana… la mierda seguía allí.

Y por desgracia, también las chicas.

Con un suspiro, enredó los dedos en el pelo de Tia y tiró para apartarla de su miembro al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada desaprobadora. Tenía que orinar, sí, pero es que tampoco le apetecía. Lo que tan divertido le resultó la noche anterior, ahora le parecía un coñazo.

Tenía treinta jodidos años, ¿durante cuánto tiempo más iba a comportarse como si la vida fuera una fiesta? No obstante, tenía la certeza de que Jacob no iba a darle repentinamente la bienvenida a la empresa con los brazos abiertos. Ese no era el objetivo en la vida de su hermano.

—¿Dónde está…? —«¿Cómo coño se llamaba la rubia, la que acababa de dejar a su novio?»— ¿Athenodora?

Tia frunció el ceño.

—Tuvo que marcharse hace un rato. ¿No recuerdas cómo se despidió?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, su dormido cerebro desempolvó los recuerdos. De hecho, comenzaba a recordar todo lo ocurrido.

La noche anterior, cuando llegaron al dormitorio, él había tumbado a Athenodora en la cama y la había penetrado al momento. Tia se había desnudado por completo para plantarle sus tetas de silicona delante de la cara. Le había chupado los pezones mientras embestía a Atenodora una y otra vez. Para acabar de dejar a su novio, aquella chica estaba muy necesitada de sexo.

Después de que la joven alcanzara sonoramente el orgasmo tres veces seguidas, él se corrió en su interior y Tia había ocupado su lugar. Tras estimularse un poco y cambiarse el condón, estaba preparado de nuevo. Maria los había observado durante todo el rato mientras se masturbaba. Para cuando le tocó el turno a ella, dejó que se la chupara en la ducha para poder estar a tono otra vez; se pasó la siguiente hora dándole placer.

Tia y Athenodora se habían encargado una de otra mientras observaban. Había tenido la segunda vuelta con Athenodora esa mañana antes de que ella saliera disparada.

Ahora que lo recordaba, daría algo por olvidarlo de nuevo.

Rodó por la cama, alejándose de una contrariada Tia y una Maria adormecida. Tras lanzar una mirada por encima del hombro, hizo una mueca. Había disfrutado de la decadencia de la noche anterior, pero ahora… ¿con aliento matutino y sábanas pegajosas? No.

—He quedado dentro de un rato, señoras —mintió—. Podéis serviros lo que veáis en la nevera. Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo. Estoy seguro de que podréis encontrar la puerta.

Tras una larga ducha, salió y observó con satisfacción que las chicas y sus cosas habían desaparecido… Casi por completo. El diminuto tanga verde de encaje que había sobre la almohada le hizo lanzar un suspiro en voz alta. Al acercarse, vio que Maria había añadido una nota con su nombre y número de móvil.

Justo lo que no quería. Cogió la prenda con dos dedos y la tiró a la basura; después se lavó las manos. Mientras se vestía, llamó a la criada y le ordenó que cambiara las sábanas. La mujer, de edad madura, arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Mejor. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie. Ya tenía suficiente con la suya propia.

Cogió las llaves dispuesto a salir de allí. Se subió al Volvo y condujo hasta las oficinas temporales que había alquilado para Industrias C.B. Sabía que su hermano no querría verlo por allí, aunque le daba igual. Si su hermano había dado un paso para superar sus problemas, sin duda había sido diminuto.

La luz del sol le cegó cuando salió del coche y le envolvió el opresivo calor matutino. Se apresuró a entrar al amparo del bendito aire acondicionado. Había una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido en recepción, acunando a un bebé en sus brazos. La puerta que comunicaba con el despacho de Jacob estaba cerrada.

—¿Hoy está mejor? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Alice Withlock se había ofrecido para estar unas horas cada mañana en las oficinas, acompañada de su hijo, y ayudar a Jacob con el papeleo. A cambio, su hermano ya le había regalado un todoterreno nuevo.

—¿Jacob ? —Alice levantó la vista del bebé y le miró—. Quizá un poco, sí. No ha abierto una botella hasta las once. Es todo un progreso.

¿Lo era de verdad? Ni siquiera había esperado a la hora de comer. Su hermano trabajaba como un negro hasta altas horas de la mañana. Sí, lo reconocía, había salido todos los días con Tyler a correr y también se había machacado un poco en el gimnasio, y hacía yoga con Alice antes de ir al despacho. Entre las nueve y las diez de la mañana, todo el mundo decía que

Jacob parecía centrado. Activo. Pero cuando llegaba el mediodía ya estaba estresado, tenso, y de mal humor.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando forzar una sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Qué tal el niño?

Alice meneó la cabeza justo cuando el bebé comenzaba a llorar.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, pero tengo que llevarme a Alec a casa.

Vuelve a tener fiebre.

Aquella no era una buena noticia. El bebé necesitaba cuidados y no disponer de la ayuda de una secretaria eventual durante unos días haría que Jacob estuviera todavía más estresado… y abriera antes esa botella. Deseó que Jacob aceptara su ayuda, sin embargo… sabía que no podía presionar más a su hermano o acabaría estallando.

—Sí, no te preocupes —tranquilizó a Alice—. Haz lo que necesites. La familia es lo primero.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, ella se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

—Voy a hacer algunas llamadas a ver si puedo encontrar a alguien que eche una mano a tu hermano. No voy a dejarle colgado sin más.

No era un problema de Alice, y no tenía por qué tomarse la molestia, pero él se lo agradecía.

—Gracias.

Ya en la puerta, ella reacomodó al bebé contra su pecho y se detuvo.

—Sé que estás preocupado y que las cosas entre vosotros no han sido fáciles, pero dale tiempo. Tiene demonios internos de los que no es fácil librarse. Acabará haciéndolo, quizá ahora todavía no está preparado.

Industrias C.B. no disponía de tiempo para que Jacob se encontrara a sí mismo. Edward estaba al día y había leído los blogs especializados y el _Wall Street Journal _. Los rumores indicaban que salvo que las líneas de investigación abiertas y los equipos de desarrollo mostraran al tío Sam algo novedoso, el gobierno comenzaría a contratar a otros fabricantes. El primero de la lista era su mayor rival, United Vulturi. Y si no disponían de ingresos para desarrollar prototipos y construir nuevas utilidades para el Ejército, Industrias C.B. pasaría a la historia.

Él estaba a punto de pasar por alto los deseos de su hermano y ayudar de todas maneras. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello solo produciría que la brecha que había entre ellos se ensanchara. Jacob era más importante que la empresa, aunque sabía que si su herencia se iba al garete, su hermano quedaría devastado y ya no habría remedio para él. Ni siquiera cuando era niño había logrado aceptar sus fracasos; Jacob era un líder nato y su deseo

y aptitud para volcarse en las tareas eran legendarios. Al hacerse adulto no había cambiado.

—Estoy intentando encontrar la manera de que recupere la razón y encauce su vida, pero se me está acabando el tiempo.

—Lo has hecho bien, tranquilo. Estas cosas son complicadas. —Ella ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que acunaba al quejoso bebé—. Jasper piensa que Jacob necesita algo en lo que concentrarse y que le distraiga del trabajo.

—Pues con la botella de Cîroc no va a conseguirlo.

—Pero esas botellas no le presionan ni le fallan. Cuando bebe el

vodka, no se siente culpable ni embargado por la cólera. ¿Sufrió mucho por su esposa?

Él no sabía la respuesta. El cuerpo de Leah había sido hallado mientras él se encontraba ayudando a Tyler a hacer caer a un fiscal corrupto de Los Ángeles. La prensa se había cebado con el tema, y él se concentró en dejar en paz a su hermano y atraer a los periodistas para que el foco de atención no fuera Jacob . Antes de la muerte de Leah, su hermano había sido un hombre serio, centrado y temperamental, pero no un borracho malhumorado.

—Quizá. No lo sé. —Le avergonzó admitirlo—. Aunque ya ha pasado un año.

—El dolor no tiene fecha de caducidad. El abuelo de Jasper murió dos días después del nacimiento de Alec, hace casi nueve meses, y todavía veo tristeza en la mirada de mi marido de vez en cuando. No se ha olvidado del hombre al que tanto quería, y tiene que enterrarlo lentamente. Quizá a Jacob le ocurra lo mismo con los recuerdos de Leah; ha debido de quererla muchísimo.

—Lo cierto es que no.

Alice le miró extrañada y luego clavó los ojos en el bebé que comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos.

—¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez? ¿Real y profundamente enamorado?

—No lo sé. Hasta que se casó con Leah jamás le había visto preferir a una mujer sobre otra. Y aún así… —Frunció el ceño, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que en realidad sabía muy poco sobre la vida personal de su hermano. Los cinco años que les separaban no siempre les habían mantenido alejados, pero últimamente no habían ayudado a acercarles—. No sé si ha sentido esa devoción de la que hablas.

—¿Vuestros padres estaban enamorados?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, claro. A mi padre le encantaba tirarse a las secretarias sobre el escritorio y mi madre estaba enamorada de Nordstrom.

Alice le miró con pesar y él deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Parece que vuestras experiencias con el amor no han sido demasiado buenas. Odio parecer un psicólogo de tres al cuarto, pero quizá Jasper tenga razón y Jacob necesite que algo o alguien le importe de verdad.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la idea, la teoría era aceptable. Jacob necesitaba implicarse en otra cosa. Se comportaba como si en la vida no hubiera nada importante, salvo los negocios y la bebida. Y nada de eso iba a conseguir que se sintiera apreciado. Su corazón no estaba implicado. Si tuviera una razón importante para vivir, algo de lo que preocuparse, ¿mejoraría su estado? Al menos estaría de mejor humor. Por lo que él sabía, su hermano llevaba un año sin acostarse con nadie. No era de extrañar que estuviera cabreado.

Dio un repaso mental a las mujeres que conocía. Leah había sido alta, delgada, sensual y lujuriosa. Conocía a muchas así. El problema era que mirarían a Jacob con el signo del dólar brillando en sus ojos, no como a un hombre con necesidad de tiernos cuidados amorosos.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde podría encontrar a alguien así para él?

Necesito ayuda con rapidez.

Alice arqueó una ceja.

—Si tanta prisa tienes, prueba con un perro. No he dicho que Jacob necesitara a alguien. Sino a alguien que le importe de verdad.

Sí. ¿Existía tal cosa? Él llevaba años poniendo a prueba a las mujeres.

Salvo las esposas de sus amigos, todas grandes mujeres de las que admiraba algo más que su belleza, jamás había conocido a alguna con la que quisiera estar toda su vida, mucho menos una que pudiera ser la salvadora de su hermano.

Jacob abrió en ese momento la puerta de su despacho con una botella de vodka en la mano. Lanzó a Alice una mirada de inquietud y le ignoró a él por completo.

—¿El bebé sigue teniendo fiebre?

Ella asintió con expresión de preocupación.

—Sí, voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que pueda echarte una mano. Te llamaré para decírtelo.

Aunque Jacob necesitaba con urgencia que alguien pasara a ordenador sus notas, las organizara y leyera, y Alice era su única ayuda en ese momento mientras estaba de vacaciones en el programa de televisión que presentaba, él no puso mala cara ante la interrupción de sus deberes o el incremento de trabajo que se le venía encima.

—Lo más importante es ese hermoso bebé. —Jacob sonrió al niño.

En la botella todavía quedaba la mitad del contenido, quizá Jacob todavía pudiera mantener una conversación razonable. Quizá pudiera decirle lo que faltaba en su vida y él pudiera ayudarle a solucionarlo.

¡Joder!, no soportaba los sentimentalismos. Sus intentos por llegar a su hermano eran un chiste, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Alice salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia su coche con los labios pegados a la cabecita de su hijo, cubierta con una pelusilla tan oscura como el pelo de su padre.

Se preguntó cómo sería amar a alguien tanto como para querer ponerle un anillo en el dedo y plantar una semilla en su vientre. Se encogió de hombros. No importaba. Era algo que jamás ocurriría.

Jacob también observaba a Alice con una expresión de gravedad y tristeza… De anhelo. No por la propia Alice, sino por lo que ella representaba. Hogar, corazón, amor, devoción… Para siempre.

Y quizá, filosofó, necesitaba volver a mantener relaciones sexuales. O follar con alguien interesante. Sí, eso haría que se desvanecieran sus problemas, seguro que se olvidaría de todo, al menos por un rato.

En cuanto Alice desapareció, Jacob le miró. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera desafiándole mientras tomaba un buen trago de vodka.

—¿Has comido algo antes de comenzar a beber? —le preguntó.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Imagino que el alcohol te ayuda a tomar decisiones importantes.

Jacob le miró colérico.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Tu vocabulario se ha visto reducido a esas palabras?

—No. Por favor, vete a la mierda.

Así no adelantaban nada. Jacob le odiaba cada día más. Soportaría la enemistad de su hermano durante el resto de sus vidas, no le importaría convertirse en su chivo expiatorio, si volvía a ser el Jacob que conocía.

Había hecho una jugada desesperada para recuperarle y esperaba que su plan no le estallara en la cara.

Estaba a punto de ofrecerse de nuevo a ayudarle a llevar Industrias C.B., pero ya conocía la respuesta. Volver a verse rechazado por su hermano no debería hacerle tanto daño, pero… Él también era humano.

Cuanto más intentaba ayudar a Jacob , más fuerte era su rechazo. Ya estaba cansado, sobre todo porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me vaya a la mierda de verdad? ¿Que tire la toalla? ¿Que deje que te ahogues en el trabajo y en el vodka y pretenda que no me importa? ¿Qué clase de hermano sería entonces?

Jacob le miró con frialdad.

—La clase de hermano que me abandonó cuando lo necesitaba y dejó morir a Leah. Te necesitaba entonces, no ahora.

Jacob estaba empecinado. Estaba demasiado cerrado y colérico para sentir o cambiar. Edward contuvo una maldición. Había pensado que unas semanas alejado de la gran ciudad y de su círculo de amigos le ayudaría a alejarse un poco del trabajo. Pero su hermano cada vez estaba más cerrado a él.

—No tengo la culpa de eso. Yo no puse una cuerda en torno al cuello de Leah y apreté. En lugar de culparme a mí, ¿por qué no tratas de dar con el asesino de tu mujer? Te ayudaré.

—¿No has ayudado suficiente ya? No, muchas gracias. Ya me he ocupado de ello. He contratado a un investigador privado que ahora mismo se encuentra en Aruba. Felix es el mejor. Descubrirá la identidad de ese bastardo. Luego iré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para acabar con él.

Se alegraba de oírle decir eso. Cerrar la puerta de ese asunto le llevaría paz.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso. Piensa. Deja que la policía…

—¡Joder! Deja de meterte en mis asuntos. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Edward suspiró y miró a su hermano fijamente. No quería darse por vencido ni admitir la derrota. Pero Jacob… Bueno, no podía obligar a su hermano a olvidar la sensación de culpa ni a entrar en razón.

—He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para ayudarte y sigues insistiendo en apartarme de ti. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que estupendo. Si quieres que me vaya a la mierda, eso haré. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose cuando estaba abriéndola—. Te dejaré en paz hasta que terminen estas seis semanas. Puedes quedarte con la casa, buscaré otro sitio. Si continúas en tus trece al final, cerraré el pico y me mantendré alejado de ti.

—Bien. De todas maneras no te he pedido nada. Y llévate a tus putas contigo. Ayer sus gritos me impidieron dormir.

Edward apretó los dientes y contuvo el deseo de clavar el puño en la pared de cristal que tenía al lado.

—Concedido. Y una cosa más, Jacob.

—¿Qué?

—Vete a la mierda. Para siempre.

Salió dando un fuerte portazo y se dirigió al Volvo. Necesitaba una copa y un buen polvo. Y sabía muy bien a dónde ir.

Tras caminar hasta Las Sirenas Sexys, Bella entró en el local con la llave que le había facilitado su prima Rosalie y desactivó la alarma. No volvió a cerrar con llave, dado que Rosalie apenas tardaría un cuarto de hora y el letrero indicaba que el club seguía cerrado.

El interior estaba tranquilo, pero una sensación de anticipación flotaba en el aire. Las luces estaban apagadas, la barra vacía, los altavoces mudos… pero al cabo de unas horas todo aquello habría cambiado. Los hombres llenarían el local y una música rítmica y salvaje flotaría en el aire. Fluiría el alcohol, habría pitos y silbidos. Las chicas se pavonearían casi desnudas, dispuestas a seducir a cada uno de los presentes.

No es que ella quisiera ser una _stripper_, pero no le importaría tentar a un hombre de esa manera. Daba gracias a Dios por poder caminar y no haberse quedado atada a una silla de ruedas. Sin embargo, quería conocer a gente que no fuera enfermera o fisioterapeuta. Incluso había salido alguna vez con un tipo estupendo y le había besado un par de veces, pero Billy también trabajaba en el hospital. Cuando vio el terrible mapa de cicatrices que cubría la parte baja de su espalda, se había sentido asqueado y puso una excusa sobre estar demasiado ocupado para poder volver a salir con ella. Avergonzada y desanimada, se olvidó de él. Dejar que la vieran desnuda no era un error que estuviera dispuesta a volver a cometer. Allí podía fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Tras casi diez años de recuperación y rehabilitación, había huido de casa de su madre y atravesado medio país para visitar a su prima. Rosalie y Emmett la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. Le gustaría poder pagarse un alquiler o cuidar a su preciosa hija a cambio. Hacer algo. Pero por ahora era imposible. Quizá algún día…

Dejando a un lado la culpa y la tristeza, atravesó el local vacío. Las suelas de sus sandalias repicaron en el aire cuando subió al escenario.

Acarició con el dorso de los dedos la brillante barra vertical que había en el medio. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener la confianza y el tipo de cuerpo que permiten que alguien se desnude en una sala llena de hombres? ¿Al escuchar los silbidos de admiración y comentarios subidos de tono? ¿Al saber que todos esos tipos estaban siendo arrebatados por la lujuria mientras la miraban y no por la lástima?

Jamás se enteraría, pero podía fingirlo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se bajó del escenario y corrió hacia los camerinos. Encontró unos de los zapatos de tacón de aguja más sexis de su prima. Tambaleándose sobre ellos, encendió las luces y la música, tal y como Rosalie le había enseñado la primera vez que la acompañó a Las Sirenas Sexys. Aquel era un lugar donde los hombres podían olvidarse de que tenían un trabajo de mierda o un hogar vacío. Donde bebían y se relajaban… Ahora, sería el sitio donde ella se imaginaría que era sexy, que sabía cómo conseguir que un hombre se tragara la lengua y le suplicara piedad. Eligió una erótica melodía de Rihanna. La sensual voz de la cantante fluyó sobre ella haciéndola sentir bien siendo mala.

Cerró los ojos y bamboleó las caderas al compás de la música mientras regresaba al escenario. El calor de los focos le calentó la piel. Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía antes de pasarse la mano por el pálido pelo, dejando que los largos mechones cayeran sobre sus rotundos pechos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se contoneó sobre los excitantes tacones al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre las caderas, arqueándolas hacia atrás para enseñar las nalgas, justo como Rosalie le había enseñado.

Las lecciones de _striptease _que le estaba dando su prima se habían convertido en lo más interesante de su estancia de Lafayette. Rosalie era una mujer sexy como el pecado y antes de convertirse en la dueña del club se ganaba la vida como _stripper_. Ahora estaba casada con uno de los cocineros más famosos del país y tenían también un restaurante en la ciudad. Se había propuesto que ella recuperara sus fuerzas, flexibilidad y confianza en sí misma a la vez que perdía algo de peso. Respecto a las dos primeras, había hecho ya grandes progresos, según los doctores. En cuanto al exceso de peso, ya había perdido casi quince kilos, pero todavía tenía que perder otros tantos. Sin embargo, nada de eso había servido para que volviera a sentirse como la animadora y brillante estudiante que había sido antes de convertirse en una inválida.

Alejó de su mente aquellos pensamientos sombríos y caminó alrededor de la barra frotando su cuerpo contra ella, comenzando con el valle entre sus pechos, el abdomen y la entrepierna, donde se demoró un momento friccionándose a fondo, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

A continuación curvó la pantorrilla en la barra, se agarró con una mano y arqueó la espalda. Se llevó una mano al cuello, acariciándolo antes de seguir bajando por las clavículas hasta los tensos pechos. Dio entonces la vuelta a la mano, deslizando la palma por su abdomen hasta apretarse el monte de Venus. En su mente, los hombres la animaban, golpeaban el escenario y pedían más. Y ella se lo dio. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la delicada blusa de flores.

Jugueteó con los pequeños discos de plástico imaginando los aullidos que la animaban a mostrar los pechos y la lujuria que se arremolinaba en la estancia. Abrió los ojos y lanzó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Las Sirenas Sexys estaba tan vacío como cuando ella entró. Nadie podía ver sus cicatrices. Nadie salvo, quizá, Rosalie, y ella no la juzgaría ni le importarían.

Se mordió el labio y liberó el primer botón, exponiendo un indicio de su sujetador de encaje blanco. Una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo.

«¡Más!».

Aflojó el segundo y tiró de los bordes de la blusa por debajo de los pechos. Se sujetó a la barra con una mano y se dobló hacia atrás, dejando caer la cabeza como si quisiera mirar a la audiencia desde abajo. Fantaseó con que había docenas de miradas clavadas en ella, que la deseaban y anhelaban. Movió un hombro y dejó que la blusa resbalara, dejándolo al aire.

Lentamente se arqueó hacia arriba, pegando su cuerpo ardiente contra la barra en una ondulante ola. Con los labios entreabiertos, bamboleó las caderas mientras desabrochaba el resto de los botones hasta que la blusa estuvo completamente abierta. Giró el otro hombro para que se deslizara por sus brazos y cayera al suelo. Ahora solo los tirantes del sujetador de encaje y la larga melena le cubrían la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío que le hizo perder un poco de fluidez, al sentirse demasiado expuesta, pero por una vez en su vida se sentía demasiado libre para que le importara.

Por suerte, nadie la veía.

Sonrió, dejándose llevar por la fantasía un poco más. Sí, podía perder el conocimiento. Incluso caerse del escenario y hacerse daño. Daba igual, estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquellos momentos robados para detenerse ahora.

Mordiéndose los labios, lanzó a la audiencia imaginaria una mirada pícara antes de cerrar los ojos llevada por un éxtasis que no estaba fingiendo en absoluto. Bajó la mano a la cinturilla de los pantalones y abrió la cremallera mientras restregaba la ruborizada mejilla contra la barra, sintiendo con alivio el frío metal contra su cara febril. Abrió los ojos e imaginó a un hombre guapo y moreno en uno de los asientos vacíos de la primera fila. Él la miraba con deseo y abrasadora lujuria, como si supiera que podía mirar, pero jamás tocar. El hormigueo entre sus piernas se intensificó y ella se retorció contra la barra para aliviar el ardor. Aquello solo consiguió que se convirtiera en un latido.

La música se detuvo momentáneamente. Ella respiró hondo y sus pechos subieron y bajaron en silencio. Cuando los fuertes y eróticos acordes comenzaron a sonar de nuevo, metió la mano en la cinturilla de los pantalones y los bajó un poco. Volvió a pensar en el hombre imaginario de la primera fila… Parecía necesitar que le provocara un poco.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, asegurándose de que el pelo le cubría la espalda. Puso las manos en los muslos y le ofreció sus nalgas, que movió trazando un lento círculo. Finalmente, bamboleó las caderas de un lado para otro, haciendo que los pantalones se deslizaran por el trasero y las piernas poco a poco hasta dejar a la vista su nuevo tanga de encaje blanco que había comprado a juego con el sujetador. Había querido sentirse sexy, como una hembra que pudiera captar la atención de un tipo tan sensual y atractivo como el admirador imaginario de la primera fila.

Cuando los pantalones cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos, se los quitó y permaneció allí, apenas cubierta por la ropa interior, encaramada a los altísimos tacones, rojos como el pecado, diseñados para atraer la atención de un hombre y hacerle jadear con la lengua fuera.

Se paseó por el frente del escenario, meneando las caderas mientras se las acariciaba con las palmas. Luego las subió a los redondos pechos antes de enredar los dedos con los espesos mechones mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás como si el deseo la envolviera. Las largas hebras le hicieron cosquillas en la parte baja de la espalda, los rizos contra los que había luchado toda la vida parecían tener vida propia y querían juguetear con su piel.

La canción estaba llegando al brusco final y un redoble de batería surgió de los altavoces. Giró las caderas en círculos antes de doblar la cintura sobre una pierna al tiempo que llevaba la mano sobre los pliegues empapados de su sexo para presionar el punto más caliente durante un momento antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra, con el pelo flotando sobre su odiada espalda. Se agarró a la brillante barra y se meció alrededor de ella, envolviéndola con la pantorrilla antes de volverse hacia su imaginaria audiencia justo cuando se detenía la música. Sonrió en el abrupto silencio, sintiéndose un poco tonta pero completa y sorprendentemente libre.

Hasta que oyó los aplausos… Y un admirativo silbido masculino.

Contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos como platos, presa del pánico que atravesó sus venas como un rayo. Se cubrió los pechos con un brazo; al ver que se derramaban por encima, bajó el otro a las caderas para ocultar su sexo, apenas tapado por aquel estúpido tanga que tan sexy la había hecho sentir unos minutos antes. Ahora se preguntó si la convertiría en víctima de una violación. Por más de una razón, no se atrevió a dar la espalda a quien estuviera acechándola más allá del círculo de luz, así que no se acercó a la ropa. Retrocedió lentamente al ver salir a un hombre de las sombras.

Cuando él entró en el círculo de luz brillante, Bella lo miró en estado de _shock_. Parecía como si hubiera sido arrancado de su imaginación.

Pelo cobrizo, piel bronceada, mandíbula cuadrada y barbilla firme. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con el mismo aire divertido que mostraba la amplia sonrisa. Alto, bien vestido, guapo… Y no apartó la vista de ella ni por un instante.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón.

—Es-s-stá cerrado.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia el escenario.

—La puerta estaba abierta.

—Bueno, no abrirán hasta las cuatro. Regresa entonces.

Sus palabras no lo disuadieron en lo más mínimo. Se acercó un poco más.

—Siento haberte asustado. Tu baile fue tan dulce y seductor que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decírtelo. De hecho, me gustaría decirte mucho más. ¿Cómo te llamas, _belleza1_?

Si fuera un violador, no se sentiría obligada a ser educada.

—Tienes que marcharte.

Él alzó las manos en un gesto como si quisiera decir que era inofensivo… Algo que ella no se creyó.

Dio otro paso atrás.

—Tranquila. Respira hondo. Escúchame. —Su voz bajó una octava mientras daba otro paso adelante.

Al instante, le obedeció sin pensar. Se preguntó por qué. ¿Quizá había algo en su voz? Contenía una nota severa, pero su expresión era educada.

Fuera la razón que fuera, ella respondía. Bajó la mirada al escenario mientras sus pensamientos giraban sin parar.

—Buena chica, _belleza_. No voy a hacerte daño. Tranquila.

Una vez más se encontró haciendo lo que él ordenaba y alegrándose para sus adentros de que la hubiera alabado. Parecía orgulloso de ella. ¿Tan sedienta estaba de halagos? ¿Tan triste era su vida que se deshacía ante las palabras amables de un potencial asesino?

—No tienes que preocuparte —le aseguró él—. Soy amigo de Rosalie Hale, la dueña.

Eso le puso los pelos de punta. Él debería haberse ceñido a la verdad y debería haberle dicho que era un simple cliente.

—Conozco a casi todos sus amigos y jamás te había visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward.

¿Edward? ¿El _playboy _millonario amigo de James? Sin duda su ropa era de marca. Aunque sus ojos parecían ser de color verdes en vez de negros como los de su hermano, se parecía lo bastante a Jacob —guapo como un demonio— como para convencerla de que decía la verdad.

Las buenas noticias eran que si era amigo de James, no era un asesino en potencia ni un violador. De hecho, había escuchado muchas historias de la manera en que Edward había ayudado tanto a James como a Tyler a poner a salvo a sus esposas en situaciones de gran peligro. Por lo que sabía, ambos hombres tenían un buen radar para detectar criminales, así que Edward no era un psicópata.

Sin embargo, la ponía nerviosa. Había leído en algún sitio que había hombres que podían acelerar el corazón de una mujer. Lo había considerado una tontería hasta hacía poco; Edward y Jacob pertenecían a esa clase.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Edward.

—B-Bella.

—¿Como _belleza_ en italiano? —sonrió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¡Oh, Dios! Su mirada era tan penetrante que le derritió el cerebro. Si la miraba así, no podía pensar en nada racional.

—¿Has estado allí alguna vez? —se interesó él.

—No. —Intentó sonreír—. Algún día iré.

—Deberías ir —sonrió él—. Es un lugar único. Un país hermoso, igual que tú, _belleza_.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa preciosa.

Eso era lo que había dicho su hermano cuando estaba casi inconsciente.

—No me mires con el ceño fruncido de esa manera. Me pareces una mujer hermosa. ¿Trabajas aquí?

¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? Todavía estaba en tanga y no tenía nada para cubrirse. Se puso a recoger su ropa, cogiendo antes la blusa y apretándola contra sus pechos. Primero había estado tan asustada, luego tan cegada por su belleza, que se había olvidado que estaba casi desnuda.

Él se rio.

—Mmm… Vestida o desnuda, eres muy sexy. Tienes unos pezones rosados de lo más tentadores.

Ella extendió la camisa sobre sus pechos al tiempo que notaba que las mejillas se le calentaban poco a poco.

—No puedes saber eso, llevo sujetador.

—De encaje transparente.

Una rápida mirada a sus senos le demostró que él estaba en lo cierto, y dado que el tanga era de la misma tela, las posibilidades de que él pudiera ver su sexo eran bastante elevadas. La mortificación la inundó como una ola. Lo cierto era que no debería molestarla; eran muchos los médicos y profesionales sanitarios que la habían visto desnuda durante los últimos diez años, pero ellos siempre la habían considerado un espécimen. Edward, sin embargo, la miraba como un depredador ante un plato de carne. De una manera voraz, intensa. Su mirada era penetrante y ardiente. En ella ardía el deseo a fuego lento. Y no podía evitar responder a él. Sí, se sentía halagada, pero además notaba un revoloteo en respuesta entre las piernas.

—¿Podrías…? —Se mordió los labios buscando valor para formular la pregunta—. ¿Podrías comportarte como un caballero y darte la vuelta para que pueda vestirme?

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que decía que estaría encantado de volver a desnudarla cuando surgiera la oportunidad.

—Claro.

—Gracias —repuso con rigidez antes de girarse sobre los talones.

Se peleó con su ropa, tirando del pantalón para pasarlo por las caderas y poniéndose la blusa con dedos temblorosos. Aquello era lo más prudente, alejarse de un mujeriego que le había echado el ojo. No tenía experiencia con esa clase de hombres… Bueno, no tenía experiencia con ninguna clase.

¿No era esa la razón por la que había abandonado la casa de su madre y había ido allí? ¿Alejarse de la alargada sombra de su accidente y empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde nadie conociera la tragedia de su adolescencia?

Experimentar la vida. Vivir de verdad.

¡Claro que sí!

Sabía que Edward no iba a ganar el premio al marido del año.

Tampoco es que ella esperara casarse. Le gustaría llegar a tener novio algún día, pero en este momento lo único que quería era conocer a gente, tener citas y mantener alguna relación sexual. O muchas. Tenía la libido tan alta como cualquier otra chica, quizá más dado que no sabía exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo. Aunque libros y películas ofrecían tentadores vislumbres, no era como tener la experiencia real porque entonces… lo sabría, ¿verdad? Podría decir que lo había experimentado…

y con un hombre que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Si Edward se había acostado con tantas mujeres como decían, ¿por qué le iba a importar hacerlo con una más? Dudaba que su virginidad o su pasado tuvieran importancia para él.

Con la decisión tomada, desabrochó el botón superior y abrió el cuello de la blusa para que él tuviera un buen atisbo de su escote.

—Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Él lo hizo y, al instante, apareció una mirada de aprecio en sus ojos.

_—Belleza_, no tenía intención de asustarte o mirar sin ser invitado. La puerta estaba abierta, entré y me pareciste tan hermosa que simplemente no pude apartar la mirada. Me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Edward le tendió la mano despacio, como si estuviera dándole la oportunidad de rechazarle. Ella notó que la invadía una ardiente sensación.

El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a palpitar con violencia, pero se negó a ceder al deseo de huir.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la ayudó a bajarse del escenario y luego la tomó por el codo con cierta posesividad para acercarla a él.

—Ven conmigo. Siéntate y cuéntame. —Las palabras fueron mitad orden, mitad petición. Le señaló con la mano la oscura barra del club. Bella no vio peligro en ello.

—Vale.

—Muy bien. No puedo prometerte que no intentaré hacerte una proposición, pero siempre puedes decir que no —bromeó con una encantadora sonrisa—. Me gustaría conocerte mejor. Por ahora, me obligaré a mantener las manos quietas —prometió—, hasta que me digas lo contrario.

Ella vaciló mientras intentaba pensar a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba, con él tan cerca.

—No eres de los que se dan por vencidos, ¿verdad?

—Sobre todo cuando quiero algo.

Con una sonrisa llena de encanto y que, sin duda, había usado a menudo, la condujo al bar y la acomodó en un reservado en la esquina. No se le escapó que él se situó entre ella y la salida. Mirándolo con las pestañas bajas, se sentó en donde él le había indicado y observó aquella cara cincelada, demorándose en la sensual curva de sus labios antes de bajar la vista a sus musculosos hombros y el ancho pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, se obligó a clavar los ojos en su cara. Él la observaba con una sonrisa que decía «te pillé» con mucha prepotencia y dientes blancos. La había visto casi desnuda y aún así coqueteaba con ella. Era una buena

señal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas… observándome? —preguntó ella.

—Iba a hablarte cuando comenzó a sonar la música. Empezaste a bailar y ya no pude abrir la boca. Eras erotismo en movimiento. Además, parecías estar divirtiéndote mucho.

Su madre decía que ese tipo de hombres era incorregible. Sin duda era de esos que pedían perdón en lugar de permiso.

—Y lo hacía, pero pensaba que nadie me veía. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te olvides de lo que has visto?

—Ni la más remota. —La amplia sonrisa de Edward se hizo todavía mayor cuando se recostó sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente—. Cuéntame algo sobre ti, sexy Bella.

—Tengo veinticinco años y acabo de mudarme aquí. Y… —No tenía nada más interesante que decir—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tengo treinta y voy a quedarme varias semanas y… —Le atrapó la mano y la puso entre las suyas, rodeándola con dedos firmes—. Me preguntó por qué te pones tan tensa cada vez que te digo que eres sexy.

¿Lo había notado?

—Eres muy observador…

—¿No crees que vaya a incluir tu _striptease _entre mis recuerdos más eróticos? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Vamos a charlar un rato, digamos por ejemplo diez minutos. Luego te volveré a decir que eres muy sexy y esta vez te lo creerás, ¿trato hecho?

Aquello sonaba genial, pero tenía una talla grande.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—¿Por qué piensas eso, _belleza_?

Había un reto sutil en sus palabras que la hizo dudar, pero no era una cuestión de inseguridad.

—Estoy convencida de que no tengo sentido del ritmo y que parecía un elefante con patines. Y casi igual de grande.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no eres atractiva?

—Nadie, pero no estoy ciega. —Meneó la cabeza, azorada—. Mira, aprecio tus palabras, de veras…

—No quiero dudas. Te encuentro atractiva y no veo razón para mentir al respecto. No eres hermosa de una manera usual. —Al ver que ella se tensaba, él siguió hablando—. Y eso es bueno, _belleza_. No te has puesto una capa de maquillaje, no tienes pestañas postizas ni fundas en los dientes. No llevas uñas de porcelana ni las uñas de los pies salpicadas con margaritas brillantes… o lo que sea que se lleva en este momento. No te has puesto una minifalda tan corta como para que yo pueda saber si te has depilado el vello púbico. Tus pechos son perfectos, no de silicona, y no has seguido alguna dieta estúpida que te hubiera podido poner al borde de la inanición para que pareciera que acababas de sobrevivir a Auschwitz. Estás cómoda con tu cuerpo. Eres natural. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a una mujer como tú?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo no les gustan a los hombres las mujeres perfectas?

—No puedo hablar por los demás hombres. Hay mucho idiota suelto al que no le importa lo falsa que sea una chica con tal de que parezca atractiva. Lo sé porque también yo fui así. —Se encogió de hombros.—Ahora he llegado a un momento en mi vida en que prefiero lo real.

Bella le miró de soslayo antes de erguir la cabeza y estudiarle atentamente.

—No sé cómo tomármelo.

—¿Siempre eres tan desconfiada?

Con un leve rubor, ella se recostó en el asiento y bajó la vista. Debería dejar de molestar a Edward, de intentar que viera lo peor de ella. Sin duda era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su aburrida vida.

—El caso es que no tengo… demasiada experiencia. Imagino que tú sí.

—Mucha. No pienso mentir al respecto. Y eso quiere decir que tengo muy claro qué me gusta y qué no.

—Entonces, ¿no estás tomándome el pelo?

Edward la obligó a ponerse de pie y la atrapó por la cintura para pegarla a su torso.

_—Belleza_, ¿te parece que estoy de broma? —Apretó las caderas contra sus nalgas, presionando su dura erección contra ella—. ¿De verdad no te crees que me pareces increíble y que estoy desesperado por tocarte?

Bella se quedó paralizada, y él comenzó a besarle en el cuello con tanta pasión, que ella se estremeció conteniendo el aliento.

—No tienes por qué halagarme. Sé el aspecto que tengo.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo te veo yo. —Su voz se volvió más ronca y dura—. Eres dulce. —Volvió a pasarle los labios por el cuello, saboreando su piel con la lengua—. Suave. —Le acarició la leve curva del abdomen, la redondez de la cadera antes de meter la mano entre sus muslos.

Ella contuvo el aliento al notar un hormigueo en la piel cuando él le rozó el muslo, apretando la palma contra la sensible piel del interior… antes de volver a subir los dedos.

—Así, relájate.

Cuando él le pasó el pulgar por el nudo que guardaba sus más

húmedos secretos, ella comenzó a estremecerse sin remedio.

—Quiero tocarte, _belleza_. Arrancarte la ropa y demostrarte lo mojada que puedo conseguir que te pongas. Quiero enseñarte cuánto placer puedo darte.

¿Y no era eso lo que ella quería también?

—No lo hagas. —Le temblaba hasta la voz.

Él apartó las manos y se alejó un paso.

—¿Qué no te toque? ¿Qué no te halague? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga?

—No… —Ella suspiró temblorosa—. No te detengas.

**Que calor hace aquí, no¿?¿?¿?**

**Gabylor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward se sintió sorprendido. ¿La mujer que le había dicho que sea diera la vuelta para que no la viera vestirse ahora quería que la sedujera?

Sin duda sería un placer para él y, muy pronto, también para ella. Hizo cálculos mentales sobre cuánto tiempo le llevaría desnudarla y tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Diez minutos como mucho. Tendría suerte si resistía cinco rozando con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, succionándole los pezones, antes de introducir su polla lentamente dentro de aquel dulce coño.

Volvió a hundir la cara en la fragante curva que unía el cuerpo con el hombro y recorrió aquella piel a besos. Era tan suave por todas partes…

¡Dios! Podría pasarse el día tocándola y no aburrirse en absoluto. Olía a pecado, con una nota cítrica al principio que pronto se veía anulada por el aroma a jazmín y vainilla que coqueteaba con sus fosas nasales y le obligaba a acercarse todavía más.

«¡Más!». Definitivamente necesitaba más. Bien, de acuerdo en que a su polla jamás le costaba mantenerse a la altura y homenajeaba a cualquier beldad, pero eso era todo un récord incluso para él. Era una joven preciosa y… sumisa. Una sumisa de verdad. Representaba todo lo que quería en una mujer. Todo lo que deseaba. Todo lo que se había perdido en la vida.

Lanzó una mirada a aquellas nalgas exuberantes cubiertas con esos feos pantalones con bolsillos por todas partes. Si pudiera, se los arrancaría del cuerpo. Le gustaría vestirla con minifaldas que permitieran acceder con facilidad a todos sus suaves secretos. Cuando estuvieran solos, le prohibiría llevar bragas o cualquier prenda que le impidiera acariciar a placer aquella tierna carne que tan desesperadamente quería ver, tocar… saborear. Iba a tener que preguntarle a Rosalie dónde y por qué había escondido a aquella deliciosa preciosidad.

Con una amplia sonrisa de expectación, le puso las manos en la cintura y la giró para mirarla a la cara. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que se mordía el grueso labio inferior con sus pequeños dientes blancos, mientras se estremecía sin control.

Edward frunció el ceño y le puso el dedo debajo de la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza.

—Mírame.

Las espesas pestañas revolotearon sobre unos ojos tan azules que sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estomago. No era solo el hermoso color; era el conjunto. Se había acostado con algunas de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, de las más bellas de todos los continentes, excepto la Antártida; ese se lo había saltado, no había nada que ver y odiaba el frío. Pero todas aquellas vivencias se desvanecieron al mirar a Bella.

Lo que más le afectaba era su expresividad. Cada pensamiento que atravesaba su mente se veía reflejado en su cara.

Miedo.

Ansiedad.

Curiosidad.

Tímido deseo.

Ella le miraba como un niño sin dinero miraría el escaparate de una confitería y aun así no hizo ni un solo movimiento hacia él.

Se había dirigido allí en busca de una chica adecuada con la que pasar la tarde y liberar gran parte de su tensión. No podía ignorar el presentimiento de que había encontrado mucho más. Aunque apenas habían intercambiado un puñado de palabras, presentaba un montón de intrigantes contradicciones. Aquella belleza acababa de realizar un _striptease _de alto voltaje que le hacía notar los pantalones muy apretados, pero no había respondido a su pregunta de si trabajaba allí. Según se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, se sentía más inclinado a pensar no solo que no se desnudaba por dinero, sino que nunca se había quitado la ropa en público. Lo que le hacía preguntarse, ¿por qué demonios se había marcado un número de _striptease _cuando no esperaba audiencia?

Ella respiró hondo y sus pechos subieron tentadoramente, él no pudo evitar fijarse en que el botón superior estaba abierto y dejaba a la vista un delicioso atisbo del canal entre ellos. Antes de que aquella imagen le dejara en blanco el cerebro y se abandonara a la seducción, la miró a los ojos.

Estos eran, sin duda, el espejo de su alma. En su interior se vislumbraba una mujer amable y suave. Aunque también notó su ansia, su impaciencia… Su necesidad.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —murmuró a un aliento de su boca.

Ella aspiró aire y separó los labios.

—Sí.

Bella respiró la palabra y el efecto fue directo a su polla.

—¿Quieres que te desnude, saboree tu cuerpo, te folle a conciencia y me trague tus gritos de placer?

Con los labios entreabiertos, ella le miró con las pestañas bajas, vacilando. Luego se puso de puntillas al tiempo que se equilibraba, apoyando los dedos en sus hombros.

—Sí.

«¡Joder, sí!». Allí mismo. En ese mismo momento. Estaban solos… aunque había algo en esa chica que le decía que no se iba a sentir satisfecho con un polvo rápido sobre una mesa, ni sosteniéndola contra la pared mientras la taladraba con su miembro. Ella pedía otro trato. ¿Por qué, si no, la llamaba preciosa en la lengua de sus antepasados, cuando a todas sus demás conquistas las llamaba «nena»? Sospechaba que si daba rienda suelta a todo el deseo que ardía por Bella, si le separaba las piernas para perderse entre ellas con el ansia que le dominaba, ella se asustaría. Aquel era un proyecto en el que debía ir despacio. Tenía que matar las horas. Los días y las semanas. Podía dedicar tiempo a seducir a esa belleza.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero también, _belleza_, pero no aquí.

Y ahora que había decidido dejar la casa alquilada a Jacob, tampoco podía llevarla allí. Además, no era capaz de acostarse con ella en el mismo lugar donde habían tenido lugar sus depravadas travesuras con Maria,Tia y… ¿cómo se llamaba la otra? Athenodora. Sí, Bella no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí?

Ella le miró con algo parecido al pánico.

—No. Quiero decir sí, vivo cerca, pero no podemos ir allí. Me alojo en casa de una prima…

—¿Podría vernos?

—Exactamente.

Recordó haber visto un hotel de camino hacia allí. No era un establecimiento de cinco estrellas, pero tendría que valer. La cogió de la mano.

—Tengo una idea. Ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, sonó un mensaje de texto en el móvil que ella llevaba en los pantalones. Lo sacó y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido. Tecleó una respuesta antes de guardarlo. Entonces respiró hondo.

—Creo que tengo una idea mejor. ¿Me acompañas?

Él sonrió. La anticipación recorría su cuerpo e inflamaba su ansiosa erección de una manera casi dolorosa.

—Tú delante, _belleza_.

Cuando Bella pasó a su lado, le acarició las nalgas. Al verla contener el aliento, él sonrió de oreja a oreja. La observó mientras se dirigía a la entrada para cerrar la puerta. El tintineo metálico de las llaves resonó en el vacío. Ahora estaban completamente solos. ¡Oh, sí! Aquello iba a ser muy bueno.

Una vez que salieron de la zona del bar, él le cogió la mano y la estrechó entre sus dedos mientras la seguía al piso superior por las escaleras que había detrás del escenario. Ella abrió la única puerta y, cuando entraron, vio que el espacio estaba dominado por una cama enorme de cuatro postes. ¡Joder!, lo que podía hacer allí con Bella y largas cuerdas de nailon. Aquel pensamiento le hizo contener un gemido.

En el interior, unas llamativas fotos artísticas, en blanco y negro, casi todas de paisajes, cubrían las paredes. El edredón blanco parecía mullido e invitador bajo los rayos de sol que entraban a raudales por la ventana.

Él cerró la puerta.

—Genial, ¿nadie nos molestará aquí dentro?

Ella se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

—Por lo menos en las próximas horas.

—Oh, _belleza_… Estás en un buen lío. ¡Dios!, no te imaginas todas las maneras en que voy a poseerte.

Ella tragó saliva, parpadeó y le miró con aquellos ojos suyos tan marrones.

—Bueno… Tendrás que demostrármelo.

Su dulce voz sonó un poco jadeante, y percibió su pulso palpitante en la base del cuello. Bella estaba más que nerviosa. La tranquilizaría y la haría anhelar el placer, lograría que dejara de pensar.

—Esa será mi tarea. —La pegó a su cuerpo—. No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo.

Ella intentó asentir con la cabeza, pero él tenía las manos hundidas en su pelo y no podía moverla. Lo cierto es que todavía no la tenía donde quería, pero pronto lo haría.

La giró y la puso de espaldas sobre la cama, donde ella se hundió en el algodonoso edredón blanco. Tenía el pálido pelo revuelto y la suave cara bajo la de él. Sus ojos mostraban que estaba bastante excitada. Ella reaccionaba a él y, a pesar de la depravación de la noche anterior, Edward apenas podía contener la impaciencia. Ella poseía algo nuevo y fresco. Era diferente. Casi pura.

Cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo y contuvo el aliento al sentir sus dúctiles curvas. Luego le ahuecó la mano sobre la mejilla. Era muy hermosa.

Bella parpadeó sin dejar de mirarle, mientras su piel adquiría un suave tono rosado. Él se sintió un cabrón afortunado.

—M-me miras mucho…

—Te miro y pienso todas las maneras en que voy a conseguir que te corras. —La vio contener el aliento y cómo sus mejillas se ponían más rojas. No pudo contener una sonrisa—. ¿Asustada, _belleza_?

—Un poco.

Evidentemente, estaba más que un poco asustada, pero dejó pasar aquella inocente mentira por el momento. En vez de usar sus labios para contradecirla, lo haría para besarla.

Se inclinó hacia ella, dándole tiempo para protestar, cosa que no hizo.

Rozó sus labios con los de ella suavemente, conociéndolos y estudiándolos.

Ella los abrió poco a poco como una mariposa, hasta que por fin le dejó entrar. Notó que la joven contenía el aliento cuando se internó en su boca, deslizando su lengua contra la de ella en un erótico tango.

Bella se agarró a sus hombros y se quedó casi inmóvil. Jadeó en su boca. Él percibió los apurados latidos de su corazón contra el pecho.

—Tranquila. Todo está bien. Haré que disfrutes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se esforzaba por confiar en él, y tendría que conformarse con eso por el momento. Pronto la pondría a prueba. Por ahora, le deslizó la mano en la nuca, inclinó su boca sobre la de ella y se recreó.

La misma dulzura que había saboreado en su lengua la primera vez estalló ahora en sus sentidos. Ella se rindió al beso, su cuerpo se ablandó bajo el suyo mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Con un gemido, él se internó más profundamente en su boca. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, separando más los labios para aceptar cada empuje de su lengua. El beso se volvió más voraz; la devoró con crueldad, perdiéndose en el interior de aquella cálida cueva. ¡Joder! Podría ahogarse en ella, olvidar en su boca todos sus problemas. No necesitaba a una de las _strippers _de Rosalie; necesitaba a esa chica. Más tarde —mucho más tarde

— averiguaría por qué estaba desnudándose en el escenario de Las Sirenas Sexys cuando el local estaba vacío.

En ese momento, solo quería estar dentro de ella de todas las maneras que pudiera.

Volvió a hundirse en sus labios otra vez más. Ella le respondió, apresándole la cadera con la pierna en silenciosa provocación. Se aprovecharía de eso muy pronto, pero por ahora, le presionó la espalda contra el colchón y tanteó hasta encontrar los botones de la blusa. Los desabrochó uno tras otro sin resistencia, como un cuchillo caliente se hundiría en un bloque de mantequilla.

Al instante estaba apartando la tela y renunciando a sus labios para mirarla. ¡Un premio gordo! Los pechos se derramaban por encima del encaje del sujetador. Eran obras de arte, pálidos y suaves.

Y auténticos.

Apenas podía esperar para atraparlos con los labios; para acariciarlos, para rozar los pezones con los dedos, para escucharla contener el aliento antes de cerrar los ojos. Arrancaría de un tirón ese maldito sujetador y succionaría los pezones hasta que estuvieran hinchados y rojos.

Ahora los veía a través del encaje; eran dulces puntos rosados que se erguían hacia él suplicando sus atenciones.

—Quiero fuera ese sujetador. Y la blusa. Quítatelos.

Ella no se movió.

—Ummm… ¿No podemos bajar antes las persianas?

¿Y arruinar la que estaba seguro que sería una de las mejores imágenes que verían sus ojos en los últimos tiempos?

—No, _belleza_. Voy a ser un buen amante. Me aseguraré de que te corras una y otra vez. Pero nadie va a bajar la persiana, no pienso dejar que te escondas de mí.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse mientras procesaba sus palabras. Apareció una expresión de pánico en su cara, pero se enfrentó a él con valentía.

—Me sentiría más relajada si la habitación estuviera a oscuras.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te quedarías escondida en la zona donde te sientes cómoda y no te rendirías a mí. Vamos a dejar la persiana subida. Quítate la blusa, _belleza_.

Se encargaría él mismo del sujetador; de hecho, sería entretenido.

Bella vaciló. Se sentó y le observó con las pupilas dilatadas. Luego se miró a sí misma con el ceño fruncido. Cruzó por su cara una expresión de desagrado. Con rapidez se deshizo de la blusa y se dejó caer en la cama. A él no le gustaron nada las sospechas que giraron en su mente. ¿A Bella no le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿Sería porque era una mujer y no una sílfide?

¿Porque tenía curvas y no era plana como una niña?

Antes de que él pudiera enfadarse por ello, ella dejó caer la blusa a un lado y luego metió los brazos torpemente bajo la espalda, intentando llegar a la correa del sujetador.

—¿Me quito también esto?

Él alzó una ceja. La expresión de Bella era como un libro abierto y decía que la joven luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sus inhibiciones, y eso tenía su mérito. Sin embargo, parecía que ella estaba tratando de tomar el control de la situación, y no pensaba permitirlo.

—Pensándolo bien, _belleza_, seré yo quien disfrute de ese placer. Quiero desnudarte lentamente, muy despacio. Para mi recreo… Para mi placer.

Ella se mordió un labio como si aquella respuesta le molestara por alguna razón, y suspiró.

—Mira, sé que parezco un poco tensa. Estoy segura de que has estado con mujeres mucho más bonitas y que seguramente no te gustará que…

—No termines esa frase. Deja de preocuparte sobre qué me gustará o lo que pienso y todo irá bien.

—Eres muy mandón.

«Si ella supiera…». Edward sonrió.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Y dudo mucho que sea la última.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto o atascarse otra vez, se tendió sobre su cuerpo, separándole las piernas con las suyas y apretando su miembro palpitante contra su cálido y suave sexo.

La agarró por las caderas y, completamente vestido, se arqueó contra ella con un largo gemido. Sí, pronto estarían desnudos y enlazados. Antes iba a tener que ejercitar la paciencia y hacer que se olvidara de tan extrañas reticencias.

Volvió a capturar su boca. Jamás se cansaría de besarla. Ella no era una experta; de hecho, sospechaba que no la habían besado mucho o que había sufrido una recua de novios que no habían adorado correctamente aquellos exuberantes labios. Algo que él pensaba solucionar.

Cuando ella se derritió bajo su cuerpo para ofrecerse con más entusiasmo que sutileza, él rodó sobre su espalda llevándola consigo. La rodeó con sus brazos y llevó los dedos al cierre del sujetador. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que abriera los cuatro corchetes.

Para ser una prenda de encaje, era muy resistente. Con unos pechos así, lo necesitaba, aprobó para sus adentros. Le encantó abrirse camino hasta su piel, sentir cómo los corchetes se deslizaban bajo sus dedos.

Le bajó los tirantes por los brazos y lanzó la prenda al suelo.

—No vas a necesitarlo durante un buen rato.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Se te da bien quitar sujetadores. Es evidente que lo has hecho muchas veces. Eres un hombre terrible, ¿verdad?

Él le brindó una amplia sonrisa. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer le había hecho reírse a pesar de ponerle a cien.

—El peor. Y seguramente, lamentarás todo esto mañana.

Ella le miró en silencio antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Si me haces sentir bien no lo lamentaré. Dame algo que recordar. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

¿Por qué se despedía incluso antes de haber follado? Le intrigó, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. Cuando terminaran la interrogaría a conciencia. Aunque en realidad lo que pensaba hacer era proporcionarle tanto placer que no pudiera soportar la idea de dejarle marchar.

Feliz con el plan, volvió a rodar sobre la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bella para quitarse la camisa. La tiró por el aire y aterrizó cerca del sujetador. Cuando clavó los ojos en ella, Bella miraba boquiabierta su pecho, deslizando los ojos por los pectorales, los abdominales… hasta el…

—¡Oh, caray! Eres… Creo que me he comido la lengua.

Él se rio. Era tan ingenua e inexperta que cada respuesta era lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza. No pensaba lo que decía. No fingía ronronear para él ni adoptaba poses de poster central con expresión de estrella del porno. Bella era completamente auténtica y a él le encantaba.

—Espero que no sea cierto, _belleza_. Necesitaré esa lengua más tarde.

Le guiñó un ojo.

La vio sonrojarse todavía más.

—Me abrumas.

—Todavía no te he dado razones para ello, pero pronto…

Y pensó en todas las maneras en las que podría abrumarla de verdad.

De pronto, se bajó de la cama y se aprovechó de que estaba tumbada de espaldas.

—Quédate quieta. No muevas ni un músculo ¿Me lo prometes?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Conseguiré que te sientas fantástica. Solo necesito que me prometas que vas a quedarte aquí quieta como una buena chica.

Vio una sombra de indecisión en su cara.

—¿Me va a doler?

—Si te duele es que hago algo mal. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándole con nerviosismo antes de quedarse inmóvil.

—De acuerdo.

No hubo juegos ni añadió ningún comentario más sobre lo bien que la iba a hacer sentir. La anticipación recorría su cuerpo como un estallido de fuegos artificiales cuando atacó los botones del pantalón femenino. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo cuando ya tenía bajada la cremallera y la prenda se deslizaba por sus tobillos antes de caer al suelo.

«¡Joder! Simplemente magnífica», pensó mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cuerpo hasta el minúsculo tanga de encaje. Se lo había visto en el escenario, pero ahora estaba más cerca, la situación era más personal y la prenda resultaba todavía más provocativa de lo que había imaginado.

Bella tenía los muslos suaves, muy blancos y un poco rotundos. Serían una almohada fantástica cuando le devorara el sexo. No podía esperar a clavar los dedos en esas piernas y estudiar lo que se ocultaba entre ellas mientras estaba arrodillado en el medio. Su montículo estaba protegido por castaño vello rizado. Le gustaría que se depilara. Sería rosada, bonita y perfecta… Y se le hizo la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

—Estás mirándome fijamente… ahí abajo. —Bella parecía casi avergonzada de su cuerpo. Y eso no podía ser.

—¿Te refieres a tu sexo, _belleza_? Claro que te miro. Eres preciosa.

—Esa parte no es bonita, es funcional.

—Creo que en realidad es ambas cosas. Pero no querrás discutir conmigo, ¿verdad? —Afiló su voz para que ella supiera que encontraría esa sugerencia inaceptable.

Ella vaciló y alzó un poco la cabeza. Él carraspeó y arqueó una ceja, indicándole sin palabras que esperaba una respuesta. Era evidente que ella no sabía que era un Amo. Y sin duda no sabía tampoco que ella era una sumisa nata. Si lo hacía, apostaría lo que fuera a que jamás había explorado ese lado de su sexualidad. Pero la guiaría y dejaría que fuera el instinto sumiso que poseía lo que la acercara a él en ese momento. Muy pronto, la ataría y la llevaría al éxtasis absoluto. ¡Oh, Dios!, apenas podía esperar a sentir ese exuberante trasero bajo su mano, cada vez más rojo para su mirada y su placer.

Sí, era un pervertido. Que le demandaran.

—No, no quiero… —repuso ella finalmente con cierta inseguridad. Él lo dejó pasar.

—Buena chica. Dame el tanga.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Que te lo dé? ¿Quieres decir que me lo quite y…? —Meneó la cabeza y suspiró—. ¿De verdad?

—Quiero llegar a tu sexo. Quiero que me demuestres que me quieres allí. Venga, _belleza_.

Ella respiró hondo, como si estuviera reuniendo todo su coraje.

—¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

El tono de aprensión que envolvía su voz le hizo detenerse. Allí pasaba algo realmente raro. ¿Sería por su falta de experiencia? Él había estado con miles de mujeres. Sabía cuándo una no tenía muchas tablas.

Ella era demasiado mayor para ser virgen, pero era evidente que se había topado con algún tipo inepto y poco sensible. Esa certeza hizo que quisiera proporcionarle una experiencia completamente diferente, así que estaba preparado para ser indulgente hasta… cierto punto.

—¿Cuál, _belleza_?

—No me mires la espalda. Prométemelo y haré cualquier cosa que quieras.

Él frunció el ceño. «¿Su espalda?». Cada vez que iniciaba una relación con una sumisa, negociaba las condiciones. Después de todo, los límites se hablaban y se consensuaban. Consideraría eso como uno de los límites suaves, lo que quería decir que pronto la empujaría más allá.

—De acuerdo.

Ella soltó el aliento que retenía, aliviada por haber escuchado esa respuesta.

—Gracias.

Entonces deslizó las cintas del diminuto tanga, retorciéndose para bajarlo por las caderas y los muslos. Él no miró más abajo; seguramente tenía los pies pequeños y las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo o algún color igual de encantador, sino que clavó los ojos en su sexo y ya no apartó la vista. Sí, como sospechaba, dulce carne rosada. Sus pliegues estaban mojados y un poco hinchados, pero él sabía cómo excitarla todavía más.

—Esa sonrisa tuya está empezando a asustarme —reconoció ella con una risa.

Él se situó entre sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios.

—Deberías asustarte, _belleza_.

Sin añadir nada más, le separó los muslos y abrió los pliegues con los pulgares. Entonces repasó los labios con la punta de la lengua, recreándose en los jugos que se producían para él. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, y él casi se murió de placer. Era más que dulce, Bella era completamente adictiva y bebió de su sexo como si no pudiera tener suficiente. De repente, se preguntó si en algún momento llegaría a saciarse. Todo en ella, desde la manera en que se arqueaba hasta los leves grititos que no lograba contener o la velocidad en que se le endurecía el clítoris contra su lengua, todo le excitaba a más no poder.

—Así, así —la alentó—. Eres ardiente, nena. Estás mojada y resbaladiza. —Hundió la nariz entre sus pliegues y su olor inundó sus sentidos, haciéndole casi explotar—. Mmm, voy a grabarte en mi piel. Voy a recordar cada segundo. Y voy a llevarte a la cama una y otra vez para saborearte sin parar. Córrete contra mi lengua, _belleza_.

Ella bajó las manos y enredó los dedos en su pelo para tirarle de los mechones al tiempo que se apretaba contra su boca. Él notó que sus pliegues se hinchaban más. Se iba a correr al cabo de unos segundos. Tenía el cuerpo rígido como si lo atravesara una tormenta. Notaba la tensión que crecía en su interior, se deshacía para él y, cuando por fin estallara, observaría la función, maravillándose de lo hermosa que era, antes de follarla.

Y si lo hacía, durante algunas horas no tendría que pensar en lo malo que era y lo bueno que era Jacob… No importaba. No pensaba seguir esa línea de pensamiento. ¿Para qué molestarse cuando Bella era mucho más fascinante que aquella oleada de piedad mental?

Usó la lengua para rodear la pequeña abertura, lamiendo entre los pliegues de arriba abajo hasta el clítoris, dulce como el caramelo. ¡Santo Dios!, ya se imaginaba con ella otra vez. De hecho, sabía que iba a querer volver a tirársela. La convencería para que se desnudara para él de todas las maneras imaginables.

Aquella idea hizo que se le engrosara todavía más la erección. Ni siquiera sabía que aquello era posible.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella, jadeando asustada.

Él se limitó a gemir contra ella como único reconocimiento; nada haría que prescindiera de aquel sabroso manjar antes de que explotara presa del éxtasis.

Ella se puso rígida y le atrapó con fuerza la cabeza entre aquellos muslos de infarto intentando detenerle. Le empujó con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Le había hecho daño de alguna manera?

—¿Qué te ocurre, _belleza_?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Es demasiado. Demasiado intenso… demasiado fuerte…

«¿De verdad?». Eso solo reforzaba la certeza de que quien se había acostado antes con ella era un completo inepto.

—Entonces es cuando es perfecto. Te verás envuelta por esa intensa oleada y alcanzarás el clímax. —Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza sobre su sexo para acariciarle el hinchado brote y más abajo.

—Me cortaré —dijo con preocupación—. No soy muy buena con los orgasmos.

«¿Qué no era buena?». ¿Quién le había dicho tal idiotez?

—Estoy seguro de que eres más que buena. Con quienquiera que hayas estado, no le creas; no es digno de ti. Yo cambiaré las cosas, _belleza_. Te convertiré en una experta, te lo prometo.

En medio de un chisporroteante silencio y estremecedores jadeos, besó su carne expuesta con boquiabierta pasión, devorándola sin pausas ni restricciones. En pocos segundos la había llevado de nuevo a la cima. Era posible que ella luchara contra el orgasmo porque le resultaba poco

familiar, pero él se aseguraría de que no lo hiciera durante mucho tiempo.

—Déjate llevar. —Ella no podía ignorar la orden implícita en su tono. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado sumisa para no ceder.—Ábrete para mí.

Ella obedeció sin vacilar. En cuanto no tuvo defensas contra la lengua que la abrasaba, Edward añadió un dedo. Y Bella siguió sus órdenes. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué estrecha era! Parecía como si su dedo fuera a ser aplastado por las palpitantes paredes. ¡Joder! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin follar con nadie? ¿O es que sus antiguos novios tenían la polla tan fina como un lápiz?

Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cerebro hasta que ella gritó llevada por el clímax y su vagina comenzó a palpitar en torno a su dedo.

Intentó introducir un segundo dedo para alargarle el orgasmo friccionando el punto G, pero apenas podía moverlo. Lo deslizó como pudo, recreándose en la imagen que se ofrecía anta él y sintiendo que ella se contorsionaba sin poder evitarlo. Bella estaba ruborizada y cada curva de su exuberante cuerpo ondulaba bajo la fuerza de un éxtasis arrebatador.

Por fin, logró retirar el dedo y alzó la cabeza mientras ella exhalaba un trémulo suspiro. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué hermosa era! Estaba sonrojada y despeinada, algo sudorosa y le brillaba la piel. Parecía completamente saciada. Él perdió el control sobre su corazón, algo que no había ocurrido desde hacía años. Se dio cuenta de lo hastiado que se había vuelto con el tiempo. Bella hacía que lo experimentara todo como si fuera la primera vez.

¿Y eso no le encantaba?

—¿Cómo te encuentras, _belleza_? —ronroneó.

—¿Sigo viva? —Apenas logró decir las palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse bajo él.

Él se rio mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca para lamerla Iba a tener que penetrarla antes de que se corriera. Besó su cuerpo hacia su boca.

—Oh, sí. Pero no puedes ni imaginarte cómo vas a estar cuando termine contigo.

Observó la sonrisa que apareció en su cara mientras buscaba un condón en el bolsillo. Se bajó la cremallera y se recreó en la manera en que ella abría los ojos cada vez más, según él iba exponiendo los centímetros de su miembro. Cuando estuvo desnudo por completo ante ella, Bella se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuera una dama virginal de otros tiempos.

Se quedó paralizada «Una dama virginal». ¿Sería posible?

El cerebro comenzó a darle vueltas mientras se repetía esa pregunta.

«¡Joder!».

¿Era por eso por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a que la besaran o a que un hombre le comiera el sexo? ¿Por eso no se depilaba? ¿Por eso parecía tan nerviosa? ¿Por eso era tan estrecha en torno a su dedo?

Todas las piezas encajaron y él rodó sobre la espalda para clavar los ojos en el techo sin parpadear. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba que esa era la respuesta. «¡Oh, ¡Joder!». Puede que no tuviera muchas reglas en su vida: no acostarse con las mujeres o las novias de sus amigos, dejar siempre a una mujer satisfecha, no acostarse con ninguna más de un par de veces y… la más importante era ¡nada de vírgenes! Querían más de lo que él podía ofrecer. No, lo esperaban. Estaban envueltas en una confusa responsabilidad… Algo que él no quería.

Pero a Bella… la deseaba con toda su alma. ¿Era realmente tan importante esa regla?

Dividido entre aquellos pensamientos tan lógicos y su miembro palpitante, rodó hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

—Eres virgen, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no lo había preguntado con la suavidad que había planeado, pero necesitaba saberlo. Y tuvo la respuesta en cuanto ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Eso no importa…

—Eso significa que sí. —«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y ahora qué?».

Se sentó, con un gran suspiro. ¿Se quedaba o se marchaba? ¿Se levantaba o se tumbaba? Sintió la mirada de Bella en la espalda antes de que ella se incorporara a su lado, con la sábana apretada contra sus pechos desnudos, que asomaban por los lados. No iba a olvidarlos —ni tampoco lo deseaba— en un futuro cercano.

—No estaba reservándome para alguien importante… Es solo que no ha surgido antes. En realidad quiero… Ya sabes… Mantener relaciones sexuales. —Le rodeó el bíceps con los dedos y él sintió una sacudida en su miembro. Todavía palpitaba en protesta. «¡Menudo cabrón!».

Meneó la cabeza. Si ella no era capaz de decir que iban a follar, es que no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Apartó la sábana y se puso de pie para recoger con rapidez los bóxer y los pantalones.

Luego se volvió a mirarla. Parecía suave y frágil. Tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se maldijo a sí mismo de todas las maneras que sabía; no estaba preparado para dejarla. El pensamiento de no volver a apoderase de esa boca, de no volver a saborear sus rosados pliegues otra vez, de no sumergirse en su interior… era peor que el propio infierno. Pero aquella chica merecía algo más. Merecía devoción. Él se conocía a sí mismo demasiado bien; no era el hombre adecuado para darle algo más que un buen revolcón.

—¿Estás rechazándome? —Parecía traicionada—. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a mi virginidad? A mí no me importa.

—Solo quieres deshacerte de ella, ¿es eso? —Arqueó una ceja mirándola.

Debería sentirse aliviado al saber que lo único que necesitaba era una polla y él estaba disponible. Quizá una chica así no era de las que tomara cariño a nadie, pero no sintió alivio al pensarlo. Por el contrario, se agobió.

Sintió una furia absoluta. Una ira tan intensa que le tomó por sorpresa. A un nivel que no quería examinar, no podía soportar ser solo un pene para ella. Quería que le deseara.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquello no tenía sentido.

¡Genial! Ella le había despojado de cualquier pensamiento racional. Quizá toda aquella mierda con Jacob había hecho descarrilar su lógica. Quizá se sentía tan inútil que quería significar algo para la mujer con la que follara. Quizá solo estaba volviéndose loco.

—Sí —confesó ella—. Bueno, solo al principio. Pero es evidente que tú lo sabes todo. Me refiero en cuestión de sexo. —La vio sonrojarse—. Eres divertido, agradable y sexy. Me gustas. ¿Por qué no hacerlo contigo?

«¿Por qué?». Buena pregunta. No parecía demasiado interesada. No parecía que supiera lo suficiente de él como para estar interesada en su dinero. Pero no podía entender que alguien de más de veinte años pudiera no tener ninguna experiencia sexual. Si él mismo se subía por las paredes si se pasaba dos días sin mojar.

Aquello era la mar de frustrante. Tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno para ayudar a Jacob, y estaba cansado de no ser importante para las personas que le importaban. Y ahora estaba con Bella. De acuerdo, no la conocía lo bastante como para que fuera tan importante como su hermano, pero de alguna manera no podía decidirse a abandonarla por aquel desaire sin intención. No podía dejarla ir.

¿No lo ponía eso entre la proverbial espada y la pared?

—Mira, sé que no soy la mujer más guapa del mundo. No pasa nada si tú no…

La silenció con una mirada abrasadora. ¿De verdad iba a jugar esa carta? Había ido con ella cuando debería haberse dado cuenta hacía un buen rato de que había algo raro. Pero no, había seguido adelante por lo mucho que la deseó. No, por lo mucho que la deseaba. ¡Joder!, todavía lo hacía.

—¿Si no estoy interesado? —preguntó con voz aguda—. ¿Qué esté lo suficientemente duro como para usar la polla de martillo indica que me resultas indiferente?

Ella suspiró.

—No lo sé. Ya he admitido que jamás había hecho esto antes. Mira, lo entiendo. Sea por lo que sea, no me deseas. No es por mí, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? ¿O es cualquier otro cliché estúpido? No importa. Lo haremos más sencillo; vete. Me gustas y me has hecho sentir muy bien, así que muchas gracias.

La vio retroceder en la cama, envolviéndose en el enorme edredón y sujetándolo con una mano sobre su cuerpo mientras recogía la ropa con la otra. Cuando logró reunir todas las prendas, se dirigió con cierta indecisión hacia la puerta contigua. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que su trasero desapareció en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

¿Por qué demonios no quería que le viera la espalda? ¿Por qué seguía siendo virgen? ¿Por qué la deseaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa?

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de desaparecer antes de que salga? Esto ya es muy violento.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella cerró la puerta.

Bueno, ahora estaba muy cabreado. De acuerdo, la había hecho pensar que iban a follar y ahora no lo hacían, ¿era esa razón para poner punto final a todo? ¿Tendría ella interés solamente en él si se la tiraba?

Se abrochó los pantalones, se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de actuar como una nenaza y comenzar a hacerlo como un Amo.

Cuando entró, ella gritó y se movió para volver a cubrirse con el edredón.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí dentro? ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? —le espetó ella.

Tenía el sujetador en una mano y él estuvo a punto de arrebatárselo y metérselo en el bolsillo. Y era posible que todavía lo hiciera, todo dependía de lo que ella respondiera.

—Quiero que me contestes a una pregunta con absoluta honestidad, _belleza_. Si me marchara de aquí dejándote con la virginidad intacta, ¿buscarías a otro hombre al que entregársela?

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Has dicho que tú no la quieres. Lo respeto. Ya no voy a molestarte más.

—Responde a la puta pregunta. —¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que hacía pedazos su mundo?

—No lo sé. No pienso ponerme a buscar ahora mismo un hombre que se encargue del asunto… ¿pero no pretenderás que quiera ser virgen durante el resto de mi vida?

Sí, en eso tenía razón. No la culpaba. Aunque también tenía la impresión de que se volvería loco si se enteraba de que otro tipo la tocaba.

Bueno, ¿no era increíble?

Se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Me has sorprendido. No esperaba que lo fueras. Lamento no haber respondido demasiado bien. Creo… —Su mente giraba a toda velocidad. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de sugerir eso? Sí, ¡maldita sea!—. Creo que deberíamos comer mañana juntos y discutir cuál será nuestro próximo paso. No estoy diciéndote que no. Me gustas, probablemente más de lo que deberías. Y yo… —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé demasiado de vírgenes inocentes. Nunca me he acostado con una. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar sobre ello.

Ella suspiró al tiempo que encorvaba los hombros.

—O me deseas o no me deseas. Y no me refiero solo a físicamente. Ya me he dado cuenta de que en ese aspecto no hay problema. —Se sonrojó—. Me refiero a algo diferente. No quiero tu lástima, y no quiero crearme falsas expectativas por culpa de tus mentiras.

—De acuerdo.

Y ese era el problema. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba años mintiéndose a sí mismo. Puede que más de una década. Nunca había mantenido relaciones con alguien que le excitara de esa manera. ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué ahora? No tenía respuestas. Quizá las encontrara antes de volver a verla. Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

—No te entiendo.

—Podría ser un idiota, acostarme contigo y no volver a verte después. Podría aceptar lo que me ofreces sin importarme lo que sientes. Y eso es lo que haría normalmente, con cualquier otra mujer. Pero contigo… —Meneó la cabeza—. Por alguna jodida razón, contigo no puedo.

Ella le empujó fuera del cuarto de baño, pillándole por sorpresa.

Cuando estuvo fuera, le cerró la puerta en las narices. ¿Qué coño…?

—¿Qué haces?

Bella no le respondió durante un buen rato, luego abrió de nuevo la puerta y se paseó ante él, ya vestida. La vio lanzar el edredón a la cama y coger los zapatos para ponérselos. La observó boquiabierto. No parecía exactamente enfadada, pero tampoco sabía de qué humor estaba.

—¿Belleza?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro. El dolor era palpable en sus ojos antes de dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio para abrirla bruscamente. Salió y sus tacones repicaron en los escalones de madera. ¿De verdad pensaba que se iba a marchar así sin más? Normalmente era él quien se largaba.

¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía?

—¡Bella! —gritó, corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó en mitad de la escalera y la agarró por el brazo—. Háblame.

—Creo que ya me he humillado suficiente por el momento. Fue una estupidez pensar que un hombre tan atractivo como tú querría realmente algo conm… —Ella no parecía capaz de mirarle a los ojos y se limitó a menear la cabeza—. Mira, está bien. No pasa nada, no nos debemos nada. Olvídate de todo esto. ¿Puedes soltarme?

Él no podía explicar qué coño le pasaba. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero todo su ser le decía que no podía dejar que ella se fuera, sino que debía conseguir que volviera a subir las escaleras, desnudarla y desvirgarla. Ser su primer amante.

—No —repuso con firmeza—. No te dejaré marchar. Y no me olvidaré de ti. Dame tu número de teléfono. Prométeme que mañana comerás conmigo. Resolveremos todo esto porque, aunque a ti te parezca mentira, te deseo. Con todo mi ser.

Ella vaciló durante un buen rato antes de facilitarle un número. Él sacó su móvil y lo grabó en la agenda. Reconoció el prefijo de su móvil como el que se utilizaba en la zona de Los Ángeles y se quedó paralizado.

¿Sabía ella quién era él? ¿Conocía su reputación? Aquel era otro misterio más a añadir al enigma que ella suponía.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, ella estaba ya al pie de las escaleras. ¡Joder!

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y salió disparado tras ella, alcanzándola cuando intentaba abrir la puerta principal. Atrapó su cuerpo contra la hoja con el suyo. Le temblaban los hombros y tenía la respiración entrecortada. ¡Mierda! La había hecho llorar.

Con toda la suavidad que pudo, intentó abrazada, pero ella se zafó. Él no se lo permitió. Le sostuvo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. Oh, se resistió… sin resultados. Por fin, logró verse reflejado en aquellas acuosas profundidades. Las lágrimas habían dibujado plateados rastros en sus mejillas. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió como un jodido hijo de puta.

_—Belleza_… No llores.

—No te preocupes. Es cosa mía.

—Lloras porque te he hecho daño. —Le acarició la cara—. Creo que eres la mujer más sexy del mundo. Ya estoy pensando en volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos. Entonces todo será diferente. Lamento haberlo jodido todo.

A ella le tembló la barbilla. Era evidente que estaba intentando no seguir llorando. La vio encogerse de hombros.

—No pasa nada.

Se había cerrado en banda. No iba a conseguir nada más de ella, y si quería volver a tocarla iba a tener que tener mucha paciencia y dejar de pensar en sexo. Tenía que idear un plan y no vacilar ni un instante.

—De acuerdo. Te llamaré esta noche, _belleza_. Mañana almorzaremos y hablaremos de todo esto… Y podremos hacer algo si todavía me deseas, ¿vale?

Con un amargo asentimiento, ella alzó la mano.

—Adiós, Edward.

Y salió al exterior. La vio alejarse a buen paso por el aparcamiento hasta que desapareció de su vista.

**Sigo¿?¿?¿?**

**Gabylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A Bella todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa de su prima. Pensaba en Edward, y todas las cosas lujuriosas y maravillosas que le había hecho desfilaron a cámara lenta por su cabeza.

Había disfrutado de un orgasmo de verdad, ofrecido por un hombre increíble. Un tipo sofisticado, fascinante, experimentado e inteligente.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Pero ella solo era una virgen estúpida y gorda, llena de cicatrices y nerviosismos. No debería haberse sorprendido cuando se negó a hacer el amor con ella, no debería haberle dolido como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. Estaba segura de que acabaría encontrando a un tipo llamado Bill, o Alan, Ben o Tom. Sí, todos esos nombres sonaban a persona seria, responsable y nada exótica. Ninguno de ellos podría seducirla en un local de _striptease _ni la haría alcanzar los fuegos del infierno pegando su boca hambrienta contra su sexo. Ninguno de ellos sería lo suficientemente experimentado para sospechar que era virgen. Ninguno la afectaría lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar.

Sí, había muchas posibilidades de que ninguno le hiciera arder la sangre, ni la hiciera alcanzar el orgasmo como Edward.

Suspiró. Quizá no debería haber iniciado nada con él, pero si quería salir de su caparazón y comenzar a vivir, iba a tener que correr riesgos.

Aún así, supuso que necesitaba empezar con alguien, aunque no fuera tan guapo ni tan experto en dar placer a una mujer. Lección aprendida.

Seguiría adelante.

Tampoco era como si Edward fuera a llamarla.

El aire de la tarde la envolvió en un húmedo halo mientras ella ponía un pie delante del otro en dirección a casa de Rosalie y Emmett. Aquellas fascinantes sandalias le hacían daño en el dedo gordo y comenzó a sudar.

La humedad provocada por el orgasmo se deslizaba entre sus muslos.

Envió aquel pensamiento al fondo de su mente.

De repente sonó el móvil en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y leyó la pantalla, feliz y sorprendida de ver un número familiar.

—Hola, Kate. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Estoy dispuesta a andar más de esos cinco kilómetros. Solo necesito cambiarme de zapatos.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? Ahora hace demasiado calor —gimió la mujer de Garrett, y Bella imaginó a la sensual rubia abanicándose en ese momento—. Lo cierto es que te llamaba para preguntarte si has conseguido empleo.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía conducir y no tenía experiencia en ningún campo. Solo se le daban bien los ordenadores y llevar la contabilidad. Le gustaba trabajar con gente, sin embargo nada de eso valía para nada salvo para ganar el salario base sirviendo hamburguesas. Y eso, antes de que comenzara a exponer sus asuntos médicos.

—No —admitió en voz baja.

—Pues quizá lo consigas si tienes un momento para una entrevista rápida. —¿Ahora?

—Cuanto antes mejor.

Se miró la blusa que se pegaba a la piel e hizo una mueca.

—Tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa… —Y también debería maquillarse. Quizá podría intentar hacerse un peinado un poco profesional. Debía intentar no parecer una mujer que acabara de tener su primer orgasmo—. ¿Puedes recogerme en casa de Emmett y Rosalie dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos?

—Claro. Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para ti, cielo.—Kate cortó la llamada.

A ella se le ocurrió en ese momento que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a preguntar a su amiga para qué tipo de trabajo iban a entrevistarla, porque como se tratara de remover el agua de los pantanos no iba a poder con ello.

Entró en casa y la quietud le dijo que estaba sola. No esperaba otra cosa; Rosalie le había enviado un mensaje de texto para decirle que iba a llevar a su hija al médico. Aprovechó el momento para enviarle a Emmett un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera él quien cerrara con llave Las Sirenas Sexys, aduciendo que se había olvidado. Y era cierto, había estado demasiado concentrada en Edward.

Tras poner los ojos en blanco ante tamaña estupidez, subió las escaleras. Se duchó antes de maquillarse lo mejor que pudo en el tiempo de que disponía, intentando no pensar en Edward a pesar de los hormigueos que recorrían su cuerpo. Sabía que él se sentiría feliz al no tener que tratar con ella.

Sonó un claxon fuera de la casa y se puso en movimiento apresuradamente. Había llegado el momento de dejarse de fantasías.

Corrió al armario, de donde sacó una falda de seda gris y una blusa rosa bastante formal con el escote bordado y suaves volantes en la cintura.

Se miró en el espejo y pensó que le quedaba bastante bien, aunque parecía algo anticuado. Una prenda más apropiada para su abuela que para ella.

Volvió a escuchar el claxon y se apresuró a ponerse unos elegantes zapatos con plataforma —una de sus pocas debilidades—. Se recogió el pelo de cualquier manera y se lo aseguró con una pinza antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, se introdujo en el precioso Mustang de Kate. Cuando se deslizó en el asiento de cuero, recibió un chorro de aire acondicionado en la cara y suspiró de placer.

—Gracias por todo. Sé que estás en plena jornada laboral.

—Me deben algunas horas extra, así que me las pagan de esta manera.—La hermosa mujer le sonrió.

Ella se movió nerviosa.

—¿No vas a contarme nada de este trabajo?

Kate vaciló antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que te presentes a la entrevista con la mente abierta. Es posible que te sorprendas al principio… Si es así, no lo demuestres. Hablaremos después. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Que me sorprenda? ¿Qué clase de trabajo es?

—De secretaria. Se trata de un hombre de negocios que necesita con urgencia un ayudante. Puedes hacerlo. Olvídate de cualquier idea preconcebida. Es posible que este tipo sea un poco gruñón, pero tú eres dulce y suave. Os equilibraréis.

Frunció el ceño. Kate no le aclaraba nada. Era muy mosqueante. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, su amiga giró el volante y entró en un aparcamiento, donde frenó el coche en una plaza cerca de la entrada del edificio.

—Tienes que ir a la oficina cuatrocientos veinte.

—¿Por quién…?

—¡Vete! —La interrumpió Kate, empujándola fuera del coche—. Está esperándote.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al edificio. Se escuchaban los suaves acordes del hilo musical en el vestíbulo. Había exuberantes plantas que surgían entre piedras negras entre las que saltaban brillantes chorros de agua. En el frente, había un banco de granito, y un poco más allá, los ascensores.

Se abrió la puerta de uno y salió una familia. Cuando estuvo dentro, se pasó las manos sudorosas por la falda intentando contener los nervios.

Podía hacerlo.

«Sonríe. Sé simpática. Sé educada y prudente. Mantente calmada. Demuestra que puedes ser de ayuda».

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta marcada con el cuatrocientos veinte, se detuvo. ¿Debía entrar sin más o esperar a que la invitaran? ¿Debía llamar? ¿Era un lugar público o… privado?

Mientras permanecía allí, mordisqueándose el labio, la puerta se abrió de golpe con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no se desprendiera de las bisagras. Un hombre ceñudo se cernía sobre ella y la miraba con unos entrecerrados ojos negros que destacaban en medio de la piel bronceada. El pelo oscuro parecía disparado en todas las direcciones, como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa que mesárselo durante todo el día. El olor a alcohol le envolvía como una nube.

—¿Quién es usted? —ladró el tipo.

Ella apretó los labios para contener un jadeo. Iba a matar a Kate. Era el hombre que estaba durmiendo la mona el otro día en la habitación de invitados de su amiga. El que echaba de menos a su esposa recientemente fallecida. El que le había aflojado las rodillas. Jacob, el hermano de Edward.

—Soy Bella Swan, señor. Me han dicho que estaba esperándome.

Jacob apretó con fuerza la botella de vodka que llevaba en la mano y que quedaba oculta por la puerta mientras clavaba los ojos en aquella castaña llena de curvas. «¿Señor?». Sí, le gustaba cómo sonaba en aquellos exuberantes labios. Su primer instinto fue empujarla contra la pared, capturar su boca y besarla hasta que suplicara por más.

Ella le miró con aquellos grandes ojos chocolate, parpadeando por la sorpresa. Sí, supuso que nadie esperaba que su futuro jefe estuviera bebiendo como un cosaco a tan tempranas horas.

Repasó a la mujer de arriba abajo. Tenía una piel perfecta y pálida. Se sonrojaría cuando estuviera excitada, cuando frotara su barba incipiente en sus mejillas, cuando la besara en el cuello, cuando lamiera su dulce sexo.

Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, su miembro respondida alargándose y engrosándose como si se irguiera para saludar. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para refugiarse en el interior, detrás del escritorio.

Esperaba que ella entendiera la muda invitación, pero no podía volverse hacia ella sin quedar en evidencia.

Se hundió en la silla y ocultó la entrepierna debajo de la mesa. Se sintió gratificado al verla… ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Bianca? ¿Beatriz? No lo recordaba. La vio seguirle y sentarse en una silla frente a aquel escritorio que sin duda había visto días mejores.

—¿Currículo?

Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo, luego rebuscó en el interior del bolso para sacar una carpetilla de cartulina. La abrió con delicadeza y retiró unas páginas que le tendió. El papel parecía impregnado en su perfume, que poseía una nota ácida y dulce a la vez. Contenía algo intrigante. De hecho, ella en su conjunto, en especial aquellos ojos enmarcados con largas pestañas, era un misterio. Parecía poseer un lenguaje secreto.

Quiso acostarse con ella.

Pero carraspeó, se recostó en la silla de cuero y leyó el currículo.

Bella, ese era el nombre. Dejó la botella de vodka en el suelo y se recreó en los detalles de la vida de aquella joven, reducidos a una única página, escrita con pulcritud.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que obtener el título de enseñanza obligatoria fuera del instituto?

Ella alzó un poco la barbilla y enderezó los hombros.

—Cuando estaba en segundo sufrí un accidente. Estuve hospitalizada muchos meses y luego tuve que someterme a largas sesiones de fisioterapia. En el momento en que me recuperé había pasado demasiado tiempo para graduarme con mis compañeros.

Él alzó los ojos del currículo y la estudió. ¿Así que había estado enferma durante tanto tiempo que perdió varios cursos en el instituto?

—Suena serio.

—Lo fue. Ahora ya estoy recuperada.

«Casi por completo». Sospechó que ella se callaba algo. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando con tiburones en los negocios para creerse cualquier historia que le contaran.

—¿Le han quedado secuelas que puedan afectar al desarrollo de su labor? —Si se ceñía a las leyes laborales, no podía preguntar tal cosa…Pero seguramente ella no lo sabía.

—Estoy tomando una medicación nueva, espero que no haya ningún problema.

No era una respuesta precisa y no le gustó oírlo. Pero tampoco él era perfecto. Estaba seguro de que debería rechazarla, pero no había tenido suerte con las secretarias anteriores. Necesitaba una como fuera, y Alice la había recomendado.

—No ha reflejado sus experiencias laborales. —Volvió a leer apresuradamente el currículo. Era eso o clavar los ojos en los rotundos pechos.

—Acabo de licenciarme en la universidad. Por culpa del accidente mi graduación tuvo que retrasarse.

La miró. Era algo mayor que los veintidós años que tenía la gente cuando terminaba los estudios universitarios, pero no demasiado. De hecho, le hacía sentirse viejo. Tras el año que acababa de pasar se sentía casi un anciano.

Respiró hondo para concentrarse y miró la página que sostenía en la mano.

—Jamás he oído hablar de esta universidad.

Ella frunció el ceño, haciéndole desear haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No es que tuviera un montón de candidatas, y ninguna de las que había entrevistado le había convencido. Su instinto le decía que ella era diferente, justo lo que necesitaba; alguien que trabajaría duro, alguien a quién podría moldear para convertirla en la ayudante perfecta. Ponerla en aprietos solo serviría para hacerla sentir incómoda. Tenía que dejar de aguijonearla, de exigirle información personal. Todavía no había hecho ni una pregunta sobre sus habilidades como mecanógrafa, o cómo se le daban los ordenadores, ni tampoco sobre sus requisitos salariales. Había ido directo a por ella.

—Debido a mis lesiones, asistí a una universidad a distancia.

La observó cruzar los tobillos de manera remilgada antes de meter los pies debajo de la silla y colocar las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Por el recatado escote de aquella blusa vislumbró el indicio de un sujetador de encaje. Aquella joven irradiaba inocencia, algo que hacía años que no veía. Le tenía absolutamente fascinado.

Sí, sin duda quería acostarse con ella.

Y en el momento en que la contratara, aquella opción quedaría anulada. Lo último que necesitaba su multimillonaria empresa —con más enemigos acechándola de los que podía contar— era una denuncia contra su presidente por acoso sexual. Y a pesar de eso, necesitaba a una secretaria eficaz más de lo que necesitaba a una mujer en su cama.

Se forzó a pensar en los negocios y rebuscó entre la montaña de papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Dio con su agenda y hojeó las páginas hasta llegar a una en la que esbozaba la estrategia a seguir con un nuevo prototipo de un vehículo militar ligero en el que llevaban meses investigando y desarrollando. El que se utilizaba en la actualidad, estilo Humvee, no tenía capacidad para ambulancia. Este era más ligero y alcanzaba más velocidad. Si Industrias C.B. apostaba por él, coparían el mercado con rapidez. No era un producto tan excitante como la tecnología láser que había creado Chad Brenner para la compañía, y con la que había hecho una fortuna, pero ese nuevo desarrollo también les reportaría millones.

Si Industrias C.B. podía arreglárselas para sacar al mercado ese prototipo antes de que su competidor, United Vulturi, tuviera algo similar, se harían con el mercado.

Cogió la botella de vodka y se levantó, lanzando la agenda en dirección a Bella.

—Esta semana he trabajado en lo que llamo Proyecto de

Recuperación. Me gustaría que organizara toda esa información.

Ella clavó los ojos en la libreta, leyendo en silencio el contenido antes de mirarle y asentir con la cabeza. Sus enormes ojos chocolate volvieron a ponerle duro como el acero. ¿Cómo sería verla arrodillada ante él? ¿Le miraría de esa misma manera en el momento en que le metiera el pene en la boca?

Se obligó a tragarse la lujuria dándose la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Más para ocultar su erección que por perderla de vista.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta que hacerme sobre lo que hay ahí escrito?

—No, señor.

La respuesta hizo que su corriente sanguínea se viera inundada por más lujuria. Probablemente, dada la diferencia de edad, ella le consideraba nada más que un jefe maduro. La dulce y pequeña Bella no tenía ni idea de que él quería levantarle la falda, desgarrarle las bragas y comenzar a zurrar su bonito trasero para ver cómo se le ponía rojo, y comprobar si eso hacía que se mojara.

—Bueno. Tengo un archivo vacío y una caja llena de carpetas.

Organice los papeles de este escritorio siguiendo ese esquema. Tiene treinta minutos. Cuando termine, es necesario escribir un memorándum para enviarlo por correo electrónico. La dirección está escrita en el borde inferior de la página. Tiene quince minutos más para ello. Después discutiremos sobre sus funciones y, si llegamos a un acuerdo, sobre su sueldo. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

Ella releyó las páginas pasándolas con rapidez. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor.

—Excelente. La dejo sola.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, él podría dirigirse a la tienda más cercana y pagar un precio ridículamente alto por otra botella de Cîroc. Y si fuera otro día, habría hecho eso. En ese momento, prefería perder el tiempo observándola. Si quería, podía mentirse a sí mismo y asegurarse de que quería descubrir si ella era competente y capaz de llevar a cabo ambas tareas en aquel lapso de tiempo. Y en parte tenía curiosidad, pero sobre todo quería mirarla. Había algo en ella. Una elegancia innata, aquellos grandes ojos azules, esos deliciosos pechos, su dulzura…

Sin embargo, se obligó a salir de su despacho y sentarse en la silla libre en la zona de recepción, desde donde la estudió a través de la ventana vertical que comunicaba ambos locales. No había hecho el amor con una mujer desde antes de la muerte de Leah. Durante el último año no había tenido demasiado tiempo libre, cierto, pero tampoco había tenido deseo de follar con nadie. Bella había cambiado eso.

Sería mejor para ella si ese deseo desaparecía.

Aun así, no apartó la mirada de ella mientras se movía, reorganizando su escritorio. Agrupó con rapidez las carpetas correspondientes con los temas que había indicado en la agenda y las puso en el archivo. Luego comenzó a coger los papeles y a ordenarlos en montones, revisando las notas en busca de referencias cada dos por tres. Nunca supuso que acabaría a tiempo; había dejado demasiado material para clasificar como para poderlo archivar tan deprisa.

Para su sorpresa, Bella se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con un suspiro de satisfacción tan solo veintiocho minutos después. Entonces se puso a mecanografiar el memorándum como una posesa y lo terminó en siete minutos. La observó releerlo, comprobando la ortografía, y lo envió.

Le habían sobrado cuatro minutos.

¡Joder! Una secretaria eficaz que se preocupaba más por el trabajo que por sus uñas. Una que no ponía mala cara porque pensaba que le había encargado demasiado trabajo ni que juzgaba que estuviera borracho. Una entre un millón.

Bella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Él estaba allí mismo. Sabía que debía dar un paso atrás y no presionarla, pero su imagen —y había estado mirándola durante demasiado tiempo— le dejaba noqueado. «Santo Dios». Era preciosa. No como una modelo. De hecho no parecía demasiado preocupada por su apariencia. Le gustaría verla con ropa más juvenil, aunque no fuera sexy… Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías.

Relegando la fantasía del jefe cruel que doblegaba a su secretaria sobre el escritorio al fondo de su mente, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ha terminado?

Ella bajó la vista.

—Sí, señor.

Él contuvo el aliento. ¿Sabría ella que emitía vibraciones absolutamente sumisas? ¿Se imaginaría que simplemente mirarla hacía que se quisiera arrancar los pantalones, subirla a la mesa y follarla sin respiro durante una semana? Edward había estado empujándole a aquella mierda de Amos y sumisas desde hacía meses. Incluso había intentado darle algunos consejos puntuales sobre cómo tratar a Leah cuando esta empezó a perder el control. Aunque nada de eso había calado hondo en él, era lo suficientemente troglodita como para admitir que disfrutaba viendo a una sumisa bajando la vista. Era una rendición a su voluntad, un permiso implícito para tocarla de la manera que quisiera. ¿Qué hombre no disfrutaría con ello? Pero cuando lo hacía Bella, el gesto le dejaba la mente en blanco, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajaba a la ingle para inflamar su pene hasta que no era capaz de discernir qué cabeza era la que controlaba sus actos.

—Muy bien —la alabó, antes de carraspear para hacer desaparecer de su voz el tono ronco—. Cuénteme lo que ha hecho.

Ella movió la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada.

—Hay once carpetas en el archivo, rotuladas con el encabezamiento que me dijo. Siguen un orden alfabético. Los documentos correspondientes están dentro de cada una de ellas. Además creé una más para los albaranes del proyecto. Si trabajara para usted, seguramente habría fotocopiado las facturas y archivado los originales donde corresponden, poniendo las copias en el proyecto, donde pudiera seguir la pista a los costes asociados con este asunto.

Exactamente lo que le habría pedido si trabajara para él.

—Excelente. ¿Y qué me dice del correo electrónico?

—Lo he enviado como me pidió. Me he tomado la libertad de corregir la puntuación y ordenar algunas palabras para que resultara más claro. Le he enviado una copia oculta.

Jacob sacó el móvil del bolsillo y abrió la cuenta de correo. El mensaje apareció al momento y lo leyó con rapidez.

—Perfecto.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa que decía con más elocuencia que las palabras que estaba encantada de haberle complacido. ¡Joder!, si continuaba haciendo eso, iba a terminar sobre su escritorio, y él sería el gilipollas que llevase a Industrias C.B. a la ruina por acoso sexual.

Debería darle una palmadita en la cabeza y mandarla de regreso a su casa. Sin duda no debía contratarla.

Respiró hondo y avanzó tras ella para dirigirse a su sillón. Se hundió en él y dejó la botella sobre una esquina del escritorio. Luego la invitó a ocupar la silla frente a él con un gesto de su mano.

Ella se sentó remilgadamente, con la espalda recta y las rodillas juntas. Le gustaría verla allí con una minifalda, sin bragas y las piernas separadas.

Contuvo una sonrisa. No tuvo que preguntarse si aquellos pensamientos conmocionarían a la pequeña Bella. Sin duda lo harían.

—Hábleme de sus limitaciones médicas.

La vio tragar saliva antes de erguir la cabeza.

—En algunas ocasiones pierdo el equilibrio y acabo cayéndome. En el pasado, he experimentado algunos desvanecimientos, pero con la nueva medicación los resultados son mucho mejores. Y cuando ocurre, no dura más allá de unos minutos y no tienen consecuencias. No preveo que mi condición física cause problemas, señor.

Quería preguntarle sobre su lesión y cómo demonios había ocurrido.

Era evidente que le había afectado de manera profunda. Para ser una chica tan guapa y lista, no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma. Realizaba las tareas con facilidad y aplomo, pero su interacción con él era tensa y nerviosa. Cuando le preguntaba sobre la lesión, se ponía rígida. Sin duda, allí ocurría algo.

—¿No va a preguntarme por la botella de vodka?

Ella vaciló. Sin duda no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—No, señor.

—¿Lo aprueba? —la desafió.

—No es asunto mío —repuso, clavando las manos en el regazo.

—No lo es —convino él—. Me alegra escuchar que no tendré que oír ni una palabra sobre ese tema.

—No bebería si fuera feliz, pero sigo diciendo que no es asunto mío. Sin embargo, me vería forzada a pedir un taxi si usted tuviera intención de conducir en estado ebrio.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gustaría que le metieran en la cárcel ni que fuera un peligro para los demás.

«¡Oh! Un corazón dulce y compasivo». Le agradó esa cualidad.

—El trabajo aquí solo durará cinco semanas. Si decido conservarla a mi servicio, sería necesario que se mudara.

Ella tragó saliva; parecía un poco nerviosa.

—Trabajaré con ahínco para que así sea.

Y estaba seguro de que lo haría.

—¿Qué le parece este sueldo para empezar? —Mencionó una cifra que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Él contuvo una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien, señor.

—Excelente. También disfrutará de un seguro médico sin restricciones por las condiciones preexistentes. Un plan de pensiones y unas vacaciones pagadas de tres semanas después de los primeros seis meses.

—¿Va a contratarme?

Era una decisión estúpida, dado lo mucho que la deseaba.

Seguramente lo lamentaría alguna tarde cuando hubiera ingerido demasiado vodka como para preocuparse por las acciones legales que pudiera acarrear su comportamiento. Pero ella le daba esperanzas de que aquella oficina podría funcionar y los proyectos salir adelante. El hecho de que le proporcionara también una erección eterna, era algo que debería superar o pasar por alto.

—En Recursos Humanos insistirán en que pase una prueba de drogas antes de nada. Deme su dirección de correo electrónico y la pondré en contacto con la persona adecuada. Una vez solventado ese trámite, podrá empezar el lunes si está de acuerdo, pequeña.

La sonrisa que esperaba no se produjo. De hecho, ella parecía muy preocupada.

—Señor…

—Dígame. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mis lesiones me provocan dolores, y el médico me ha prescrito calmantes. Intento no tomarlos, pero algunas veces tengo problemas para dormir.

También él. Pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que si olvidaba sus reticencias sobre tirarse a su secretaria, acabaría tan cansado que se sumiría en un profundo sueño.

Dejó a un lado aquellas fantasías de enredadas sábanas mojadas y cuerpos entrelazados.

—Nos aseguraremos de que en recursos humanos están al tanto de todo esto. No se preocupe. A menos que surja cualquier otra cuestión, esté aquí el lunes a las ocho y media. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le miró y parpadeó. Él pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a esos preciosos e inocentes ojos.

—Sí, señor. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

La orden de que debía cambiarse la blusa vibró en la punta de su lengua, pero se la mordió. Dado que no podía dejar de desearla, incluso con aquel asexuado atavío, sería mejor que se vistiera con cualquier ropa pasada de moda que tuviera.

—No se retrase.

Bella todavía se estremecía cuando Rosalie la recogió unos minutos después. Su prima bajó la ventanilla al verla aparecer y sacó la cabeza.

—Kate me llamó, he conducido como una loca para llegar a tiempo. Tenía que enterarme de todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Me ha contratado! —Bella todavía no se lo creía cuando se subió al coche de su prima.

Por los documentos que había visto y la dirección de correo electrónico, él era Jacob Cullen Black, presidente de Industrias C.B. Imaginar que alguien de esa categoría quisiera contratarla como secretaria y por ese sueldo —el doble de lo que esperaba— era increíble. Él sería un jefe exigente y ella se ganaría cada penique, pero por ahora se limitaba a disfrutar de la sensación de tener empleo por primera vez en su vida. Por fin estaba a punto de tener una vida de verdad.

De lo de disfrutar de una vida sexual se encargaría más tarde. Edward seguía ocupando sus pensamientos, pero la había rechazado. Tenía que respetarlo. Además, meterse en la cama con el hermano de su jefe no era lo más inteligente. Ya conocería a alguien. Todavía no era el momento adecuado para pensar en hombres. Sí, le gustaría que el primero fuera alguien como Edward, aunque había muchos más hombres en el mundo. Ya se ocuparía de ello. Las montañas había que subirlas de una en una.

—¡Oh, cariño, es genial! —Rosalie casi la tiró del asiento—. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

—El lunes.

—Necesitarás ropa nueva —afirmó su prima, mirando con ojo crítico la anticuada blusa rosa.

Bella se negaba a aceptar más que la hospitalidad necesaria.

—Me compraré algo después de cobrar el primer sueldo.

—Iremos de compras este fin de semana. —Cuando ella abrió la boca para rehusar, Rosalie negó con la cabeza—. Me lo pagarás cuando cobres.

Se lo agradeció con un susurro, antes de reclinarse en el asiento para ver el paisaje pasar.

—Lamento haberte dejado plantada antes. Hoy ha sido una locura en Bonheur, y después tuve que llevar a Nessie al pediatra. —La niña, que ocupaba su sillita en el asiento de atrás, se rio al escuchar su nombre. Rosalie la miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió—. Y esta niña bonita se portó muy bien, ¿verdad? Por suerte no está acatarrada, solo tiene una pequeña alergia.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó ella—. Ya tendremos la siguiente clase de baile en otro momento.

—Justo después de la cena. O eso espero. ¡Necesito hacer ejercicio! —gimió Rosalie.

Bella no sabía por qué su prima pensaba eso. Su cuerpo estaba igual de delgado y sexy que siempre. Dados los gemidos y suspiros que provenían del dormitorio de Rosalie y Emmett cada noche, imaginó que hacían una buena cantidad de ejercicio allí dentro.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Cerraste con llave Las Sirenas Sexys?

—Le pedí a Emmett que lo hiciera. Tuve que… que irme de repente. —Bella observó a su prima de reojo mientras esta clavaba los ojos en el tráfico—. Conocí a alguien allí. Rosalie la miró con agudeza.

—¿Qué? El club estaba cerrado.

—Abrí yo usando tu llave. No cerré desde el interior pensando que llegarías unos minutos después. —Se saltó la parte en la que se había puesto a hacer un _striptease _en el escenario para protagonizar una fantasía que jamás se haría realidad—. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, entró un hombre. Hablamos un poco. —Miró por la ventanilla esperando evitar que su prima pudiera ver lo ruborizada que estaba—. Me dijo que te conoce. Se llama Edward.

Rosalie se quedó paralizada y bajó la botella de agua que había llevado a la boca.

—¿Has conocido a Edward?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me invitó a salir, pero…

—¿Te invitó a salir con él? —Rosalie parecía a punto de ahogarse.

—Sí. —Miró a su prima—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Un momento, un momento… ¿Hablamos de un tipo de casi uno noventa, lujuriosos ojos color esmeralda y voz capaz de derretir a cualquiera? ¿Te refieres a ese Edward?

Lo había descrito a la perfección.

—El amigo de James, ¿verdad? Sí, es ese. Pero le dije que no.

Bueno, no era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero no quería entrar en detalles.

—¿Has rechazado a Edward? —Al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza,

Rosalie pareció quedarse anonadada. Luego se rio—. Debes de ser la primera mujer en la historia que hace eso. Me muero por conocer los detalles. ¿Cómo se lo tomó él?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué decía ahora? No quería confesar que había sido ella la que se ofreció y él quien no aceptó en primer lugar.

El episodio había resultado un tanto humillante. Aunque tampoco iba a volver a verlo.

—Pareció sorprendido, pero lo aceptó con deportividad. No ocurrió nada más.

—Le rechazaste… —Rosalie negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, después me marché. De hecho, ni siquiera le dije que éramos primas. Si le ves, preferiría que no mencionaras que me conoces. Al final, las cosas resultaron un poco tensas y…

—¿Malas? —Rosalie le lanzó una mirada de sospecha—. Está bien. Cuéntame lo que sucedió. Quiero conocer toda la historia.

«Él me desnudó, me abrió las piernas y comenzó a chuparme el coño hasta que grité desmayada del placer». No, mejor no decir eso.

—Tuvimos un malentendido. No tiene importancia. Solo, pienso que sería más fácil que no volviéramos a vernos.

Esta vez, su prima vaciló todavía durante más tiempo.

—Sí, seguramente será lo mejor. Es… Es demasiado para ti.

Las palabras de su prima respaldaban sus sospechas, pero se sintió molesta.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno… Si tuvieras intención de aprender a manejar un avión, no te recomendaría que empezaras por un F22.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —insistió.

—Va muy rápido, cariño. Decir que es un _playboy _sería una declaración comedida. Más o menos lo mismo que decir que Emmett puede hervir agua.

En otras palabras, Edward tenía un verdadero talento. Sí, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Y si se le daba de vicio el lamerle el coño y llevarla al orgasmo solo con la lengua, imaginaba que sería igual de experto en el resto. Seguramente podría hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo de pie, sentada, o… Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron retorcerse en el asiento.

—Entiendo.

—No. Estoy segura de que no lo haces. —Rosalie se incorporó al tráfico cuando el semáforo se puso verde—. Edward no es solo un encantador _playboy _millonario, además es un Amo.

—¿Un qué?

Rosalie parpadeó como si aquella conversación le resultara incómoda, como si tuviera que explicar a un niño todo el asunto de las abejas y las flores. Ella se puso en tensión. Era virgen, no estúpida.

—Un dominador sexual.

Ella tenía una ambigua idea de a qué se refería por algunos libros que había leído y algunas conversaciones aisladas entre Emmett y sus amigos. Pero dado el profundo timbre de la voz de Edward cuando le ordenaba que hiciera algo, las palabras de Rose no eran una sorpresa.

—¿Le gusta atar a las mujeres para hacerles daño?

—No sé qué es lo que le gusta en particular, aunque estoy casi segura de que las ata. Jamás he escuchado que sea un sádico, solo que le gustan las mujeres sumisas; tenerlas bajo su control. Así que seguramente será mejor que no salgas con él.

Si, seguramente. Pero aún así no comprendía tanta insistencia por parte de su prima.

—Me sugirió salir a almorzar. ¿Qué crees que me hubiera podido hacer en un lugar público?

—Sabe montárselo bien. No me preocuparía por él. Si quieres salir con alguien, elegiría a alguien más joven y menos capaz de seducirte en los primeros diez minutos.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿No era eso lo que había pensado ella misma? Además, después de recibir ese consejo de Rosalie, sería lo más prudente.

Sin embargo, había sido prudente desde que tenía memoria. Había permanecido en su silla de ruedas hasta que el especialista le dio luz verde para continuar; no había caminado sin ayuda hasta que el fisioterapeuta selo permitió. No celebró su veintiún cumpleaños por estudiar y no tener que acudir a un lugar donde sería compadecida por su falta de movilidad.

Superó la súbita muerte de su padre por culpa de un infarto al darse cuenta de que la vida era breve y estaba desperdiciando la suya dejándose llevar por el miedo.

—Quizá sí quería que me sedujera —admitió con suavidad.

Rosalie la miró en aturdido silencio.

—Tengo veinticinco años. A mi edad, casi todo el mundo ha experimentado determinadas cosas. —Hasta ese día, el único hito romántico en su vida había sido el lastimero beso que le dio Quil Atarea después del baile de décimo grado.

—Lo sé, cariño. No estoy diciéndote que no debas salir con nadie, que no debas disfrutar de experiencias con los hombres, solo que… Con Edward, cualquier tipo de experiencia terminará exactamente una hora después de empezar.

Sin duda ella era una estúpida por pensar que podría manejar más tiempo a un hombre así. Sin duda, poner fin a su breve relación había sido lo mejor.

—Por lo menos tendría algo de experiencia.

—Oh, desde luego. —Rosalie asintió con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿cómo llevarías después que él te dejara?

¿Lo haría? Seguramente. Cuando se negó a salir con él, sin duda lo habría desconcertado. Aun así, él no se plantearía seguir viéndola. Estaba segura de que jamás la llamaría. Y si lo hacía… bueno… que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

El único hombre además de él con el que le gustaría salir era su hermano. Quien además de ser su nuevo jefe, parecía un viudo acongojado que tenía que recurrir al alcohol para superar cada día. Jacob tenía problemas. Y ella era una chiflada por pensar que él podría llegar a considerar llegar a salir con ella. A partir del lunes, su relación sería estrictamente laboral.

—Es algo fuera de discusión. Le rechacé y Edward no sabe quién soy. No creo que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse. —Se estremeció.—Aunque voy a trabajar para su hermano.

Rosalie suavizó su expresión.

—Lo lamento por Jacob. No conozco los detalles, pero su vida ha sido una pena durante el último año. Edward está obligándole a vivir aquí seis semanas para que deje de beber y se concentre de nuevo en sus responsabilidades. Por eso deduzco que la vida de Jacob debe de estar al borde del colapso.

Sí, eso era factible. Parecía que la ecuanimidad del hombre que la había entrevistado esa tarde pendía de un hilo. Ella había tenido la sensación de que en cuanto saliera de las oficinas, él desaparecería con su botella. Había visto en su cara un anhelo desesperado que hacía que quisiera salvarlo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué prepotente sonaba eso! Después de sufrir tantas dificultades, siempre quería ayudar a los demás a superar sus montañas personales. Pero llegar a Jacob… Era evidente que se trataba de un hombre demasiado orgulloso como para querer su ayuda. Si intentaba tenderle una mano, chocaría con él y acabaría herida.

—Bueno, empiezo el lunes. Mi trabajo consiste en facilitar el suyo. Espero conseguirlo. —Gracias a Dios, aquello hacía que su carga fuera más liviana. Iba a ser su secretaria, no su salvadora. Solo debía evitar a su hermano.

No se planteaba ni por un momento que fuera a resultar fácil.

**Hasta aqui por hoy. espero vuestros comments :D **

**Mañana quiza suba un par o tres mas...no **


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie dejó a Bella frente a las oficinas

provisionales de Industrias S.I. un poco antes de las ocho y media. Ella

tuvo que pasearse de un lado a otro del vestíbulo desierto hasta que Jacob

llegó unos minutos más tarde. Le pareció tan atractivo e impresionante que

se le debilitaron las rodillas. Jacob se había cortado el pelo durante el fin

de semana. Aquel estilo más corto acentuaba los marcados ángulos de sus

pómulos. Se había puesto un traje color gris oscuro con una camisa color

borgoña. Parecía hecho a medida y, dada la calidad de la tela y la

confección, probablemente así era.

Él se acercó sin que sus zapatos italianos hicieran un solo ruido.

Jacob se detuvo a su lado y esbozó un amago de sonrisa. Ella respondió.

En ambos casos fue un reflejo automático; él por educación y ella porque

no podía evitarlo al ver un hombre tan guapo. No fue capaz de leer su

enigmática expresión, pero el hecho de que pareciera casi feliz hizo que

sintiera más ligero el corazón. Quizá tuvieran un día agradable.

—Buenos días. —Su profunda voz la estremeció por dentro.

Esperó que él no notara el leve temblor que la atravesó. Era su jefe; no

debía olvidarlo.

—Buenos días, señor.

Jacob le tendió un llavero con dos llaves que le puso en la palma de la

mano. Ella parpadeó y le miró sin comprender mientras él se volvía hacia

la puerta de las oficinas.

—Una es de esta puerta. Si alguna vez llega antes que yo, podrá entrar

—explicó mientras la abría.

—¡Oh, genial! Gracias. —Aquella demostración de confianza le hizo

querer ser realmente digna de ella y convertirse en un punto de apoyo para

él. Sí, de acuerdo, Jacob solo estaría allí unas semanas y tendría poco

tiempo para conseguirlo. Si tenía que mudarse, lo decidiría cuando llegara

el momento. Al menos tendría un empleo.

—Sin embargo, no quiero que se quede después de que yo me haya

ido. No quiero que ponga en peligro su seguridad al permanecer en unas

oficinas desiertas o recorriendo sola un aparcamiento vacío. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de su adicción al alcohol y sus

problemas, era una buena persona. Le gustó constatarlo.

—Por supuesto.

—Excelente. La otra llave es de la casa que tengo alquilada.

Ella le miró sin comprender. No podía haber oído bien.

—¿Su casa?

La miró de reojo antes de concentrarse en abrir la puerta.

—Claro. Sabe que me gusta beber vodka. Y ahora que mi hermanito el

_playboy _y yo no compartimos casa… Bueno, digamos simplemente que si

alguna vez no he aparecido por las oficinas al mediodía, deberá venir a

buscarme. Dígame su número de teléfono, le enviaré un mensaje de texto

con mi dirección dentro de un momento. Espero que no le moleste.

Ella intentó procesar sus palabras mientras Jacob abría la puerta y la

invitaba a entrar. El interior estaba oscuro, pero él encendió la luz al

instante. Esperaba que la sorpresa no fuera visible en su cara.

—N-no… en absoluto. Pero no entiendo. Si sigue sin aparecer por

aquí al mediodía, ¿no prefiere que me ponga en contacto con su hermano?

Después de todo es de su familia y a mí apenas me conoce.

—Edward y yo no nos hablamos. No creo que esa situación vaya a

cambiar en las próximas semanas. Le prohíbo que le llame por la razón que

sea. —Su tono indicaba que aquel era el fin de la conversación. Indagar

algo más en ese momento era muy mala idea. Pero eso no impidió que

sintiera una incontenible curiosidad.

—Bien.

—Percibo que se guarda las preguntas para sí misma, perfecto. —

Jacob cerró la puerta a su espalda y atravesó el local hasta el escritorio que

ella usaría, en la zona de recepción—. La discreción es una parte muy

importante de este trabajo. A menudo tenemos entre manos secretos

gubernamentales. Siendo así, deberá rellenar algunos formularios. —Le

vio sacar unos papeles de un cajón.

Le siguió hasta la mesa y puso el bolso en una esquina. Frunció el

ceño mientras subía la mirada de las hojas a su cara.

—¿Unos formularios?

—Son unos acuerdos de confidencialidad. No tiene libertad para decir

para quien trabaja, ni lo que hace. No puede divulgar información sobre lo

que mecanografíe, fotocopie, fotografíe o registre de cualquier manera. No

puede hablar de nada de lo que vea al trabajar aquí, _blablabla_… Está todo

ahí escrito. Léalo y pregúnteme cualquier duda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mmm… Mi prima y su marido ya saben que trabajo para usted.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Su prima y su marido?

—Rosalie y Emmett. Vivo con ellos en este momento y…

—Ah… Me preguntaba de qué conocía a Alice. Era demasiado

esperar que hubiera trabajado antes para ella, o fuera su vecina. —Suspiró

—. Parece como si todo el mundo fuera amigo de mi hermano en este

lugar. Supongo que también conoce a mi innombrable hermanito, ¿verdad?

Ella no lo pudo evitar. Se puso como un tomate.

—Parece un hombre encantador.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

—No quiero detalles. Voy a fingir que no sabe nada sobre… las

inclinaciones de mi hermano. Dejaremos las cosas así.

Por lo que parecía le había contrariado de alguna manera.

—No lo conozco demasiado. Solo…

—Ya, ya sé. Pero mientras trabaje para mí, no quiero oír ni una

palabra sobre Edward. ¿Entendido?

No lo comprendía y tuvo la sensación de que la posibilidad de que se

hubiera acostado con Edward le contrariaba, pero no añadió más.

—Sí, señor.

—No le diga a nadie más que trabaja para mí, en especial a Edward.

No necesito que él me cuide y no pienso permitir que la utilice para ello. Si

me entero de que le ha dicho cualquier cosa de lo que ocurre dentro de

estas paredes, está despedida.

«¡Caray! Esto es grave». Sus palabras por sí solas ya comunicaban la

importancia de la orden, pero la severa expresión de su cara las acentuaba.

«¡Qué mal rollo!». No lo entendía, era sangre de su sangre y tenía que

admitir que tan intensa rivalidad entre hermanos le molestaba. Sin

embargo, ella estaba allí para realizar un trabajo.

—Eso no será problema, señor.

—Muy bien. —Sacó otra llave y abrió la puerta de su despacho antes

de volverse hacia ella—. Me encargaré de que disponga de todo lo

necesario. Aún así, sería interesante que valorara la situación y me dijera si

echa algo de menos. Cuando firme los formularios, entréguemelos. Su

cuenta de correo ya debe de estar dada de alta. Por favor, mándeme un email

con su número de móvil y cualquier cita médica que pueda tener en

un futuro cercano.

Tomó nota mental para no olvidar nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ya, para mi tranquilidad, ¿toma alguna medicación durante el

día?

Ella meneó la cabeza, intentando que aquella asquerosa sensación de

derrota no se apoderara de su interior. Se había negado a continuar

sintiéndose arruinada, a dejar que sus limitaciones le impidieran realizar

los deberes que implicaba su trabajo.

—La tomo antes de dormir o con el desayuno.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que me informe de cualquier cambio.

—Incluso aunque hubiera cambios, no permitiré que la medicación

interfiera en mis funciones.

La mirada de Jacob se suavizó.

—Lo creo. Solo quiero estar informado. Este trabajo es muy exigente,

y no pienso permitir que sacrifique su salud por él.

Ella se derritió por dentro. Bajo aquel severo control y la expresión

intimidatoria, ya había demostrado dos veces en pocos minutos lo

importantes que eran para él las personas. Era muy tierno… Y seguramente

le clavaría una de aquellas miradas cortantes como una navaja si lo sugería

en voz alta.

—Gracias.

Con una señal de aprobación, él desapareció en su despacho y cerró la

puerta. Ella se dedicó a llevar a cabo las tareas pendientes con rapidez,

aturdida por el magnífico ordenador portátil nuevo y todos los suministros

de primera clase que había en su escritorio.

Él había pensado en cada detalle. El juego de artículos de escritorio

era, a la vez, femenino y valioso. El teléfono, ligero y de última tecnología.

La taladradora de tres agujeros no era de plástico, tenía la base metálica y

parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para taladrar un documento, con la

carpetilla incluida, sin esfuerzo.

Tras mandarle un correo electrónico con su número de teléfono, se

dedicó a leer el formulario y firmarlo. Después golpeó su puerta, con una

libreta y un lápiz en la mano.

—¿Sí? —Por la pequeña ventana vertical de separación, observó que

Jacob ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza.

Indecisa, abrió la puerta y se acercó al escritorio.

—Aquí está el formulario firmado. Estoy de acuerdo.

Lo dejó en el escritorio, entre ellos, y él lo cogió, comprobando que

hubiera firmado cada una de las páginas.

—Gracias. —Justo en ese momento sonó la señal de un correo

entrante y él miró la pantalla del ordenador con una leve sonrisa—. Y

también me acaba de llegar su número de móvil. Excelente. —Lo miró

mientras lo guardaba en la agenda—. ¿Algo más?

—Tengo todo el material que necesito. Muchas gracias. Estoy

preparada para el trabajo. —Se sentó en la silla frente a él y puso la libreta

sobre su pierna cruzada—. ¿Qué quiere que haga hoy?

Él suspiró e hizo una pausa, buscando en la larguísima lista mental

que debía de ocupar su mente.

—Lo primero será conseguir que yo esté en contacto con el resto de la

compañía y pueda trabajar _online _con ellos de la mejor manera posible. Es

importante una comunicación fluida con el departamento de investigación

y desarrollo. Busque un servicio de videoconferencias seguro, que funcione

bien y no me cueste una fortuna.

Ella tomó nota.

—¿Ha utilizado ya alguno que no le haya satisfecho?

Él soltó algunos nombres que ella apuntó al instante.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—Ocúpese también de esto. —Jacob le lanzó una carpetilla por

encima del escritorio—. El jefe de seguridad se ha cabreado al ver la lista

de personas que están accediendo a la base de datos del sistema, pero el

responsable de investigación y desarrollo asegura que toda esa gente tiene

que estar dada de alta. No he tenido tiempo todavía para clasificar todos

estos datos. No entiendo que lleven sus peleas hasta el despacho del propio

presidente de la empresa. También quiero que lea a fondo la declaración

del año pasado de la Junta Directiva. La siguiente será dentro de un mes,

más o menos. La anterior fue toda una batalla campal. El pasado junio no

fue un mes demasiado bueno para mí. —Carraspeó, descartando el tema

con su expresión—. Este año… quiero que el informe sea espectacular.

¿No había dicho Kata que Jacob había perdido a su esposa un año

antes? Si estaba inmerso en esa desgracia, seguramente tal informe no

había sido su mejor trabajo. ¿Por qué no se lo había encargado a otra

persona?

—¿Posee algún informe anterior en el que quiera que me base?

—Lo cierto es que no. Comience de cero. Le proporcionaré el nombre

de un contacto en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas para que la

ayude a recopilar datos y números que pueda necesitar. Trabajará con él en

lo que necesite, pero si se parece algo al del año pasado, por favor,

cámbielo. Me gustaría que me presentara un borrador dentro de dos

semanas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más?

—No por el momento. —Él volvió a clavar la vista en los papeles del

escritorio.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No archivé esos documentos durante la entrevista del viernes?

—Casi todos, sí, pero tengo que volver a revisarlos. —Los miró con

atención, inclinando los macizos hombros antes de alejar y acercar la

página para intentar enfocarla—. Me resultan muy difíciles de leer.

Mmm, ella no tenía ese problema.

—Quizá debería escanearlos para que pudiera leerlos en el ordenador

y hacer la letra tan grande como quisiera. Entrecerrar los ojos

constantemente puede producir dolor de cabeza.

—Buena idea. —Recogió todos los documentos de la mesa y se los

tendió—. Cuando acabe, puede volver a archivarlos.

—Ya lo había pensado. —Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta con torpeza

—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se revisó la vista? Puedo concertar una

cita con el oculista.

—Es posible que sea mayor que usted, pero le aseguro que no soy un

anciano. —Su expresión decía que no se le ocurriera añadir una palabra

más en ese tema.

—No era mi intención…

Él la acalló alzando un solo dedo.

—Eso es todo, gracias.

Ella cerró la boca, frustrada, con la sensación de que estaba siendo

castigada. Pero no podía ponerse a discutir con su jefe el primer día de

trabajo. Por lo general, no hacía alarde de un temperamento fuerte, aunque

en ese momento… tuvo que resistir el deseo de dar un golpe en el suelo

con el pie y exigirle que le dejara acabar una frase. A fin de cuentas, ¡era

por su bien!

Giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su escritorio.

—Sin duda, dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro es algo genético —

rezongó entre dientes.

—Lo he oído. —Parecía que él se estaba riendo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Hablo en serio.

—No tiene ni idea, pequeña. —Una sombra atravesó sus rasgos.

Aquel comentario la hizo estremecer. Edward había comentado algo

similar. ¿Qué demonios quería decir? Tenía la sensación de que aquellas

palabras ocultaban una miríada de significados y que si profundizaba en el

asunto podría acabar por abrir la proverbial caja de Pandora.

—Antes de que me dedique a lo que me ha ordenado, ¿quiere que le

traiga un café?

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de anhelo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Conoce a Tyler?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hemos coincidido un par de veces.

—Bien, le han nombrado mi entrenador personal mientras estoy en

Lafayette. Es… Es un sádico que me ha impuesto determinados alimentos

orgánicos y naturales. Creo que mi cuerpo está al borde del colapso. Si se

enterara de que tomo un café, me castigaría haciéndome correr más

kilómetros.

Bella intentó contenerse, pero no lo consiguió. Soltó una carcajada.

—Pobrecito. Estoy segura de que es lo mejor para usted. Pensaré en

ello mientras degusto mi vaso de amarga cafeína.

—Si me llega el olor, se arrepentirá.

Él lanzó las palabras juguetonamente, pero ella pensó que las estaba

diciendo en serio.

Meneando la cabeza, ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio para

ponerse a trabajar. El problema de las videoconferencias no podía

resolverse en diez minutos, sin embargo no le llevó demasiado tiempo

encontrar algunas opciones viables. Recogió toda la información obtenida

y la organizó para presentársela a Jacob al final de la jornada. La carpeta

con la lista de personas con acceso a zonas de seguridad supuso más

trabajo. ¿A santo de qué molestaban al presidente de la compañía por unas

cuentas más activas de lo normal? Quizá algún cerebrito del Departamento

de Seguridad se había fijado en ese dato y le dio por señalarlas como

sospechosas.

Frunció el ceño mientras llamaba al responsable, un tal Laurent

Da Revin. Él le explicó la situación y ella intentó entender todo lo que le

contó.—

Señor Da Revin…

—Laurent —la corrigió.

—Gracias. Estoy un poco perdida. Si los miembros de investigación y

desarrollo suelen entrar en la base de datos, y es necesario para su labor,

¿por qué te resultan tan extrañas sus actividades?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la empresa? —preguntó Laurent.

«Bueno, directo a la yugular…»

—Hoy es mi primer día.

—Así que todavía no estás familiarizada con la seriedad con que nos

tomamos aquí los temas de seguridad. Nos ocupamos de asuntos

gubernamentales y trabajamos con equipos militares de alto secreto.

Muchos de nuestros proyectos son de armas y sistemas de protección que

no verán la luz hasta dentro de cinco años, algunas veces más. No solo

tenemos que preocuparnos por que nos espíen países hostiles, además nos

vemos afectados por el espionaje corporativo. Somos una de las mejores

compañías en nuestro campo. Hemos sido blanco de un buen número de

espías que querían vender todos nuestros secretos a nuestros competidores.

Ya no nos preocupa la KGB o la Interpol, sino cualquiera, desde los

talibanes a los espías de General Dynamics. Así que nos cabrea mucho

pensar que están accediendo a nuestras bases de datos algunas IPs

imposibles de localizar, ¿crees que exageramos?

»Tenemos que ser muy eficientes o perderemos todos. Nuestros

soldados incluso pueden llegar a perder la vida. Cuanto antes lo sepas,

antes te integrarás en la compañía. Hasta entonces, no vuelvas a hacerme

preguntas estúpidas.

Ella se recostó en la silla sorprendida. Laurent tenía razón… Toda la

razón del mundo. Ella no sabía todo eso. Su inocente pregunta había

iniciado una acalorada perorata. No era culpa suya haber empezado a

trabajar ese día. Incluso así, se sentía avergonzada.

—Lo siento. No sabía nada. El señor Cullen Black me ha pedido que lo

investigue y estoy tratando de entender que…

—Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo —gritó tan alto que ella estuvo

segura de que estaban oyéndole incluso en Siberia—. Lo único que

necesitamos es que Cullen Black nos dé permiso para impedir esos accesos.

Los de investigación y desarrollo se han pasado. Así que sé una buena niña

e indícale que lo estamos haciendo por el bien de la compañía. Sospecho

que existen secretos en torno al Proyecto de Recuperación capaces de hacer

saltar todo por los aires. Hemos invertido millones en él y no me importa

si tienes que hacerle una mamada para arrancarle del pasado y que se

concentre en esta compañía.

Ella abrió la boca para responder —sin saber qué decir— cuando vio

que Jacob estaba en la puerta, mirándola con cara de disgusto. Sin duda

había escuchado cada palabra de la diatriba de Laurent.

—Deme el teléfono. —Jacob se acercó a ella con la mano extendida

con impaciencia.

Ella silenció la llamada.

—Puedo manejarlo yo sola. Me encargaré de ello.

—Esta vez no. Tápese los oídos, pequeña. —Le arrebató el auricular

de la mano—. No seas gilipollas, Laurent. Y nunca vuelvas a hablar a mi

secretaria de esa manera. Apenas lleva aquí dos horas y sigue mis órdenes.

Si tienes que decirme algo, me lo dices a la cara. Y como vuelvas a sugerir

alguna actividad impropia entre Bella y yo, me ocuparé de ti

personalmente.

Colgó el teléfono antes de clavar en ella los ojos con severidad.

Bella sintió el extraño deseo de disculparse, pero no había hecho nada

malo, así que le sostuvo la mirada.

—Me ha dado la impresión de que está realmente contrariado porque,

para él, usted está exponiendo a la compañía a múltiples peligros al

permitir el acceso a…

—Sé perfectamente qué es lo que le molesta. Y lo trataré con él. —De

repente, él la atravesó con la mirada—. En este ambiente la testosterona

flota en el aire. Se respira a bocanadas. No puede dejar que le pasen por

encima o no durará mucho.

Una punzada de miedo la atravesó.

—Le indiqué que no llevaba mucho tiempo y que no conocía los

detalles.

Jacob comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase.

—Al decirle eso, lo único que le indicó fue, «no sé nada, dime qué

hago». Jamás le dé munición a nadie para ponerse por encima de usted. Lo

que debería haberle dicho era que obedecía órdenes y que esperaba que le

respondiera de manera correcta y responsable. Escriba cualquier

comentario al respecto y envíemelo. No dialogue con esos charlatanes;

están convencidos de que tienen razón y nada de lo que diga les hará

cambiar de idea. Por si no se había dado cuenta, llevo todo esto con puño

de hierro.

Ella le miró parpadeando. Aquello no debería de resultarle tan

excitante. Pero él era excitante. La manera en que la protegía y cuidaba;

cómo se esmeraba en enseñarle la mejor manera de sobrevivir en la

compañía…

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le miró con más curiosidad de la que debería.

—¿Ayuda siempre tanto a sus secretarias, o me está dando todos esos

consejos porque piensa que estoy desvalida?

Jacob clavó en ella unos ojos azules y acerados. Se acercó un paso y

ella se esforzó en ignorar el fuerte latido de su corazón. Por fin, él respiró

hondo, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—La respuesta adecuada, siguiendo las consignas del departamento de

Recursos Humanos, es que aunque su trabajo consiste en ayudarme, siento

que mi deber es asegurarme de que se encuentra en un ambiente donde el

trabajo es profesional y tolerable. Eso incluye una disculpa por la manera

de hablarle anteriormente. Y ya de paso me disculpo también por cualquier

episodio de embriaguez en el futuro.

Sí, esa era una respuesta adecuada a las indicaciones de cualquier

departamento de Recursos Humanos. Salvo quizá, la parte relativa a la

embriaguez. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que no era totalmente

sincero.

—¿Y la verdad? —susurró ella.

Él se inclinó más cerca. ¡Oh, Dios!, su proximidad la mareaba. El

intoxicante y almizclado aroma de su piel flotó en el aire hacia ella y tuvo

que contener un audible suspiro.

—La verdad… —la inmovilizó con otra de esas miradas ilegibles—,

es que carece de confianza en sí misma, pequeña. Si va a trabajar para mí,

va a necesitar hacerse fuerte. Me entristece pensar que no es consciente de

su valía y me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que nadie tiene derecho a

tratarla de una manera tan grosera en su trabajo. Además, usted es tan

inteligente como Laurent. Todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender

todo lo necesario para hacer su trabajo; lo aprenderá con el tiempo. Y

espero que también adquiera confianza. Es demasiado inteligente, eficiente

y… agradable como para no ir con la cabeza alta. La próxima vez que se

tope con Laurent, o con un imbécil como él, espero que lo ponga en su lugar.

Bella se recostó en su silla, sorprendida. Jacob parecía realmente

preocupado por ella; por su autoestima, crecimiento personal y felicidad…

Por lo menos hasta cierto punto. ¿Por qué quería que tuviera éxito? La

agudeza de su mirada la hacía preguntarse si podría tratarse de algo más

personal. Se sentía muy afortunada por trabajar para un ejecutivo tan

amable y experimentado. El hecho de que además fuera muy atractivo era

una gratificación más.

—Gracias, señor. Aprenderé y la próxima vez lo haré mejor.

—Sé que lo hará. Tengo fe en usted. —Él se irguió y echó un vistazo

al reloj—. Por lo general, siempre invito a comer a mi secretaria el primer

día de trabajo, pero tengo una reunión urgente. Algo personal que no puede

esperar. He quedado a mediodía con un hombre. Váyase en cuanto llegue.

No vuelva por aquí antes de la una.

Jacob le dio la espalda y ella le observó cerrar la puerta antes de

regresar a su escritorio para ponerse a revisar correos electrónicos como si

no la hubiera halagado con una frase y rechazado en la siguiente. Miró el

reloj en la pantalla del ordenador. Faltaban diez minutos para la cita de

Jacob. Quizá debería marcharse ya, y no sentirse herida por aquel

repentino rechazo. A fin de cuentas, solo era su secretaria. Él solo le debía

un cheque con su sueldo.

Mientras apagaba el ordenador y recogía sus cosas, entró un hombre

de treinta y tantos años, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta donde se

podía leer: «Bienvenido al Arroyo Mierda. Lo sentimos, nos hemos

quedado sin remos», sobre su amplio pecho. Se fijó en los musculosos

bíceps cuando atravesó la estancia. ¿Es que en Lafayette había una fábrica

de tíos buenos? La primera vez que fue allí se había imaginado que en

aquel lugar solo había gente del pantano y cangrejos de río. Le alegraba ver

que se había equivocado.

Bella recogió el bolso.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Riley Biers, investigador privado. Jacob está esperándome.

—El señor Cullen Black está en su despacho. Le diré que ha llegado.

Él hizo desaparecer el espacio que les separaba y la cogió por el codo.

—Espera. ¿Está sobrio?

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sus pensamientos iban a toda

velocidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bebiendo su nuevo jefe?

—Está completamente sobrio. Regresaré a la una.

—Eres su secretaria, ¿verdad? —Al verla asentir con la cabeza,

suspiró—. ¿Eres nueva? Mira, no vayas a almorzar demasiado lejos.

Después de que le cuente lo que he averiguado, va a necesitar todo el apoyo

que puedas darle.

Se le ocurrió que podía sacar el sándwich y comerlo en su escritorio, y

casi había decidido hacerlo cuando Jacob salió de su despacho.

—Hola, Riley. Gracias por venir. Bella, puedes marcharte. Adiós.

Vio cómo daba un paso atrás para permitir que Riley entrara en la

oficina antes de cerrar la puerta. A pesar de que no era asunto suyo, las

palabras de Jacob la habían molestado. Se trataba de un asunto privado,

pero no le había gustado que él la hubiera ignorado por completo. Podría

ayudarle si se lo permitía; escucharle, ofrecerle un hombro donde

apoyarse. Ella también había pasado momentos difíciles.

¿Por qué iba a confiar él en una chica a la que apenas conocía?

Seguramente las palabras que le había dicho antes sobre su autoestima no

habían sido más que eso, palabras. Apenas debía de considerarla capaz de

cruzar la calle sin alguien que la ayudara. Era solo un cuerpo que había

contratado para responder al teléfono durante cinco semanas, solo eso.

Le demostraría que era mucho más.

Negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Había una farmacia en esa misma calle. Estaba segura de que más tarde,

Jacob necesitaría varias cosas. Podía acercarse a ese establecimiento y de

paso comer su sándwich, quizá también podría ponerse en contacto con

Rosalie.

El problema era que todo eso no le llevaría más de veinticinco

minutos. Por lo que le quedaría otra media hora a más de treinta grados con

una humedad del noventa y cinco por ciento. Incluso aunque regresó a las

oficinas muy despacio, no gastó todo el tiempo que Jacob le había dado

para almorzar. Su jefe no era feliz y ella lo lamentaba, pero prefería

disfrutar de la refrigerada comodidad que proporcionaba el aire

acondicionado del despacho. Suspiró con alivio al llegar.

—Repite eso —escuchó que decía Jacob.

—Ya me has oído, hombre. —Riley parecía vacilar—. Está bien, sigue

torturándote… He identificado al asesino de tu esposa. Es un asesino a

sueldo. Las cámaras de seguridad del hotel lo grabaron. Su nombre real no

es conocido, solo tienen fichada su cara.

—¿Un mercenario? ¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí. Es de nacionalidad francesa. Apenas puede pisar suelo europeo o

americano sin ser arrestado. Los disfraces no le ayudan mucho con los

métodos de reconocimiento facial que hay hoy en día, así que se pasa gran

parte del año en Cuba. Pasa los veranos en Laos, salvo cuando está

trabajando, por supuesto.

—Dos lugares muy recomendables. ¿Cómo conocería Leah a este

tipo? ¿Y cuándo?

—Por lo que yo he averiguado, se conocieron en un bar de copas unas

semanas antes de que él la matara. La llevó a la casa que alquiló en Aruba

en mayo, cuando ella comenzó a ser su objetivo. Se convirtieron en

amantes la misma noche que se conocieron. Ella regresó a casa y a partir

de ahí, entablaron comunicación, primero por Facebook y luego por correo

electrónico y Skype. Volvieron a reunirse en Aruba. Ella puso como excusa

un encuentro con sus amigas en una casa de vacaciones para verle otra vez.

Bella observó a través de la pequeña ventana cómo Jacob contenía

la respiración, tambaleándose como si Riley le hubiera pegado. Ella se

aferró al bolso. ¿Su esposa le había sido infiel? ¿Era algo que ya sabía?

¿Por qué le habría engañado esa mujer? Era uno de los hombres más

atractivos del mundo. De los que estaban al mando, rico, educado… ¿Qué

más le pedía esa mujer a un hombre?

—El asesino utilizó el alias de Jacques Valjean —añadió Riley.

—¿Usó el apellido del protagonista de _Los miserables_?

Riley sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, eso es. Muy gracioso, ¿eh?

Ella se asomó otra vez a la ventana de comunicación y vio que Jacob

se paseaba por la estancia. Parecía agitado, furioso, cuando agarró una

botella de Cîroc. Ya había desaparecido un tercio.

—¿Qué más? —exigió él.

—Hemos acotado el tiempo de la muerte entre las dos y las tres de la

madrugada del cuatro de junio. La causa fue estrangulamiento con una

cuerda, como ya sabes. Hemos deducido que el asesino trasladó el cuerpo

en una maleta grande que bajó por la escalera de servicio hasta el coche de

alquiler. Luego lanzó el vehículo con la maleta al océano.

—¿Y cómo desapareció él?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es demasiado difícil. Se largó. El alquiler de la casa

terminó antes de que se convirtiera en sospechoso. Los investigadores de

Aruba… No supieron seguirle la pista. Su trabajo suele dejar mucho que

desear.

Vio que Jacob tensaba la mandíbula y quiso consolarle. Él amó a esa

mujer y, mientras pensaba que su esposa estaba pasándolo bien con sus

amigas, ella le era infiel. Era asesinada y desechada como basura por un

asesino profesional. Saber de su infidelidad ya sería demoledor, pero saber

que quien puso fin a su vida había sido un amante que solo quería

matarla… Jacob debía de estar pasando una agonía.

—Nada de esto responde a la pregunta que te he formulado al

principio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue a por Leah un asesino? Era hija y esposa

de hombres de negocios. No era importante. Si su asesinato está

relacionado con espionaje industrial, ¿por qué no ir directamente a por el

objetivo? Es decir, a por mí. Dudo mucho que quien contratara a este tipo

quisiera robarle sus bolsos de Versace. ¿Qué querrían de ella?

—Todavía estoy buscando una explicación lógica. Lo único que sé es

que este tipo es caro y su trabajo es secreto. En el pasado fue contratado

por algunos dictadores muy conocidos y por militares corruptos. No sé por

qué lo utilizaron para acabar con tu mujer. Estoy estudiando la

correspondencia que mantuvo con el tipo que le alquiló la casa en Aruba

para sacar en claro un nombre real o una dirección… Todo esto con el más

absoluto sigilo. No quiero alertarle ni darle razones para que sospeche de ti

a través de mí.

Claro que no. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que Jacob tendría

que enfrentarse a ese asesino. Apenas conocía a su jefe, pero estaba

encariñada… sin duda mucho más de lo que debería. La idea de que

estuviera en peligro casi hizo que se desmayara de ansiedad. Una parte de

ella deseó que se detuviera aquella investigación. Si Riley ahondaba en la

vida de ese asesino para averiguar quién le había contratado, este podía

revolverse contra Jacob. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

—Aún tengo más información —aseguró Riley, con la voz ronca por la

tensión—. Siéntate.

—Puedo recibir las noticias de pie, gracias. —Tomó otro trago de

vodka.—

Creo que es un error.

—Si quisiera tu consejo, te lo pediría. —Jacob arqueó una ceja—.

Suéltalo.

—El forense de Aruba recibió un soborno por ocultar el hecho de que

tu mujer estaba embarazada… aproximadamente de cuatro semanas.

Bella tuvo que morderse los labios para contener un jadeo. ¿Jacob

no solo había perdido a una esposa, sino también un hijo? ¡Santo Dios!, no

era de extrañar que fuera una ruina humana.

Deseó consolar a su jefe, decirle que le ayudaría de la manera que

pudiera, que permanecería a su lado, que haría lo que fuera para ayudarle a

superarlo.

Era evidente que a él no le importaba. Era su secretaria, no su novia o

su amante. Aún así, se hizo la silenciosa promesa de intentar que volviera a

resurgir de sus cenizas, igual que él la guiaba profesionalmente.

Renovó esa promesa consigo misma cuando vio que Jacob se retiraba

detrás del escritorio y se bebía de un trago casi todo lo que quedaba en la

botella.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —Escuchó que le preguntaba a Riley. La voz era

desapasionada, pero la rigidez era evidente en su perfil, en el rictus de sus

labios y la tensión de su mandíbula.

—Por ahora no. Si hago algún progreso con respecto a dar con la

identidad del asesino o la persona que lo contrató, serás el primero en

saberlo.

—Actuarás con prudencia, ¿verdad?

—Un ratón haría más ruido que yo. Te lo prometo.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Bella te acompañará a la puerta.

Cuando Riley se volvió hacia ella, Bella se apresuró a girar la silla

hacia el escritorio. Abrió la carpeta que Jacob le había facilitado esa

mañana con las quejas sobre el exceso de consultas en la base de datos y

simuló estudiarlas.

—Ya puede dejar de escuchar a hurtadillas —dijo Riley tras salir del

despacho de Jacob y cerrar la puerta.

Ella levantó la cabeza con una mirada de culpabilidad.

—Sus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

—Eso espero —murmuró el investigador—. Necesita a alguien de su

lado.

Estudió al hombre. Llevaba el pelo oscuro demasiado largo, sus

vaqueros estaban descoloridos y llenos de agujeros… No daba imagen de

demasiada profesionalidad y, sin embargo, hacía progresos en el caso. Y

por lo que parecía, Jacob le importaba por alguna razón. Debía

reconocerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le conoce? —le preguntó.

—Aproximadamente cinco años. Solo recurre a mí en casos muy

difíciles. Estuvo desgarrado entre temas burocráticos y otras sandeces

relacionadas con la muerte de Leah durante los meses siguientes al

fallecimiento. Hace apenas unas semanas que me hice cargo de la

investigación.

—¿Siempre ha bebido así?

—Nunca.

Bella no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal. Soltó el aliento

trémulamente.

—Necesita que alguien se preocupe por él, y estoy respondiendo a tus

preguntas porque espero que tú seas esa persona. Si le traicionas, te cortaré

en miles de pedazos diminutos y te enterraré en los últimos confines de la

tierra. Nadie podrá llegar a imaginar lo que te ocurrió.

Riley no lo dijo sonriendo, así que ella no se lo tomó a broma.

—No se preocupe. Jacob confió en mí cuando me contrató. Ya le debo

más de lo que le puedo pagar. —Cerró el puño con fuerza antes de aflojarlo

—. ¿Por qué no se hablan él y su hermano?

Riley se encogió de hombros al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No sé demasiado sobre cómo es la relación con Edward. Sé que

Jacob no es dado a los histrionismos. Por lo que he visto, Edward ha

dedicado su vida al vino, las mujeres y la música… y no necesariamente en

ese orden.

Quizá fuera eso, pero presentía que allí había algo más profundo.

—Gracias.

Riley miró el despacho de Jacob por encima del hombro.

—Ten cuidado con él, tengo la sensación de que este caso va a

ponerse feo antes de que se solucione. Y parece que ha tomado demasiado

vodka. No podía llevarle a casa dado que no tenía carnet de conducir. Ya se

las arreglaría.

—No se preocupe.

Dicho eso, Riley se fue. Ella se quedó sentada en la silla sin saber qué

hacer. ¿Debía quedarse allí y pretender que no había oído nada? ¿O sería

preferible que golpeara su puerta y viera si podía ayudarle de alguna

manera?

Al final, Jacob tomó la decisión por ella. Se levantó y abrió la puerta

con una mano mientras sostenía la botella vacía con la otra.

Vio que se balanceaba sobre sus pies mientras clavaba en ella una

mirada acusadora.

—Ha vuelto temprano.

—No tenía otra parte a donde ir. No me di cuenta de que…

—Cuando doy órdenes es por alguna razón. —Golpeó el escritorio con

el puño. La ira retorcía sus rasgos, pero ella percibió el dolor que había

debajo.

Se estremeció antes de que su temperamento surgiera como una

llamarada.

—Soy su secretaria. Usted me eligió. Déjeme ayudarle, ¡maldita sea!

—Nada de maldiciones, pequeña. Usted es mi ayudante en el trabajo,

no la necesito en mi vida personal.

Aunque él tenía razón, sus palabras le hicieron daño. Aun así, vaciló,

debatiendo consigo misma sobre si era mejor quedarse callada o no. Si

quería conservar el empleo, debería callarse. Si quería salvarlo a él, tenía

que hablar.

—¿Está seguro? Sin duda necesita algo. Si no fuera así, no se habría

pulido una botella de vodka en apenas una hora. ¿Quiere que me disculpe?

Pues de acuerdo. Lamento haber escuchado lo que no debía. Lamento que

haya perdido a su amada esposa y al niño que iba a tener. Lamento que esté

triste y avergonzado, que sienta que la situación escapa a su control.

Lamento que se haya aislado tanto de todos, que confíe en que su nueva

secretaria va a ayudarle a regresar a casa y no su hermano o sus amigos.

Lamento si le causo todavía más pesar, pero no pienso disculparme nunca

por intentar ayudarle. —Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó el paquete de la

farmacia, que depositó sobre el escritorio—. Aquí tiene una caja de

ibuprofeno y unas gafas de presbicia.

Jacob maldijo entre dientes antes de lanzar la botella a la papelera.

—¿De dónde demonios has salido? —El alcohol parecía haber

conseguido que él olvidara cualquier formalismo y empezara a tutearla—.

Eres la primera persona de la compañía que en diez años tiene valor para

enfrentarse a mí y apenas eres una niña. —Le vio menear la cabeza—. Lo

que has escuchado es confidencial.

Le molestó que se lo dijera.

—Por supuesto.

Él se tambaleó sobre sus pies y ella dio un brinco para ayudarle a

sentarse en la silla de oficina. Jacob se desplomó pesadamente y el mueble

rodó sobre la alfombrilla de plástico. Él detuvo el movimiento rodeándole

las caderas con los brazos.

Ella notó que se calentaba por todas partes. Jacob Cullen Black estaba

tocándola. Contuvo el aliento… igual que hacía cada vez que recordaba la

pecaminosa manera en la que su hermano la había acariciado con la boca

hasta conducirla al orgasmo. Y de alguna manera, no podía deshacerse de

la idea de que si Jacob supiera lo que Edward y ella habían hecho unos días

antes, no estaría precisamente encantado.

—¿Señor?

—Maldición, sí… —gimió él—. Oír esa palabra en tus labios es tan

dulce…

Ella notó un hormigueo entre las piernas, y temió que fuera deseo. Le

llamaba «señor» por la posición que ocupaba en la compañía cada uno de

ellos, pero sus palabras sugerían que eso le proporcionaba un placer casi

sexual. No lo entendía, pero quería hacerlo.

—Debería soltarme. —Era lo último que ella quería, pero odiaría que

el pesar de Jacob se hiciera más profundo. No lo necesitaba.

Él intentó levantarse, se tambaleó otra vez más y se aferró a su cintura

para recuperar el equilibrio. ¡Santo Dios! Era como si la envolviera…

Tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no abrazarle. ¿Qué clase de

chica era ella que recibía placer de un hermano y también deseaba al otro?

No tenía respuesta para ello. Entonces, una de las manos de Jacob le rozó

el pecho camino del hombro y cualquier pensamiento se disipó bajo el

calor que le provocó su contacto.

Jacob la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, debería… —Articulaba mal las palabras—. Eres tan

guapa, Bella… ¿Sabías que me pasé casi toda la entrevista pensando en

lo mucho que deseaba acostarme contigo?

Ella se vio inundada por una oleada de calor. Se le abrió la boca.

Parpadeó intentando procesar lo que él había dicho. Quería. ¡Guau!

Debería sentirse insultada, preocupada o asustada… Algo apropiado a la

situación. Pero lo único que sentía era un hormigueo en el clítoris que le

decía que tenía un gran problema.

—Señor, yo…

—Sí, me llamarás así algún día cuando estés arrodillada ante mí,

pequeña.

¿Arrodillada? ¿Cómo si rezara?

—No entiendo.

Él le dirigió una inestable sonrisa y rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella

antes de hundir la cara en su cuello e inhalar profundamente. El olor a

alcohol le envolvía, aunque eso no impedía que le deseara. También olía su

fuerza, su almizcle, su necesidad… Desearle cuando estaba tan perdido no

era nada inteligente. Querer aprovecharse de él en ese momento la incluía

en la categoría de estúpida perdida, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía.

—Lo sé. Lo entenderías si me saliera con la mía.

Jacob alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, su boca estaba cada vez

más cerca de la de ella. ¿Tenía intención de besarla? El hombre que se

había reunido con ella esa mañana se sentiría horrorizado si pudiera verse

ahora. Y a pesar de saber que podría apaciguarle con un beso, tenía el

presentimiento de que eso solo haría que lo lamentara por la mañana.

—No puede… —le empujó, intentando poner un poco de distancia

entre ellos.

Pero en lugar de conseguir eso, él volvió a hundirse en el asiento.

Los ronquidos llegaron poco después, mientras ella le miraba,

negando con la cabeza. Bueno, eso ponía fin, sin duda, a la jornada laboral.

Y no podía dejarle allí.

Con un suspiro, buscó el móvil en el bolso y marcó el número de

Rosalie.

—Hola, necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, mejor dicho, la necesita Jacob.

¿Puedes venir a buscarnos? Creo que no debería estar solo esta noche.

**Holis!**

**Nuevo cap...espero vuestros comments**

**Gabylor**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

EDWARD se paseó por la suite que ocupaba en el hotel. No era el Ritz;

olía un poco a moho, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en ese momento.

Sostuvo el teléfono, casi aplastándolo entre los dedos. Era la única manera

de impedir que lo lanzara contra la pared.

Bella. No había dejado de pensar en ella durante los últimos días.

Su pelo pálido; su sensibilidad; sus pechos, redondos y perfectos; el tímido

flirteo de sus ojos entre las largas pestañas que tanto contrastaba con el

sexual _striptease _del que había sido testigo sin querer…

La manera en que le había ofrecido su virginidad fue perfecta, sin

embargo, luego le dio un número de teléfono falso… Sin dejar de aparentar

aquella imagen tan cándida.

Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas intentando ponerse en contacto con ella

o con alguien que pudiera ayudarle a encontrarla. Nada había funcionado y

ya tenía suficiente.

Fuera por la razón que fuera, se había quedado prendado de esa chica.

Probablemente era algo temporal, en cuanto se hubiera acostado con ella

un par de veces le ocurriría como con todas las demás mujeres, ¿verdad?

No quería ser él quien la desvirgara. No quería hacerle daño; no quería

aquella responsabilidad. Bueno, al menos no lo quería la parte racional de

su mente, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, a un nivel visceral que jamás

había experimentado, quería marcarla. Dejar en ella una huella permanente

y saber que, en ese momento concreto, era suya.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

No lo sabía. Fuera lo que fuera le urgía a coger las llaves, salir de allí

y atravesar la ciudad a esa hora punta de la tarde. Decidido, llamó a Tara

para pedirle la dirección de Emmett y Rosalie. Diez minutos después se

encontraba llamando al timbre de su puerta.

Emmett abrió la puerta con su hija Charlie en brazos.

—¡Hola, Edward! Pasa, hombre.

Emmett dio un paso atrás y él entró. Escuchó a Rosalie moviéndose en la

cocina. —Gracias. Me preguntaba si podía hablar un momento con tu mujer.

Tengo que hacerle una pregunta. Necesito localizar a alguien que conocí el

otro día en Las Sirenas.

En el rostro bronceado de Emmett apareció una expresión comprensiva

antes de guiñarle el ojo.

—Tiene como norma tratar a las chicas del club como si fueran de la

familia, así que posiblemente pueda ayudarte. Pero no te sorprendas si te

larga el discursito de «mamá gallina», todavía está intentando solucionar

los estragos que causó Tyler en el personal. Gracias a Dios que apareció

Lauren.

Vio como Emmett se reía antes de caminar delante de él hasta la cocina.

Rosalie estaba preparando carne asada y buscaba una cacerola en el estante

debajo del fogón. Al verle, alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¡Hola! Estaba a punto de llamarte para decirte que tu hermano está

aquí.

Si había algo sobre lo que no quería hablar en ese momento era sobre

Jacob. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquella letanía de «vete a la mierda»

que le había soltado. Jacob no lo quería ni como socio ni como hermano,

así que…

—No me quedaré demasiado tiempo. El otro día pasé por Las Sirenas

Sexys y conocí a una chica llamada Bella. ¿Trabaja para ti?

Rosalie permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a

su marido.

—Bella no trabaja para mí —confesó con un suspiro—. Es mi

prima.

«¿Su prima? ¡Oh, mierda!».

—No lo sabía.

Ella le miró fijamente.

—Me contó que te había conocido. ¿Le pediste que fuera a comer

contigo?

Entre otras cosas. Esperaba no estar ruborizándose, pero para su

consternación notaba cierto calor en la cara.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

Lo primero que quería en realidad era abrasarla con la mirada y

conseguir que le ofreciera una explicación razonable para salir huyendo

tras darle el número de teléfono de un videoclub. A continuación, quería

arrancarle lo que fuera que llevara puesto, inclinarla sobre su regazo y

zurrarle el trasero. Más tarde quería excitarla hasta que se volviera loca y

le rogara que la follara. ¿Y después? ¡Oh, sí! Después le daría todo lo que

quisiera y más.

—Antes deberíamos hablar de tu hermano. Está borracho como una

cuba. Por lo que sé le visitó un detective privado y le dijo que…

—Jacob no es problema mío. No me quiere en su vida y no tengo por

costumbre meterme en asuntos ajenos. Contrataré a alguien que le lleve a

casa. Estoy aquí por Bella.

Rosalie emitió un suspiro de exasperación, pero se encogió de

hombros.

—De acuerdo. Sígueme.

Caminó detrás de la mujer. Sus tacones de aguja repicaban en el suelo

de baldosa cuando salió de la cocina y atravesó el pasillo hasta una

acogedora salita a la izquierda. Había un enorme sofá de piel marrón

pegado a la pared, sobre el que se encontraba tendido Jacob cuan largo era,

con los ojos cerrados y medio inconsciente. Sentada junto a él, en el borde

del sofá, sujetándole la mano, estaba Bella.

La imagen fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Como si no pudiera

respirar durante un momento. El sol entraba por la ventana creando un halo

en torno a su pelo rubio, que caía suavemente por su espalda. Bella

llevaba puesto un vestido playero, algo brillante y lleno de colores, y una

chaqueta de punto. La ansiedad era evidente en su gesto. ¿Cuándo

demonios había conocido ella a Jacob? ¿Cómo era posible que lo

conociera tan a fondo como para estar preocupada por él?

Ella estaba susurrándole algo a su hermano, algo que él no podía

escuchar. Su primer instinto le impulsó a arrancarla del lado de Jacob y

besarla hasta que perdiera el conocimiento. Otra parte de él se alegraba

muchísimo de que su hermano hubiera encontrado a alguien que se

preocupara por él.

—Cariño —dijo Rosalie—. Tienes una visita.

Bella alzó la cabeza y le vio. Él la miró fijamente con una pizca de

desagrado. Le satisfizo verla jadear.

—Edward.

Él sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa agradable.

—Te he estado llamando.

Ella se estremeció, soltó los dedos de Jacob y se levantó para

acercarse a él.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—¿La verdad? Un poco enfadado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella bajó la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No pensé que fuera importante.

—Porque estabas segura de que no te llamaría. —No era una pregunta,

lo sabía.

Y lo que más le enfadaba era admitir que si se tratara de otra mujer y

otro número de teléfono se hubiera deshecho de ambos sin mirar atrás.

¿Por qué ella era diferente?

—He estado llamando sin parar a un videoclub cerrado.

—Lo siento. —Al ver que arqueaba una ceja, ella se apresuró a

continuar—. De verdad. Imagino que debería haber tenido el valor

necesario para decirte que pensaba que no era buena idea volver a vernos.

—Solo quería ir a comer contigo.

Ella vaciló. La vio mirar por encima del hombro a su hermano, que les

observaba con los ojos apenas abiertos. Jacob estaba borracho. Otra vez.

Aquello era jodidamente perfecto.

Rosalie se sentía tan incómoda como ellos.

—Voy a… Voy a terminar lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina —se

disculpó sonriendo.

Cuando la prima de Bella desapareció, él se acercó despacio a ella.

—El otro día querías mucho más que una comida. Estoy dispuesto a

ello. De hecho, me muero por hacerlo.

Las palabras fueron solo un susurro. Aunque no tenía la certeza de que

debiera ser el primero para ella, ¿quién mejor que él? Puede que no tuviera

grandes objetivos en la vida, pero sabía satisfacer a una mujer en la cama.

Dejarla en manos de un inepto… No, no podía hacerlo. Ella había esperado

mucho por razones que él todavía no conocía. Quería que disfrutara de su

primera experiencia.

Y estaba decidido a tener una parte de ella que no tendría ningún otro

hombre.

Ella abrió la boca antes de volver a mirar a Jacob. Él se inclinó para

ver su expresión y esta fue toda una sorpresa. Bella observaba a Jacob

con preocupación, con completa ternura y bondad. Pero también le miraba

como si fuera un dios; como si quisiera acurrucarse contra él, desnudarse y

darle todo lo que pudiera de sí misma.

«¡Joder!».

Sí, podía darse la vuelta y largarse. Había muchas mujeres en el

mundo, incluso en esa ciudad de mierda. Podía follar donde quisiera, en

cualquier momento, con la chica que eligiera… Pero la deseaba a ella.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando buscar una explicación para la

obsesión que sentía por aquella virgen. ¿Qué tenía para que no pudiera

sacársela de la cabeza?

Era real. Le había rechazado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo

quería conocer a una mujer más allá de su apariencia y lo que le gustaba

hacer en la cama.

—Edward, no tienes por qué decirme lo que crees que quiero escuchar

—explicó ella, volviéndose hacia él—. Fuiste muy claro. Ya he aceptado

que no te intereso…

—No, eso es lo que dedujiste tú; yo no lo dije —contraatacó,

mirándola con una furia y unos celos que le sorprendían incluso a él mismo

—. Me dejaste anonadado. Quería hablar contigo antes de continuar;

asegurarme de que querías mantener relaciones sexuales antes de que fuera

demasiado tarde. Bella, te devoré el coño hasta que te corriste en mi boca. ¿Qué

más quieres que haga para demostrarte que me interesas?

Ella se sonrojó mientras miraba otra vez con nerviosismo a Jacob,

que seguía observándolos totalmente ido. Estaba claro que su hermano no

se enteraba de nada, y eso le parecía bien.

—¿Tenías que mencionar eso? —le reprochó con las mejillas rojas.

—Sí, si vas a actuar como si no existiera. No pienso permitir que me

vuelvas a apartar. Te deseo, Bella.

—Hay muchas otras chicas mucho más guapas que yo. ¿Por qué no

buscas a alguien más experimentado? Creo que necesito a un hombre que

siga mi ritmo.

—¿Así que quieres a un tipo _agradable _que conozcas en una

biblioteca o en la iglesia?

—Sí. Quizá.

La imagen subió hasta su cerebro y le hizo ver rojo.

—Gilipolleces. ¿Crees que un hombre así haría que te hirviera la

sangre en las venas, _belleza_?

—Es posible que eso sea lo que tú quieres, pero yo ando buscando

algo más… significativo.

—¿Más significativo? Me ofreciste tu virginidad en la cama de tu

prima como si no pudieras esperar a deshacerte de ella. —Ladeó la cabeza.

Como esperaba, ella no respondió—. Tienes miedo.

—Un poco. —La vio mordisquearse el labio, como si le costara

admitirlo.

Él se tranquilizó un poco. Bella estaba protegiéndose. Era evidente

que conocía su reputación y no podía culparla. Si él estuviera en su lugar,

también tendría ciertas reticencias. Pero eso no hacía que fuera menos

molesto.

—Entiendo. Ven a comer conmigo. Hablaremos. —Cuando ella le

miró como si fuera a rechazarle, no le dio tiempo a hablar—. Solo quiero

conversar. Te tranquilizaré. Si todavía tienes dudas o no estás preparada, te

dejaré en paz. Sin presiones ni enfados.

No estaba seguro de poder mantener su palabra, así que tendría que

lograr convencerla. Porque pensar en no volver a verla le sacaba de sus

casillas. No estaba seguro de si lo que le espoleaba era la emoción de la

persecución —algo inaudito para él— o porque ver el mundo a través de

los ojos de Bella era pura frescura. El sexo, que hacía tiempo que había

dejado de ser diferente e interesante para él, era nuevo para ella. Porque,

para Bella, todo era nuevo.

No pensaba darse por vencido.

—Venga, arriésgate. —Se acercó un paso hacia ella y le rodeó la

cintura con un brazo para aproximarla todavía más—. Si lo que te preocupa

es no tener demasiada experiencia o alguna cosa por el estilo, olvídalo.

Hace días que no puedo pensar más que en ti.

Ella separó sus dulces labios rosados junto a su pecho. La vio

parpadear y deseó ser lo único que vieran esos preciosos ojos chocolates. No

era capaz de resistirse a ella y tampoco iba a intentarlo.

Bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca. ¡Santo Dios! Era como recordaba y

mucho más. El añorado aroma a cítricos y flores le envolvió mientras sus

labios se disolvían contra los de él como algodón de azúcar. Se hundió en

su boca sedosa y le enredó los a dedos en el pelo para acercarla todavía

más. Era muy raro que se excitara con un solo beso, pero ya estaba duro

por ella.

¡Joder! Quería inhalarla. Su dulzura… Eso es lo que había obnubilado

su mente. Ella se había apoderado de su cabeza hasta el punto que se había

preguntado si imaginó su dulce sabor a miel y la suave sensación de su

cuerpo contra el suyo. Durante años había follado con chicas cuyas figuras

parecían ramas de árboles. Ya no le iban las chicas, sino las mujeres

hechas y derechas. Bella le había transformado. A partir de ese

momento, los pechos rotundos y las caderas redondas serían

indispensables.

Ella abrió más la boca bajo la suya y él sorbió con codicia cada

partícula de su ser que le ofrecía. Se hundió entre sus labios con un

hambriento gemido con el que la reclamaba para sí mismo. ¿Se cansaría

alguna vez de la manera en que le hacía sentir? Bella se sometía al beso,

no importaba lo voraz que fuera, se entregaba por completo. Con ella, se

sentía un gigante. Era jodidamente perfecta. Le excitaba como ninguna

otra.

Y aquella no era la mejor posición para aquello, pero Jacob ocupaba

el único sofá de la estancia. Se acercó a una pared, pegando la espalda de

Bella contra ella y tomando el control absoluto del beso. Al cabo de un

rato le mordisqueó el cuello antes de acercar los labios a su oreja.

—Me pones a cien, _belleza_. La semana pasada fui un idiota por

vacilar. No te he podido olvidar, no he deseado a nadie…

Ella le empujó.

—Basta.

La vio jadear mientras introducía una mano entre sus cuerpos para

apoyarla sobre los pechos, como si tratara de coger aliento. Aunque la

imagen era erótica a más no poder, daría cualquier cosa por tener la palma

donde la tenía ella. Le daba muchas ideas.

Arqueó las caderas y presionó la pelvis contra su vientre, dejando que

sintiera cuánto la deseaba.

—No, no es bastante. No sé si será bastante en algún momento Me

muero por tocarte. Dame otra oportunidad, y conseguiré que disfrutes

como nunca.

No le dio la oportunidad de responder antes de sustituir la mano de

ella por la suya. La ahuecó sobre su pecho, frotando el pezón con la palma.

Ella se balanceó sobre los talones y gimió con suavidad. La vio cerrar los

ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se volvía flexible contra el suyo.

—Edward… —Ella entreabrió aquellos ojos azules y le miró con

vulnerable sensualidad.

Él contuvo el aliento mientras seguía jugando con su pezón en una

lenta caricia. La pasión suavizaba la cara de Bella, en la que se podía

leer cierta sorpresa. Era evidente que no esperaba sentirse tan excitada con

aquel contacto. Era demasiado novata en el deseo, y él quiso avivar sus

llamas hasta que ardiera con tanta intensidad que no volviera a pensar en

dejar su cama.

_—Belleza_, te voy a dar todo el placer del mundo. —Siguió frotando el

duro brote lentamente, una y otra vez, recreándose en cómo se avivaba el

color de sus mejillas. En cómo sus labios se separaban en silenciosa

invitación para que se apoderara de ellos.

¡Santo Dios! No iba a poder esperar mucho más. Ese no era el lugar

adecuado para tomar su virginidad. No era el momento. Pero tenía que

tener más de ella; tenía que ver esos hermosos pechos otra vez.

Succionarlos, saborearlos. Recordarle lo bien que podía hacerla sentir.

Desabrochó uno tras otro los botones del vestido para separar los

bordes de la prenda. Llevó una mano a su espalda para soltar el sujetador.

Se retiró un poco para capturar los pechos con las palmas. El sujetador

seguía cubriendo sus pezones y la pared le impedía maniobrar con soltura.

¡Joder! Quería desnudarla. Quería que los rayos de sol que entraban por la

ventana incidieran en su pálida piel e iluminaran esos pezones rosados

antes de metérselos en la boca. Quería arrancarle la ropa, ponerla de

rodillas y alimentar aquella boca exuberante con su miembro.

—Edward —jadeó ella con la voz entrecortada.

Era el sonido más dulce que hubiera oído nunca. Se lo demostró,

saboreándole la piel. Ella gimió cuando la besó en el cuello, luego le rozó

la clavícula con los labios camino de los pechos. Separó el sujetador para

capturar el pezón. Estaba duro contra su lengua. ¡Oh, qué dulzura! Ella

enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y le obligó a acercarse más. Así…

perfecto. La tenía casi dónde quería, aunque prefería verla tumbada de

espaldas en una cama, con él entre sus piernas separadas. Pronto, se

prometió a sí mismo. Muy pronto.

Apartó el sujetador un poco más, pero las mangas del vestido le

impedían quitárselo por completo. Daba igual, se las arreglaría.

_—Belleza_, sea lo que sea lo que necesites, quiero dártelo. Ábrete para

mí. Te prometo que conseguiré que sea una experiencia que nunca

olvidarás.

Se escuchó el rechinar del cuero seguido de un rugido en el otro lado

de la sala.

—¡Aparta tus putas manos de mi secretaria!

«¡Jacob!». Reconoció la voz de su hermano.

¿Bella era la secretaria de Jacob? ¿Desde cuándo?

Jacob se acercó a ellos y le sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta para

lanzado contra la pared. Luchó contra él, pero su hermano resultaba

demasiado fuerte y ágil para estar tan borracho.

—¡Suéltame! —Le dio un codazo en el estómago que consiguió que

aflojara un poco su agarre.

Miró a su hermano a la cara. Le apestaba el aliento a vodka… y su

mirada ardía, imaginaba que por estar viendo los pechos expuestos de

Bella. De hecho, su hermano parecía arrobado. Contenía el aliento como

si estuviera demasiado impactado y moverse o hablar pudiera romper el

hechizo. Bella miraba a Jacob temblorosa, como si estuviera fascinada y

aterrorizada a la vez. Se había quedado paralizada y se percibía el alocado

palpitar de su corazón en el pulso de la base del cuello. No le cupo ninguna

duda de que en unos segundos, su hermano pasaría las manos por los

pechos que él acababa de saborear.

«¡Ni hablar!». No pensaba permitirlo. Además, ningún jefe debería

poner «sexo» y «secretaria» en la misma frase.

Pero sin duda, los pensamientos de Jacob habían tomado ese camino.

Lo vio alzar la mano y dirigirla al rotundo pecho que subía y bajaba con la

respiración entrecortada, al duro pezón, todavía mojado con su saliva.

—No lo hagas —gruñó.

Su orden rompió el hechizo. Con un gemido, Bella se bajó el

sujetador, se lo colocó y llevó las manos a la espalda para volver a

abrocharlo. Vio que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Y eso le irritó.

—La has avergonzado—acusó a Jacob, estirando la mano hacia ella

para ayudarla.

Su hermano soltó un gruñido y se interpuso entre ellos, apartándole el

brazo de un manotazo.

—No vuelvas a tocarla.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Jacob que Bella le había ofrecido su

virginidad, pero eso solo la desestabilizaría más, aparte de que sería una

falta de respeto.

—Estábamos hablando y nuestra conversación no te incumbe.

—Eso no es hablar; es magrear. Sé mucho mejor que tú quién y qué es

bueno para ella. —La expresión de Jacob era furibunda—. Te la tirarás y

luego la dejarás por una puta barata cualquiera que esté dispuesta a

chupártela en un baño. Dime que me equivoco. Dime que nunca te la han

mamado mientras circulabas por la autovía de Santa Mónica, al doble de lo

permitido, cualquier madrugada.

Edward no podía decir que no hubiera hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Rojo de ira apretó los dientes y se inclinó hasta pegar la nariz a la de

Jacob.—

Cállate. Esto es un asunto entre Bella y yo. Tú eres su jefe, no su

novio ni su amante. Ni su Amo. Sé que te gusta controlar todo y a todos los

que te rodean, pero ¿sabes qué? Eso no va conmigo. Eres como el _Titanic_,

Jacob. Te estás hundiendo y no permites que nadie te ayude. No pienso

dejar que arrastres a Bella contigo.

Jacob abrió la boca con gesto de desagrado, pero un leve sollozo

rompió la tensión del momento. Él siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta

Bella. La joven tenía los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, la nariz roja y le

temblaba la barbilla. Parecía una niña desconsolada. Se apretaba las manos

contra el pecho con los ojos enrojecidos. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Basta. Parad los dos. —Bella apenas fue capaz de decir las

palabras sin tartamudear.

Mientras Jacob y él estaban a punto de lanzarse a la yugular del otro,

ella se había vuelto a poner el sujetador y casi había terminado de

abotonarse el vestido. Cuando el último vislumbre de su escote desapareció

detrás del algodón, él sintió que su hermano se relajaba un poco. Jacob la

deseaba… La deseaba mucho. Y Bella no era inmune a él. Aquello no lo

había previsto. «¡Joder!».

—Lo siento. —Esquivó a su hermano para acariciar la espalda de

Bella y tranquilizarla.

Jacob permaneció pegado a la pared; parecía que no se atrevía a

moverse.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —se limitó a decir.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Todo su cuerpo pareció suavizarse. A él

no se le escapó lo sumiso de su postura. Ni tampoco a Jacob. Una mirada

le indicó que, sin duda, Jacob sabía que ella disfrutaría sometiéndose.

—Estoy bien —susurró ella—. Solo…

Parecía como si Bella quisiera disculparse ante Jacob y le resultara

demasiado torpe hacerlo envuelta por el abrazo del hermano que él

despreciaba. Vio cómo Jacob aceptaba sus palabras con un gesto de

cabeza, poniendo fin a la conversación.

—Me gustaría ir a casa. ¿Puedes llevarme? —preguntó su hermano a

Bella, sin mirarle a él ni una vez.

Edward no quería sentirse dolido, pero esa era otra demostración más

de que su hermano no le necesitaba ni lo quería en ninguna parcela de su

vida. Bella había sido su secretaria durante un par de días, ¿por qué

parecía dispuesto a confiar en ella y no en quien era de su misma sangre?

Era un misterio. Dejando eso a un lado, no había manera humana posible

de que dejara a Bella sola con Jacob mientras estaba tan borracho… y

excitado.

—Yo conduciré. —Lo expuso como una sugerencia aunque era una

orden.

Jacob le miró.

—¿Todavía no te has enterado del significado de «vete a la mierda»?

—No confío en ti, en ese estado, con ella.

—Cabrón. —Su hermano retorció la cara lleno de cólera—. Nunca le

haría daño. Lo sabes.

—¿Sí? —Le desafió él—. ¿Y qué me dices de Tanya?

La cara de Jacob adquirió un tono casi púrpura.

—Tuve… tuve un episodio ese día.

—Y podrías tener otro en los próximos diez minutos. Si quieres que

Bella vaya contigo, yo conduciré.

Cuando Jacob abrió la boca para discutir, ella se interpuso entre ellos

y le puso una mano a cada uno en el pecho. Él sintió que el contacto le

atravesaba de pies a cabeza. La lujuria inundó sus venas. Incluso un leve

roce como ese le ponía a cien y lo único que quería era tocarla, besarla. A

esas alturas de su vida, no tenía que esforzarse para acostarse con cualquier

chica hermosa. Pero Bella había cambiado las reglas del juego.

—Es lo mejor, señor. No está en condiciones de conducir y yo no

puedo hacerlo. Será mejor que conduzca Edward.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —Jacob frunció el ceño.

La vergüenza fue visible en su expresión al tiempo que bajaba tanto

los brazos como la vista.

—Me han declarado no apta para conducir.

Jacob suavizó el gesto y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Es por la misma razón por la que debes tomar medicinas,

pequeña?

Clavó los ojos en la caricia de su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo demonios sabía Jacob que Bella tomaba medicamentos? Él no

sabía nada de eso. Claro que tampoco había preguntado.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—¿Estás enferma? —Edward no tenía intención de acosarla, pero su

tono apremiante la hizo estremecer.

—N-no. No es lo que piensas —aseguró ella, pero no le sostuvo la

mirada.

Él le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le alzó la cara hacia la suya.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que no quisieras que te viera la espalda

cuando estabas desnuda?

La tez de Bella adquirió un tono profundamente rojo antes de que

lanzara una mirada furtiva a Jacob, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Parecía muy furioso.

—¡Sucio hijo de perra! —Su hermano arremetió contra él—. ¿Qué le

has hecho?

—¡Basta! —gritó Bella—. Los dos. Señor —miró a Jacob—,

conocí a Edward poco antes de que usted me entrevistase. Nuestra relación

es personal y no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo. Me ha pedido que no

hable del trabajo fuera de la oficina; pues bien, tampoco hablaré de mi vida

privada en el trabajo. —Antes de que él pudiera hacerle una ovación por no

haberse dejado presionar por su hermano, ella le miró a él. Sus ojos azules

brillaban de dolor y reproche—. No sé por qué estás tratando de

convencerme de que… has cambiado de idea. No sé por qué intentas hacer

valer algún tipo de reclamo sobre mí cuando los dos sabemos que Jacob es

solo mi jefe y que tú me dejarás atrás antes de que las sábanas se enfríen.

Por favor, no me metáis en vuestras discusiones. No pienso interponerme

entre vosotros. Voy a decirle a Emmett donde voy. Me reuniré con vosotros en

la puerta.

Bella salió de la estancia y él no pudo más que notar que tanto él

como su hermano la seguían con la vista hasta que desapareció. Una

silenciosa tensión flotaba en el aire. Los dos estaban jodidos. Edward había

sospechado cuando la conoció que debajo de aquella dulce naturaleza,

Bella escondía un fuerte carácter. Ahora se lo acababa de demostrar. Y le

gustaba.

A su lado, Jacob se pasaba la mano por el pelo al tiempo que

mascullaba una maldición sin dejar de mirar fijamente el punto por el que

ella había desaparecido.

—No quiero que te acerques a ella.

Él se puso rígido.

—Yo tampoco te quiero cerca de ella, pero no voy a intentar imponer

mi voluntad. Ni tú tampoco lo harás.

Sabiendo que solo iban a acabar discutiendo otra vez y que Bella

era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, salió de la estancia detrás de

ella. Escuchó que a su espalda, Jacob entraba en el baño. «¡Bien!». Quizá

dispusiera de unos minutos a solas con Bella.

Pero en vez de eso, se topó con Emmett, que le miró airadamente con una

ceja arqueada.

—Vamos a hablar. Solo tenemos un momento porque Bella está

cogiendo algunas cosas en su habitación y no sé cuánto tiempo estará tu

hermano en el baño, pero dudo que sea más de un minuto. Rápido, ¿qué

ocurre con vosotros tres? ¿Por qué está llorando la prima de mi mujer?

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado decirle a Emmett que no era asunto

suyo, aquello no serviría de nada. Ese hombre podía hablar con Rosalie,

quien sí podía interponerse entre Bella y él. Había llegado el momento

de ser honesto.

—Jacob ha bebido más de la cuenta para conducir, y Bella no puede

hacerlo… Por cierto, ¿podrías explicarme por qué?

—No. Ese secreto es de ella. Si quiere que lo sepas, te lo contará ella

misma.

Por su mente pasaron un millón de posibilidades, la mayoría terribles.

¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido a Bella? ¿Quién lastimaría a alguien

tan dulce? Se sintió frustrado, pero una mirada al semblante testarudo del

chef, le dijo que ese hombre no diría nada.

—Está bien —cedió—. Si ella no conduce, alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

Me he presentado voluntario. No confío en mi hermano a solas con ella.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que confiar en ti a solas con ella? Todos

sabemos que eres el rey de los polvos de una noche. —Emmett cruzó los brazos

sobre el pecho.

—Bella es una mujer adulta.

—Apenas ha salido del cascarón y lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Confía un poco en ella. Es posible que no sea la mujer con más

experiencia del mundo, pero posee la suficiente inteligencia para tomar sus

decisiones.

—Quizá, pero solo para quedarme más tranquilo, te diré que poseo

una enorme colección de cuchillos, algunos muy afilados; otros… no tanto.

—Emmett se encogió de hombros como si sus palabras no tuvieran

importancia, aunque le delataba la tensión de sus músculos—. Con esos

últimos, cuesta un poco más cortar la carne.

Él puso los ojos en blanco intentando no gemir.

—Emmett, vamos, hombre…

—Hablo en serio. ¿Te parece que bromeo?

No, en absoluto.

—Estoy tratando de proteger a Bella. Jake es un Amo sin

preparación que trata de enterrar su instinto y necesidad en el trabajo, la

culpa y el alcohol. No está centrado. Antes de que viniéramos a Lafayette,

intenté que respondiera con una sumisa en el club de Thorpe, en Dallas. Se

largó en medio de la escena. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Si yo

no hubiera estado allí, esa chica se habría quedado atada a un banco de

azotes en una mazmorra. Si tú no estás al tanto de estas cosas, pregúntale a

James, Garrett o Jasper; ellos te explicarán lo malo que es eso.

—No necesito que me expliquen nada. No creo que Bella vaya a

permitir que tu hermano la ate y azote esta noche.

Algo comenzó a arderle en el pecho; celos. «¡Celos!». Jodidamente

fantástico.

—Si tengo en cuenta la manera en que Jake la mira, podría intentarlo.

O al menos tumbarla en la cama para meterse entre sus piernas.

Emmett arqueó una ceja.

—Antes tendría que permitírselo Bella. Y es una chica muy dulce.

Sí, lo era, pero quería dejar de ser virgen. Y él había sido testigo de

cómo había mirado a su hermano. Se lo permitiría.

—No quiero darle la oportunidad. En lo que a mí respecta, ella es mía.

No pienso darle a Jacob la oportunidad de que me la robe antes de que yo

lo haya intentado. —Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerla suya.

—Dejar a Bella a solas con Jacob solo debería preocuparte si

pensaras que ella también está interesada en tu hermano.

A otro lado de la pared, sonó la cisterna. Jacob saldría en cualquier

momento. Emmett y él debían aclarar las cosas ya.

—Da igual. —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Yo la vi primero.

—Madura… —le recriminó Emmett.

—No estoy preparado para renunciar a ella, en especial por Jake. ¡Es

un desastre!

—Quizá, pero no creo que tú estés preparado para ser un hombre de

una sola mujer. Sería mejor que la dejaras en paz.

El agua corrió en el lavabo dentro del baño al tiempo que él se

erizaba.

—Puedo ser bueno para ella.

—Bella no tiene experiencia para tratar contigo —explicó Emmett.

—La trataré como a una reina.

—Pero aún así la dejarás, y no tardarás mucho.

Por lo general estaría de acuerdo, pero ¿en ese momento?

—Eso no lo sabes. Sea como sea, no pienso renunciar a ella. Puedo

proporcionarle una experiencia digna de recordar.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza, pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Y quién la recogerá cuando el orgasmo se desvanezca?

—¿Por qué te has puesto en plan padre de una hija adolescente? Te he

dicho que la trataré bien. Que estoy interesado en ella. No puedo

comprometerme a nada más. Hace solo tres días que la conozco.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Emmett pareció sopesar esas palabras antes

de cambiar de táctica por completo.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que tu hermano te necesita de verdad.

Él se puso en guardia.

—No es eso lo que dice.

—Como tú mismo has dicho, está dominado por la ira, la culpa y el

alcohol. ¿Quién demonios sabe? Necesita una fuerza estable en su vida. Si

tú no eres capaz de dominar a tu hermano, ¿qué te hace pensar que serás

mejor para Bella?

—¿Dominarle? He traído a Jacob aquí para que se tranquilizara, pero

me mandó a la mierda. Ahora se aferra a la prima de Rosalie como si fuera

un chaleco salvavidas y no pienso cedérsela.

—Tampoco dudo de que Jacob la desee… —indicó Emmett—. Sabes la

respuesta a esto, ¿verdad?

El sonido del agua se detuvo. Jacob saldría en unos segundos.

—¿Cuál? —le preguntó.

—Compartidla.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Había escuchado más de una vez el discurso

de borracho de James sobre que Demetri y Emmett habían compartido a su

hermana, Jane, hacía algún tiempo. Una virgen poseída por dos hombres

a la vez… Hasta que ella eligió a Demetri y se casó con él.

—Hace dos minutos ni siquiera querías que la tocara.

—Y todavía no quiero, pero no parece que vayas a darte por vencido.

Y he visto cómo tu hermano la miraba esta tarde, tampoco va a ceder.

Bella no necesita convertirse en el objeto de una discusión, ya tiene

bastantes problemas. Compartidla, y cuando tú quieras seguir tu camino,

ella todavía tendrá a Jacob. —Encogió los hombros—. Nadie acabará

lastimado.

Él contuvo la respiración con la mente dando vueltas como un tiovivo.

¿Querría seguir con Bella para siempre jamás? Posiblemente no. Apenas

era capaz de estar con una mujer más de unas horas. «Para siempre jamás»

era mucho tiempo. Podría disfrutar de ella ahora, sí… pero ¿compartirla?

¿Dejársela a Jacob?

Se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Chasqueó los

dedos con impaciencia para intentar aclararse los pensamientos justo

cuando Jacob abría la puerta.

—Estás loco —masculló para Emmett, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, decidido a llegar antes que su hermano a la salida… y a Bella.

**Nuevo cap!**

**Gabylor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

EDWARD usó la llave para abrir la puerta de la casa en penumbra de su

hermano. Bella sostenía a Jacob, rodeándole con un brazo el musculoso

torso, y este se apoyaba en ella para no perder el equilibrio. Ella se

regocijaba en secreto de esa cercanía. A pesar de lo que Jacob había dicho

bajo la influencia del vodka, era demasiado educado para iniciar un tórrido

_affaire _con su secretaria. Un hombre de su nivel en el mundo empresarial

querría a su lado a alguien inteligente y ocurrente. Alguien que fuera su

igual. Y esa no era ella, aunque tuviera la tonta ocurrencia de que podía

ayudarle a recuperar la cordura y que él quería que lo hiciera.

Una vez dentro, Edward encendió la luz. El vestíbulo comunicaba con

el salón. Ambas estancias poseían una suntuosa decoración. Suelos de

mármol blanco cubiertos por elegantes alfombras y enormes ventanales de

suelo a techo en la fachada posterior con vistas a la piscina que dominaba

el jardín tenuemente iluminado. La lámpara de araña bañaba con su luz

todo el lugar. Aquel espacio era tan sofisticado como el propio Jacob.

—Por aquí. —Edward la guió a través del salón hasta un vestíbulo más

pequeño. Abrió otra puerta y encendió una luz antes de dar un paso atrás.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Aquel dormitorio era enorme. Una versión

contemporánea de una cama con dosel dominaba el espacio con sus líneas

claras y su madera oscura. Estaba cubierta con un edredón blanco muy

mullido y, encima, almohadones verdes, dorados y plateados decorando la

inmaculada superficie. Una puerta de cristal flanqueada por dos ventanas

de gran tamaño conducía al jardín, iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol

del crepúsculo. En otra pared había una chimenea, enfrente de esta se

encontraba una zona con una librería llena de libros que ofrecía un

acogedor espacio para sentarse a leer y disfrutar de una tarde relajada. En

el otro extremo vio una puerta abierta que comunicaba con un cuarto de

baño en sombras, aunque se intuía lo grande y lujoso que era, la ducha con

mamparas de cristal parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

—Yo le tumbaré. Acércale a la cama. Tiene que dormir —pidió

Edward.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó para sostener a su hermano, Jacob

protestó.

—No te necesito. Vete a la mierda —espetó con voz gangosa—

Pequeña, tú quédate.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. A pesar de lo tentador que sonaba,

aquello era una mala idea. No sabía por qué Edward había insistido en

entrar, pero se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho y se preocupara por

ayudarla.

—Si quieres irte, estaré bien —le aseguró a Edward.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si se hubiera vuelto chiflada.

—No pienso dejarte sola con él. Ya me he ocupado antes de

situaciones similares, sé lo que hacer.

Y ella no tenía ni idea. Triste pero cierto.

—Gracias. —Miró a Jacob—. Por favor, acuéstese. Hágalo por mí.

—Va a portarse como un capullo hasta que haya pasado por la ducha y

comido algo. Lo llevaré al cuarto de baño para lo primero mientras tú le

calientas un poco de sopa en la cocina.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para alejarse. Jacob se

sentiría más humano —y más cómodo consigo mismo— una vez que se

hubiera duchado y metido algo en el estómago.

Atravesó la casa a tientas hasta una cocina oscura, en la que buscó un

interruptor palpando la pared. Cuando encendió la luz, contuvo el aliento al

ver los hermosos aparadores de estilo moderno en madera oscura y acero

inoxidable, con encimeras de mármol de Carrara. Aquella casa parecía

sacada de una revista.

No le llevó mucho tiempo preparar algo; no había mucho donde

elegir. Calentó un poco de sopa en el microondas, hizo un sándwich de

queso y sirvió un vaso de agua. Después recogió todo lo que había usado y

registró los aparadores en busca de una bandeja en la que llevar la comida.

Con la bandeja en las manos, se dirigió al dormitorio dónde encontró

a Edward esperándola. Todavía se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha al fondo.

Él le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la puso encima del tocador para

envolverla entre sus brazos. Cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo, grande,

imponente y musculoso ella alzó la vista hacia él. Se le debilitaron las

rodillas ante lo que vio; era muy guapo y olía aún mejor. Su aroma era algo

más almizclado que el de su hermano, más intenso. La besó con voracidad.

Sin duda haría el amor con esa misma implacable violencia.

Notó que Edward se contenía, reteniendo ese lado oscuro que ella

percibía en su interior. Cuando estaba en la misma habitación que él, era

consciente de su presencia; cuando la tocaba, como ahora, se derretía por

completo.

No debería desear a Edward. No iba a quedarse con ella. Seguramente

jamás se enamoraría de nadie, aunque eso estaba bien. Le proporcionaría

placer y la enseñaría a explorar sus posibilidades. Era más de lo que podía

esperar.

—Lamento lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato en casa de Emmett. No tenía

intención de humillarte ni de hacer que te sintieras avergonzada —le

murmuró él al oído, al tiempo que le besaba la sien y la mejilla camino de

su boca.

Bella se sorprendió. Jamás habría esperado una disculpa. Los

amigos de James siempre le habían descrito como un vividor que iba de

cama en cama y que ayudaba a sus amigos cuando estaban en apuros

porque le ponía a cien correr peligro. Pero el hombre que tenía enfrente no

parecía buscar un chute de adrenalina. Le vio inclinarse para rozar sus

labios y el contacto duró apenas un instante, creando un vacío en su pecho

antes de que él se retirarse con un suspiro de pesar.

—Lo sé. —No pudo evitar enredar los dedos en el suave pelo oscuro

—. Es… complicado. He empezado hoy a trabajar para tu hermano. Es

posible que me despida por decírtelo; me ordenó que no te comentara nada

del negocio.

Vio que Edward apretaba los dientes y hacía una mueca de dolor.

—No te despedirá. Es posible que te lo dijera, pero… ahora mismo no

vale para nada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te interesa la compañía?

—Pues claro. No tenía por qué haber hecho un Máster en

Administración de Empresas. ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? Quería ser útil a

mi hermano y a la Junta Directiva.

Edward no lo dijo, pero ella sospechó que Jacob había apartado a su

hermano menor del negocio hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aunque no le gustaba

pensar que su jefe hizo eso, lo primero que notó en él —una vez que apartó

los ojos de su perfección física— fue que quería tener completo y total

control de lo que ocurría en la oficina. ¿Le ocurriría lo mismo en el

dormitorio? Rosalie había mencionado que Edward era un Amo, y ella había

_googleado _el término para saber qué significaba, pero Jacob parecía

pertenecer al mismo grupo. El pensamiento de estar a merced de aquellos

hombres le debilitaba las rodillas.

«Eso no importa ahora. ¡Concéntrate!».

Bella se mordió el labio, reenfocando sus ideas e intentando decidir

qué decir. Jacob no quería que su hermano estuviera involucrado en la

empresa aunque podía llegar a necesitarle. La familia, su apoyo y amor

incondicional, podía salvar a una persona. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.

Sus padres estuvieron a su lado en cada paso del camino tras el accidente.

Jamás habría salido adelante si no hubiera sido por ellos y la incansable

fuerza que le prestaron día tras día, año tras año.

Dado que esos dos hermanos ahora no se comunicaban, quizá ella

pudiera ayudarles.

—Jacob también podría despedirme por divulgar lo que voy a decirte,

pero él te necesita más de lo que yo necesito el trabajo. Quiero que supere

esto.

Edward le encerró la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos

buceando en su alma.

—Cuéntame. Déjame ayudarle. Le he arrastrado hasta Lafayette

contra su voluntad, esperando encontrar algo o alguien que le hiciera

querer vivir otra vez, olvidarse del vodka y de ese antinatural empeño en el

trabajo. Estoy abierto a cualquier opción, _belleza_.

Ella asintió con la cabeza al ver la preocupación de Edward y le relató

la visita de Riley Biers y sus resultados. Él la escuchó en absoluto

silencio, pero aún así su sorpresa era evidente; se puso rígido, cambió de

posición y frunció el ceño.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Un asesino a sueldo? ¿Y Biers todavía no tiene una

teoría que explique por qué contrataron a este tipo para matar a Leah?

—Si la tiene, yo no la escuché. ¿Sabías que Leah estaba

embarazada cuando la mataron?

Edward volvió a apretar los dientes para contener una mueca dolorosa.

—No.

—Tu hermano perdió al mismo tiempo a su hijo y a su amada esposa.

Y después, va y se entera de que ella le fue infiel y que…

—¿Es eso lo que te contó Jacob? —Edward la miraba con el ceño

fruncido—. Porque no es cierto. Se casaron por conveniencia; una

condición para hacer una fusión. Leah era tan insoportable como

hermosa. Jacob no le interesaba en absoluto, salvo para que le

proporcionara dinero que gastar en Prada o en Tiffany's. Aunque

estuvieron casados seis años, no eran más que unos desconocidos.

—Jamás la amé. Ella lo sabía y no le importaba. —Jacob salió en ese

momento del cuarto de baño, con una toalla en torno a la cintura y el

mojado pelo oscuro retirado de la cara.

A ella se le secó la boca. Los hombros eran anchos y musculosos; los

marcados pectorales estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de vello oscuro

que se perdía bajo la toalla blanca. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué había

debajo.

En el momento en que tuvo ese pensamiento, apartó los ojos. Su jefe

estaba diciendo algo importante y ella no hada otra cosa que mirarle como

si fuera idiota. Subió la vista a sus pupilas. Aquellos iris negros contenían

una pizca de diversión, pero la severa expresión hizo que se preguntara si

no la estaría imaginando.

Entonces asimiló las palabras de Jacob. Nunca había amado a su

esposa. ¡Caray!

—N-no lo s-sabía. —Meneó la cabeza—. Di por hecho que estaba así

de trastornado porque… porque estaba locamente enam…

—No. —Jacob arqueó una ceja antes de volver al baño para cerrar el

grifo—. He pensado que lo más inteligente era escuchar lo que decíais de

mí para saber lo que comentabas a mis espaldas.

Sus palabras la hicieron encogerse.

—Lo siento, señor.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Jacob le había dicho explícitamente que

no hablara con Edward sobre él, y ella había traicionado su confianza el

mismo día que se lo pidió. Trabajaba para él y tenía que seguir sus órdenes,

no dedicarse a juzgarlo.

—Si quiere despedirme, lo entenderé.

—¿Por qué le has contado todo eso, pequeña?

—Porque está preocupada por ti, gilipollas —intervino Edward.

—Perdona, pero quiero que me responda ella —repuso él con rigidez,

antes de mirarla—. ¿Es cierto eso?

Ella ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí. Le noté muy contrariado después de que se fuera el señor

Biers. Soy una firme defensora de que el apoyo de la familia siempre es

vital para salir de las situaciones difíciles. No le conozco demasiado bien,

pero estoy segura de que pedir ayuda no es lo suyo. Edward siempre estará

aquí, si le deja.

—Pequeña, tampoco le conoces a él. Te lo aseguro.

—No te atrevas a seguir por ese camino —intervino el hermano

pequeño—. No habría podido salvar a Leah —gruñó— y tú lo sabes.

Ella observó, anonadada, cómo Jacob se enfrentaba a su hermano

menor en un claro choque de cornamentas. ¿De qué manera habría podido

Edward salvar a su cuñada? ¿Por qué estaban los dos tan enfadados? No

entendía nada, pero sentía que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Jacob mostró los dientes.

—Podrías haberlo intentado.

—Estas siendo irracional sobre esto porque es más fácil eso que

enfrentarte a la sensación de culpa. No la amabas y no querías tener nada

que ver con ella. Pero en vez de divorciarte de ella, intentaste que yo me

ocupara. Es posible que yo sea un buen Amo, pero ella no me necesitaba.

Solo necesitaba corazón.

Ella jadeó en silencio. ¿Jacob había ofrecido su mujer a su hermano?

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se acostara con ella?

Ella miró a su jefe, que no lo negó; solo apretó los puños y observó a

su hermano con toda la furia que ardía en su interior.

—No me mires así —gruñó Edward—. Leah se destruyó a sí misma.

No es culpa tuya ni mía. Sabía qué clase de matrimonio era el vuestro

cuando se casó contigo, y estuvo de acuerdo. Metió la pata y pagó por ello.

No puedes culparte, hermano; tampoco permitiré que me culpes a mí.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Jacob.

—Estupendo. —Edward apretó los dientes—. A la mierda es adonde

va tu vida de cabeza. He intentado salvarte, ayudarte… Me he ofrecido a

trabajar contigo, a escucharte, a ser tu apoyo… pero me arrojas a la cara

todas mis ofertas. ¿Quieres matarte bebiendo vodka? Ya has dejado claro

que no puedo impedirlo, así que voy a dejar de intentar evitarlo.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida del dormitorio.

Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que si permitía que ambos hermanos se

separaran así, seguirían enemistados para siempre; y eso suponiendo que

Jacob no se matara en breve. Porque estaba segura de que eso es lo que

estaba tratando de conseguir.

—¡Basta! ¡Estáis actuando como críos!

Los dos se volvieron hacia ella con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa.

Habría sido muy fácil ceder bajo aquellas miradas airadas, pero

permaneció firme. Los dos le habían ofrecido mucho en un corto intervalo

de tiempo. Si pudiera ayudarles a encontrar el camino para volver a

entenderse, dejaría de considerarse en deuda con ellos.

—No tengo hermanos —dijo, forzándose a mantener un tono calmado

—. Es algo que siempre he echado de menos. Si los tuviera, les querría a

pesar de todo. Compartís la misma sangre. ¿Tenéis más familia?

Ninguno de ellos respondió. El silencio era más elocuente que las

palabras.

—Exacto. Jacob, ¿tu orgullo es tan importante que estás dispuesto a

ponerlo por encima de tu único hermano? —le tuteó ella, poco dispuesta a

seguir con formalismos ante aquella situación—. Necesitas aprender a

pensar con el corazón. No conocí a Leah, pero sé cómo somos las

mujeres. Si tú no la amabas y la entregaste a otro hombre para… para lo

que fuera, ella se sentiría herida y… Yo, en su piel, también hubiera hecho

cosas terribles.

—No es lo que piensas. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Querías que Edward fuera su Amo… ¿No quiere eso decir que

otorgabas a tu hermano poder sobre su cuerpo?

Los dos hermanos se miraron antes de que el menor suspirara.

—Existe una modalidad de BDSM en la que los Amos pueden tener

sumisas con las que no mantienen relaciones sexuales. Algunas sumisas

desean y necesitan límites. Leah podría haber sido una de ellas.

Era evidente que ella no iba a llevarle la contraria en eso.

—Ella comenzó a perder el control por completo algunos meses antes

de que la asesinaran y Jacob me propuso que me convirtiera en su Amo.

Había redactado un contrato en el que estipulaba lo que podía hacer con

ella; el sexo no estaba incluido. Se hubiera tratado de intentar modificar su

comportamiento con una serie de recompensas y castigos; lo que la

situación exigiera en cada momento.

Aquello sonaba parecido a educar a un hijo.

—¿Ibas a castigarla sin salir si se portaba mal? ¿A retirarle las

tarjetas de crédito?

—Sin duda habría reducido sus salidas. Y también le habría quitado

las tarjetas de crédito. Además, cada vez que me hablara con descaro,

habría recibido una buena tunda en el trasero.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Una buena tunda en el trasero? ¿Ibas a zurrarle?

—Eso sería el principio. Pero solo se consigue modificar la conducta

de una sumisa cuando el Amo tiene intención de someterla de verdad. Es

un intercambio de poder. La sumisa se muestra de acuerdo en otorgarle al

Amo su confianza y libertad, pero puede poner fin a cualquier situación

difícil o demasiado dolorosa diciendo una palabra segura. Salvo eso, le da

a su Amo total autoridad sobre su cuerpo. No frunzas el ceño, _belleza_. Las

sumisas desean sentirse atesoradas, incluso poseídas. Un buen Amo

removerá cielo y tierra para mantener a salvo a su sumisa, y venerará su

cuerpo y su alma.

Ella no lo comprendía, pero las palabras de Edward la afectaron a un

nivel visceral. Sí, había luchado mucho para escapar del maltrato a que

había sido sometido su cuerpo, para alejarse del nido que era la casa de su

madre y empezar una nueva vida. Su madre la quería, sin embargo había

llegado el momento de que volara con sus propias alas; había sido una

carga horrible para ella durante diez años. Lo que Edward describía parecía

muy diferente.

—¿Y el Amo quiere aceptar esa responsabilidad?

—Por completo. Si lo hace bien, consigue ver cómo aprende, cómo

florece y crece. La conoce por dentro y por fuera; le ayuda a vencer

cualquier tipo de miedo que le impida ser feliz. A su vez, ella se ofrece por

completo. Los lazos entre un Amo y su sumisa suelen ser muy profundos.

—¿Has disfrutado de esa experiencia? —Apenas quería saberlo. Le

dolería escuchar que él había tomado a alguien a su cargo. Alguien que le

había llegado a importar profundamente, pero la curiosidad era demasiado

fuerte.

—No. Solo he sido testigo de ello. Mi conocimiento de un

intercambio absoluto de poder, del tipo que Jacob proponía, es solo

teórico. No tengo ninguna experiencia personal sobre una relación durante

las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días de la semana. Aun así, no era

esa mi mayor preocupación. Leah no era sumisa. Si ella no se ofrecía

libremente, entonces tendría que forzarla. Y eso me convertiría en un

capullo. —Miró a su hermano—. Jake, yo no podría haberla salvado.

Jacob no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a su hermano airadamente.

Aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas por las intrigantes posibilidades que

describía Edward, siguió intentándolo.

—Quizá no podrías haber salvado a Leah, Edward, pero si ella hubiera

pensado que le importaba a alguien, aunque solo fuera a un amigo, las

cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—¡Exacto! —aseveró Jacob.

—Era tu mujer —señaló Edward—. Eso deberías haberlo hecho tú.

Aunque Edward tenía a la lógica de su parte, la afligida cara de Jacob

la impulsó a seguir adelante.

—Es posible, pero eso es agua pasada. Leah ha muerto, quedáis

vosotros y solo os tenéis el uno al otro. No voy a ser testigo de cómo os

hacéis pedazos. Jacob, ha llegado el momento de que comprendas las

destructivas consecuencias que tiene que ignores a una persona que se

supone que forma parte de tu vida, así que deberías empezar a intentar

llevarte bien con tu hermano, o llamaré a Emmett para que venga a buscarme.

Sabes que tengo razón.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un silencio sepulcral. Los dos la

miraron aturdidos. Sí, es posible que ella pareciera dulce y calmada, pero

tenía mucho temperamento y una vena de absoluta terquedad. Y no se

privaba de utilizarla cuando era necesario.

—¿Me quedo o me voy? —Se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron. Parecía como si hubieran establecido

una muda comunicación durante algunos segundos.

Por fin, Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—Quédate.

Sonó como una orden, aunque ella también captó cierto matiz de

súplica en la palabra. luchó para contener una sonrisa.

—Por favor, _belleza_. —Edward ni siquiera intentó ocultar el tono

implorante—. Los dos queremos que te quedes.

—Es mi último aviso —les advirtió—. Quiero que os comportéis.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza sin añadir nada más. La enemistad

parecía haber desaparecido de la estancia, pero ninguno de ellos sabía

romper el hielo. Era un milagro que siguieran allí.

—¿Te sorprendió enterarte de que Leah estaba embarazada? —

preguntó ella a Jacob.

Edward también intervino.

—Sé que no os llevabais bien, pero perder a un hijo nonato es algo

muy duro. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Sé que quieres tener hijos.

Jacob suspiró antes de pasarse la mano por la cara.

—No lo he sabido hasta hoy. Quería tener hijos, pero no me resignaba

a tenerlos con ella. Estaba seguro de que no era capaz de querer a alguien

más que a sí misma, así que siempre tomé precauciones. El médico forense

informó a Riley de que ella estaba de cuatro semanas. —Tomó aire—. No

me acostaba con Leah desde hacía por lo menos tres meses.

Ella contuvo el aliento. ¿El bebé no era suyo? Clavó los ojos en él,

boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. ¿Quizá alguna frase de ánimo? ¿O mejor

una de apoyo ante tal traición? Seguramente Jacob no querría escuchar

ninguna de las dos.

—Es terrible. —Se le escaparon las palabras, pero no parecieron

quedar mal. Sin duda eran sinceras—. ¿Y no tenías idea de que estaba

embarazada?

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo que lo supiera ella misma.

—Leah siempre fue una mujer temperamental y difícil —añadió

Edward—. Su comportamiento solía ser irreflexivo.

—Nunca te gustó. —Jacob no preguntaba, declaraba.

—¿Y a ti? —repuso Edward.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Como Bella ha dicho, eso ya no importa. —La miró—. Sea lo que

sea lo que has cocinado, huele genial.

Entre el desnudo torso de Jacob y la sobredosis de información, se

había olvidado por completo de la comida.

—Solo un poco de sopa de lata y un sándwich de queso. ¿Quieres que

te lo lleve a la cama?

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó. Sonaba

mucho más provocativo de lo que era su intención. Jacob sonrió de medio

lado.

Edward intervino con voz acerada.

—Vístete, Jake. Iré al coche para coger la bolsa de Bella y lo que

recogió en la oficina de camino hacia aquí.

Era un alivio; le evitaba hacerlo a ella y le proporcionaba unos

momentos a solas con su jefe.

Se volvió hacia él y vio que desaparecía detrás de una puerta. Regresó

al cabo de unos minutos, cubierto tan solo con unos calzoncillos grises. La

prenda dibujaba el contorno de sus firmes y estrechas caderas, así como las

apretadas nalgas, como si no llevara nada encima.

Los dos hermanos eran impresionantes y cada uno de ellos la hacía

sentir algo diferente. Jacob representaba seguridad, protección,

tranquilidad. Aunque también le enseñaba; en solo un día había contribuido

a su crecimiento personal. Su familia la había mimado hasta el punto de

agobiarla, pero Jacob quería que floreciera, que tuviera éxito. Y Edward…

la hacía sentir ardiente y temeraria. Cuando estaba con él quería arrancarse

la ropa para que él cayera sobre ella y le enseñara todas las alegrías de ser

mujer. Recordaba haber tenido novios antes del accidente, de algunos se

había enamorado con toda la inocencia de los quince años. Ninguno había

conseguido que quisiera apretar contra él cada centímetro de su cuerpo y

suplicarle que la acariciara. La idea de entregar su cuerpo y su voluntad a

cualquiera de aquellos dos hombres la hacía sentir un hormigueante latido

en algunos lugares prohibidos de su cuerpo.

Jacob se acercó a la cama y ella cogió la bandeja del tocador para

acercársela.

—Si se ha enfriado, lo volveré a calentar.

Él negó con la cabeza con una ambigua sonrisa. Ella le puso la

bandeja en el regazo y se enderezó. Cuando estaban tan cerca, apenas podía

respirar. Sin embargo, al intentar dar un paso hacia atrás, Jacob la agarró

por la muñeca y apretó con fuerza para impedir que escapara.

—¿Por qué mi hermano?

—¿Perdón? —¿Qué estaba preguntando exactamente?

—De todos los hombres del mundo, ¡joder! de esta ciudad, ¿por qué

has elegido a mi hermano?

Ella abrió la boca, pero se le trabó la lengua.

—Bueno… En realidad me eligió él.

—Sí, ya, imagino que sí. —Jacob parecía amargado por ello.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? No tenemos… Mmm… No hemos

dormido juntos.

—Todavía.

—Eres mi jefe. —Aunque había química entre ellos. Es posible que

fuera inocente, pero no era estúpida. Jacob había dejado caer más de una

señal de que también la deseaba.

La posibilidad de que ocurriera tal cosa cayó sobre ella como lava

ardiente. Intentó disimular su acalorada reacción. Incluso aunque la

deseara, ¿era porque la deseaba realmente o porque también lo hacía su

hermano?

—Responde a mi pregunta —exigió él—. ¿Por qué Edward?

—Es encantador. Me hace sentir bien conmigo misma, y eso es algo

que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba. Cuando estoy con él me siento

hermosa, como si fuera alguien diferente.

—Imagino que sabes que eso lo hace para su propio beneficio. Es una táctica. Consigue que te sientas bien y que te quites la ropa. Quiere follar contigo.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir estúpida. Por supuesto, es imposible que guste a ningún hombre, o que me deseen tal y como soy.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él no la soltó.

—Lo siento. No es eso lo que quería decir, pequeña. Por favor… Creo que eres maravillosa, hermosa y especial. Eso está claro. Pero Edward tiene una táctica, y no es conocido por su profundidad o sinceridad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Actúas como si tu hermano fuera un depredador sexual. Te diré que tuvo oportunidad de… bueno, ya sabes… el día que nos conocimos. Acabamos en una cama. Yo estaba desnuda y me ofrecí, pero no hizo nada.

Supo que eso había sorprendido a Jacob, aunque lo vio encogerse de

hombros.

—Seguramente se trate de otra táctica. Estás hablando de un hombre

que se ha acostado con cinco mil mujeres. No se seduce a tantas mujeres

sin haber perfeccionado una buena manera de actuar.

«¿Cinco mil?». Se le revolvió el estómago y por primera vez se

preguntó si Jacob tendría razón.

—¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Por qué yo?

Él se levantó de la cama.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Eres el tipo de mujer que un hombre mira

y solo puede pensar en perderse en las suaves profundidades de tu cuerpo

una y otra vez hasta que no vuelvas a mirar a otro tipo.

Su vehemencia atravesó su cuerpo.

—Tú… Tú no has pensado eso.

Jacob tiró de su muñeca para acercarla más.

—¡Oh, sí! Claro que sí. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pero

me he convencido a mí mismo de que debía mantenerme alejado de ti. Tú

no necesitas a un hombre arruinado y a mí solo me faltaba una denuncia

por acoso sexual. Quiero que sepas que lo que digas ahora no afectará en

absoluto en que conserves o no el empleo. Me aceptes o no, seguirás

teniendo trabajo.

—Gracias —repuso ella automáticamente. Bella no sabía de qué

otra manera responder; aquello iba demasiado rápido.

—Quiero que pienses en ello. Sabes cuántas mujeres se ha llevado

Edward a la cama. ¿Quieres que te diga con cuantas me he acostado yo en

los últimos siete años? Una.

Otro bombón. Jacob se los lanzaba uno tras otro.

—Entonces… Si no amabas a Leah…

—Le fui fiel hasta el día en que murió. —Soltó una carcajada amarga.—¡Joder! Sigo siéndoselo.

—¿Por qué?

Él dio un bocado al sándwich. Ella pensó que parecía como si

estuviera haciendo tiempo para aclararse las ideas en la cabeza.

—Nuestro padre fue un mujeriego terrible. Cuando cumplí diez años

me di cuenta de que gastaba más energía en tirarse a su secretaria que en

ocuparse de su esposa, sus hijos o Industrias C.B. Aquello dejó una amarga

sensación en mí. Es posible que no pudiera ofrecerle a Leah todo lo

que debería, pero sí podía serle fiel.

Bella no podía respirar. Miró a Jacob mientras él tomaba la sopa.

Era una acción sencilla que contrastaba totalmente con el complicado

hombre que tenía delante.

—¿Por qué eres fiel a una mujer que no amabas y que ya ha muerto?

¿Penitencia?

—Posiblemente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Al principio estaba

demasiado anonadado por que hubiera muerto y me hubiera sido infiel. Unas semanas después, estaba enfadado, con ella y conmigo mismo. Estaba demasiado sumergido en ira y vodka para preocuparme por el sexo. A partir de entonces, un día se convirtió en otro… Durante los últimos tiempos solo me he ocupado de mi labor como presidente de Industrias

C.B., de sacar a esta compañía adelante mientras ahogaba mis demonios interiores en alcohol. Ambas tareas me reclamaban por completo y me destrozaban.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, y movió la bandeja

para rodearle con los brazos. Era posible que él no quisiera su cariño, pero

lo necesitaba.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte como pueda. Te escucharé y te ayudaré en

la oficina. Puedo hablar contigo cuando la necesidad de beber sea

acuciante. Lo que sea.

—Bésame.

La orden salió de la nada, y el anhelo de obedecerla la inundó. No

podía negar que quería sentirle, sanarle y perderse en él. Era un hombre

arruinado, pero ella admiraba muchas de sus cualidades.

Era fuerte. Algunos le llamarían terco, y es que cuando creía en algo, se entregaba por completo.

Era fiel.

Dudaba mucho que Edward fuera igual. Después de disfrutar de tanta

libertad sexual, siempre querría disfrutar de lo mismo. Ella sabía que no

era una belleza delirante, pero Edward también tenía cualidades que

admiraba. Era insistente, divertido, intuitivo… dispuesto a arriesgarse por

aquellos que le importaban. Quizá, solo quizá, jamás había conocido a una

mujer que realmente le importara.

¡Dios! Esa línea de pensamiento era peligrosa para su corazón.

La realidad pura y dura era que les admiraba y deseaba a ambos.

Había desarrollado sentimientos por los dos. No sabía qué hacer al

respecto.

Divididos, sus pensamientos corrían salvajemente… cuando se inclinó

hacia él y le besó… en la mejilla. Había empezado algo con Edward; quería

perder la virginidad con ese hombre ardiente que tanto placer podía darle.

Había comenzado a trabajar con Jacob con la intención de convertirse en

una profesional y poder sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca había sido

su intención desearlos a los dos. Peor todavía, en las últimas veinticuatro

horas, aquel deseo había echado raíces como una mala hierba, tenaz e

indeseada. ¿Cómo iba a poder elegir, sabiendo que cualquiera de ellos

podría robarle el corazón y rompérselo sin que se diera cuenta?

—Bella… —susurró él en su oído, antes de sostenerla por los

hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tienes problemas, Jacob. Creo que también Edward los tiene. Él ha poseído a cinco mil mujeres, tú apenas a un puñado. —Respiró hondo para

reunir valor—. Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie y estoy abrumada.

Jacob se sentó más derecho y la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Eres… virgen?

—Sí. Es una larga historia. Tengo mis razones. Estoy dispuesta a

cambiar, pero a mi ritmo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Seré bueno para ti. Puedo ser muy paciente.

—¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo a pesar de que me has visto con tu hermano?

Jacob dio otro mordisco al sándwich y tragó.

—Las mujeres no son más que estaciones de servicio para Edward.

Cuando encuentra una se detiene, busca alivio y luego va en busca de la

siguiente. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

Interesante analogía.

—No busco un compromiso, solo sexo. Sigues siendo mi jefe y pienso

que mezclar negocios y placer no es una buena idea.

—Eso es un tópico. Cada uno es diferente. Sé que has conocido antes

a Edward y que él es… —Jacob tragó como si aquel pensamiento fuera

doloroso—. Excitante. Pero mañana, él buscará otra chica. En cambio yo…Tú eres la única que me ha importado desde hace muchos años.

**Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero...los exámenes no me dejan respirar :(**

**VAMOS POR PARTES:**

**#anamart05 : Muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios de esta historia y de todas las demás.**

**#Maary Cullen : Tranquila, que mientras me quede un soplo de aire en el cuerpo seguiré :D**

**#Marelie : Sigo, sigo...gracias por tu comment. Besitos**

**#PrincesLynx : Veremos que tan fuerte es esta Bella...Con dor Amos a sus pies, esto promete :D :D :D**

**#My Dear Lost Soul : ¡Más te vale que estudies para tus examenes! Yo y mis historias seguiremos aqui por el resto de la eternidad (o-al-menos-mientras-fanfiction-exista) asi que primero abrueba los examenes y luego te relajas leyendo. ¿Trato hecho? Besituuus**

**#Lupin410 : Yo tambien me alegro estar de vuelta y leer vuestros comments ;)**

**#Nesines : Yo tambien te he extrañado...esta bien, lo reconozco...han sido tus reviews lo que más he extrañado :D :D :D PD. la historia pertenece a Shayla Black y lleva el mismo título.**

**#Mary de Cullen : No irán a come pero, harán algo mucho mas placentero, pillina :D **

**#MiaCarLu : Ertoy de acuerdo contigo. Va a arder Troya y medio planeta, jeje.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras anonimas que siguen mis adaptaciones. Muchiiiisiiiimos besitos!**

**Gabylor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

BELLA salió del dormitorio de Jacob y cerró la puerta. Edward la

miró; estaba pálida y rígida. Él dejó la maleta y el maletín de su hermano

en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —La agarró por los hombros—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella meneó la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Nada.

El Amo que había en él quiso castigarla por mentir, pero Bella

todavía no se había sometido a él… Ni acostado con él… Ni siquiera había

salido con él. Eso le reconcomía. Aún así, no lograba deshacerse del

desasosiego que le invadía.

—Quiero saber la verdad.

—Estoy bien.

Se acercó para coger su maleta y la hizo rodar por la cocina y la sala

hasta el pasillo que conducía a otros dormitorios. Como era de esperar,

Bella eligió el más femenino, decorado en tonos crema y ciruela, con

muchos espejos y cristales, que creaban un ambiente de graciosa

sofisticación. Él la siguió.

—Puedo ayudarte —insistió—. Cuéntame el problema.

Ella se detuvo y relajó un poco los hombros.

—Se trata de algo que tengo que resolver en mi cabeza, gracias. La

parte buena es que Jacob se ha dormido.

Era evidente que no iba a decirle nada. Intentó no tomarse aquella

falta de confianza como algo personal, pero dado que era la única persona

en la estancia, no lo consiguió. De todas maneras, sabía que presionándola

no iba a conseguir nada.

—¿Tienes hambre, _belleza_? ¿Podemos salir a comer algo por ahí? —

Quizá mientras tanto pudieran hablar. Ella podría relajarse frente a una

copa de vino y ayudarle a aclarar las cosas—. Conozco un precioso

restaurante francés que…

—No podemos dejar solo a tu hermano. ¿Qué te parece si encargamos

una pizza? De todas maneras tengo que estudiar todo lo que Jacob tiene en

el escritorio, y ver si hay algo urgente.

Eso no era precisamente la seducción que él tenía en mente. Había ido

a casa de Emmett y Rosalie con muchos planes en la cabeza: Bella tenía que

escuchar lo preciosa que era; necesitaba sentirse deseada. Pero todo

aquello había sido relegado al olvido al verla con la mano de Jacob entre

las suyas.

Por lo que podía ver, Bella había hecho todo lo que estaba a su

alcance para ayudar a su hermano. Después de la visita de Biers, Jacob

se había refugiado en una botella de Cîroc y había sido una suerte que ella

se lo llevara de la oficina. De no ser por Bella, ¿qué habría ocurrido? ¿Su

hermano habría bebido una botella tras otra, hasta acabar encontrando la

muerte en el fondo de una?

Ella tenía razón; Jacob no podía quedarse solo. Por lo general habría

dejado que su hermano se ocupara de sí mismo, pero eso era cuando estaba

bien. Hoy había sufrido un golpe horrible. La culpa le carcomía y él sabía

que Jacob sufriría todavía más por la vida que crecía en el vientre de Leah

y que se había visto apagada de golpe.

Lo que más le frustraba era la oportunidad del momento. Por fin había

dado con Bella tras pasarse días buscándola. Comenzaba a llegar a ella y

a conquistarla lentamente cuando, de repente, Jacob se había interpuesto

entre ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su hermano se despejara y

se dedicara a perseguirla también? Estaba seguro de que no demasiado.

Para empezar, Jacob ya se sentía protector con ella. Después de todo,

Bella era su secretaria, aunque estaba seguro de que no era esa la razón

de la preocupación de su hermano.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Tenía que pensar rápido

o perdería a Bella antes de tenerla. El consejo de Emmett resonó de repente

en su cabeza.

«Compartidla».

—Déjame ayudarte. —Señaló el maletín de Jacob con la cabeza.

Le dio la impresión de que iba a aceptar, aunque finalmente negó con

la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

—Él me mataría.

Edward la siguió.

—No es mi intención ofenderte, pero apenas llevas unas horas

trabajando en la empresa y yo la he sufrido durante toda mi vida. Soy el

propietario de la mitad, así que el formulario de confidencialidad no puede

aplicarse a mí. A pesar de lo que Jacob piensa, no soy un inútil.

—No era mi intención decir que lo fueras. —Parecía horrorizada de

que él pudiera pensar eso. Aún así, vaciló mientras sopesaba los pros y los

contras en su cabeza. Por fin, puso el maletín en medio de la mesa.

—Hay una pizzería a domicilio cerca. Mientras haces el pedido,

sacaré los documentos y podremos empezar.

Él quiso celebrarlo alzando el puño. Iba a matar dos pájaros de un

tiro; por un lado pasaría más tiempo con Bella y por otro se implicaría

en los negocios familiares. Sentirse entusiasmado por lo primero tenía

sentido; su belleza era un primor y probar su sabor una vez solo había

aguzado su apetito por ella. Apenas podía esperar a tenerla de nuevo en la

boca. Si le hubiera alentado solo un poco, ahora estaría sobre la mesa de la

cocina, desnuda, y él se habría puesto a darse un festín con su cuerpo más

rápido de lo que ella podía parpadear.

Pero también se sentía emocionado por poder participar por fin en los

negocios que pertenecían a su familia desde hacía dos generaciones.

Odiaba sentirse distante e inútil. Estaba resentido por que Jacob se ocupara

de todo. Y ahora que su hermano se perdía en el alcohol, estaba más que

dispuesto a encargarse de todo mientras él se recuperaba.

Bella le facilitó el nombre de la pizzería y, tras discutir sus

ingredientes favoritos, él buscó el número con el móvil para llamar. La

observó esparcir los documentos en pulcros montones por toda la mesa

mientras hacía el pedido. Se fijó en que ella se mordisqueaba el labio o

hablaba consigo misma mientras lo ordenaba todo.

—Lo último que hice antes de almorzar fue hablar con Laurent Da Revin

y…

Él hizo una mueca.

—Ese tipo es gilipollas.

—Sí, me di cuenta de inmediato —convino ella—, pero tiene razón en algunas cosas.

—¿Sobre cómo ser más gilipollas todavía?

Bella le miró con reproche.

—Esto es un tema serio.

Hablaba en serio, aunque no conseguiría nada diciéndolo.

—¿En qué tiene razón?

—La gente de Investigación y Desarrollo nos ha indicado que

necesitan que los contratistas y suministradores externos tengan acceso a la

información… desde todo el mundo. Personas de las que no sabemos nada

están accediendo a las bases de datos de C.B. y eso incluye algunos archivos

relacionados con los proyectos secretos. ¿Es eso normal? Quiero decir,

¿necesitan documentarse sobre prototipos que todavía no se

comercializan?

—Yo creo que no. —Aquello era preocupante—. Déjame ver. —Le

tendió la mano y ella le pasó una carpetilla.

—Ahí dentro hay una lista. Fíjate en esos tres _logins _en particular?

Uno accedió a través de un servidor indio, otro inglés y otro de Dubai.

¿Toleraría el gobierno americano que gente de esos países tuvieran al

alcance de su mano sus futuros secretos?

—Depende de a qué accedan y de las circunstancias. —Probablemente

no.

Bella rebuscó en otro montón de documentos hasta dar con el que

buscaba. Releyó los datos con rapidez. Él admitió para sus adentros que

estaba muy impresionado. En tan solo unas horas, ella había desarrollado

un gran sentido común para los negocios sin más datos que lo que Jacob

hubiera podido indicarle antes de que apareciera Biers e hiciera volar su

sentido común.

—De esta lista —meditó ella—, estoy segura de que la mayoría de los

accesos tenían que ver con el Proyecto de Recuperación. Jacob lo

mencionó en una ocasión y tuve que archivarlo para él. Por desgracia, no

pude recabar demasiada información al respecto.

Y él tampoco se había enterado de demasiados datos antes de que

Jacob le viera y se callara. Solo sabía que era algo que podría servir para

arrancar a la compañía de la espiral de muerte en que estaba inmersa. Por

lo que dedujo, se trataba de una especie de vehículo Humvee.

—¿No puedes obtener más datos al respecto?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Jacob lo guarda con contraseña. Y con razón.

Sin duda. Él estudió la lista de entradas a la base de datos; los

nombres de los archivos a los que se había accedido, la fecha y las IPs

asociadas.

—¿Tienes ahí el portátil de Jacob?

La expresión de Bella indicó que ella le había leído el pensamiento.

Sacó el ordenador del maletín y lo encendió. Él adivinó la contraseña al

segundo intento.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Ella parecía asombrada y a él le gustaba

impresionarla.

—Es posible que ahora no nos hablemos, pero conozco muy bien a mi

hermano. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de inclinarse hacia ella y guiñarle

un ojo—. Tengo más habilidades, ¿quieres verlas?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy segura de ello. Concentrémonos en el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Creo que tenemos entre manos algo importante.

Él gimió en protesta, y gemir era solo una parte de lo que quería hacer

en realidad.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar por aquí. —Bella señaló el papel

que había dejado sobre la mesa… Era una lista con todas las entradas

dudosas y sus contraseñas.

Él se sentó frente al portátil de Jacob y accedió a una de las bases de

datos, que estudió por encima antes de entrar en materia. Seleccionó los

últimos diez archivos a los que había accedido aquella IP y los abrió uno

por uno.

Cuando iba por el tercero, notó un hormigueo en la nuca que no le

gustó nada.

—Esto está jodido. A menos que me equivoque mucho, nos están

espiando.

Bella se inclinó sobre su espalda y miró la pantalla. Mostraba

esquemas, dimensiones y materiales utilizados hasta ese momento.

Aparecían también los resultados de una simulación por ordenador y la

capacidad prevista del vehículo; concretamente los últimos cálculos e

innovaciones. Por lo que indicaba el siguiente documento, el prototipo no

estaría disponible hasta septiembre. ¿Por qué los contratistas necesitaban

conocer esos detalles con tantos meses de adelanto?

—Justo lo que opina Laurent Da Revin. Creo que tiene razón. —Bella

lo miró con impaciencia.

—Hay que actuar con rapidez. —Cuanto más pensaba en que alguien

estaba aprovechándose del arduo trabajo realizado por Industrias C.B. y del

dinero que ya habían invertido en el proyecto, unos diez millones de

dólares, más furioso se ponía.

—Da Revin no me hará caso —indicó ella.

—Pues no podemos esperar a que Jacob se despierte y esté sobrio.

Podrían pasar horas. —Miró el reloj—. Ahora son las cinco en la Costa

Oeste, todavía podemos pillarle en el despacho.

Lo cierto era que Laurent no iba a escucharle, dado que aunque era él

quien pagaba la mitad de su salario, aquel capullo solo oía lo que quería.

Respiró hondo antes de buscar el número de Laurent en el directorio de

la compañía. Respondió la secretaria que le indicó que se encontraba

reunido, pero tomaría nota de cualquier mensaje.

Él no disponía de tiempo ni de paciencia para ello. No le importaba si

Da Revin estaba hablando con la Junta Directiva o masturbándose en el

baño. Cualquier cosa que fuera iba a dejar de hacerla si quería conservar su

trabajo.

—Soy el señor Cullen. Es urgente que hable con él. Localícele ya.

La secretaria jadeó.

—Sí, señor. Ahora le aviso, señor.

Él meneó la cabeza con media sonrisa. Le gustaba provocar ese

respeto en una mazmorra, cuando una beldad se arrodillaba ante él, pero

que una mujer con la que mantenía una conversación telefónica estuviera a

punto de desmayarse porque le tenía miedo no le estimulaba nada.

—Cree que eres tu hermano —musitó Bella.

Él silenció el teléfono.

—Sin duda. Pero si ella no pensara que soy Jacob, tendría que haber

dejado recado y, mira… —Encogió los hombros—. Esto funciona.

Ella vaciló.

—A mí me da igual, aunque quizá Jacob no opine lo mismo.

—Él necesita menos presión y menos tonterías. Puedo ayudar, solo

tiene que dejarme.

Un segundo después, una conocida voz masculina inundaba la línea.

—¿Cullen?

Conectó de nuevo el volumen.

—Hola, Laurent, soy Edward.

El hombre comenzó a gritar.

—Pensaba que eras el jefe. He interrumpido una reunión muy

importante para responder al teléfono. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas que

alguien de mi equipo le ponga un micro a un par de _strippers _con las que

quieres follar?

La cólera comenzó a hervir en su interior y tuvo que contenerse, a

pesar de que lo que quería era meterse en el teléfono y estrangular a aquel

gilipollas.

—¿Has terminado ya con la broma, Laurent? ¿Quieres seguir cobrando

tu sueldo?

—¿Quieres decir que de verdad me llamas por algo relacionado con la

compañía? —Laurent soltó una carcajada que se alargó varios minutos.—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tu hermano ha muerto o algo así?

—Un solo comentario más, una sola risa y estás despedido. ¿Has

comprendido?

Laurent dejó de reírse.

—No tienes autoridad.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Hubo una larga pausa en la que él imaginó que Laurent por fin se daba

cuenta de que no estaba de broma.

—No.

—Esa es la respuesta correcta. Quería hablar contigo sobre los

accesos que han despertado vuestras sospechas. Mira…

—Tienes que conseguir que Jacob nos deje bloquearlos.

—Por eso te llamo. Esto es muy sospechoso. Estoy seguro de que

quien está accediendo a nuestros archivos es un espía. ¿Quién ha

autorizado estos accesos?

—Creo que fue Atarea, de Investigación y Desarrollo. Los llama

«reservas» para suministradores o subcontratas. Una memez.

—Por supuesta Estas entradas tienen vía libre a todos los suministros.

¿Cuándo lo autorizó Atarea?

—Calculo que hace unos quince meses. Se ha perdido el rastro de la

autorización. Ya sabes que la política de la empresa es hacer una copia de

seguridad y autodestruir cualquier tipo de documentación en papel al pasar

unos meses. Pero hace más o menos un año un virus traspasó nuestro

_firewall_, acabó con todos los archivos y, además de destruir las bases de

datos, se cargó la copia. Poco a poco hemos ido validando las entradas de

cada departamento, pero Atarea sostiene que él y su gente no tienen

tiempo para llevar a cabo todos estos sinsentidos.

Atarea también iba a enterarse.

—¿Quieres decir que nadie sabe exactamente quién ha accedido a la

información confidencial? ¿Ni por qué lo han hecho? ¿Y que si cerramos

ahora el grifo no nos enteraremos nunca?

—Así es —admitió Da Revin lentamente—. ¡Maldición!

Edward consideró la situación. Quería detener el acceso de los

ladrones a los sistemas internos y a las bases de datos de la compañía…

Pero también quería atraparlos y meterlos entre rejas.

—¿Y no se puede poner una trampa? ¿Quizá borrar de las bases de

datos cualquier mención referente al Proyecto de Recuperación durante

algunas semanas? —Lanzó una mirada a la lista de fechas en las que

habían accedido. Durante los últimos días habían estado dentro casi todo el

tiempo—. Quizá alguien de tu absoluta confianza podría sustituirlos por

información falsa. Esa sería la respuesta a nuestras oraciones. Luego

podremos rastrear esos archivos y atrapar a un posible topo.

Laurent no vaciló.

—Una trampa. Me gusta. Tu hermano no lo aprobará.

Seguramente. Jacob solía actuar de frente. Sin embargo, él creía que

cuando se trataba con ladrones, había que ser igual de deshonesto.

—Asumo cualquier responsabilidad al respecto. —Miró a Bella.

Parecía orgullosa de él; no veía esa actitud en nadie desde… Bueno, no la

había visto nunca. Pero también se mostraba un tanto pesarosa—. Dame un segundo, Laurent.

No esperó respuesta del otro hombre, silenció la llamada y agarró a

Bella con la mano libre.

—Este es el primer proyecto que te da Jacob, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Ella comenzó a menear la cabeza al percibir su tono—. No pasa nada, comprendo lo que está ocurriendo. Tienes que llegáis al final, es lo más importante.

—Tú también eres importante. Si Jacob te ha contratado, es porque eres inteligente.

Ella se estremeció.

—No es eso lo que él dijo.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, sorprendido.

—¿Jacob ha admitido que quiere acostarse contigo?

Ella se sonrojó antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Así que dudo mucho que se enfade si no completo el proyecto.

—Es posible, pero no es él quien me preocupa, _belleza_. ¿Quieres

involucrarte en esto? ¿Quieres aprender?

La expresión de Bella indicaba que no tenía demasiadas ganas de

responder. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco. Luego la tomó por los hombros

y bajó la voz.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Bella.

—Sí, señor.

¡Joder! Nunca había comprendido a la gente cuando describía que se

moría por ciertos objetos que despertaban su lujuria, amor u obsesión, pero

ahora lo hacía. Lista, honesta y sumisa, Bella le colmaba de muchas

maneras. Una rápida revisión mental de las últimas veinte chicas que se

había llevado a la cama le hizo darse cuenta de que tenían en común varios

aspectos: no hablaban de nada que no fuera ellas mismas; les gustaba su

físico y su dinero; tenían grabado el número del cirujano plástico en la

agenda del móvil, y follaban por follar, no porque significara algo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca se había llevado a la

cama a una mujer que le importara. Para él, el sexo había sido placer. No,

una válvula de escape. Sumergirse en una mujer tras otra hacía que no

pensara en el hecho de que nadie le quería por ser él; ni sus padres ni su

hermano. Se había llevado a la cama a dos de sus profesoras del instituto

que solo se preocuparon de lo que podía hacerlas sentir, no de cómo era él

realmente en su interior.

Bella era distinta. Podía desear perder su virginidad, pero no

acariciaría a un hombre al que no amara en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Pues entonces, trabajemos juntos en este proyecto, _belleza _—

sugirió él—. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Ella le miró con timidez, con los ojos azules brillando de esperanza.

¡Maldición!, haría cualquier cosa para que esa expresión no desapareciera

de su cara.

—Sí, me gustaría —murmuró ella.

—Lo único que tenías que hacer era decirlo.

La sonrisa de Bella brilló con confianza y él se sintió

emocionado… y excitado. Su erección presionó contra la cremallera,

suplicando atención. Le gustaría robar algunos momentos con ella,

tumbarla sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea. No le importaba en

absoluto que estuvieran en junio y las temperaturas superaran los treinta

grados a la sombra. La luz de las llamas haría resplandecer su piel cuando

la desnudara. Se quedaría embelesado con cada centímetro que dejara al

descubierto. Adoraría sus labios, sus pezones, su sexo… Le acariciaría la

cintura, rozaría con la palma de la mano la curva de las caderas y deslizaría

su miembro profundamente en su interior, hasta el fondo, hasta que no

quedara nada fuera. Hasta que ella supiera que una parte de ella le

pertenecía y siempre lo haría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella de repente.

«¡Joder! Concéntrate en los negocios. Laurent Da Revin está al otro lado de la línea. Manda toda esa sangre a la cabeza».

Conectó el teléfono y respiró hondo.

—Laurent, adelante. Pongamos en marcha ese plan. ¿Tienes a alguien de confianza para que cambie la información verdadera por datos falsos?

—Mi yerno. Es un hombre íntegro.

—De acuerdo. Confío en tu buen juicio, así que no me falles. Intentaré contratar a algunos de los mejores rastreadores de IPs. Investiga un poco en la compañía. Dile a tu yerno que indague entre sus compañeros; que se

fije en si alguien tiene problemas financieros o pasa una mala racha…

Cualquier cosa podría darnos una pista de quién está traicionándonos.

—Lo haré. Creo que es lo más adecuado.

—Pon a buen recaudo todo lo relacionado con el Proyecto de

Recuperación. Es nuestra prioridad número uno, ¿entendido?

—Por completo.

En el mismo instante en que colgó, llegó la pizza.

—¿Hay vino en la casa? —preguntó Bella mientras buscaba los

platos, tenedores y algunas verduras para hacer ensalada.

Edward abrió la tapa de la caja de las pizzas y el aire se llenó de olor a orégano y ajo.

—No, solo había vodka. Y lo eché por el desagüe. Estoy seguro de que a Jacob le encantará la idea.

Bella se mostró de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza. Se

sentaron ante la mesa de la cocina y comenzaron a comer con entusiasmo,

sin dejar de estudiar los documentos que contenía el maletín de Jacob. Ella

gimió cuando le tocó un mordisco con más queso de lo habitual y eso no

ayudó demasiado a su libido. Si Jacob seguía durmiendo durante toda la

noche, ¿cómo iba él a contenerse y no ir a la habitación de Bella para

intentar seducirla? Quizá debería hacerlo.

Ella le miró fijamente mientras bebía un poco de agua, con la

indecisión brillando en su expresión.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. —En especial si le acercaba más a ella.

Aun así, ella hizo una pausa en la que pareció sopesar sus palabras.

—Tu hermano me lo preguntó esta tarde y no supe qué responderle.

Creo… Creo que porque no existe respuesta. —Meneó la cabeza como si se

diera cuenta de que estaba desvariando—. ¿Por qué yo? Uso _Google_, como

todo el mundo. He visto fotos tuyas en las que estás acompañado de

modelos preciosas, mujeres de la _jet-set_, incluso estrellas del porno. Jacob

está seguro de que te has acostado con cinco mil mujeres. ¿Exagera?

Por lo general, él habría esbozado una amplia sonrisa, halagado por

sus palabras y habría evitado la respuesta soltando algo gracioso. Eso haría

que ella se sintiera especial sin admitir nada, pero con Bella no quería

hacer lo que solía hacer porque para él no era una mujer más.

—Posiblemente —se obligó a admitir—. Dejé de contar hace muchos

años… —Hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales, unas seis chicas a la

semana durante los últimos dieciséis años era una cifra muy cercana a la

realidad. Y sabía que en algunas ocasiones habían sido más, todas aquellas

en que estuvo con más de una mujer a la vez como la noche que se fue de

esa casa—. Esa cifra debe de ser bastante aproximada.

Ella contuvo el aliento y él intentó no sonrojarse. La vio retraerse ante

sus ojos.

—Entonces yo no te voy a ofrecer nada de lo que necesitas. Creo que

eres demasiado para mí. Solo te reirás de mí y pensarás que soy una

estúpida virgen con sobrepeso que…

—Como termines esa frase, voy a zurrarte el trasero con tanta fuerza

que no podrás sentarte durante una semana.

Ella le miró boquiabierta durante un momento. Parecía un pez

boqueando fuera del agua.

—No te he dado permiso para que me sometas.

Cierto, pero… Adoptó su mejor mirada de Amo y la dejó paralizada

con solo mirarla. La vio contener el aliento, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada,

hasta que él se inclinó y arqueó una ceja. Solo entonces ella bajó los ojos al

regazo.

—Ahora lo has hecho. Como una dulce sumisa. —Le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con la vista—. No soy demasiado para ti. Jamás te consideraré estúpida. Te adoro justo cómo eres, _belleza_. Eres una mujer de verdad, con sus curvas. En lo que respecta a ser virgen, será un honor para mí que me ofrezcas tu virginidad y pueda darte placer a cambio. Lo cierto es que me muero por hacerlo. —Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa—. Pero eso es decisión tuya. Es cierto que me elegiste para ello, pero quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. —Meneó la cabeza antes de intentar explicarse.—Algo ha cambiado en mi interior y creo que es gracias a ti.

—No te esfuerces en conquistarme, por favor.

Aquellas palabras le irritaron, pero admitió que las merecía.

—Hablo en serio. Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que no es mi

manera habitual de seducir. Solo estoy intentando explicarte que jamás he

querido, ni necesitado, explicarle nada a una mujer. Nunca.

Ella apartó la mirada, azorada.

—No es por mí. Es por tu hermano…

—Llevo toda mi vida a su lado. No.

—Me refiero a que es esta situación con Jacob.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—No. Es diferente, lo admito. Y te agradezco el haber logrado algún

tipo de contacto con él y toda tu ayuda, pero no es por eso. He intentado

hacer lo que considero correcto con él durante todo el tiempo para poder

volver a la normalidad, sin embargo no me había dado cuenta de lo mal

que está. Me has hecho pensar, simplemente siendo tú. —Se detuvo y

respiró hondo. Aquella conversación se había vuelto muy profunda y, por

extraño que resultara, no le molestaba—. Has conseguido que quiera ser un

hombre mejor; un hombre digno de ti.

Ella irguió la espalda, pero su respiración era jadeante y entrecortada.

—Estás loco. Apenas me conoces.

—Las menudencias, las particularidades y rarezas, cómo te gustan los

huevos o si prefieres ducharte o bañarte, no, tienes razón. Sin embargo,

aquí dentro me hago una idea bastante aproximada de cómo eres —

aseguró, acercando su mano al valle entre sus pechos, sobre su corazón.

Este palpitaba un poco más rápido de lo normal y cuando se inclinó hacia

ella, se aceleró todavía más.

Él sonrió.

—Haces difícil que pueda resistirme a ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sería fácil decirte que no lo intentaras, pero te quiero dispuesta y

receptiva. Aunque te deseo tanto como te deseaba en el club de tu prima,

me alegro de haberme detenido. Te mereces que la primera vez sea

especial.

Bella le estudió durante un buen rato, con los ojos azules llenos de

dudas. Por fin, bajó la mirada y tomó otro mordisco de pizza.

—Quiero creerte.

Él ya había jugado antes a eso. Él mentía y las mujeres le imitaban al

decir que creían en su sinceridad. Las hacía sentirse mejor y aquello duraba

por lo menos hasta que se enfriaban las sábanas. Con Bella no era así.

Ella estaba intentando realmente creer que era especial, diferente a los

miles de mujeres que se había llevado a la cama. Deseó encontrar las

palabras para hacérselo entender. O mostrárselo. Sí, eso es lo que más le

gustaría.

—No conozco las palabras adecuadas para hacerte comprender lo

sincero que soy, pero estoy dispuesto a decírtelo todas las veces que sean

necesarias, a esperar todo lo que necesites. Además de eso, trabajaremos

juntos para mantener el negocio a flote y rescatar a Jacob. E incluso

aunque no llegue a pasar nada entre nosotros, siempre te estaré agradecido

porque has conseguido que me replantee mi vida.

Ella apretó los labios y se puso rígida al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia

él. De repente, se le lanzó encima y le cubrió la boca con la suya. La de

ella, suave, se amoldaba perfectamente a sus labios. Él aprovechó la

ocasión y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Tenía el miembro más duro que

nunca. Ella gimió y se frotó contra su cuerpo, jadeando en el interior de su

boca con desesperación. Bella le excitaba como ninguna otra, no podía

resistirse a ella. Se concentró en explorar y aprender su sabor. Era posible

que fuera nueva en su vida, pero resultaba familiar, casi como volver a

casa.

Sus amigos le hablaban de eso cuando se casaban. Describían a sus

esposas como un ancla, como un apoyo sin el que no sabrían vivir. En lugar

de asustarse por aquella cuestión, se sintió más excitado y la apretó con

más fuerza, al tiempo que se preguntaba si podría quitarle aquel vestido en

treinta segundos o menos y reclamarla por completo.

El estruendoso timbre del teléfono fue como una campana. Edward

hubiera querido ignorarlo, pero ella se retiró al escucharlo.

—Estoy avergonzada… —Ella se dio la vuelta.

Él la retuvo por el codo con una mano mientras cogía el teléfono con

la otra.—No lo estés. Déjame responder, luego hablaremos.

Al verla asentir, cogió la llamada. Era Da Revin para informarle de la

manera en que su yerno iba a sustituir la información de la base de datos y

cómo pensaba rastrear las IPs de los visitantes. Cuarenta minutos después,

colgó y miró a su alrededor, buscándola. Estaba sentada frente al portátil,

concentrada, con el pelo recogido en una coleta que colgaba sobre su

espalda, unas mallas grises y una sudadera rosa que resaltaba sus pechos.

Al verla, su erección quedó cautivada.

—Estás mirándome fijamente. —Era evidente que eso la ponía

nerviosa.

—Te diré lo que pienso. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puedo adivinarlo, y no me ayudará a terminar antes el borrador de este informe anual.

—El del año pasado fue horrible.

—Sí, Jacob me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no permitió que le ayudaras, si

acababa de enterarse de la muerte de su esposa?

Una pregunta sencilla y lógica.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Cada uno de nosotros adoptó su papel

hace mucho tiempo. La verdad, creo que yo estaba satisfecho con el mío, o

eso me decía a mí mismo. Imagino que finalmente me di cuenta de que no

se puede ir de fiesta en fiesta y de mujer en mujer y encima esperar que la

vida tenga sentido. Tengo treinta años y no he hecho nada en mi vida. De

hecho, soy afortunado de no tener algún hijo o enfermedad.

La expresión de Bella era más compasiva de lo que a él le gustaba.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No busco simpatía. Soy el típico pobre niño rico, lo sé. _Bua, bua…_

—Así que tenías todo el dinero que podías desear y todas las cosas

que este podía comprar. —La vio encogerse de hombros—. ¿Y quién te

quería?

Una pregunta jodidamente dolorosa. La respuesta brilló en su mente

como una llama y la cólera inundó su alma.

—Estoy bien.

—Creo que no lo estás. Y sé que Jacob tampoco lo está. Eso hace que quiera abrazaros a ambos con todas mis fuerzas.

La ira lo inundó. Odiaba sentir que se ponía a la defensiva, pero no luchó contra ello.

—No necesito tu lástima.

Ella se irguió en el asiento y meneó la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso. No siento lástima por ti, solo quiero que los dos sepáis la alegría que proporciona amar y ser amado. Mis padres me amaron sin condiciones. No éramos ricos, pero lo habrían dado todo por mí. Yo

tenía amigos e incluso tenía un gato que me seguía a todas partes; un

siamés que se llamaba _Merlín_. No necesitaba ropa de marca ni diamantes

para sentirme rica. En realidad me gustaría que supierais lo que se siente al

pertenecer a alguna parte porque eres amado por las personas que te

rodean.

Santo Dios, acababa de clavarle un cuchillo en lo más profundo; eso

era lo que él no había tenido nunca. Y cuanto más hablaba ella del calor y

de la sensación de pertenencia que el amor proporcionaba, más lo quería.

Lo ansiaba con desesperación. Como un adicto que quisiera su dosis.

Y, de repente, todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Se había

enamorado de esa chica a la que conocía desde hacía apenas unos días, con

la que todavía no se había acostado y que era inocente e inteligente a la

vez, porque le convertía en el centro de su universo. Miró en su interior y

supo lo que estaba mal. Qué era aquello sin lo que no podía vivir.

Edward la miró fijamente mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios

había cambiado el eje de su mundo en tan solo setenta y dos horas. ¡Joder!

Eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era cómo llegar a ella, cómo

hacer que le amara, que dependiera de él, que nunca dejara de desearle.

Bella era la ternura, el brillo del sol y, por primera vez en su vida, se

moría por sentirse harto de eso.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero también —susurró.

**Aqui va otro capitulo, pillinas :D :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

ACABABAN de dar las tres cuando Edward le dijo a Bella que apagara

el portátil y se fuera a la cama. Le hubiera gastado acostarse a su lado y

presionar aquellas cálidas curvas contra su cuerpo, pero parecía exhausta.

Después de echarle una mano durante las últimas seis horas, mientras ella

trabajaba con increíble diligencia e intuición en el informe anual, para que

la Junta Directiva y los empleados tuvieran una visión perfecta de en qué

punto se hallaba la compañía —demostrando lo capaz que era—, Bella

necesitaba descansar. Él había respondido a sus preguntas, debatiendo qué

debía exponer y cómo hacerlo, pero había sido ella la que eligió las

palabras adecuadas. Su eficacia le había dejado muy sorprendido.

Él siguió en pie otra hora más, estudiando los resultados y las escasas

cifras que había recibido del departamento administrativo. Aquello era

deprimente. Las acciones habían perdido el veinte por ciento de su valor y

los pedidos también habían descendido. Sus competidores les habían

puesto la zancadilla en varias ocasiones a lo largo del último año, mientras

Jacob ahogaba en alcohol sus penas y la sensación de culpa. Gracias a

Dios, la venta de todo lo referente a la avanzada tecnología láser había

salido adelante, permitiéndoles mantenerse a flote. Sin embargo, después

de lo que había visto esa noche, tenía muy claras algunas cosas y pronto

pondría a su hermano al corriente.

Habiéndose acostado a las cuatro de la madrugada, no le sentó

demasiado bien que alguien comenzara a golpear la puerta unos minutos

antes de las siete y pulsara insistentemente el timbre al ver que nadie

respondía.

«¿Qué cojones…?».

Se levantó y atravesó el pasillo, tambaleándose, hasta la puerta

principal. Esperaba que al imbécil que había tenido la brillante idea de

despertarle no le molestara que atendiera a la puerta en calzoncillos,

aunque a él le importaba muy poco lo que opinara quien fuera.

Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. No sabía a quién esperaba

encontrar al otro lado, si a un vecino curioso, al repartidor del periódico o a

un espía industrial, pero se equivocó por completo.

—¡James! —El ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa—.

Hombre, me alegro de verte.

James Witherdale entró en la casa y ambos amigos intercambiaron un

apretón de manos y una palmada en el hombro, que acabó convirtiéndose

en un abrazo.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Edward, dando un paso atrás e

indicándole que pasara antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Ayer por la noche. Por fin. ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! Me alegró saber

por Victoria que estabas en Lafayette.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿O solo has venido a ver a tu viejo amigo?

—Ya quisieras… —James puso los ojos en blanco—. Le dije a Tyler

que me encargaría del entrenamiento de Jacob esta mañana. Del tenía

trabajo y él debía ocuparse de los niños. ¿Qué tal está tu hermano?

—Pues prácticamente igual que en el último correo electrónico que te

envié. —Se encogió de hombros—. Vamos día a día, ¿sabes?

James asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro. Tampoco tú pareces estar demasiado bien.

—Solo he dormido tres horas, sádico bastardo. ¿Es que no sabes

dormir cuando estás en casa?

Su amigo se rio y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si fuera un buen tipo, te dejaría volver a la cama y regresaría más

tarde. Pero no lo soy, así que tienes que hablar conmigo ahora. ¿Por qué no te vistes? Mientras tanto, haré café.

En otras circunstancias hubiera mandado a James a la mierda. Sin

embargo, hacía meses que no le veía y podía sacrificar unas horas de sueño

para hablar con él.

—De acuerdo. —Se dirigió al dormitorio e hizo lo que James, había

sugerido. Aprovechó también para cepillarse los dientes, antes de ponerse

los mismos pantalones del día anterior y regresar a la cocina.

—Joder, cómo alegro de verte. ¿Cuántos días tienes de permiso? —le preguntó al entrar en la cocina.

—En teoría, dos semanas. —James vaciló—. Aunque mi idea es

presentar la renuncia.

—¿Cómo? —Parpadeó. James formaba parte de los SEALs desde

antes de conocerlo. Hasta que se casó, hacía ya dos años, había vivido,

comido y dormido por los SEALs. Aquella era su razón de ser—. No me

digas que te has ablandado —bromeó. Lo cierto es que no entendía lo que

pasaba por la mente de James.

—Victoria está embarazada.

La sorpresa fue como un golpe. Sin duda no debería estar tan

sorprendido; James estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de su pelirroja

esposa y así había sido desde que la conoció en el instituto. Era cuestión de

tiempo que comenzaran a tener hijos.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue, sin duda, que tras el impacto inicial

fueron celos lo que atravesó sus venas como raudos relámpagos. James

poseía todo lo que él quería tener: amor, compromiso, familia y buenos

amigos, y ahora un hijo en camino. Era posible que su amigo no tuviera

demasiado dinero, pero él mismo era la prueba viviente de que por muchos

millones que se tuvieran, no se podían comprar las cosas más valiosas de la

vida.

—¡Felicidades, hombre! —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—.

Deberías mostrar más entusiasmo.

Su amigo asintió con agrado, pero mostraba una expresión pensativa.

—Sí. Victoria no me ha pedido que deje el cuerpo, pero no quiero que críe

sola a nuestros hijos. Mi madre lo hizo y lo pasó fatal. Tampoco quiero

regresar a casa en una caja de pino; ella me necesita ahora. Ya he cumplido

treinta años, me siento demasiado viejo para jugar a la guerra.

Él le miró sin añadir nada, dándole la razón en silencio.

—¿Y qué sientes al renunciar a tu carrera? Siempre he pensado que

acabarías siendo oficial de la Marina.

James respiró hondo, procesando sus palabras.

—Aunque sabía que este día llegaría, me siento un poco triste. Me

gusta servir a mi país, es algo de lo que siempre estaré orgulloso. Sin

embargo, creo que es lo mejor. Es el momento justo. Un poco antes de

volver a estar con Victoria, prolongaron mi comisión durante dos años

porque… ¿Quién no piensa que Afganistán es el paraíso? —Puso los ojos

en blanco—. Así que, en teoría, podría ser un hombre libre dentro de pocas

semanas y buscarme un trabajo en la vida civil.

No parecía demasiado ilusionado.

—Te gusta vivir al límite. El chute de adrenalina…

—Me encanta, pero quiero más a Victoria. —Su suspiro decía más que

sus palabras—. Seré padre en enero —repitió con una sonrisa de medio

lado—, tengo el presentimiento de que esa será toda una aventura.

—Sin duda. —Últimamente todo el mundo parecía considerar la vida

una aventura, incluso él mismo.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? Me gustaría trabajar con él a fondo,

presionarlo hasta el límite.

—Está en cama. Si Dios existe, tendrá una buena resaca.

James le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sigue bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente?

—Sí —confirmó con tristeza—. No sé qué hacer para detenerle.

Bella apareció en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina con el

pálido pelo envolviéndole como una nube los hombros y la espalda; un dulce revoltijo que acababa de despertar. La ceñida camiseta de color rosa

que había usado para dormir hizo que se pusiera duro otra vez y, aunque no

llevaba una gota de maquillaje ni ninguna prenda que pudiera ser

considerada sexy, se moría por tocarla.

Ella se detuvo al verlos sentados a la mesa.

—Buenos días. Hola, James.

Incluso le excitaba el leve sonrojo que inundaba poco a poco sus

mejillas. Le gustaría proporcionarle algo que la hiciera ruborizarse de

verdad. Se preguntó qué diría ella si supiera que cuando por fin decidió

acostarse la noche anterior, tuvo que masturbarse en el baño para no

colarse en su dormitorio, desnudarla y follarla.

—Hola, Bella —repuso James.

Ella le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Qué tal va todo, guapa?

—Bien. En realidad mucho mejor —repuso ella—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Genial.

—Qué bien que estés en casa. —Su voz flotó en la estancia mientras

se dirigía a la cafetera.

James aprovechó el momento para lanzarle a él una mirada penetrante

al tiempo que arqueaba la ceja. Parecía preguntarle si se había acostado

con ella.

Ella se sirvió una taza de café antes de sonreírles con timidez

mientras se retorcía el pelo.

—Voy a ver si Jacob está despierto. Deberíamos contarle lo que

ocurrió ayer por la noche.

Dicho eso, salió de la cocina. Aún no había desaparecido de su vista

cuando James le lanzó otra mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? —susurró James furioso—. ¿La prima de Rosalie? Esa es una mala idea. Ella es una chica

inocente, no está preparada para seguirte el juego.

Sería fácil acallar a James diciéndole la verdad.

—Tranquilo, no me he acostado con ella. Y no será porque no lo haya

deseado.

—Estoy dispuesto a apostar lo que sea a que todavía es virgen.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy dándole el tiempo y el espacio que necesita.

—Lo que deberías es guardar las distancias. Sabes que te considero un

hermano, pero Bella necesita a alguien que se preocupe por ella, que esté

a su lado a largo plazo y…

—Creo que me he enamorado de ella.

—Qué cabronazo… —James se movió inquieto—. ¿Alguna vez

habías pensado eso de cualquier otra mujer?

—No. —Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la manera en que había

desperdiciado su vida. Fue como tragar un nudo de pena—. Lo cierto es que ella no se fía demasiado de mí. Jacob consideró que debía decirle mi cifra…

—¡Ay madre! —James hizo una mueca—. ¿Acaso tú sabes exactamente cuál es tu cifra?

—No, ni siquiera aproximadamente. —Se encogió de hombros—.

Pero Bella es distinta. Tiene un corazón de oro; le importa la gente que la rodea; es una mujer real. Y sé que le gusto, pero… —¿Cómo demonios abordar lo que seguía? ¿Quién iba a creerse que un hombre como él había conocido a la mujer sin la que estaba seguro que no podría vivir y que daba la casualidad de que ella se sentía más atraída por su hermano?—. Creo

que siente algo por Jacob. Incluso pensarlo me resulta doloroso. Sí, vale, si me diera puerta sobreviviría, pero me dolería más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—¡Joder! Así que no se trata solo de que sus tetas te hayan nublado el

juicio, ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Pero reconozco que son únicas.

—Capullo…

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No he vuelto a acostarme con otra mujer desde que la conocí.

Aunque sí, hace solo unos días.

—Viniendo de ti, es toda una hazaña.

—En efecto. Eso debería indicarte lo serio que es esto.

James tomó un trago de café mientras meditaba sobre la situación.

—Entonces… ¿piensas que va a elegir a Jacob?

—Hay muchas posibilidades —repuso sin apartar la vista del oscuro

líquido que llenaba la taza. Olía bien, pero le sabía a ceniza. Lanzó una

mirada al dormitorio principal; la puerta seguía cerrada. La certeza de que

ella elegiría a su hermano y de que había sido la propia Bella la que

había cerrado la puerta le molestó sobremanera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Emmett me ha aconsejado que la compartamos.

—¿Y sabe Rosalie que su marido te ha dado esa idea?

No pudo evitarlo, se rio.

—No. Estoy seguro de que si lo supiera le clavaría uno de sus tacones de aguja en el culo.

—Es posible. —James ladeó la cabeza y le miró fijamente—. ¿Y tú

qué opinas? ¿Crees que podrías compartirla con Jacob? Da la impresión de

que estás muy celoso.

Y en cierta manera lo estaba. La idea de que Bella solo amara a

Jacob le mataba; era como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal en el

corazón y lo retorciera. Sin embargo, ella sería buena para su hermano.

Alice había sugerido que Jacob necesitaba cerca a alguien que

significara algo para él y Bella podía ser esa persona, pero no sabía si

podría renunciar a ella. Se imaginó a su hermano besándola y se introdujo

en la escena, observándolos mientras lo hacían… antes de acariciar las

curvilíneas nalgas de Bella, de lamerle el cuello y susurrarle en el oído.

En su fantasía, ella también le besaba a él.

Le pareció que explotaría de excitación.

—¿Sabes? Es posible que me guste. —Entonces regresó a la realidad y suspiró—. ¿Te imaginas pedirle a una virgen que se preste a participar en un trío? Tendría que ser ella la que quisiera. ¿De verdad querría liarse con dos hombres a la vez? Un _playboy _confeso y un alcohólico. Sería demasiado para ella…

—Si siente algo por los dos, intentará que funcione. La única pregunta

importante es, ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte?

—Sí. —En ese sentido no tenía dudas. Bella podía tener

inclinaciones sumisas, pero los había puesto en su lugar cuando fue

necesario. Tenía carácter.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Supo que su amigo

tenía muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza; el próximo año iba a ser, sin

duda, el más importante de su vida. Por un lado recibiría la mayor

bendición de su existencia y por otro debería adaptarse al cambio que se

produciría en su carrera. James lo sopesaría todo con minuciosidad antes

de dar un paso en cualquier sentido.

Bella salió en ese momento del dormitorio y lo miró titubeante.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, fue como si le diera un

calambrazo que hiciera crepitar su piel. Ella pasó junto a él de camino a la

cafetera y notó que se recreaba en su torso desnudo antes de apartar la

vista.

No pudo contenerse. La cogió por el brazo y la obligó a girarse para

que le mirara. Ella no se resistió. Cuando él le enmarcó la cara entre las

manos, se tensó pero no intentó zafarse, limitándose a mirarle con aquellos

hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Has dormido bien, _belleza_?

Ella se relajó.

—Sí, estaba muy cansada. Podría haber seguido durmiendo si no fuera por… —Lanzó a James una mirada airada antes de volver a clavar la mirada en él—. ¿Y tú?

—No demasiado bien, pero da igual.

Ella frunció el ceño, y él observó ensimismado cómo se movían las

pálidas cejas. La vio acercarse más.

—¿Estás preocupado por Jacob?

Entre otras cosas.

—Un poco. Estaba durmiendo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Le he despertado para ofrecerle una taza de café. Debería reunirse con nosotros en breve, así podremos ponerle al día sobre Da Revin y todo lo que hemos descubierto.

Deseó que ella hubiera esperado un poco más, pero comprendía su necesidad de ser franca con su jefe; con el hombre por el que empezaba a

desarrollar fuertes sentimientos.

—Es un buen plan. Se lo explicaremos juntos.

—Es posible que no le guste lo que oiga, aunque sea lo más correcto. Gracias. —Le brindó una sonrisa.

Él la besó en la frente antes de dejarla marchar con un suspiro. Era necesario por ahora. Afortunadamente ella no se alejó demasiado y pudo

seguir embriagándose con su aroma natural a flores y cítricos. El leve

matiz a jazmín era en ese momento más fuerte y le excitaba como nada.

Tuvo que inclinarse contra la encimera, fingiendo estudiar el café, para

ocultar su erección.

La vio señalar el pasillo.

—Me voy a la ducha. James, si ya no estás cuando salga, dale

recuerdos a Victoria.

—De tu parte. —James le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

La vieron alejarse por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, donde recogió

algunas cosas antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño del fondo. En el

momento en que escucharon correr el agua, él cerró los ojos. Imaginaba

con facilidad a Bella, desnuda bajo el chorro de agua que recorrería su

pálida piel cuando metiera debajo la cabeza, recorriéndose el cuerpo con

las manos.

—Estás jodido —observó James.

Suspiró. ¿Para qué mentir?

—Sí. Pero también lo está Jacob.

—¿En serio piensas que podrías compartir a Bella con él?

—Sí, podría… En especial si eso es lo que necesita ella. La pregunta es, ¿podría él? A mi hermano jamás se le ha dado bien compartir. Sin ir más lejos, fíjate en la compañía… Es nuestra herencia, pero tengo suerte si me invitan a la fiesta de Navidad.

—Lo sé. —James vaciló antes de mirarle fijamente—. Estoy

pensando en qué me contaste de cuando erais niños. Jacob y tú compartíais

dormitorio. Entonces os llevabais muy bien, ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. A menudo habían fingido irse a la cama para

pasarse algunas horas jugando con los Hot Wheels y los camiones. Sus

niñeras habían llegado a comentar con sorpresa lo mucho que les extrañaba

que los dos niños estuvieran encantados de acostarse tan pronto. Pero una

vez que su padre descubrió que usaban las horas de descanso para jugar, los

separó, castigó a Jacob por su falta de responsabilidad y le aleccionó sobre

cuál debía ser su comportamiento. Su hermano tenía entonces diez años.

Después de eso, su carácter se había endurecido y la relación no había

vuelto a ser la misma.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me comentaste que fue la época más feliz de tu vida.

Entonces, Jacob se preocupaba por él. Estaban en el mismo bando; se

habían unido en pos de una pasión y un secreto común.

De inmediato supo adonde quería llegar James con aquella lógica.

—Y lo fue. Sin embargo, no sé cuáles son los sentimientos de Jacob

al respecto. Sé que la desea. Incluso es posible que la necesite. Es posible

que haya encontrado en ella una razón para dejar de beber y recuperar su

vida.

—No veo nada malo en ello.

Expresar en palabras aquellas ideas le daba miedo, pero siguió

adelante. James era un buen juez, y él había notado que se estaba quedando

sin tiempo antes de que comenzara a ocurrir algo entre Jacob y Bella.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba a punto de estallar. Si quería formar parte de

ello, tenía que decidirse ya.

—Lo peor es que si Bella le ama y no está enamorada de mí…

—Te quedarás fuera de juego y te va a doler.

Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el café.

—Sí.

—Sin embargo, si no haces nada, acabará eligiendo a Jacob. Es cierto

que en estos momentos es un hombre destrozado, pero es más seguro. Tú le

das miedo.

—¿Miedo? —Se extrañó—. Jamás le haré daño.

—No me refiero a eso. —James puso los ojos en blanco—. Piénsalo, tío. Ella te mira como algo precioso que no puede permitirse. Te desea, aunque le asusta tu considerable experiencia, sobre todo porque ella no tiene ninguna. Realmente acojonaría a cualquiera.

Ella había dejado caer algo al respecto y él no la había escuchado.

Jamás había considerado la situación desde esa perspectiva. Lo cierto es

que él también estaba un poco acojonado. Tratar con una virgen era nuevo

para él, y que se tratara de una mujer que le importara tanto, era todavía

más novedoso. Follar por follar… Podría hacerlo durante toda la noche, y

lo había hecho. ¿Usar su cuerpo y sus caricias para decirle a Bella que

era diferente para él, sin desequilibrar a su hermano? Jodidamente difícil.

Pero era su única oportunidad.

—Tienes razón, creo que me has dado buenos consejos. ¿Te importa si te pido que seas un buen amigo y te esfumes? Jacob va a perderse su entrenamiento personal esta mañana.

James se rio.

—No hay problema. Victoria te lo agradecerá, seguro. Me dijo que ayer tuvo las primeras náuseas y se ha quedado durmiendo cuando salí. Se

alegrará de verme de vuelta. Me largo… Ya me cuentas más tarde.

—Gracias por todo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. —Tomó lo que

quedaba de café en su taza.

Tras darle una palmada en el hombro, James dejó el recipiente vacío

en el fregadero.

—Buena suerte, tío. En serio, me gusta verte colgado por alguien, para

variar. Por lo general todo el mundo te considera un capullo antes de

conocerte, pero esta chica te ha ablandado.

—Vaya… No te dejes nada dentro, ¿eh? —Puso los ojos en blanco

antes de escoltar a James a la puerta.

—Somos demasiado amigos para andarnos con rodeos. Siempre te

diré las cosas a la cara. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Y aunque no me has pedido consejo, voy a dártelo de

todas maneras. Vuelve a casa; ser un SEAL es estupendo cuando eres joven

y sin familia, es como cuando se ansia ser astronauta o piloto de carreras

cuando eres crío, pero al crecer te das cuenta de la realidad.

—Sí. El mundo puede ser un sitio peligroso y odio que Victoria se

preocupe tanto. No me dice nada; me mira y sonríe antes de abrazarme. Le

gusta tenerme en casa. Una vez, justo cuando me iba a una misión, me

quedé parado frente a la puerta después de que ella la cerrara y la escuché

llorar. Me destrozó. Y me resultará todavía más duro cuando la familia crezca.

—Me da la impresión de que ya has tomado una decisión.

—Eso creo. Como tú, también estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

Garrett se reincorporó hace poco a la vida civil y lo está llevando bastante

bien. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que todavía está… acostumbrándose.

—Suspiró—. Dudo que tenga problemas, pero creo que su transición, y la

mía, serán más fáciles si las hacemos juntos.

Vio la relación. A Jacob y a él les unía una mujer, no el deber a la

patria. No le daría la espalda a su hermano.

James y él se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse pronto para

tomar una cerveza. Cuando cerró la puerta, respiró hondo.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar su vida.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Bella estaba allí, con el pelo húmedo,

unos pantalones de pinzas de color rosa y una camiseta. En el mismo

momento que entró, le asaltó su femenino aroma. Su esencia, el pensar en

estar tan cerca, le excitaba a más no poder.

La vio preparar tostadas y fruta, que puso en una bandeja junto con

otra taza de café y un buen vaso de agua. Observó que al lado de la comida

había colocado la carpetilla que contenía la información que Da Revin les había facilitado. La vio fruncir el ceño antes de dirigirse a toda prisa a su

dormitorio, de donde regresó con una bolsa de farmacia. Rebuscó en el

interior hasta encontrar dos comprimidos de ibuprofeno y unas gafas de

presbicia que colocó junto al plato.

Él hizo un gesto.

—¿El desayuno?

—Jacob tendrá hambre, apenas cenó. He pensado que si come algo,

quizá le cueste menos asimilar la decisión que tomamos anoche por él.

—¿Y todo lo demás?

Ella suspiró.

—Ayer, cuando llegó el señor Biers, Jacob me ordenó salir de la

oficina. Aquella reunión me pareció muy tensa y tenía escrita la palabra

desastre. No me llevó mucho tiempo tomarme el almuerzo, así que fui a la

farmacia a comprar ibuprofeno para una más que probable resaca. Por otro

lado, tiene problemas para leer los documentos con letra pequeña y no

quiere ir al oculista, así que compré unas gafas a ver si le ayudan.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aquella chica estaba tan enamorada de

su hermano que buscaba la mejor manera de simplificarle la vida. Poco

pensaba ella que él también tenía algunas ideas al respecto.

Pero todavía tenía que hacer una pequeña comprobación.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, le puso las manos en los hombros y la

pegó a su cuerpo.

—Eres demasiado buena, _belleza_. Además de hermosa, amable y maravillosa. ¿Estás tratando de que los dos nos enamoremos de ti?

Ella contuvo el aliento como si la hubiera acusado de hacer algo

terrible, como si la idea la sorprendiera.

—No, de veras. Es solo que… Jacob necesita una amiga.

—A ti te importa más que lo que le importaría a una simple amiga. — No preguntó, no era necesario.

—No. —A sus palabras les faltaba convicción. Se sonrojó y apartó la

mirada—. No sé qué decirte.

—Estás interesada en Jacob. Es evidente. —La apretó con fuerza

cuando ella intentó alejarse—. Sin embargo, no eres el tipo de chica que

me habría dejado comer ese dulce coñito si yo no te gustara también.

—¡Edward! —Le apartó las manos de los hombros al tiempo que su

rostro adquiría un profundo tono rojo.

Él se rio.

—¿Me equivoco?

—Eso ha sido… muy poco delicado.

Seguramente, aunque tampoco le importaba. Volvió a ponerle las

manos en los hombros y la arrinconó contra la encimera, enjaulándola

entre sus brazos. Apoyándose contra su cuerpo, le hizo saber lo duro que le

ponía. Notó que ella se ablandaba al instante, que se le erizaban los

pezones. Pero parecía conmocionada.

Edward introdujo una mano entre ambos y le apresó un pecho para

frotarle el pezón hasta que ella cerró los ojos y gimió. Se sintió victorioso.

Era posible que no estuviera enamorada de él todavía, aunque por el

momento se conformaría con el deseo.

—Y sin embargo es cierto, _belleza_. Cuando te dejas llevar por la

pasión, estás todavía más hermosa. Me excita que me desees.

Ella encorvó los hombros y apartó la cara, avergonzada.

—¿Qué me ocurre?

—Nada en absoluto. Ve a llevarle a mi hermano el desayuno. Me

reuniré con vosotros dentro de unos minutos.

Ella le miró de reojo. Fue como si hubiera recibido una indulgencia

temporal. Cogió la bandeja con rapidez y salió disparada hacia el

dormitorio principal.

Silbando feliz, él fue hasta el coche para recoger algunos artículos

esenciales. Luego se metió en la ducha para lavarse, envolvió sus caderas

con una toalla y sacó dos condones de la cartera. Por fin, atravesó la casa

para reunirse con las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Bella llevó la bandeja con manos temblorosas y empujó la puerta del

dormitorio de Jacob con la cadera. Todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido

en la cocina con Edward. Él sabía que ella sentía algo por ambos. ¡Santo

Dios!, apenas podía enfrentarse a ese hecho. Y qué decir sobre qué hacer.

Si fuera lista, evitaría aquella situación. Necesitaba el trabajo, así que

tendría que mantener una relación estrictamente laboral con Jacob. Pero

además, debería dejar de ver a Edward. Lo mejor sería que dejara aquella

bandeja en algún sitio, hiciera el equipaje y llamara a Emmett para que fuera a

buscarla. Tenía que volver a la rutina.

Pero su vida normal no la hacía feliz. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera

podía decirse que viviera. Tampoco podía limitarse a abandonar sin más a

los hermanos Cullen Black; los dos sufrían y necesitaban la ayuda que pudiera

darles. Sin ella como árbitro, posiblemente su relación se rompería

definitivamente. El orgullo era un muro entre ambos. Si se marchaba,

¿cómo les haría entender que podían ayudarse el uno al otro?

Al verla, Jacob se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa. Se había

duchado, aunque luego se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama tras ponerse

una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de chándal grises.

—Habría ido yo a la cocina.

Ella depositó la bandeja sobre su regazo y se sentó en el borde de la

cama, a su lado.

—Lo sé. Pero quería hablar contigo antes. Come.

Jacob sonrió como si le divirtiera que fuera tan mandona. Le vio

tomar un trozo de fruta mientras pensaba que se alegraba de que sonriera y

comiera, que pareciera despreocupado a pesar de lo ocurrido el día

anterior. Le gustaba que hiciera algo que no fuera derrumbarse y

autodestruirse.

—Pareces nerviosa. ¿Qué has hecho?

Aunque parecía que Jacob bromeaba con ella, no pudo evitar una

mueca. —No te enfades, pero…

—Si empiezas así, casi seguro que me enfado.

Ella suspiró. Santo Dios, mejor decirlo de una vez.

—Edward me ayudó ayer por la noche con los proyectos que me diste. Sé que no es lo que querías…

—¿Y luego te desnudó y te puso sobre el escritorio?

Le miró boquiabierta.

—¡No!

Edward y ella habían estado trabajando. No importaba que le hubiera

mirado incontables veces por encima de la mesa pensando que era

guapísimo, que se sentía deseable cuando él estaba cerca y que había caído

víctima de su encanto. Más de una vez se preguntó qué pasaría si dejaban

de trabajar y se besaban…

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —repuso—. Edward me ayudó con Da Revin y evaluó acertadamente el asunto de los accesos a las bases de datos. Tenemos un plan y creo que ha sido de una ayuda inestimable para decidir qué hacer. Te lo explicaré al detalle cuando estés menos sarcástico. —Se levantó y le miró furiosa—. Se comportó como un perfecto caballero. Y la verdad, mi

vida personal no es asunto tuyo. Eres mi jefe, no mi padre.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó deprisa hacia la puerta. Algunas veces

Jacob era tan terco que solo provocaba que quisiera gritar.

—¡Quieta! —ordenó Jacob.

Ella se detuvo. No era su intención obedecer, pero la palabra pareció

dominar su cerebro de manera absoluta antes de… bajar directa a su sexo.

Le oyó dejar la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos. Notó un

lento latido en el clítoris.

¿Qué tenían esos dos hombres que conseguían, sin proponérselo, que

ella quisiera rendirse a ellos? ¿Por qué no podía elegir a uno? Quizá a

Edward, así no pondría en peligro su trabajo. Claro que si lo elegía a él,

¿cómo iba a conseguir dejar de pensar en Jacob? Él necesitaba a alguien a

quien le importara, pero no sabía cómo preocuparse por él sin quererle.

Tampoco sabía cómo resistirse a Edward. Le gustaba su carácter abierto y

simpático, su _sexappeal_, la manera en que conseguía hacerla sentirse

hermosa y especial.

Sus pensamientos seguían imparables en su cabeza cuando giró sobre

sí misma para mirar a su jefe, con la barbilla alzada por la rabia.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él arqueó una ceja al escuchar su tono. Ella tragó saliva, era evidente

que no le gustaba que se enfadara. Bueno, una lástima. Aunque le ponía

nerviosa su mirada penetrante y la felina manera en que se levantó de la

cama, ella no se movió. Él no tardó en cernirse sobre ella. El corazón le

galopaba con furia y le ardía el pecho por la ansiedad. Y para rematarlo

todo, su clítoris había comenzado a palpitar a toda velocidad.

—Tranquila, pequeña.

—Estoy tratando de decirte la verdad. Lamento que no quieras

escucharla, pero Edward me ayudó anoche a llevar a cabo algo que no

hubiera logrado yo sola. Si quieres despedirme por hacer lo que consideré

más conveniente, adelante. Lo que he hecho ha sido por ayudar, y porque

quiero lo mejor para ti… y para la compañía —añadió de manera

precipitada.

Jacob la estudió con aquella mirada penetrante suya sin decir nada

durante un buen rato. Ella intentó no retorcerse bajo su escrutinio. Por fin,

él miró la bandeja y cogió las gafas.

—¿Qué es esto?

Si se lo decía, no las querría.

—Póntelas.

Él cruzó los brazos y la miró con una expresión que le advertía que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea. Jacob no iba a moverse a menos que ella retrocediera. Y aquello, aunque la frustraba, también la excitaba locamente.

—Por favor, póntelas. —Suavizó el tono antes de continuar—. Es lo mejor, señor.

—Sí, mucho mejor así… —Jacob todavía sostenía las gafas como si

fueran a morderle de un momento a otro. Cuando se las puso, miró con

atención a través de los cristales y frunció el ceño con intención de

quitárselas.

Antes de que lo hiciera, ella asió la carpetilla con las listas de

Da Revin y se la puso bajo las narices. Al momento, él concentró la vista en

los documentos. Miró fijamente las letras, deslizando los ojos por la página.—

Puedo verlo perfectamente. —Se quitó las gafas y la miró—. El

texto es ahora demasiado grande, incluso.

—Señor… son unas gafas de presbicia. Ayudan a ampliar cualquier

cosa que te acerques a los ojos. Podrás leer periódicos, la pantalla del

móvil, faxes, etcétera. Mi madre tiene unas en cada habitación de la casa.

La expresión de él se volvió épica.

—¿Acaso me consideras lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu

padre?

—No. —Ella contuvo un suspiro—. No solo le ocurre a los viejos,

señor. Cuando uno se acerca a los cuarenta años, puede ocurrir, o no. Tú

tienes dificultades para ver de cerca, como otras muchas personas. Incluso

yo he recurrido a ellas —señaló—. Si me dejas pedirte una cita con el

oculista, el médico te informará de cuál es la graduación más adecuada

para ti.

El lento asentimiento y su prudente expresión no contribuyeron a

tranquilizarla. Le vio dejar a un lado la carpeta y soltar las gafas sobre la

mesilla.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Jacob la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella pudo darse cuenta de

que algo le preocupaba.

—Apenas llevas veinticuatro horas trabajando para mí y has tenido

tiempo para traerme a casa sano y salvo, meterme en la cama y asegurarte

de que podía ver bien. —Clavó los ojos en la bandeja—. También me has

traído unos comprimidos para el dolor de cabeza. Incluso estás tratando de

que arregle las cosas con mi hermano… ¿Por qué?

Ella parpadeó. Nada como ir al grano.

—Porque está en mi naturaleza, señor. Veo algo mal e intento

arreglarlo. Soy testigo del dolor e intento curarlo.

—Tienes buen corazón. Pero ayudarme a mí va a suponer mucho más que tostadas, gafas y pastillas, pequeña.

—Lo sé. Si dejaras que la gente entrara en tu vida, te sentirías mejor. Te estás autodestruyendo. No quiero verte padecer por una mujer que no te

merecía. Ella ha muerto, sí. Fue una tragedia, sí. Pero tú sigues aquí, y no

estás solo.

Jacob alargó la mano y la agarró por el brazo para acercarla a su

cuerpo. Ella no fue capaz de discernir si su expresión era de irritación,

diversión o cariño.

—¿Te has erigido en mi salvadora?

—Si es necesario…

Él se acercó tanto que ella percibió su calor corporal. Su aroma la

obnubiló cuando pareció mirar el interior de su alma.

—¿Porque eres una secretaria modelo y te involucras mucho en tu

trabajo?

La soltó y caminó a su alrededor, rozándola al pasar. De pronto,

estaba a su espalda, sujetándole las caderas con las manos para pegarla a su

cuerpo. Lo primero que ella sintió fue su palpitante erección encima de las

nalgas. El deseo hizo caer todas sus defensas. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la

cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro.

—En p-parte.

Él rodeó sus brazos y le acarició la mejilla con la suya, áspera por la

barba incipiente. Le cubrió el vientre con las manos antes de subirlas poco

a poco hasta sus pechos doloridos. Se moría porque la tocara.

—¿En parte?

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¡Santo Dios!, apenas podía pensar. Las

ideas flotaban en su mente hasta que localizó la respuesta a la pregunta.

—No, no solo me preocupa eso.

Él se puso rígido y sus brazos se convirtieron en tenazas.

—Así que si te beso…

—Por favor… —Se le escapó. Las palabras fueron casi una queja.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que Jacob la hiciera girar

sobre sí misma, enredara los dedos en su pelo y tirara hacia atrás. Capturó

sus labios con los de él y los sometió a un beso voraz. Ella se dejó llevar,

entregándose a él por completo, pero aquello no era suficiente para aliviar

el sordo dolor que crecía en su interior. Cada rincón de su boca era

dominado por él y solo hacía que ansiara más. Jacob la poseyó con codicia,

sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza, saqueando y exigiendo. Ella gimió y le

rodeó los hombros con los brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para salir a su

encuentro, mientras notaba que perdía el control. Se entregó con todo su

ser.

Jacob interrumpió el beso durante un minuto y sus labios gravitaron

sobre los de ella. Lo miró, parpadeando, mientras él le devolvía la mirada

como si quisiera poseerla. Ella había dejado de ofrecer resistencia.

Por fin, él buscó el bajo de la camiseta y tiró hacia arriba. En su

interior comenzaron a explotar fuegos artificiales cuando alzó los brazos,

dispuesta a dárselo todo.

Al ponerse de puntillas para besarlo en el hombro, vio a Edward en la

puerta, con una mochila de cuero negro colgando de la mano.

Y sin otra cosa encima que una toalla. Les observaba con tanto fuego

que ella pensó que se quemaría.

**Bien chicas...aqui empieza la diversión :D :D :D**

**Gracias por todos vuestros comments y opiniones. Podeis darle las gracias a #MyDearLostSoul por pedirme que actualizara pronto :D :D **

**Bueno...a por el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gabylor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

JACOB notó que Bella se quedaba sin aliento y todo su cuerpo se

tensaba entre sus brazos. Se apartó un poco y vio que tenía la cara blanca

como el papel.

«¿Qué demonios le ocurría?».

Se giró con rapidez y se encontró con su hermano observándoles. La sensación de culpa fue como una bofetada que resonó en todo su cuerpo.

¡Maldición! Debería haber guardado las distancias. Bella trabajaba para

él y además mantenía una relación con su hermano. Pero esas dos buenas

razones no impedían que su activa erección se impusiera a su cerebro y lo

instara a seducirla para poder devorar toda su dulzura.

—Edward… Yo… —¿Qué decir, salvo lo obvio? Deseaba a Bella.

Estaba desesperado por sentir su calidez, su ternura. Y aquellos hermosos y

redondos pechos le volvían loco.

—Lo siento. De verdad. Debes de pensar lo peor de mí —farfulló ella, alejándose de él.

Edward negó con la cabeza y dejó en el suelo la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro, antes de apoyarse en la pared con expresión ilegible.

—No, solo pienso que estás muy sexy. Sigue.

Jacob frunció el ceño. No quería dejar a Bella, pero…

—¿No la consideras tuya? ¿No me advertiste ayer sobre ello?

—Y todavía es mía. Bésala otra vez. —Su hermano le dirigió una

astuta sonrisa, cubierto tan solo con aquella toalla abultada por su erección.

¿Edward se excitaba observándolos? Parecía que sí. ¿Quería eso decir

que no le mataría con el arma que seguramente ocultaba en aquella

mochila?

Una mirada a la cara de Bella le indicó que estaba tan confundida

como él. Pero aquella sorpresa no era suficiente para detenerle. Por la

razón que fuera, tenía la bendición de su hermano y se moría por saborear a

esa mujer un poco más. Quizá entonces podría encontrar fuerzas para

dominar ese hambre, e incluso saciarla en cierta medida. Sería mucho más

fácil de conseguir si no la necesitara tanto.

Encerrando la cara de Bella entre las manos, aproximó sus labios a

los de ella una vez más. Capturar su boca fue como ahogarse en dulce y

cálida miel. Su sabor le encandiló un poco más. Ella no besaba con

demasiada experiencia; no le extrañó, sabiendo que era virgen. ¿Por qué no

había remediado eso su hermano? Edward la deseaba mucho más que al

resto de las mujeres que solía frecuentar.

Aquella pregunta se perdió bajo la deslumbrante sensualidad natural

de la joven. Ella se contoneó entre sus brazos y enredó su lengua

tímidamente con la de él. ¡Dios!, su miembro se puso tan duro que

resultaba casi doloroso y le hizo consciente de cada uno de los quince

meses que había permanecido célibe. Ella le envolvió con su suave y

provocativo cuerpo, que se ablandó contra el de él. Quiso desnudarla,

tumbarla en la cama y separarle las piernas. Le gustaría atarla y tenerla a

su completa merced.

En cambio, se limitó a acercarla, a rodearla con sus brazos para

apretar contra sí cada centímetro de su calidez. No era suya para hacer el

amor con ella, y lo sabía, pero tal vez lograría dejar su huella en ella.

Marcarla de alguna manera. O, al menos, aprender su sabor de memoria.

De repente, notó una sombra sobre la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a

Edward junto a Bella, tirando de la manga de su camiseta hasta dejar al

descubierto el pálido hombro. Los labios de su hermano hicieron un lento

recorrido desde la base del cuello hasta la oreja de la joven.

—Así, _belleza _—susurró Edward—. Bésale. Sí, con toda la pasión que

posees. Demuéstrale cuánto le deseas, cuánto lo necesitas. Eres más

hermosa todavía al darle placer. Nos estás volviendo locos de necesidad.

Jacob sintió que le recorría una corriente de sorpresa, pero no era

suficiente para hacerle apartar sus labios de los de ella. Estaba seguro de

que no existía fuerza humana capaz de conseguir que hiciera eso en aquel

momento. Se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo su hermano antes de

decidir que no le importaba. Estaba siendo muy egoísta y lo sabía, pero

Bella era la primera cosa buena que le ocurría desde hacía años. Iba a

dejarse llevar por su creciente necesidad de ella hasta que Edward lo

apartara, le golpeara y le echara a patadas.

Le aturdió constatar que su deseo se incrementaba cada vez que veía cómo Edward deslizaba los labios por aquella piel sedosa. La imagen le

ponía todavía más duro, provocaba a la bestia que había en su interior para

que rugiera de impaciencia. ¿Alguna vez había estado tan excitado?

«¡Nunca!».

Se detuvo un momento para observar los labios de su hermano sobre la piel de Bella. Se le aceleró tanto la respiración que le resonó en los

oídos.

—No te detengas —insistió Edward con los ojos brillantes.

De repente lo entendió. A su hermano le excitaba verle tocar a Bella

igual que le pasaba a él.

La certeza explotó en su mente como una bomba. Tardó en

recuperarse y las secuelas le dejaron nadando en un mar de mareantes

posibilidades. ¿Hasta dónde dejaría Edward que llegara? ¿Podría lamerle

los pezones? ¿Podría convencer a su hermano para que permitiera que se la

chupara? ¿Podría esperar lo máximo… acostarse con ella?

Mientras un imparable deseo le desgarraba de arriba abajo, miró a

Bella. Le estudió la cara; los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ruborizadas, los

labios separados en un silencioso jadeo… Era la viva imagen de la pasión y

jamás podría olvidarla.

—¿Te gusta que te acariciemos los dos, Bella? —preguntó. Tenía

que saberlo, deseaba escuchar cómo lo admitía. Nunca había compartido a

una mujer con nadie, aunque no dudaba que Edward sí lo había hecho. Si

Bella quería disfrutar de esa experiencia, no había fuerza en la tierra

capaz de conseguir que ella saliera de ese dormitorio sin haberla satisfecho

por completo.

—Ese es el secretito de Bella, hermano. Nos desea a los dos. Me lo

confesó hace unos minutos en la cocina.

Volvió a sorprenderse. Aquella mañana iba de sorpresa en sorpresa,

pero no iba a dejar que eso interfiriera. Decidió que era mejor dejarse

llevar de revelación en revelación mientras pudiera seguir acariciando a

Bella.

Aún así, tenía que escucharlo de los hinchados y exuberantes labios de

la joven.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Edward, pequeña? ¿Nos deseas a los dos? —

murmuró con los labios a un suspiro de los de ella.

—Sí —gimió Bella mientras le sostenía la mirada.

La admiró por su honradez. Aunque pudiera parecerle increíble eso

hacía que tuviera todavía más ganas de acostarse con ella.

—Ya te lo dije —se regocijó Edward—. No querrás decepcionarla,

¿verdad, hermano?

—Claro que no. Merece conseguir todo lo que desee.

Por encima del desnudo hombro de Bella, Edward sonrió.

—En efecto. Creo que cuando entré, estabas a punto de quitarle la

camiseta. Estoy esperando.

Una ardiente oleada de lujuria inundó sus venas. No vaciló. Cogió el

bajo de la camiseta de Bella con una mano y la subió por su vientre.

Cuando llegó a los pechos, ella le detuvo y volvió a bajarla. Ella debía de

haber intuido que una vez que le viera los senos, nada le detendría. Se

sumergiría en ella. Su estrecha vagina albergaría su miembro palpitante y

la tomaría tantas veces como Edward le permitiera.

Pero ahora se limitó a soltar la camiseta.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo, pequeña?

—Nada —susurró ella—. Pero quiero que me prometas que no

mirarás mi espalda. Quiero que lo prometáis los dos.

Edward y él intercambiaron una mirada; su hermano no parecía

sorprendido.

—Bueno, si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él decidió que era mejor asegurarse de que eso era lo que ella quería.

—Si no estás preparada para nosotros, puedes decir que no.

Ella abrió los párpados y le miró con aquellos ojos azules llenos de

aturdimiento. Jadeaba con fuerza. Cuando Edward la rodeó con los brazos y

le pasó un dedo por el pezón erecto mientras le rozaba el cuello con los

labios, ella contuvo el aliento. En ese momento fue la propia Bella la que

cogió el bajo de la camiseta al tiempo que daba un paso atrás, y se la

pasaba por la cabeza para lanzarla al suelo.

La vio recostarse sobre la cama, y mirarles desde allí apoyada en los

codos. Su pelo dorado caía sobre las sábanas en un despliegue áureo.

Parecía una diosa.

—Estoy preparada. Quiero esto. Digo que sí.

—Entonces no nos detendremos, _belleza_—prometió Edward con

solemnidad, gateando por la cama hasta tenderse a su lado—. Los dos

queremos hacer el amor contigo. Una y otra vez, hasta la extenuación.

La vio estremecerse mientras le miraba a los ojos, suplicante. Jacob

esperaba que eso fuera lo que Edward quisiera también. No podía resistirse

a ella más de lo que podía contenerse al ver la carne que desbordaba las

copas de encaje del delicado sujetador. Se arrastró por la cama y cubrió

aquellos pechos con su torso.

La visión de sus senos en casa de Rosalie y Emmett, mientras Edward le

chupaba los pezones, le había excitado hasta límites insospechados. Ahora

iba a tener la oportunidad de poner su boca en esas crestas rosadas, de

saborear la delicada carne con la lengua… Y de ver cómo su hermano se

prendía en el otro pezón para que pudieran succionarlos a la vez, excitarla

todavía más. Conseguir que suplicara. Y solo pensarlo hacía que también él

estuviera a punto de implorar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, como si articular alguna palabra fuera

demasiado. Bella se arqueó hacia él y Edward desabrochó los corchetes

sin dejar de lamerle el cuello. En el mismo momento en que su hermano

alzó la prenda, él introdujo las manos por debajo y bajó los tirantes por sus

brazos. Luego lanzó el sujetador en la misma dirección que había seguido

la camiseta, sin apartar la vista de ella ni un segundo.

Edward estiró los brazos y alzó sus rotundos pechos.

_—Belleza_, arquea la espalda. Ofrécele a Jacob tus pezones. Así. Muy

bien. Ahora, pórtate como una buena chica mientras él los chupa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, perdida en el deseo, e hizo exactamente lo

que Edward ordenaba. Jacob sabía que Bella era de naturaleza sumisa,

pero ser testigo con sus propios ojos… Deseó perderse en su interior, ser el

dueño de su placer.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios entreabiertos en una súplica, luego

bajó por su mandíbula hasta los montículos de sus pechos. Curvó la lengua

alrededor de uno de sus pezones mientras le apresaba las caderas con las

manos.

El jadeo que emitió Bella hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la

espalda. Ella llevó las manos a su cabeza para enredar los dedos entre sus

cortos cabellos, acercándole todavía más. Se moría por escuchar cómo le

hacía sentir, pero no quería soltar la dulce generosidad de sus pezones para

exigirle que se lo dijera. No importó; Edward se ocupó de ello.

—¿Te gusta eso, _belleza_? ¿La succión de su boca va directa a tu sexo?

¿Sientes un hormigueo? ¿Estás mojada para nosotros?

—Sí. Nunca había sido… Siento como si… —Bella jadeó—. Estoy

ardiendo. Necesito…

—Sabemos lo que necesitas —murmuró él contra sus pechos.

Volvió a capturar el pezón otra vez con la boca, chupándolo,

mojándolo con la lengua. Lo mordisqueó con suavidad para probar su

teoría de que también le proporcionaba placer un poco de dolor.

Y así fue, su jadeo resonó en la estancia y el deseo estremeció su

cuerpo. ¡Joder, sí! Tal y como él sospechaba. Repitió el gesto con el otro

brote tenso y ella se arqueó todavía más, introduciendo el pecho en su boca

más profundamente. Finalmente, ella lanzó un grito al tiempo que le

rodeaba la cadera con una pierna para frotar su sexo contra él.

—¿Te duele un poco, _belleza_? ¿Es eso lo que ha provocado Jacob? ¿Te ha gustado?

Bella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Bien… —La voz de Edward destilaba lujuria—. Vamos a tener que

ponerle pinzas en algún momento.

—Sí. —Jacob se alejó un poco y comenzó a succionar el pezón más

cercano, gimiendo al tiempo que acariciaba con la mano la generosa

redondez.

Edward se detuvo y apretó la otra, pero no era suficiente.

—Chúpale el otro pezón, Edward. Los tiene muy sensibles y es lo que

necesita.

Con una amplia sonrisa, su hermano se inclinó sobre el otro pezón y

sopló para después observar su reacción como un depredador al acecho.

Sus labios gravitaron sobre el erizado pico. Para sorpresa de Jacob, aquello

hizo que el gemelo se endureciera todavía más en su boca. Notó que a

Bella se le ponía la piel de gallina y gimió. Aquella dulce y hermosa

mujer no dejaba de sorprenderle por su sensibilidad. ¿Cómo demonios iba

a renunciar a ella?

Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por ello. Tenía que saborear el

regalo que estaba recibiendo.

Bella suspiró, un suplicante sonido que reverberó en su pecho.

—Por favor… Oh, por favor. No puedo…

La vio mirar a su hermano de una manera suplicante, antes de

volverse hacia él como si solo ellos tuvieran la virtud de satisfacerla. Fue

lo que él necesitó para comenzar a bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones.

Edward sonrió con picardía mientras sacaba la lengua a hurtadillas

para acariciar con ella el lateral del pecho, pero sin darle todo lo que ella

exigía.

—Ayuda a Jacob, _belleza_. Bájate los pantalones, luego tendrás tu

recompensa. ¿Llevas ropa interior?

Sin duda, algunas veces su hermano era muy listo. Bella comenzó a

quitarse los pantalones hasta revelar unas sencillas bragas de algodón gris.

Se vio invadido por una profunda decepción. Quería ver su sexo. Tocarlo, olerlo, saborearlo. Estudiarlo antes de hundirse en él para que ciñera su

dolorida erección.

—¡Oh, esto es una vergüenza! —Edward puso sus pensamientos en

palabras al tiempo que pasaba el dedo por el borde de las bragas—. No son nada bonitas.

—Es que no esperaba que nadie las viera y…

—Pues de ahora en adelante más vale que lo esperes. —La firme nota

en el tono de Edward indicaba que no era una sugerencia. Si Bella no

percibía la orden implícita en la voz de su hermano, lo haría con rapidez.

—De acuerdo. —Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y él no pudo

resistirse a capturar un pezón entre los dedos.

Bella se arqueó jadeante e inconscientemente separó todavía más

las piernas, haciendo desaparecer la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Tomó el lateral derecho de las braguitas entre las manos. Eran suaves

y parecían haber pasado por muchos lavados. No oponían resistencia

alguna a su determinación. Las rasgó con rapidez por la costura. Edward se

rio y repitió el gesto en la otra cadera. Luego tiraron la tela al suelo.

—¡Me las podía haber quitado! —protestó ella—. Son mis favoritas.

—Eran —puntualizó Edward mientras le acariciaba el vientre

dirigiendo los dedos hacia su sexo.

—Irán derechitas a la basura. —Jacob sonrió, al tiempo que

intercambiaba una mirada de satisfacción con su hermano, antes de

concentrarse en ella. En su sexo.

El monte de Venus estaba cubierto de una fina capa de vello rubio.

Una mirada un poco más abajo le indicó que estaba mojada; sus pliegues

brillaban de necesidad. Edward introdujo los dedos entre los hinchados

labios y presionó para que sobresaliera el clítoris, que comenzó a acariciar

lentamente en círculos. Ella contuvo el aliento y se estremeció. Cuando

Edward retiró los dedos, estaban empapados. Un almizclado aroma flotó en

el aire mientras le veía llevarse los dedos a la boca para chuparlos con

fruición.

—Mmm… Tan delicioso como recordaba.

—¡Edward! —Bella le miró de soslayo, avergonzada.

—¿Qué ocurre? Eres demasiado dulce para que hubiera podido

resistirme. Jake, ¿tú hubieras podido?

Él y su hermano habían hecho muy pocas cosas juntos desde que

comenzó la pubertad. Cuando eran niños, sin embargo, habían estado muy

próximos y compartido las mismas pasiones: los Hot Wheels, el helado, las

peleas de almohadas. Siempre había pensado que aquel entendimiento

mutuo se había perdido para siempre. Ahora, por el contrario, le sorprendió

la sintonía que existía entre ellos con respecto a Bella.

—No —reconoció—. Quiero poner mi boca en su sexo.

—Pronto —prometió su hermano—. Antes, Bella tiene que

aprender algunas reglas básicas. Va a tirar a la basura toda su ropa interior.

No vas a volver a usarla. No usarás nada.

Ella le miró boquiabierta.

—Pero me gusta usar bragas. No puedes ordenarme eso. No puedo ir

por ahí sin ellas. Es… es impropio de una señorita. Y cuando me ponga

falda…

—Oh, deberías usar faldas todos los días. Queremos tener acceso

instantáneo a tu sexo. —Le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora antes de

mirarle a él—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Jacob?

—Sí. Eso haría que esperara con ansia ir a trabajar.

No estaba seguro de si Edward tenía intención de permitir que su chica

fuera a la oficina sin bragas y trabajara con él ocho horas en ese estado.

¿Acaso se imaginaba que no iba a tocarla a cada momento? ¿O es que su

hermano tenía intención de estar allí también? No tenía ninguna certeza al

respecto, pero no iba a preguntar.

Ella abrió más los ojos.

—¿Tampoco puedo usarlas en la oficina?

—Por supuesto que no puedes. —Edward asintió con la cabeza—.

Cuéntale tus fantasías, hermanito. Apuesto lo que quieras a que son muy

jugosas.

Era como si Edward le hubiera leído la mente. Y no podía decir que le

molestara. Era increíble la manera en que se comprendían el uno al otro, al

menos en lo que concernía a la seducción de Bella.

—Quiero inclinarte sobre el escritorio, pequeña, levantarte las faldas

y acariciar estas adorables nalgas, antes de enterrar los dedos en tu coño hasta que rezume de necesidad.

—Como ahora —informó Edward, ahuecando los dedos y

deslizándolos de nuevo entre sus pliegues.

Ella se estremecía cada vez que su hermano se acercaba al clítoris y él

no podía esperar a tocarla, saborearla, penetrarla y perderse en su interior.

—Justo —confirmó con voz ronca—. No hago más que pensar en

jugar contigo hasta que estés preparada para correrte. Entonces clavaré mi polla en ese apretado coño tuyo. No me importará que los teléfonos

suenen o lleguemos tarde a alguna reunión. Cuando te folle, tu prioridad

número uno será satisfacerme. Mi polla será lo único que deba

preocuparte en ese momento.

—Imagínate lo que será follarte a esta preciosidad, Jake, mientras yo

estoy en la silla, observándoos.

Él notó que su erección palpitaba y que la frente se le perlaba de

sudor. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hundirse en

el cuerpo virgen de Bella. No quería hacerle daño —de hecho haría lo

que fuera necesario para protegerla de cualquier dolor—, pero la escena

que describía Edward estaba despojándolo de cualquier tipo de control.

—O mejor todavía, imagínate que mientras follas con ella, me chupa la polla.

Esa nueva imagen atravesó su cerebro y le hizo gemir. Su control

salió volando, no podía detenerse. No podía esperar. Se arrancó la camiseta

y devoró la boca de Bella con una arrebatadora pasión que hizo que ella

lloriqueara contra sus labios. Luego se bajó los pantalones. Bella abrió

los ojos como platos, pero él ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para

alcanzar su ShangriLa. Deslizó la mano por su cuerpo en dirección a su coño. Sus dedos se enredaron con los de Edward y su hermano deslizó los

suyos más abajo para insertar uno en la vagina. Él se concentró en el

clítoris, frotándolo en lentos y suaves círculos. Ella gimió sin control.

—Eso sería espectacular. —Tragó con la saliva el nudo de lujuria de

su garganta—. Tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Has visto alguna vez cómo se corre?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Es lo más jodidamente excitante que haya visto nunca. Se sonroja

de pies a cabeza y el olor de su sexo lo inunda todo. No sabes lo sabrosa

que es.

Jacob quería saberlo de primera mano. Quería devorarla, reconocer

cada parte de su cuerpo, hacer que gritara su nombre cuando el orgasmo la

alcanzara.

—No creo que pueda esperar hasta que lleguemos a la oficina.

—No te preocupes. Vamos a follarla ahora —aseguró Edward—. ¿Es lo que quieres, _belleza_?

Bella se arqueó hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles sus pesados pechos. Tenía

los pezones hinchados y preparados. Jacob no puedo resistirse e inclinó la

cabeza para volver a capturar la deliciosa perla con la boca.

Edward gimió y él lo miró. Su hermano lo observaba.

—¿Es lo que quieres? Contéstame que sí y haré lo mismo en el otro pezón.

—¡Sí! —jadeó ella, rodeándole la cabeza con un brazo para acercarlo

todavía más.

Con una sonrisa, Edward bajó los labios para capturar la pequeña baya

roja con ellos. Succionó con fuerza hasta que sus mejillas se ahuecaron, y

él le imitó.

Bella lloriqueó y jadeó. Bajo sus dedos, el clítoris se puso todavía

más duro.

—Cada vez que le chupamos los pezones, me ciñe el dedo, hermano.

¡Santo Dios! Todo aquello era tan erótico que él se encontró frotando

la erección contra el muslo de Bella mientras se preguntaba cuánto

tardaría en perderse en su interior.

—Es que estoy a punto de… —gimió ella.

—Sí, lo estás —convino Edward con un ronco susurro—. Pero no

tienes permiso para correrte.

Ella parpadeó y los miró con un desvalido pánico.

—¿Permiso?

—Bien, _belleza_, no dudo que te correrás con nuestras pollas dentro de ti, pero estás hablando con dos Amos. Si no sabes lo que eso quiere decir, nos encantará enseñártelo. Somos nosotros los que controlamos ahora tus orgasmos. Los que los provocan… Los que dejan que te corras o te ordenan que te contengas… Que lo supliques dulcemente.

Él se quedó paralizado. Edward era un Amo con años de experiencia.

Había sometido mujeres de costa a costa, en varios continentes. Incluso a

pares. Hizo una mueca; la última vez que había intentado dominar a

alguien fue un desastre, aún con la ayuda de su hermano. Sin embargo, en

ese momento notaba que su mente y su cuerpo estaban conectados. No

sentía pánico, pero se mentiría a sí mismo si decía que no estaba

preocupado. Sí, le gustaba el _bondage _y no le importaba proporcionar un

poco de dolor si eso era lo que le gustaba a una mujer, pero el juego mental

que suponía el BDSM…

—Por favor… —susurró ella, arqueando la espalda y contoneando las

caderas.

Notó distraídamente que ella se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

Observó que Edward introducía otro dedo en la apretada abertura. Bella

se estremeció, contuvo el aliento y dejó escapar un largo gemido.

—Buenos días, punto G. —Su hermano movió el brazo, seguramente

para frotar los dedos contra esa zona interior en concreto.

Ella se aferró a las sábanas con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él supo

lo que significaba y recogió parte de la humedad que se había reunido otra

vez en sus pliegues para esparcirla por el clítoris.

—No puedo contenerme. Necesito… —Ella jadeó—. Por favor,

dejadme. ¡Dejadme! Haré lo que queráis.

—Lo harás de todas maneras —gruñó Edward—. Todo lo que te

hagamos te proporcionará placer. Desearás correrte una y otra vez. Te

abrirás de piernas cada vez que te lo digamos. En cualquier momento, en

cualquier sitio. Sin preguntar. ¿Lo has entendido?

A ella se le aceleró la respiración. El clítoris se puso todavía más duro

bajo su dedo.

—Va a correrse —advirtió a su hermano.

Edward le miró.

—¿Crees que deberíamos permitírselo?

Por un lado, quería que echara hacia atrás la cabeza y gritara sin

control. Por otro, le encantaba verla contorsionarse e implorar. Si se corría

más tarde, el orgasmo sería más intenso tras haberlo contenido.

—Todavía no. —Sonrió.

No había tenido demasiadas razones para sonreír a lo largo de los

últimos doce meses, pero esa sonrisa le salió del alma. Aunar esfuerzos

con su hermano para controlar el placer de Bella hizo que todo encajara

en su lugar. Con Tanya el pánico le había dominado. Ahora, en cambio,

se sentía preparado y concentrado. Una extraña sensación de anticipación

inundó su pecho. No solo quería hacer el amor con Bella —aunque se

moría por ello—, sino que había algo que le estimulaba por completo y no

era perderse en una botella. Era todo un progreso.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena decisión. Justo lo que yo pensaba, _belleza _—la llamó

Edward.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por favor, dejadme… —La vio mover las caderas con

más fuerza, buscando la fricción que la conduciría al borde.

Apartó los dedos del clítoris al momento y sonrió al ver que Edward

retiraba los suyos de la vagina. La silenciosa comunicación que habían

disfrutado cuando jugaban de pequeños, la que pensaba que habían perdido

para siempre, surgió otra vez entre ellos con la misma fuerza de entonces.

Eran dos mentes y un único propósito: hacer gemir a Bella; que ella

implorara, sufriendo un poco más.

Edward golpeó suavemente el monte de Venus con la mano y ella

contuvo el aliento antes de mirarle suplicante. Él no sabía por qué ver

cómo Edward disciplinaba a la joven le removía por dentro, pero no podía

negar que así era.

—Acepta lo que te damos —gruñó contra uno de los pechos,

apresando otra vez el pezón.

Con la mirada clavada en Bella, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Succionaron, chuparon, mordisquearon y pellizcaron sus pezones al

unísono. Ella comenzó a suplicar. Sus palabras fueron una sangrante

letanía que se convirtió en gritos de desesperación. Él no pudo seguir

manteniendo las manos alejadas de aquel hinchado y empapado sexo, y

comenzó a frotar suavemente allí los dedos, hasta que el orgasmo se

aproximó. Entonces los retiró y volvió a concentrarse en el pezón… antes

de volver a perderse entre sus muslos separados. Repitió el ciclo una y otra

vez. Tantas que perdió la cuenta. Bella comenzó a decir incoherencias, a

retorcerse, suplicando y gimiendo. Tenía la piel sonrojada, los ojos

nublados… Se moría por perderse en el placer que rozaba con la punta de

los dedos y que ellos mantenían lejos de su alcance.

—Santo Dios, qué hermosa es… —Tragó saliva.

—Lo es. ¿La deseas?

Él frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta.

—¡Joder! Más que nada en el mundo.

—Cuéntale cómo la deseas. Descríbelo. Asegúrate que ella lo sabe.

Respiró hondo. No comprendía lo que Edward pretendía, pero le

encantaba la idea de que Bella fuera consciente de su necesidad.

—Ardo por dentro y por fuera, pequeña. Me hormiguea la piel. Tengo la polla a punto de reventar por ti. Me muero por sentirte alrededor de ella. Quiero tocarte por todas partes, inhalarte. Solo quiero follar contigo.

Quería ser la última persona en la que ella pensara antes de quedarse

dormida y la primera a la que recordar cuando despertara por la mañana.

—Entonces, hazlo —ordenó Edward, arrastrando las palabras.

Parpadeó para mirar a su hermano. Su expresión indicaba que hablaba

en serio.

—Es tuya. Me gustaría, pero tú…

—La comparto.

—No podemos compartir su virginidad.

—¿Sientes algo por ella?

Bella intentó incorporarse.

—Por favor, no le preguntes eso. Os deseo a los dos. Quiero estar con

vosotros, pero eso no significa que…

—¿… le importe? —la interrumpió Edward, antes de mirarle a él.—Claro que sí. Responde a mi pregunta, Jacob.

¡Dios! Su hermano le interrogaba cuando la lujuria ofuscaba su lógica

con tanta intensidad que apenas sabía su propio nombre. Pero sí, deseaba a

Bella…

—Sí. —Bajó la mirada hacia ella, tendida sobre las sábanas arrugadas.

A aquellos inocentes ojos chocolates a los que comenzaba a asomar un

profundo conocimiento femenino, a las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios

hinchados que había lamido una y otra vez. Y su corazón la anheló con más

fuerza—. En ti veo al tipo de persona que quiero ser. He pasado mucho

tiempo en la oscuridad, intentando poseer el control, juntando toda la

amarga cólera que podía para llenar mi corazón con ella y no volver a ser

débil. Me he alejado de todo lo que era importante para mí, centrándome

en el trabajo y el vodka. De pronto, tú irrumpiste en mi vida, me ofreciste

tu dulzura y…

¡Santo Dios! ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Sería posible? La conocía

desde hacía solo unos días. Pero durante ese tiempo había visto quién era

ella y sabía que si se alejaba de él por la razón que fuera, quedaría

destrozado.

Bella se estiró hacia él y lo atrajo para fusionar sus labios en aquel

sensible momento. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarla, ella tenía reflejado

el corazón en los ojos y estuvo seguro de que podía leer sus intenciones.

Todas las emociones que pugnaban en su interior.

—Me intrigaste cuando te conocí… que fue antes de que tú me

conocieras a mí. Te vi en casa de Kata la mañana que Edward te trajo a

Lafayette, antes de que te despertaras. Te levantaste tambaleando de la

cama y te ayudé a volver a acostarte. Me miraste y me llamaste «preciosa».

Un suave sonrojo volvía a cubrir sus mejillas y él tuvo que acariciar la

suave piel con la palma. No recordaba el incidente, pero le hacía sonreír.

—Me ayudaste incluso antes de conocerme.

Era esa clase de persona.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y te deseé. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi. —Luego miró a

Edward—. Estaba pensando en alguien cuando tú me observabas bailar en

el club. Y de pronto, estabas allí, como si te hubiera evocado. Eras una

fantasía hecha realidad.

—Ese día, en el club, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Mirarme. Desearme.

—Y lo hice. Todavía lo hago. Pero también querías que me acostara

contigo. Eso es lo que haremos ahora. ¿Jacob?

Su hermano estaba sugiriendo que fuera el primer amante de Bella.

La necesidad le atenazaba, constriñendo sus buenas intenciones. Notaba los

testículos tensos, la erección a punto de explotar, pero tenía que pensar en

Bella.

Suavemente bajó los labios a los de ella una vez más, quedándose a un

suspiro de tocarlos. Ella entreabrió los suyos para darle la bienvenida.

—Córrete por mí, pequeña.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza descontroladamente y él deslizó los dedos

entre los pliegues anegados, esparciendo la humedad hasta el clítoris. Ella

contuvo la respiración con un jadeo, se puso rígida, separó más las piernas

y gimió.

En cuanto él rodeó el clítoris otra vez, todas las sensaciones que

Edward y él habían estado estimulando durante largos minutos la

inundaron. Su hermano le ayudó, acariciando con la nariz el cuello y los

pechos de Bella, inhalando su aroma y susurrándole al oído obscenas

sugerencias que él apenas podía escuchar. El latido de su corazón atronaba

de tal manera en sus oídos que casi no oía nada. Ella gemía más alto cuanto

más se endurecía su clítoris y se contorsionaba mientras le miraba, como si

temiera que él la apartara del borde y no pudiera alcanzar el precipicio. Eso

hizo que estuviera todavía más decidido a llevarla al éxtasis absoluto.

De pronto, la vio abrir la boca en un grito silencioso y sintió cómo se

estremecía sin control. Bella convulsionó mientras el almizclado aroma

de su sexo inundaba el aire. Observó que un profundo sonrojo cubría todo

su cuerpo mientras se dejaba llevar gritando de una manera tan brutal que

él llegó a pensar que las ventanas se caerían a pedazos. Fue uno de los

sonidos más hermosos que hubiera escuchado nunca.

—¡Joder! —escuchó gruñir a Edward—. Una rendición absoluta. Me

encanta que no retenga nada.

Jacob la besó en la mandíbula hasta llegar a la boca. Ella jadeaba

cuando rozó sus labios con suavidad.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Ha sido asombroso.

No lo decía a la ligera. La imagen de ella, entregada al placer que le

daba, confiándole su cuerpo por completo, le hacía sentir humilde. Bella

le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le estrechó con fuerza, enterrando la

cara en su hombro. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza y, casi al instante, notó

que sus lágrimas le mojaban el pecho. Algo se rompió en su interior.

Con suavidad se retiró ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Pequeña? ¿Te he molestado? ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero pareció tener que buscar las palabras.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Hasta que os conocí a vosotros me

había masturbado alguna que otra vez con los dedos, con algún juguete…

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que acabo de sentir.

Ella enterró otra vez la cara en su pecho, como si estuviera

avergonzada, y él se derritió. Bella no poseía ni pizca de artificialidad.

No se ocultaba tras una máscara; aquello no era un juego para ella.

Simplemente se entregaba por completo.

Alzó la mirada buscando a Edward, preguntándole en silencio si no

deberían esperar. Quizá ella no estaba preparada para ellos, ni para

mantener relaciones sexuales en ese momento. Su miembro protestaría, sí,

aunque eso no importaba.

—Está bien —aseguró su hermano.

Se dio cuenta de que Bella necesitaba que alguien la abrazara, así

que la estrechó con fuerza. Edward se acurrucó al otro lado y ella le rodeó

también el cuello con un brazo. Al poco rato, su hermano comenzó a

besarla en los labios. Ella respondió a aquel tierno engatusamiento,

abriéndose para Edward y permitiendo que accediera a las profundidades de

su boca y de su corazón con aquel beso.

Su hermano se alejó poco a poco.

—Jacob te hará disfrutar, belleza. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y lo miró con confianza. Edward le pasó un preservativo.

Él negó con la cabeza, rechazando el pequeño sobre plateado.

—Es tuya. Ya la has compartido mucho.

Edward le cogió la mano y le puso el envoltorio en la palma.

—Tú la necesitas y ella te desea. Adelante.

—También tú la necesitas. Además, estoy a punto. Llevo demasiado

tiempo sin sexo… —Besó a Bella en la frente—. Lo último que quiero

es hacerle daño porque no pueda contenerme. Tienes mucha más

experiencia y yo sólo sería un ariete. Es mejor que seas tú.

—¿Estás seguro? —Edward tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No confío en mí mismo. —Lo lamentaba, pero era cierto—. Y sé

que tú la deseas.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Belleza?

Jacob supo que Edward se lo preguntaba con cariño. ¿Estaba

preparada? ¿Le deseaba? ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Edward era importante para

ella? Las preguntas estaban escritas en la cara de su hermano. Se le ocurrió

que jamás había visto a su hermano tan preocupado por una mujer, pero

algo había cambiado en él mientras estaba demasiado inmerso en su propio

drama como para darse cuenta de que el _playboy _se había convertido en un

hombre de verdad.

Bella apartó un mechón de la cara de Edward.

—Será un honor. Es decir, si todavía me deseas.

Edward se arrancó la toalla y la lanzó al suelo, desnudándose ante ella.

Su polla estaba erguida y tenía humedad en la punta.

Su hermano le lanzó una última mirada a él como si quisiera

comprobar que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión. Era gracioso pensar que

durante años no se habían comunicado y de repente, gracias a esa chica,

estuvieran en completa sintonía. Le respondió con un asentimiento de

cabeza.

—Por supuesto que te deseo —aseguró Edward—. He tenido que

recurrir a cada truco que conozco para no meterme dentro de tus bragas. —Su hermano la miró de arriba abajo antes de guiñarle un ojo—. ¡Oh, vaya!

No llevas bragas.

Ella soltó una risita tonta a pesar de los restos de las lágrimas que

manchaban sus mejillas. El sonido, dulce y ligero, le calentó el corazón.

Edward se moría por poseerla y lo tenía escrito en la cara en la tensión que

hacía que sus hombros estuvieran rígidos. Estaba seguro de que su

hermano necesitaba liberarse tanto como él, pero se tomó su tiempo. Sabía

tan bien como él que Bella tenía que estar relajada para poder sentir

placer.

Jacob apartó un pálido mechón de la cara femenina antes de besarla

en la frente, en la nariz y en los labios brevemente.

—Estás en buenas manos. —Miró a su hermano—. ¿Os dejo solos?

Edward le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—No. Quédate. Habla con ella. Ayúdame a mantenerla relajada,

segura y excitada.

Parecía que su hermano quería que él también formara parte de la

experiencia, que estuviera en los recuerdos de Bella igual que él. Ella

relacionaría el placer con los dos. Algunas veces, su hermano tenía buenas

ideas. Todavía no sabía lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar Edward, pero

no era el momento de cuestionárselo. Apartó cualquier pensamiento y se

dedicó a disfrutar del momento, saboreándolo.

—Quédate. —Ella le acarició con suavidad—. Por favor…

**Vale...el termometro de mi habitación acaba de saltar por los aires. Diooos, Vomos por el siguiente?**

**Espero vuestros comments**

**Gabylor**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

BELLA se estremeció. Excitación. Anticipación. Una leve ansiedad. El

momento la aturdía.

Observó a ambos hermanos con la cabeza todavía dando vueltas.

Aquello era como una fantasía, los dos preocupados por ella,

comprometidos y aunando esfuerzos para darle lo mejor. Cada uno por su

cuenta la tocaba con una pasión que la volvía loca, que la hacía perder la

razón. Pero los dos juntos… Lo que le hacían sentir era una devastadora

necesidad, algo que arruinaba por completo cualquier idea preconcebida

del deseo. La manera en que jugueteaban con ella, complementándose el

uno al otro, la volvía loca y obnubilaba su cuerpo. Una espesa humedad

inundaba su dolorido coño, anegando sus pliegues hinchados. Se moría por

sentirlos profundamente en su interior.

Durante un momento contuvo el aliento. ¿Se quedaría Jacob? Estaba

segura de que Edward sería un amante tierno… al principio; luego desataría

ese lado oscuro y salvaje que ocultaba tras aquella pícara sonrisa. De

alguna manera, sería menos perfecto si Jacob no estaba allí,

observándolos… dispuesto a reclamarla después. Puede que fuera una

fantasía, pero le gustaría tenerlos a los dos. Quizá porque ambos despertaban

sentimientos en ella y le preocupaba que si Jacob se retiraba solo podía

significar que no sentía lo mismo. Aquello, por el motivo que fuera, fue lo

que rompió su compostura.

Teniendo cuidado de mantener oculta la espalda, se arqueó en la cama

lo suficiente para ponerle una mano en el cuello y besarlo con aquella

imprudente desesperación que no podía contener. Jacob no dudó en

responder. Le sostuvo la cara entre las manos como si fuera un precioso

tesoro y apretó posesivamente su boca contra la de ella antes de enredar

sus lenguas.

El deseo era como una droga que la hacía flotar y tambalearse. Se vio

envuelta en puro placer. Sentía hormiguear la piel. El corazón le latía con

el frenesí de un redoble de tambores. Tras aquel orgasmo debería estar

saciada, y sin embargo quería más sexo, cada pizca de placer que pudieran

arrancarle. Se estremecía de necesidad ante la perspectiva de abandonarse

a ellos en todos los aspectos. A través de su nube de pasión, escuchó el

sonido cuando abrió el envoltorio del preservativo. Jacob se separó y ella

volvió la cabeza. Los dos clavaron los ojos en Edward, que se deshizo del

papel metálico lanzándolo sobre la mesilla de noche antes de deslizar la

funda de látex por el hinchado glande. Tragó saliva. Su larga y gruesa

erección hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. El miembro de Edward

estaba lleno de venas hinchadas que lo hacían palpitar. Estiró la mano para

tocarlo y jadeó.

Cerró los dedos en la desnuda mitad inferior. El calor que desprendía

la aturdía tanto como su tamaño. No podía cerrar los dedos en torno a la

gruesa columna de carne, pero lo que más la sorprendía era la suave piel.

Curiosa y con el clítoris palpitante, deslizó los dedos hasta la punta

enfundada en el condón y regresó de nuevo a la raíz desnuda, que

sobresalía de un nido de vello negro. Edward gimió y gruñó una maldición,

dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Eres más sensible sin el preservativo? —preguntó ella. Notó que él

se tensaba y alzaba los hombros. Parecía que su contacto hacía que le

resultara difícil controlarse y aún así permitía que le tocara. Por fin, asintió

con la cabeza.

Jacob se acercó todavía más, para murmurarle al oído.

—En la piel desnuda la sensación es más intensa. Tranquila, disfrutará

igual con el condón puesto. Solo quiere protegerte, pequeña.

Eso era algo que sabía, pero el gesto de Edward provocó en ella una

inmensa ternura. A simple vista no parecía el tipo de hombre dispuesto a

sacrificar su placer por otra persona, pero había arriesgado la relación con

su hermano llevándolo a Lafayette; seguro de que allí le salvaría. También

había oído que había ayudado a sus amigos en más de una ocasión, algunas

veces incluso arriesgando su vida. Era evidente que Edward la deseaba,

pero había estado dispuesto a que su hermano fuera el primero en poseerla

porque lo quería, y ahora estaba dispuesto a sentir menos placer para no

ponerla en peligro.

Se dio cuenta de que él poseía muchas cosas materiales —coches,

casas, ropa de marca, mujeres preciosas…— pero, ¿tenía lo que realmente

quería su corazón? Ella sospechaba que había manipulado aquella situación

con su hermano y con ella porque, en lo más profundo, quería ser abrazado

y aceptado. Suponía que Edward no era consciente de ello, aunque se

preguntó si alguien había hecho algo por él.

No era mucho, pero ella le entregaría su virginidad y su afecto.

Seguramente tomaría también su corazón, igual que su hermano, pero ese

era exclusivamente su problema. Sabía que su inocencia le impulsaría a

sorprenderse y a pensar que estaba enamorada y se obligó a jurarse a sí

misma que solo esperaría placer.

Separó las piernas para Edward, ofreciéndose sin condiciones, y

sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Jacob. Él le devolvió el apretón mientras

el hermano menor gateaba sobre ella, hasta jadear sobre sus labios. En ese

momento deslizó el condón hasta el final y se acomodó encima de ella,

buscando la abertura con su erección.

—Al principio será un poco doloroso. Es inevitable —aseguró él con

pesar.

—Está bien.

—Será suave o me las pagará —prometió Jacob, rozándole la mejilla

con los labios.

—Muy suave —prometió Edward, aunque parecía que su control

pendía de un hilo.

—Respira hondo y concéntrate —ordenó Jacob.

Edward asintió con la cabeza distraídamente. Estaba rígido de pies

cabeza cuando le separó los muslos todavía más con los suyos y comenzó a

indagar ligeramente en la entrada, insertando el glande un poco para

retirarse otra vez.

La sensación era impactante; de pronto estaba y al momento se

retiraba. Sentía el calor de su piel en la de ella, veía la tensa necesidad que

desgarraba su rostro, y la anticipación desgarró sus venas hasta casi

paralizarle el corazón. Ella tomó aliento con fuerza para tranquilizarse

antes de sonreír.

—No estoy hecha de cristal. Adelante.

Lo vio tragar saliva antes de mirar a Jacob, con el que pareció

comunicarse en silencio. Su hermano sonrió. Tranquilizadoramente, sí,

pero también con cierta picardía, como si ambos estuvieran conspirando

contra ella.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse lo que tramaban, Jacob le puso los

dedos en la nuca y le giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus labios buscaron los de

ella, que gimió cuando reclamó su boca en un beso embriagador que le

hizo encoger los dedos de los pies.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward se impulsó y rompió la delgada membrana

que protegía su cuerpo. Mientras ella ahogaba un grito en el beso de Jacob,

el hermano pequeño se hundió más profundamente en su interior. El dolor

fue una larga y ardiente cuchillada, como si horadaran sus entrañas.

Arrancó los labios de los de Jacob y contuvo el aliento con horror,

tensándose y peleando.

—¡Basta! —sollozó.

Edward la inmovilizó contra la cama y se quedó completamente quieto

durante unos minutos, en los que la arrulló con dulzura mientras susurraba

disculpas. Le rozó las mejillas y la oreja con los labios. Poco a poco, el

dolor se apaciguó hasta convertirse en una sorda molestia… que también

desapareció al cabo de un rato.

Sin dejar de respirar hondo, se relajó. Ya estaba. Perder la virginidad

no era la única llave para vivir plenamente, pero podía ser el principio.

De repente, Edward movió las caderas, introduciéndose más

profundamente todavía en su vagina, centímetro a centímetro, y Jacob se

apoderó de sus labios otra vez.

—Lamento que te doliera, _belleza_. —La voz temblaba tanto como su

cuerpo—. No sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré. Estás tan cerrada… Eres tan…

mía.

Las roncas palabras la hicieron estremecer y encendieron su cuerpo.

Ahora, cuando él se retiró y volvió a embestir, surgió un conciso punto de

luz que estimuló todas sus terminaciones nerviosas a pesar del dolor. El

glande impactó contra un lugar de su interior haciéndola contener el

aliento. Su polla latía… ardía. Intentó hablar, pero los labios de Jacob no

abandonaron los suyos ni un instante y se tragaron su voz.

Juntos la envolvieron en más sensaciones; Edward aumentando el

recorrido de sus embestidas lentamente, rozando cada sensible lugar en su

interior y Jacob jugueteando con sus pezones, pellizcando primero uno y

luego el otro, estimulándola con aquellos juegos. Ella se arqueó cada vez

que las sacudidas de placer en sus sensibles pechos impactaban en su

clítoris.

Por fin, Jacob alzó la cabeza con la respiración entrecortada y observó

cómo su hermano se clavaba en ella y volvía a salir. La polla de Edward estaba empapada en sus fluidos y un leve rastro de sangre manchaba el

preservativo. Ella se abandonó al placer con un trémulo suspiro.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Jacob a su hermano.

—Es jodidamente bueno. Intento no correrme todavía. Eres

asombrosa, _belleza_. Muévete conmigo —jadeó Edward, agarrándole las

caderas y enseñándole sin palabras cómo mecer su cuerpo contra el de él

mientras la penetraba, ahora con más dureza y rapidez—. Ayúdame, Jake

—musitó con voz ronca—. Quiero que disfrute un poco antes de que se

corra otra vez.

—Será un placer. —Jacob sonrió.

Edward se apoyó en las rodillas y la asió por las caderas,

levantándoselas del colchón para impulsarse en su interior con más fuerza,

una embestida tras otra. Jacob, mientras tanto, se chupó los dedos para

acariciarle la zona que rodeaba el clítoris una vez más.

Ella se arqueó, estaba más sensible que nunca. La sangre recorrió su

cuerpo, hinchando los pliegues de su sexo. Cada vez que Edward la

penetraba, chocaba contra su clítoris, que Jacob frotaba durante el resto del

tiempo. El sudor cubrió su piel hasta que no pudo respirar; hasta que todo

su cuerpo se tensó.

—Sigue, _belleza_. Eres tan hermosa… Estás tan cerrada…

Jacob le acarició un pecho con la nariz.

—Tu piel parece brillar. Abre los ojos, pequeña. Mírame.

Ella giró la cabeza lentamente y se ahogó en su mirada oscura. Ardía.

La deseaba con una desesperación que se reflejaba en cada línea de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, Jacob… —Bella no sabía lo que pedía. ¿Alivio?

¿Liberación?—. ¡Edward!

Pero no había alivio a la vista, solo un placer interminable que la

arrastraba hacia abajo como si fuera arenas movedizas. Era imposible escapar de aquello y comenzó a caer.

Con una mano, Jacob siguió acariciándole el clítoris, mientras que la

otra la puso en torno a su gruesa erección y comenzó a moverla de arriba

abajo. La imagen incrementó un poco más la excitación entre sus piernas;

no podía apartar la vista de aquella carne dura y necesitada.

—Va a follarte después —prometió Edward con voz ronca—. En el

momento en que yo me retire, va a meterse en tu dolorido y apretado coño.

¿Podrás soportarlo?

—¡Sí! —gritó al tiempo que se arqueaba y movía con agitación.

—Bien. Yo miraré mientras y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que

vuelva a desearte.

La liberación estaba allí mismo, tentándola con un doloroso latido en

su clítoris. Contuvo el aliento, segura de que en cualquier momento

estallaría. Sin embargo, su sangre seguía hirviendo, cebando el clímax con

cada lento movimiento. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su sexo ardían.

Gemía y se aferraba a las sábanas mientras miraba suplicante a Jacob,

pidiéndole sin palabras que obligara a Edward a lanzarla al precipicio.

—¡Más rápido!

—Esa no es la manera más educada de pedir lo que quieres —la

amonestó Edward.

Ella se mordió los labios hasta que sintió un pinchazo de dolor,

entonces sollozó un poco más.

—Por favor. Necesito más. No puedo… soportarlo.

—Claro que puedes. Espera un poco. Me gusta escucharte suplicar, dime otra vez lo que necesitas. —Él siguió clavándose profundamente en su interior, estimulando las sensibles paredes de su canal.

—S-sí… —Ya no podía enlazar dos palabras—. Por… favor. Más… Ahora… Duele…

—Así. Eres jodidamente dulce, pero no se te ocurra correrte todavía.—Edward miró a su hermano—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que la pequeña Bella nunca ha chupado una polla. ¿Por qué no le enseñas?

Ella sintió otro ramalazo de deseo en el vientre al escuchar las

entrecortadas palabras de Edward. Y antes de saber lo que ocurría, Jacob

también estaba sobre ella, le alzaba la cabeza con una mano y la

alimentaba con su duro miembro. Lo recibió con los labios separados, llena

de curiosidad. La experiencia era diferente a lo que esperaba, de hecho era

mejor. Él frotó la longitud contra su lengua y ella abrió más la boca para

albergarla. El sabor era penetrante y fresco, tan masculino que la hizo

gemir. Su aroma estimuló sus fosas nasales haciendo que la cabeza le diera

vueltas. El almizcle que flotaba en la zona genital en torno a su erección

era potente y muy viril. Ella gimió mientras le succionaba lo más profundo

que podía.

En respuesta, Jacob se arqueó sobre ella y contuvo el aliento con un

jadeo, al tiempo que se impulsaba en su boca hasta tocar con el glande el

fondo de su garganta. Ella le miró a los ojos con un quejido.

—¡Joder! Esto es demasiado… —La ronca declaración de Edward le

erizó la piel, haciéndola estremecer cuando él se introdujo más adentro de

su resbaladizo pasaje—. Respira por la nariz, _belleza_, y relaja la garganta. Jacob tiene más para ti y tú lo quieres todo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió temblorosa con la cabeza. Claro que lo quería. Anhelaba

todo lo que ellos pudieran darle. No sabía si esa relación duraría mucho

más o si la olvidarían al día siguiente, pero en ese momento lo único que

sabía era que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a ellos por completo para

complacerlos de la misma forma que la complacían a ella.

Hizo lo que Edward le indicó, tomando aire por la nariz y aflojando

los músculos de la garganta. Cuando se retiró, acercándose otra vez a sus

labios, giró la lengua alrededor del cálido miembro de Jacob.

—¡Oh, Dios! —siseó él antes de agarrarla por el pelo. Ella notó un

fuerte hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo, doloroso y placentero a la vez,

cuando él volvió a introducirse más profundamente que antes.

En el momento en que se retiró, ella chupó el glande con los labios

antes de trazar remolinos con la lengua alrededor de la piel tersa, como si

fuera un helado, lamiendo, saboreando, adorando.

Jacob dejó caer la cabeza con un largo gemido.

—¡Dios!

Jadeando sin control, ella succionó con más fuerza hasta que lo notó

rígido contra la lengua.

—Pequeña —suspiró él—. Cariño…

La ronquera de su voz la excitó un poco más.

Edward volvió a tumbarse sobre ella y la sujetó por las caderas,

inmovilizándoselas, para impactar contra ese sensible lugar en su interior.

Ella contuvo el aliento alrededor de la erección de Jacob y él aprovechó el

lapso para penetrarle la boca hasta el fondo, presionando contra la

garganta. Intentó relajarse para tomarle mientras él la miraba fijamente,

con las fosas nasales abiertas y la oscura promesa de devastarla por

completo grabada en sus rasgos. A ella comenzó a latirle el clítoris y se le

contrajo el vientre de necesidad.

—Eres increíble, _belleza_. —La voz de Edward la hizo estremecer de

pies a cabeza—. Le complaces y me complaces… Jacob, retírate. Ven

aquí.

Con un suspiro, el mayor de los dos hermanos se retiró de su boca. Ella

sollozó en señal de protesta. Ya echaba de menos su sabor, no solo la

intimidad de tocarle y mirarle, sino de paladear su piel y percibir su deseo

en la lengua.

Vio que él continuaba acariciándose con un puño apretado sin dejar de

mirar a Edward.

—Deprisa.

Sonriendo, Edward la inmovilizó con una mirada al tiempo que

deslizaba las manos por sus caderas para alzarle las nalgas hacia su pelvis.

En ese momento, él liberó toda la furiosa necesidad que había retenido

desde que la penetró. Embistió en su interior durante mucho tiempo, con

rítmicos envites que la hicieron arquearse e implorar.

Bella había contenido el clímax por ellos, en parte por retrasar el

inevitable momento en que concentrarían su atención en otra mujer y en

parte por atesorar tantos recuerdos como fuera posible, pero había llegado

a un punto en el que la asoladora necesidad se apoderaba de ella. Su coño ardía, palpitaba en torno a Edward cada vez que su polla la taladraba hasta golpear en sus lugares más sensibles.

Le clavó las uñas.

—¡Edward!

—Ahora, _belleza_. ¡Córrete!

Sus palabras fueron mágicas. Llevaron consigo una lenta oleada, casi

interminable, que surgió en su interior hasta convertirse en un muro de

sensaciones que la envolvió por completo, arrasando tanto su cuerpo como

su mente. Momentos antes de alcanzar el éxtasis, supo que aquello la

aturdiría; la desarmaría; la cambiaría por completo.

Y aún así, lo anhelaba más que nada.

La explosión la lanzó a un lugar que no había alcanzado nunca.

Arqueó las caderas y su grito hizo temblar las paredes cuando su sexo

comenzó a palpitar. Se desintegró entre los brazos de Edward cuando su

miembro comenzó a latir en su interior. Él apretó los dientes con los

tendones del cuello hinchados y la cara roja, antes de lanzar un mugido de

primitiva satisfacción.

Las embestidas se sosegaron poco a poco. Sus músculos internos

continuaron ciñéndose al pene de Edward mientras ambos intentaban

recuperar el aliento. Su piel estaba húmeda por el sudor. Jadeaba. No

estaba segura de si podría abrir los ojos o mover un solo músculo; había

alcanzado dos orgasmos gigantes, el último más inmenso que el primero,

que ya había dado la vuelta a su mundo. Sintió un profundo cansancio en

las venas. Quería dormir durante una semana.

Edward apretó la frente contra la de ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara,

más cerca que nunca.

—¿Qué tal estás, _belleza_?

—Dios… —susurró ella—. Ha sido… No me esperaba nada así.

Él alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Ella sintió que su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho, y volvió a hacerlo cuando él pasó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior, haciéndolo hormiguear. Luego la besó con suavidad.

—Por lo general, la primera vez de una mujer es demasiado dolorosa para que la goce. O eso me han dicho. Me has dado algo especial, _belleza_. Quería que disfrutaras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No cambiaría ni un instante.

—No hemos terminado, ¿verdad?

El tono brusco de Jacob la hizo estremecer. Se giró hacia él y notó

que estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un arco. Apretaba los dientes y tenía

los ojos entrecerrados. Sus pómulos, sonrojados, sobresalían como

cuchillas gemelas a cada lado de la cara y su mano seguía moviéndose de

arriba abajo, apretando su erección con rapidez.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, su vagina palpitó de nuevo. Una mirada a Jacob… y le deseó. Para casi todo el mundo resultaría extraño… seguramente equivocado o pecaminoso, pero tanto uno como otro la

hacían, a su manera, sentirse especial. No podía elegir.

Y si ambos la deseaban, ¿por qué no corresponder a ambos?

—En absoluto, hermano. —Edward se retiró de su apretado pasaje y se deshizo del preservativo.—Tu turno.

Ella notó que su cuerpo intentaba retener a Edward y, una vez se hubo

retirado, apretó los puños sintiéndose vacía. Se sentía dolorida y le parecía

que llevaba años con los muslos separados, pero eso no impedía que su

clítoris palpitara. En especial cuando vio que Jacob se ponía el condón y se

lanzaba sobre ella como si no pudiera esperar un momento más.

Cuando la abrazó, le temblaban las manos. Él se apoyó en los codos y

rozó la tierna abertura con el glande. Notó que su erección era algo más

gruesa que la de Edward. Quizá no mucho, pero albergarle la dilataría

todavía más.

—¿Estás dolorida? —preguntó él.

—No te preocupes por mí.

La boca de Jacob se convirtió en una fina línea mientras la miraba

con severidad.

—Me niego a seguir si estás demasiado dolorida.

Ella se sentía un poco magullada, pero no lo suficiente como para no

querer tomarlo en su interior. Quería que él supiera que no le deseaba

menos que a su hermano. Los sentimientos hacia Jacob eran tan fuertes

como los que le provocaba Edward.

—Estoy bien —murmuró—. Te deseo.

Él se inclinó sobre sus labios, depositando en ellos una serie de besos

urgentes que la excitaron una vez más. El deseo se reavivó y ella ladeó la

cabeza para que pudiera apoderarse de toda su boca al tiempo que doblaba

las rodillas y basculaba las caderas para introducirlo en su interior.

Él se retiró hacia atrás.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, pequeña.

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo.

—¿No estás demasiado dolorida?

—No soy tan frágil. El cuerpo humano está hecho para disfrutar del sexo y eso es así a pesar de alguna minúscula incomodidad.

Edward introdujo la mano entre ambos y rozó el clítoris en un

contacto devastador. Cuando acarició el sensible brote entre los dedos, ella

gritó. Él sonrió con expresión típicamente masculina y volvió a repetir el

gesto, antes de introducir y curvar los dedos en el interior de la empapada

abertura.

—Está jugosa —le indicó a su hermano.

—¿Ya no sangra? —Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Jacob.

Edward retiró la mano y sostuvo los dedos en alto. Estaban brillantes

pero limpios.

Jacob los miró, todavía vacilante, aunque parecía como si se muriera

por perderse en su interior.

—Pídele que te folle, _belleza _—susurró Edward—. Necesita que le tranquilices, pero te garantizo que lo que está esperando en realidad es escuchar que te mueres porque te llene ese bonito y apretado coño con esa polla suya. Que aceptes todo lo que tiene para ti.

—¿De veras? —murmuró ella. ¿Quería que se lo pidiera? No obstante,

quizá fuera excitante para ellos; los hombres veían películas porno. Puede

que no fuera una experta, pero estaba segura de que ninguna de esas

actrices había puesto las mismas caras o emitido los mismos sonidos

guturales que ella al alcanzar el orgasmo. La mayoría de lo que se veía en

las pelis porno era una actuación que consistía en gemir, provocar y hacer

que el espectador disfrutara del sexo. No era tan tonta como para pensar

que era de verdad. Algunas actrices parecían divertidas y experimentadas o

categóricamente aburridas, al menos por lo que recordaba haber visto

cuando era adolescente en casa de una amiga. Fue poco antes de su

accidente y solo había observado la película unos cinco minutos; le habían

sobrado cuatro y medio. Que una mujer le pidiera a un hombre que la

follara no era nada si lo comparaba con aquello. Quizá a Jacob le gustara.

—¡Joder! —Jacob apretó los dientes mientras miraba a su hermano entre anonadado e irritado—. ¿Cómo has hecho para leerme la mente?

—Estaba aquí cuando le quitaste la camiseta. —Edward se rio.

Estaban hablando en serio. Los dos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas

que aquella fuera una experiencia memorable para ella, así que no debería

tener ningún problema en pedirle a Jacob que le diera lo que quería. Era cierto.

—¿Puedes follarme? —murmuró con timidez, sintiendo que tenía las mejillas rojas—. Por favor…

Dudaba haber pronunciado tales palabras en su vida. Al menos en voz

alta. Su madre, directora de un colegio y profesora de catequesis los

domingos en la iglesia, habría sufrido una apoplejía si se las hubiera

escuchado. Ahora, entre dos hermanos condenadamente sexys y

desesperada por comunicarles lo que sentía, esas palabras le parecían

preciosas.

Edward gimió.

—Es muy provocativo escucharte decirlo.

—Lo es. —Jacob tragó saliva. Había escuchado la confesión, pero seguía conteniendo el aliento con los dedos enredados en su pelo. Notó que él se estremecía antes de deslizarle los labios desde la garganta a la oreja.—¿Estás segura, pequeña? Ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí. No creo que pueda ser suave.

Tenía una expresión tensa y dominante. Aquellas palabras hicieron

que le palpitara el clítoris. Seguramente debería preocuparle que él le

pidiera algo que no estaba preparada para darle. Y no, no debería abrirse de

piernas para su jefe, ni sentirle en su interior, dado que tenían que trabajar

juntos durante las próximas semanas. Sabía que era estúpido esperar que su

atención y su afecto impidieran que volviera a recurrir a la botella y, sin

embargo, no importaba. Deseaba a Jacob con desesperación y él parecía

necesitarla un poco.

—Da igual.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Está bien? ¿Permitirás que te haga lo que quiera?

Ella no vaciló. Quizá debería, pero…

—Si puedo… sí.

—¿No quieres saber qué escena pervertida tengo en la cabeza antes de estar de acuerdo en llevarla a cabo?

—Si quieres, dímelo, pero confío en ti —aseguró con sinceridad.—Da igual lo que necesites, estoy aquí.

Jacob jadeó sorprendido y tensó la espalda al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Alucinante.

El susurro fue dicho en tono reverencial y ella se deleitó en la

alabanza implícita, brindándole una brillante sonrisa.

Él apretó los puños y ensanchó las fosas nasales. Luego se recostó de

nuevo sobre ella y la miró fijamente.

—¿Cuánto confías en mí?

¿Cómo podía medir tal cosa?

—Bueno… Has hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo para que me encuentre cómoda y enseñarme desde que empecé a trabajar para ti, te has interesado por mi salud, por mi medicación; le dijiste a Edward que tuviera cuidado conmigo… No tengo razones para pensar que quieres hacerme daño. Toma lo que necesites.

—¿Qué necesitas tú, pequeña? —Ahuecó la mano sobre su mejilla, controlándose a duras penas.

En ese momento ella solo necesitaba una cosa.

—Complacerte.

Jacob tragó saliva. Se estremeció por la lujuria reprimida que parecía pender de un hilo.

—Eres tan dulce y sumisa…

—¿Verdad? —intervino Edward—. Me di cuenta inmediatamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Era cierto? Si sumisa quería decir capaz de

hacer lo que fuera para ganarse sus alabanzas y saber que les había hecho

felices, entonces sí. Si eso explicaba el extraño deseo de arrodillarse,

inclinar la cabeza o algo por el estilo para indicar que se ponía en sus

manos por completo, imaginaba que sí era sumisa. La idea no le molestaba.

No sabía demasiado de sexo, pero aprender de ellos sería una felicidad.

Por fin, Jacob miró a su hermano.

—¿Tienes ahí todo lo necesario? Necesito hacerlo.

Edward vaciló.

—¿Estás seguro? La última vez, en el Dominium…

—La última vez no tenía la cabeza clara. Ahora en cambio estoy

lúcido. No permitiré que a ella le ocurra nada. Y tú también estarás aquí.

Bella no sabía de qué hablaban, pero les miraba y escuchaba.

Parecía que Edward se debatía entre si debía o no ayudar a Jacob, hasta que sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, he traído algunas cosas.

Ella le observó rebuscar en el interior de la mochila que había dejado en el suelo. Jacob le siguió con la vista antes de sonreír y besarla con

exigencia en los labios, adentrándose en el interior de su boca. Se relajó

bajo él, aferrándose a sus hombros.

Le dio la impresión de volar en una nube. Le flotaba la cabeza y al

mismo tiempo se moría de impaciencia. Quería calmar el terrible vacío

que sentía en su interior.

Pero en vez de complacerla, Jacob se alejó.

—Pon la cabeza sobre la almohada y extiende brazos y piernas.

Bella parpadeó ante el tono dominante. Un escalofrío la recorrió,

pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza no obedecer.

—Bueno… —Se estiró sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado en todo

momento de mantener la espalda fuera de la vista.

Él arqueó una ceja para manifestar su desagrado.

—¿Cómo me has llamado siempre en el trabajo, pequeña?

—¿Señor?

—En efecto. Pues eso soy también en el dormitorio, ¿lo has entendido?

Ese era el Amo que llevaba dentro y ella lo supo instintivamente. Le

gustó. Era exigente y ella se esmeraría en complacerle. Estaba decidida a

conseguirlo.

—¿Lo has entendido? —repitió él ante su silencio, en tono más ronco y duro.

—Sí, señor.

Se apresuró a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada. Olía a misterio y

almizcle, como el propio Jacob. Queriendo obtener su satisfacción, se

estiró en la cama cual larga era, separando brazos y piernas. Se sintió

vulnerable, expuesta. De pronto no estaba segura de sí misma, pero quería

sus alabanzas.

—Preciosa —Él le pasó un dedo por el muslo. Su polla se balanceó

arriba y abajo cuando se acercó para poder acariciarle el pecho,

deteniéndose en el pezón.

Ella jadeó. Edward se centró de nuevo en la mochila y sacó una cuerda

bastante larga. Se detuvo a mirarla y su erección resurgió en todo su

esplendor.

—Joder… Debería haberte dicho que te pusieras así. Eres preciosa.

Mira ese coño…

Los dos clavaron los ojos en ella. En ese momento se sintió realmente

hermosa y eso la excitó, haciendo que se le anegara el coño.

—Qué bella estampa. Podría mirarte durante toda la noche —admitió

Jacob, que vio en ese momento la cuerda—. Excelente. ¿Qué más tienes

ahí dentro?

Ella observó la larga cuerda mientras Jacob la tomaba de las manos

de su hermano y se acercaba a ella. Tragó saliva. El corazón le revoloteaba

en el pecho con tanta intensidad que los latidos le resonaban en los oídos.

—Pon los brazos por encima de la cabeza, pequeña. —La ronca

demanda de Jacob era acuciante.

Le obedeció al instante. Él le agarró las manos con suavidad y las

cruzó para envolverle la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas, trazando un

elaborado nudo. Miró por encima de ella a su hermano, que meneó la

cabeza.

—Déjame a mí. —Edward dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó a

ella con una amplia sonrisa—. _Belleza_, estás consiguiendo que quiera

volver a follarte.

—Es mi turno —gruñó Jacob.

Con una risa, Edward volvió a concentrarse en la cuerda.

—Voy a enseñarte un nudo al estilo del Oeste. Debemos controlar la

tensión de las cuerdas; evitar la presión en el interior de la muñeca para no

arañar la piel. Será mejor que no apaguemos la luz por ahora, no

conocemos los límites de Bella.

Jacob le atendía con intensa concentración.

—Por supuesto.

De alguna manera, que ambos colaboraran para dominarla y darle

placer era excitante. No se trataba solo del hecho de que fueran guapísimos

y estuvieran entregados a ella en ese momento, era la armonía. La manera

en que se comunicaban y transmitían los conocimientos. Cuando les

conoció, unos días antes, no se hablaban. Se rehuían, aunque compartían la

misma sangre y recuerdos de infancia. Era una fantasía absurda imaginar

que podía reunirlos de nuevo… ¡Qué tontería!, pero no podía evitar

desearlo.

—Ahora si pasas la cuerda por aquí, se forma una lazada. Luego,

vuelves a rodear las muñecas con el extremo y lo dejas suelto —demostró

Edward mientras ella sentía la soga en las muñecas—. ¿Ves? Hemos hecho un nudo corredizo. Ahora termínalo tú. Sí, así. Pasa los cabos sueltos en dirección contraria, dejando espacio entre las muñecas, o ejercerás demasiada presión en el punto más sensible. —Frotó la pálida piel sobre

las venas.

—Hecho. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Jacob.

—Rodea las muñecas un par de veces y pasa los extremos por el lazo central. Así… —indicó Edward—. Perfecto. Ahora mírame. —Tiró de la

cuerda por el centro y separó los cabos en direcciones opuestas—. Lleva uno a este poste y el otro a ese. Bien. Átalos pero usa el dedo índice para comprobar que hay espacio suficiente entre la cuerda y las muñecas. Si estuviera muy apretado, acabaría sintiendo un hormigueo, lo que indica que comprimes algo que no deberías. Tócale las manos de vez en cuando. Si la piel está demasiado fría, será señal de que se le corta la circulación.

—De acuerdo. No es ese el tipo de dolor que quiero proporcionar a la pequeña Bella.

Edward envió a su hermano una sonrisa torcida mientras comprobaba

la cuerda en el interior de las muñecas.

—En efecto. Termina.

Jacob tomó los cabos sueltos y aseguró la cuerda a la gruesa madera,

por encima de su cabeza, con un nudo. Luego la miró con una oscura

promesa en los ojos, diciéndole sin palabras que era cuestión de tiempo

que desatara en ella toda su lujuria.

Edward se inclinó para inspeccionar el trabajo de su hermano y ella

tiró para probar. No podría soltarse.

—Puedes empezar. —Miró a Jacob con expresión seria, para variar.—Yo me quedaré aquí para ayudarte.

Jacob asintió y luego la miró, estudiándola. Bella sintió su mirada

por todo el cuerpo, con los pezones erizados, el vientre tenso y las piernas

rígidas. Después de haber obtenido tanto placer, ¿cómo podría volver a

sentirse saciada? No conocía la respuesta, pero no podía negar que apenas

podía esperar para sentir a Jacob contra ella; dentro de su cuerpo.

—Vas a disfrutar, pequeña —le prometió.

—Por favor, fóllame.

Edward alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—¡Oh, qué educada! No podríamos pedir más, ¿verdad, Jake?

Jacob entrecerró los ojos.

—Todavía no está lo suficientemente inmovilizada. ¿Tienes más

cuerda?

—Tengo algo mejor —aseguró Edward, metiendo la mano en la

mochila.

Y sonaba como si realmente así fuera. Ella sospechó que debería

prepararse para lo que fuera, pero incluso sabiendo que lo que fuese que

tuviera reservado para ella la satisfaría, no esperaba los sonidos metálicos

ni las cadenas.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo el aliento.

—Ahora tienes toda su atención. —Edward sonrió con diversión.

La mirada penetrante de Jacob se agudizó y le lanzó una sonrisa

depredadora, al tiempo que tomaba la larga cadena que sostenía su

hermano.

—Esto es perfecto.

—¿Te gusta, _belleza_? ¿Estás asustada?

Ella le miró, parpadeando.

—Quizá un poco.

Bueno, quizá más que un poco, pero no pensaba confesarlo. Confiaba

en Jacob. Su miedo era hacia lo desconocido, pero no podría decir que

vivía si no probaba nuevas experiencias. Se dejó invadir por una hermosa

ansiedad sexual.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en inmovilizarla por completo? Pronto lo

sabría.

Jacob le sujetó un tobillo, lo rodeó con el grillete de piel que ella no

había visto hasta ese momento y luego aseguró la cadena al poste de la

cama, cerrando algún candado que quedaba fuera de su vista. Acto seguido

se alejó un paso para admirar su trabajo, antes de brindarle una sonrisa que

la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Estaba claro que después pensaba ser

meticuloso.

—Sujétale el otro.

Edward le obedeció al instante, abriendo más sus piernas para

inmovilizar el otro tobillo en la esquina opuesta de la cama. Ella sintió los

músculos tirantes y supo que sus empapados pliegues eran completamente

visibles. Los dos hermanos miraron su coño y le brindaron la misma

sonrisa lujuriosa. Ella notó una contracción en el vientre.

—¡Deprisa!

Jacob gateó sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia ella para mirarla con

intensidad.

—No eres tú quien dicta las reglas o los tiempos, pequeña. —Se

señaló a sí mismo.—Amo. Preciosa sumisa —indico, acariciándole un pecho.

—Haces lo que te decimos —añadió Edward, pasándole la mano por el muslo—. Aceptas lo que te damos.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a disfrutar mucho oyéndola

implorar —gruñó Jacob.

Cada palabra la excitaba más. Gimió y se contorsionó, alzando las

caderas y mirándolos suplicante.

—Sí, señor. Solo que… Por favor…

—Dios mío, eso es música para mis oídos —gimió Jacob, alejándose

de ella.

Se giró y buscó algo a su alrededor, dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo…

Diván, suelo, tocador… hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Recogió un mullido cojín de raso en color chocolate y regresó junto a ella.

—Arquéate.

Ella se apoyó en la cabeza y obedeció. Jacob le deslizó el cojín bajo la

espalda. Las cuerdas no le permitían alzar su cuerpo, solo quedarse quieta,

con los pechos apuntando al techo.

—Está preciosa —alabó Edward—. Buena idea. Necesitamos acordar

una palabra segura, _belleza_.

—¿Una qué?

Jacob cogió la mochila y abrió la cremallera para echar un vistazo al

interior.

—Una palabra que pronunciarás cuando alcances los límites mentales

o físicos. Una palabra que no uses a la ligera. —Miró a su hermano—. ¿No tienes pinzas?

¿Para pezones? ¿Dolería o solo sería un poco de presión en los

sensibles brotes? ¿Sería como sentir sus bocas? ¿Una corriente directa al

clítoris? Se tragó un nudo de lujuria, deseando poder saber la respuesta a

esas preguntas.

—Lo siento. Quizá la próxima vez —se lamentó Edward, antes de

mirarla—. Piensa en una palabra, algo que no se te ocurriría decir durante el sexo.

Dado que no sabía qué es lo que podría llegar a decir, tenía la mente en blanco.

Edward sonrió.

—Sin duda no puede ser «por favor», «sí» o «más duro».

Jacob sacó algo de la mochila y lo ocultó en la mano con una risita ahogada.

—Yo no te recomiendo «deprisa» o «fóllame». No importa qué

palabra sea, hará que nos detengamos de inmediato.

—Y tampoco debe ser «no» o «basta» —aconsejó Edward.

—¿Por qué no obedeceréis? —No sabía muy bien lo que sentía al escucharles. Estaba asustada, excitada y un poco nerviosa; lo que no era

demasiado lógico. Todo aquello estaba ocurriendo con tanta rapidez que no

estaba segura de cómo actuar. Solo sabía que deseaba a esos dos hombres.

De eso no cabía duda.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Porque si quieres, puedes fingir protestar y yo pretender que no te escucho. Es un juego.

—Exacto. —Jacob dejó en la mesilla algo que ella no pudo ver.

—Y tampoco propongas algo como «supercalifragilisticoespialidoso».

Tuve una sumisa que lo intentó una vez —sonrió Edward—. Le puse el culo

como un tomate y no alcanzó el orgasmo ni una vez. La palabra segura es algo muy serio, _belleza_. Elige una —insistió.

—Hazlo ya. —Ahora era Jacob el que se impacientaba.

Él tomó lo que había dejado en la mesilla de noche y lo guardó en la palma. Ella clavó los ojos en el puño e intentó imaginar qué ocultaba. La

cabeza le daba vueltas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

—Mmm… —Ambos la observaban y eso la hizo sentirse ansiosa y, bueno, más excitada. Acabó diciendo la primera palabra que le pasó por la mente—. Ford.

—¿Cómo los coches? —preguntó Edward, confundido.

¡Santo Dios! No debería haber soltado eso. Los dejaría desconcertados

si explicara la razón, pero un paseo en un Ford era la razón de que a los

veinticinco años estuviera experimentando la satisfacción absoluta que

proporcionaba el sexo.

—Sí. ¿Vale?

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Ford —gruñó Jacob—. Entendido. No la olvides, dila si es

necesario.

Como si pudiera.

—Sí, señor.

Jacob miró a Edward.

—¿Hemos terminado de exponer los términos?

—Adelante.

Apenas había dicho Edward eso cuando Jacob se arrodilló entre sus

piernas separadas, abrió el pequeño frasco que ocultaba en la mano y dejó

caer una gota en su clítoris, que esparció con una mirada abrasadora. ¿Se

había perdido algo de lo que ellos hablaban? No lo sabía.

Jacob cerró la botellita y se la lanzó a Edward, que la atrapó al vuelo

al tiempo que la miraba con picardía.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —No pudo evitar la pregunta.

—Aceite de almendras con una pizca de canela, extracto de romero y algo que no sé cómo se llama… —Edward se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

—Deja que pase un minuto y lo sentirás, pequeña. —Jacob se tendió

sobre ella, colocando el glande en su entrada—. Dios, me mata la espera,

pero estoy decidido. Te vas a correr conmigo.

Jacob le cubrió los labios con los de él y se perdió en el interior de su

boca, buscando su lengua con un gruñido. El beso hablaba de hambre y

desesperación. Él se aferró a ella como a un ancla, una que no quería soltar.

Ella intentó fundirse con él, piel con piel, retorciéndose lo que le permitían

las ataduras. Notó que él se alzaba un poco, aguardando a la entrada de su

cuerpo. Pero ¿por qué?

De repente sintió una sensación de calor entre las piernas, justo debajo

del clítoris. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en una lenta

quemazón que la hizo contener el aliento.

—Ya ha comenzado a sentirlo. —La voz de Edward fue un ronroneo

junto a su oído. De alguna manera, ahora ardía por todas partes,

principalmente entre las piernas.

Gimió, arqueando las caderas hacia Jacob. Él volvió a tenderse sobre

ella para capturar uno de sus pezones, que sujetó entre los dientes. Al cabo

de un rato repitió el gesto en el otro. Entregada a él, con un cojín en la

espalda, no podía detenerle… Y tampoco quería. Las sensibles crestas

comenzaron a latir cuando él las succionó, haciendo que se le contrajeran

las entrañas. El clítoris ardía ahora como si estuviera sometido a los fuegos

del infierno y con Jacob encima, besándola y tocándola, frotándole su

gruesa erección contra el muslo, ella apenas podía aguantar un segundo

más de tormento.

—¡Fóllame, maldita sea!

Jacob la miró con severidad.

—Después te castigaré por eso.

Fue apenas un momento antes de impulsarse y clavarle la polla

hasta el fondo, con un poderoso envite. Mientras notaba que sus músculos

internos se dilataban para albergarle, ella emitió un largo suspiro. Los

gritos que acompañaban el suspiro se quedaron dentro de su pecho.

Quería rodear a Jacob con los brazos, pero no podía moverlos ni

tampoco las piernas, solo podía yacer allí, a su merced. Incluso el cojín que

tenía debajo restringía los movimientos de su torso. Solo tenía las caderas

libres y fue Jacob quien las dirigió cuando las sujetó y comenzó a alzarlas

en contrapunto con sus duros y desesperados empujes.

Con cada envite, chocaba contra su ardiente clítoris. El deseo la

inundó y, aunque no podía moverse, sentía como si flotara. El placer hizo

volar su mente desafiando a la gravedad. Creció y creció, doloroso cuando

la aguda necesidad por alcanzar el orgasmo aumentó más.

—Dios, eres el Cielo, pequeña —masculló Jacob en su oído—. Tan cerrada… No voy a durar. Prepárate para correrte.

Edward se inclinó sobre su oreja y le rozó el sensible lugar que hay debajo.—¿Te satisface, _belleza_? ¿Te llena de deseo?

—¡Sí!

Ella cerró los ojos ante la multitud de sensaciones. Aquellos dos

hermosos hombres desataban sobre ella toda su experiencia y ella se moría de placer. Con cada uno de los poderosos empujes iba desapareciendo su inocencia, reemplazando a la tierna jovencita por una mujer hecha y derecha. Acababa de experimentar el éxtasis por primera vez y se preguntó

si podría volver a prescindir de él.

Notó el aliento de Jacob en el pecho. Sus envites eran cada vez más

cortos y se obligó a concentrarse en el punto donde más placer recibía.

Abrió los ojos para mirar con aturdimiento a Edward, que gravitaba sobre

ella con una sonrisa.

—Ahí, ahí —le dijo a su hermano—, estás frotando el lugar correcto.

Había impactado allí media docena de veces con el glande y cada una

de las terminaciones nerviosas de su vagina palpitaba de excitación. La

presión y el ardor se incrementaban. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a

alcanzar el clímax otra vez y sintiera algo diferente?

—Estás dejándome sin circulación, pequeña. ¡Joder!

Para su sorpresa, él creció en su interior. Jacob contuvo los

movimientos y los hizo más largos, friccionando la punta de su erección

sobre un lugar diminuto cerca del cérvix. Una y otra vez repitió las

abrumadoras embestidas hasta que el fuego fue inmenso.

Y algo como nada que hubiera imaginado la abrumó e inundó;

ardiente, una fuerza desatada que la hizo gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando su vagina se aferró a su miembro como si quisiera

mantenerle dentro para siempre. Y todavía era incapaz de procesar tan

increíble placer…

—Jodidamente hermosa —murmuró Edward—. Así. Rómpete en mil pedazos. Dánoslo todo.

—¡Bella! —gritó Jacob, mirándola con posesiva furia mientras

seguía taladrándola con toda su fuerza y alcanzaba el orgasmo. La miró fijamente a los ojos y… la marcó para siempre.

**Dioooooooooos! Estoy sudando la gota gorda jeje :D**

**Noticia Importante: Ya no habrá más actualizaciones. Abandono la pagina. Fue un placer.**

**Gabylor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**tulo 13**

MIENTRAS Bella se duchaba, Edward se reunió con Jacob en la

cocina sin saber qué decir. Era extrovertido en todos los aspectos de su

vida, pero el rechazo de su hermano siempre le había afectado. ¿Había

cambiado por fin algo entre ellos?

Cuando entró en la cocina, Jacob estaba achicharrando unas tostadas

que, a todas luces, no eran las primeras que quemaba. En el aire flotaba un

cierto olor acre. El café que hervía en la cazuela parecía alquitrán, pero

¿acaso él podía hacer algo? Cocinar no se le daba mejor que a su hermano.

—Buenas —saludó.

Jacob se dio la vuelta. Vaciló. El silencio se podía cortar.

—Buenas.

Parecía como si la tensión hubiera irrumpido en la estancia como un

corredor esprintando hacia la meta en pos de una medalla de oro olímpica.

Había esperado… Sí, bueno, las esperanzas no valían para nada. Era

evidente que aún tenían que hablar.

—Creo que Bella está satisfecha por cómo ha funcionado todo.

Jacob asintió lentamente sin mirarle.

—Creo que sí. Tú y yo… Nosotros… Formamos un buen equipo.

¿Lo había notado? Emitió un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí, es cierto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo continuar? ¿Limitándose a farfullar que podían ser un buen

equipo en otros muchos ámbitos? Se preguntó si debería de argumentar que

jamás había intentado abandonarle de ninguna manera… ni siquiera con

Leah. Pero seguramente eso haría que volvieran a sumergirse en el

complejo problema otra vez y aquella frágil tregua se rompería.

No se le escapaba que, por una vez, Jacob parecía relajado. Incluso

feliz. Era casi mediodía y su hermano no parecía tener prisa por encontrar

una botella. Si compartir a Bella contribuía a aquel beatífico estado,

bien… Observar a su hermano acostándose con ella le había hecho sentir

algo sin igual. Había participado antes en tríos, aunque había sido

únicamente por diversión; una experiencia placentera que no tomaba en

serio ninguno de los participantes. Lo ocurrido en esa casa había sido

diferente. Lo que habían compartido había significado algo para los tres.

Para Bella había sido su primera vez y Jacob parecía haberse

reencontrado con el Amo que llevaba dentro. Él ya sabía que era así, pero

por fin había salido a la luz.

Edward pensaba que estaba de vuelta de todo. Se había acostado con

miles de mujeres y, realmente, había llegado a creer que una era igual a la

siguiente. De pronto, había conocido a Bella y… ¿Quién iba a imaginar

que una cándida virgen se adueñaría de su corazón desde el momento en

que la viera? Con ella todo era correcto; ser su primer amante, que Jacob

estuviera presente y le ayudara a llevarla al clímax… Los tres habían

completado un círculo que no comprendía.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Tragó saliva. Si no mantenía la calma al hablar con su hermano, si no

recurría a toda su diplomacia, pondría en peligro la posibilidad de

continuar con lo que habían compartido esa mañana.

Las tostadas saltaron en ese momento con olor a chamusquina y tan

negras como las que reposaban en la encimera.

—¡Maldita sea! —Jacob las cogió todas y las tiró a la basura—. Este

aparato está estropeado.

—Ríndete. Ninguno de los dos sabe manejar una tostadora. —Meneó

la cabeza.

—En serio —suspiró su hermano, haciendo una mueca antes de dar un

sorbo al café—. Y este brebaje también es horrible.

—Deberíamos llevar a Bella a comer por ahí. Si no lo hacemos

acabaremos envenenándola.

Allí estaba otra vez; su hermano vaciló un momento. Algo había

atravesado su mente.

—Será lo mejor. —Le vio tirar lo que quedaba de café por el

fregadero, enjuagar la taza y cerrar los ojos. Cuando le miró, respiró hondo.—Con respecto a lo ocurrido hace un rato, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

No fingió no entenderle.

—Estoy improvisando, como contigo, aunque lo cierto es que creo que formamos un buen equipo con ella.

—¡Maldita sea! No estoy preparado para renunciar a ella.

No es que le tomara por sorpresa.

—Quizá te sorprenda, pero yo tampoco.

—Lo sé. Estaba presente cuando la follaste. Vi tu expresión, te

entregaste por completo.

Jacob siempre había sido muy buen juez, así que saber que había

captado la situación con tanta rapidez no debía de ser una sorpresa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué la compartiste conmigo? ¿Acaso quieres enmendar lo que no hiciste con Leah?

Le dio la espalda. Aquello siempre acababa igual…

—No. Es posible que no me creas, pero no podía hacer nada para salvar a tu esposa. —Cuando vio que su hermano fruncía el ceño, comenzó a enfadarse, pero se negó a estropear aquella oportunidad—. Cuando te levantaste de la cama pensabas que Bella era mía, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Jacob apretó los dientes. Era obvio que odiaba tener que

admitirlo.

—Imagínate lo que pasaría si no le gustaras y yo le ordenara que se sometiera a ti de todas maneras.

Jacob se paseó por la estancia mientras meditaba sus palabras.

—No habría estado bien.

—Sí. ¿Crees que eso la habría hecho feliz?

—No. —Su hermano cerró los ojos.

—Incluso si le hubiera ordenado que no tenía que hacer el amor

contigo, sino solo someterse, ¿crees que ella hubiera disfrutado igual?

La pausa fue todavía más larga. Por fin, Jacob emitió un suspiro.

—Hubiera sido una violación emocional.

Quiso aplaudir, aunque en ese caso tampoco iba a servir de nada un «ya te lo dije».

—En efecto. Leah no era sumisa y me odiaba. Y no me preguntes por qué no te lo había explicado antes, porque sabes que lo intenté.

Jacob se pasó las manos por la cara y se frotó los ojos. Cuando apartó

los brazos, su expresión era de puro arrepentimiento.

—¡Joder, lo siento! He sido un estúpido. ¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué has compartido a Bella?

Lo cierto era que él necesitaba a su hermano, su hermano necesitaba a

Bella y ella les deseaba a los dos. Por no hablar de la debilidad que él

mismo sentía por ella.

Abrió la boca justo en el mismo momento en que entró ella. Parecía feliz, llevaba el pelo apartado de la cara en una coleta y su expresión era resplandeciente.

—Estáis muy serios. ¿Qué pasa?

Jacob le miró. La conversación no había acabado y sería interesante ver lo que les deparaba el resto del día, en especial cuando su hermano adoptara su posición como presidente de la compañía. Sin embargo, él se encogió de hombros y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Nos lamentábamos de la absoluta inutilidad de Jacob en lo que se refiere a habilidades culinarias.

Ella arrugó la nariz y miró hacia la basura, repleta de tostadas

quemadas.

—Ya veo. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Lamento no haber podido hacer más. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Jacob.

Bella asintió.

—Estoy famélica.

Él se sentía muy satisfecho tras las actividades matutinas e imaginó

que la expresión sonriente de su hermano era un calco de la suya.

—Hemos conseguido que se te abra el apetito, ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—No me avergüences.

Incluso Jacob soltó una risita.

—Conozco un lugar donde podemos comer algo de camino a la

oficina. ¿Qué os parece?

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Él exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo, la última vez que le propuso salir a comer ella le había facilitado un número falso. Le preocupaba que quisiera acostarse con él y que en realidad se sintiera más atraída por Jacob. Una mirada a su hermano le indicó que él, sin embargo,

pensaba que no querría tener nada que ver con él. Salvo en el caso de Leah,

a ninguno de los dos le había preocupado nunca que una mujer quisiera

quedarse o marcharse. Aquel momento era casi surrealista.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que quizá le habían incluido porque el

suyo era el único coche disponible. Daba igual; iba a explotar la situación

con la finalidad de que el resultado fuera el mejor para todos.

Antes de nada, tanto su hermano como él debían darse una ducha para

presentar un aspecto medianamente respetable. Gracias a Dios, podían usar

la misma ropa. Quizá su hermano fuera un par de centímetros más alto,

pero usaban la misma talla, así que tomó prestadas algunas prendas y se

metió en el cuarto de baño del pasillo. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Bella

estaba respondiendo a un mensaje de texto con el ceño fruncido.

Jacob llegó también en ese momento.

—¿Va todo bien?

Ella alzó la cabeza y les miró con pesar.

—Se trata de Rosalie. Tenía el móvil en modo vibración y no me

enteré de que estaba preocupada. No sabía que me había quedado aquí, con vosotros.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a verla después de comer algo? —preguntó Jacob.

—No. No pasa nada. Estoy segura de que me hará un montón de

preguntas y no hay tiempo para eso. Vámonos a picar algo y luego a la oficina, ¿os parece?

Jacob asintió.

—Sí.

Edward se preguntó de nuevo si él estaba incluido.

Salieron al sofocante verano de Louisiana.

—Jamás me acostumbraré a esta humedad —gimió Jacob—. Parece que la ciudad está muerta y dicen que es encantadora, ahora sé por qué. ¿Cómo puede gustarle a alguien este clima?

—Recuérdame que me ría de James por quedarse a vivir aquí voluntariamente. Menuda estupidez.

Se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a un restaurante abierto veinticuatro horas. Era la hora del almuerzo y el lugar estaba abarrotado.

Tardaron algunos minutos en conseguir un reservado en una esquina.

Cuando se sentaron, se dio cuenta de que su hermano y él se habían sentado a ambos lados de Bella y a nadie parecía desagradarle tal disposición.

Hicieron el pedido y, mientras llegaban las bebidas, Jacob parecía demasiado ocupado acariciando la mano de Bella y besándole los dedos para echar de menos la botella de vodka. Le vio inclinarse para susurrarle al oído y ella se sonrojó. Jacob rozó entonces sus labios con los de ella, brillantes e hinchados. Quiso hacer lo mismo y mucho más. Le puso la mano en el muslo al tiempo que le ponía un dedo debajo de la barbilla para girarle la cara hacia la suya y darle un beso. El contacto duró un buen rato.

No se pudo resistir y lo repitió otra vez. A pesar de que no hacía mucho tiempo que habían salido de la cama, quiso arrastrarla allí de nuevo.

De repente, Bella jadeó en su boca.

Él alzó la cabeza a regañadientes. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los presentes los miraba fijamente.

—Tenemos que contenernos —murmuró—. Esto forma parte del

Cinturón de la Biblia y Bella vive aquí.

Su hermano lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido,

antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se enderezó lentamente. Él se dio cuenta de que Jacob había metido la mano por debajo de la falda de la joven. No sabía por qué la idea le excitaba…

—Tenemos otro problema —murmuró Jacob con la voz ronca—.

Bella no nos ha hecho caso. ¿Verdad, pequeña? —Edward noto que su hermano movía la mano bruscamente y que sonaba un chasquido—. Se ha puesto bragas.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Belleza?

Ella bajó las pestañas con un jadeo. Él notó que le palpitaba la

erección.

—Pensé que aquello eran solo palabras dichas en medio de la pasión. Pero no es tan difícil poner remedio al asunto. Solo tengo que…

—¿Meter las manos debajo de la falda y quitártelas sin que nadie se dé cuenta? —la desafió él—. ¿Cómo te propones conseguir tal cosa?

Ella boqueó. Luego cerró la boca de golpe.

—Estamos en un lugar público. Jamás se me ocurriría que querríais…

—Pues queremos y no podemos.

—No podemos mantener relaciones sexuales aquí —protestó ella.—Nos arrestarían.

—Cierto, pero como llevas bragas, tampoco podemos tocar tu coño por debajo de la mesa. Y eso nos pone de mal humor.

—Y si estamos de mal humor, significa que no tendremos tantas

ganas de que alcances el orgasmo —añadió Jacob.

Pero su hermano seguía moviendo los dedos debajo de la falda. Ella se puso rígida y se mordió los labios, contoneándose sobre el asiento.

—Estate quieta —le advirtió él.

—Pero… Pero él está…

—¿Frotándote el coño?

Bella se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien le había oído.

—Sí.

—Porque ahí es donde quiere tener los dedos. Tienes dos opciones, _belleza_; puedes usar tu palabra segura o no. Si lo haces, nos detendremos y mantendremos una larga conversación sobre confianza. O puedes ser una buena chica y permitirnos acceder a tu sexo cada vez que queramos.

Estaba presionándola mucho y lo sabía. Bella apenas había dejado atrás la virginidad y estaban abrumándola. La cuestión era que a ella le gustaba. La miró; ella jadeaba, sus pezones presionaban contra la camiseta.

Ahora solo tenía que perder algunas ideas preconcebidas y ponerse en sus

manos.

— Jamás te meteremos en problemas con la ley, pequeña. Nadie, salvo nosotros tres, sabe lo que está ocurriendo debajo de la mesa, ¿verdad?

Bella miró a su alrededor.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora separa más las piernas. —Él la ayudó apresándole el muslo y acercándolo al suyo.

Jacob apoyó el codo en la mesa antes de agradecérselo con un gesto de cabeza.

—Gracias.

—Estoy seguro de que será un placer. —Sonrió.

Su hermano y él necesitaban más momentos como aquellos…

Momentos en los que estaban fácilmente de acuerdo. Se dio cuenta de que Bella no era solo una chica que les importara a ambos, parecía alguien

capaz de borrar de un plumazo casi veinticinco años de animadversión

entre ellos. Cuando ella estaba presente no se dejaban llevar por sus

temperamentos, sino que se unían con el propósito común de hacerla

placenteramente feliz. Era posible que aquello no tuviera sentido para

algunos; si se peleaban por todo lo demás, ¿por qué no hacerlo también por

una chica? Pero Bella tenía un corazón capaz de corresponder a ambos.

—Mírame —exigió él.

Ella le buscó con los ojos nublados. Quizá nadie pudiera imaginar qué

estaba haciendo Jacob por debajo de la mesa, pero era fácil adivinarlo.

Bella mostraba su placer en aquellas mejillas ruborizadas y el aliento

jadeante que escapaba entre sus labios separados. La imagen que

presentaba fue directa a su miembro.

De pronto, la vio cerrar los ojos y gemir.

—¿Te gusta sentir los dedos de Jacob en tu coñito? —susurró él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vas a ser una niña buena y te vas a correr por él?

Ella abrió los ojos con expresión de pánico.

—No puedo en público.

Él arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

—Jacob, ¿estamos pensando lo mismo?

—Dado que ella no quiere, y tampoco se lo ha ganado… —Se encogió

de hombros—. Me limitaré a jugar con ella.

Ella jadeó.

—Pero me duele.

—Estoy seguro de ello —se jactó Jacob—. Cuando estés preparada para dejar de enfrentarte a mí de esta manera, dejará de dolerte. Hasta entonces…

La camarera llegó con el pedido, aunque pareció reticente a acercarse a la mesa, como si supiera que interrumpía algo importante.

Edward le brindó una sonrisa y la chica puso los platos humeantes ante ellos. Después les acercó un frasco de salsa de tabasco y les dejó en paz.

En el momento en que Jacob retiró la mano del sexo de Bella para

chuparse los dedos y él pudo oler el suave y almizclado aroma de su

necesidad, notó que comenzaba a palpitarle el pene. Se concentró en su

plato. Era eso o arrancar la ropa que cubría a la joven, tumbarla sobre la

mesa y penetrarla delante de todo el mundo. En cuanto entraran en las

oficinas… Detuvo ese pensamiento. ¿Y si su hermano no le permitía entrar? Sabía que si dejaba a Bella a solas con Jacob no existía la menor

posibilidad de que transcurriera el día sin que su hermano no se perdiera en

la apretada funda femenina. Y ella no le rechazaría.

Edward se preguntó si eso le haría perder a las dos personas que más

le importaban.

Jacob se concentró en la comida mientras sujetaba el tenedor con una

mano y metía la otra bajo la falda de Bella. Ella picoteó los alimentos

sin entusiasmo, retorciéndose en el asiento mientras se mordía los labios

para no gemir ni rogar. Él, por su parte, vertió tabasco en los huevos; aún

así, le parecieron bastante insípidos.

Observó a Bella y a su hermano, empalmado y lleno de ansiedad. El

rostro femenino adquirió un hermoso tono rosado y algunas gotas de sudor

le perlaron el labio superior. A esas alturas, Edward ya había dejado de

intentar comer y solo les estudiaba, preguntándose si su hermano la

conduciría al éxtasis en público.

La respiración de Bella era cada vez más agitada. La vio aferrarse a

la mesa con los ojos cerrados y una sensual expresión de concentración en

la cara, ceño y labios fruncidos. Sin duda, estaba a punto de correrse.

De repente, Jacob retiró los dedos y se los volvió a lamer.

—Esas bragas me molestan mucho, pequeña. La próxima vez

obedecerás, ¿verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos y pareció a punto de protestar. Él le puso la mano

en la espalda y trazó círculos tranquilizadores con la palma.

—No discutas. Solo muéstrate de acuerdo y quítate las bragas en

cuanto subamos al coche. A partir de ese momento, Jacob será mucho más agradable.

Ella miró a su alrededor como si siguiera queriendo discutir.

—Sois muy insistentes.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar cambiarnos. Fuera de la cama también te trataremos como una princesa —prometió Jacob—. Te mimaremos. Pero queremos tener tu sexo a nuestra disposición; sin obstáculos, discusiones ni esperas.

«Queremos». Así que Jacob y él seguían adelante con aquella extraña relación con Bella. No sabía hacia donde iban ni cuánto duraría, pero no podía negar que se sentía mucho más feliz que en toda su vida.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien dicho, Jake.

Su hermano y él terminaron de desayunar. Bella apenas había

consumido la mitad del contenido del plato. Dado que todavía se retorcía

en el asiento, pensó que debía de estar preocupada.

Pagaron y salieron. Jacob subió al asiento trasero con ella. Los dos la miraron con impaciencia y su hermano tendió la mano con la palma hacia

arriba al tiempo que esbozaba una mueca de apremio.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Es en serio?

Jacob se limitó a arquear una ceja. Parecía un Amo muy enfadado. Él se sintió orgulloso.

—No lo entiendo —insistió ella.

—Es un asunto de confianza —explicó él—. ¿Vamos a lastimarte? No. ¿Vamos a tocarte? Claro que sí. ¿Confías en nosotros?

—Sí, pero sigo pensando que es muy… inusual.

Ella había vivido tan protegida que él sabía que iban demasiado

deprisa. Pero tenerla entre ellos parecía obrar una especie de magia que

afectaba a su mutuo entendimiento, por no mencionar el hecho de que se

moría por volver a perderse en su interior.

Con un bufido, ella puso los ojos en blanco y buscó debajo de la falda

con el mayor disimulo. Tras algunos gruñidos y tirones, subió un poco la

tela y se bajó las bragas. Una pieza de seda rosa con encaje blanco. Él

observó por el espejo retrovisor que la dejaba sobre la palma de Jacob con

dedos temblorosos. Su hermano sonrió antes de llevársela a la nariz para

olería profundamente.

Ella le miró conteniendo la respiración, entre horrorizada y excitada.

El resto del trayecto duró poco tiempo. Se moría de ganas de saber

qué habría hecho Jacob con Bella en el asiento trasero si hubiera

dispuesto de más minutos. Ahora que habían llegado, el temor volvió a

apoderarse de él, ¿le dejaría fuera su hermano?

Aparcó y se bajó del coche. Dado que aquello era el sofocante verano de Louisiana, sabía que Jacob no se demoraría demasiado tiempo en el interior de un vehículo con el aire acondicionado apagado. Al poco rato, su hermano se bajó también y le tendió la mano a Bella. Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el edificio.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Jacob, que miró la pantalla y atendió la llamada.

—Hola, Laurent.

«Da Revin». Él se estremeció. Todavía no habían tenido la posibilidad

de contar a Jacob las decisiones que habían tomado la noche anterior.

El empleado siguió hablando en el aparato mientras ellos entraban en

el bloque de oficinas. Bella sacó las llaves y se subieron al ascensor.

Como era lógico, se perdió la cobertura dentro del cubículo.

Jacob le miró.

—¿De qué cojones habla Da Revin? ¿Qué es esa historia que me estaba contando de que has ordenado cambiar algunos datos de la base?

—Es algo que decidimos ayer, los tres —informó Bella—; Laurent, Edward y yo.

La expresión de Jacob no cambió.

—Explícate.

Mientras Bella abría la puerta, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Ahora te llamo. —Luego, Jacob les hizo señas para que entraran en las oficinas.

Edward tragó saliva y entró. Aquello no debería significar tanto. Una semana antes no era ningún secreto que Industrias C.B. le importaba muy poco, o al menos eso era lo que decía en voz alta, pero tras haber pasado

más tiempo con su hermano todo había cambiado. Ahora sabía lo

profundamente que Jacob había querido ahogar la culpa en el alcohol. Se

daba cuenta de que sus empresas corrían peligro y, por una vez, no le

parecía apropiado estar irritado. Bella había tenido el mismo efecto que

un bálsamo apaciguador.

Encendieron la luz y ella se dirigió de inmediato a su mesa para

encender el ordenador. Jacob abrió la puerta de su despacho y giró la

cabeza para mirarles con impaciencia.

—Entrad ya.

No le gustaba que su hermano le lanzara órdenes, pero en vez de

limitarse a hacer eso, Jacob podía echarle, así que encogió los hombros y

le siguió. Le animó saber que Bella no llevaba nada debajo de la falda.

Se sentaron ante la mesa de reuniones que había en el interior. Supuso

que, como solía decirse, la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

—Ayer eché una mano a Bella con el trabajo. Estoy de acuerdo con las suposiciones de Da Revin, es probable que alguien ajeno a la compañía haya accedido a información secreta del Proyecto de Recuperación.

—¿Por eso le has dicho que no corte los accesos? —El tono de Jacob sugería que le consideraba un absoluto idiota.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Si les damos de baja, jamás sabremos quién es el espía. Si permitimos que siga accediendo y le proporcionamos información falsa, podremos encontrar al culpable. Ordené a Da Revin que se pusiera manos a la obra con alguien de su absoluta confianza; debían cambiar la información con datos falsos; algo llamativo y excitante. —Se encogió de hombros—. Algo que pudieran creerse.

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio, meditando.

—No me parece mala idea.

Viniendo de su hermano, era casi una alabanza.

—Da Revin eligió a su yerno para adulterar la información. Ateara

no está al tanto. —Se refería al responsable de Investigación y Desarrollo.—Que insista tanto en que no se retiren los permisos me mosquea un poco.

—¿Crees que está ayudando a alguien a conseguir nuestros secretos?—Al verle asentir con la cabeza, Jacob se quedó pensativo.

—Es posible. Deberíamos llevar esto con el mayor sigilo. Ateara ha trabajado para mí durante los últimos ocho años, es muy inteligente y un mercenario nato. Es posible que traicione a la empresa.

—Lo único que no me encaja es que… Ateara ha tenido oportunidades antes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza. Su silencio decía que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Bueno, acaba de casarse de nuevo. Me han dicho que su tercera esposa tiene gustos caros.

—Salen para Fidji dentro de una semana —intervino Bella—. Me lo dijo su secretaria en un correo electrónico en el que me pedía retrasar una reunión.

—Tiene que mantener contenta a su nueva esposa —señaló él.

Jacob pareció estar meditando el siguiente paso a dar antes de mirar a Bella.

—Voy a llamar a Da Revin para que me ponga al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Mientras tanto, localízame a Ateara y dile que quiero hablar con él.

—Sí, señor. —Bella se disculpó antes de salir.

Edward les observó coger los teléfonos, dudando entre quedarse allí con su hermano o descubrir exactamente lo mojada que estaba Bella. No le dio tiempo de decidir antes de que ella regresara y diera un toque en el hombro a su hermano.

—Señor, Ateara está al habla. Parece muy molesto.

—Genial. —Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y silenció la llamada del móvil que sostenía en la mano—. Da Revin quiere informarme sobre la actividad sospechosa que se ha realizado en las últimas horas. —Su hermano miró a Bella con cara de expectación y luego al teléfono que sostenía en la mano. Suspiró y se lo tendió—. Edward, habla con Laurent. Toma nota de lo que dice. Tengo que tranquilizar a Ateara antes de que cree problemas de verdad.

Él tomó el aparato y observó con cierta sensación de triunfo que su hermano se dirigía al escritorio de Bella. Ya era parte del equipo; por fin tenía un propósito en Industrias C.B. y no uno sin importancia. Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad y se iba a convertir en indispensable para su hermano.

Con un profundo suspiro, activó la llamada y saludó a Da Revin.

—Tu hermano está ido. He intentado contactar con él durante toda la mañana, espero que tú si estés dispuesto a escuchar —comenzó el jefe de seguridad—. Una de las cuentas accedió esta noche a la base de datos desde un cibercafé en Cancún, México. Descargaron los nuevos contenidos.

«¿Alguien estaba trabajando en un paraíso vacacional?».

—¿Vive allí alguno de los suministradores del contrato?

—No.

—¿Alguno está allí de vacaciones?

—No. Hice una discreta averiguación antes de llamar. Nadie.

A pesar de que él odiaba la idea de que algún capullo estuviera

robándoles, si estaban entrando en la base de datos y descargando la información falsa, tanto mejor. Atraparían al espía y seguirían con el Proyecto de Recuperación conforme lo planeado.

—He escuchado que Ateara está cabreado como una mona porque United Vulturi está a punto de hacer un anuncio importante.

Su más cercano competidor por las cuentas millonarias del ejército americano no era trigo limpio, pero tampoco tenían ninguna prueba de que tuviera algo que ver con el robo de información, si bien se había adelantado en los últimos proyectos.

—Mantente al corriente y ponte en contacto conmigo mañana para informarme de las novedades. Y que tu yerno siga inventando información falsa, por si acaso. —Edward tenía un plan—. Podríamos necesitarlo más tarde.

Da Revin se mostró de acuerdo y terminaron la llamada. Una rápida mirada a la ventana que comunicaba el despacho con recepción, le indicó que Jacob seguía al teléfono. De hecho, tenía la cara tan roja como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Bella estaba a su lado y le ponía una mano en el hombro. El Jacob que él conocía la hubiera apartado. Se quedó aturdido cuando, después de que su hermano se paseara por la estancia, ella le abrazó y, sin soltar el teléfono, él enterró la cara en su cuello.

Jacob no necesitaba estrés, sino resultados. Y todos necesitaban saber qué esperar de ese trío suyo.

Ojeó la agenda de su móvil y dio con la única persona que conocía capaz de conseguir información: un antiguo militar que había sido guardaespaldas suyo. A través de los años, Vladimir había resultado ser muy hábil rebuscando en la basura y desechos de la humanidad para dejar al descubierto los pequeños y sucios secretos de los demás. Podría investigar a los empleados de Industrias C.B. sin levantar sospechas. Y si Vladimir tenía la manera de dar con los culpables y quería su porción de sangre… Bueno, no pensaba oponerse.

Vladimir respondió al primer timbrazo.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora?

Con una sonrisa, se sentó en el sillón de Jacob.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy en un lío?

Su amigo resopló.

—Porque solo me llamas cuando estás metido en alguno.

Sí, Vladimir tenía la habilidad de resolver los problemas, pero no había tenido que recurrir a él en tantas ocasiones.

—No exageres —bromeó—. Hay un asunto para el que necesito tu ayuda.

—Por favor, dime que no se trata de otro marido celoso que ha amenazado con matarte.

—No. —Se estremeció. ¿Había sido toda su vida algo tan vacío?

Parecía que todos consideraban su existencia como un chiste verde. Por otro lado, ¿había hecho algo más que tirarse mujeres sin ton ni son?

Miró a Bella y se preguntó cómo sería si pudiera asegurar que ella era la última mujer con la que pensaba acostarse. Para su sorpresa, el pensamiento no le resultó inquietante. Si tuviera que conformarse con una, querría a una dulce descarada con carácter, capaz de comprenderle. Querría a una con la que ser él mismo, que no lo agotara. A una a la que siempre pudiera recurrir. Era gracioso, jamás había pensado que su mujer ideal se ajustara a un perfil determinado, pero así era. Y Bella encajaba como anillo al dedo.

No quería perderla.

Tragó saliva.

—El asunto no está relacionado con ninguna mujer; es un tema de negocios.

Vladimir escuchó la situación con atención; los accesos anónimos, que la última dirección IP conducía a Cancún, la historia de espionaje

industrial que no podía probarse pero de la que sin duda había que

sospechar…

—¡Joder! Jamás te hubiera imaginado relacionado con un asunto de este tipo —se sorprendió Vladimir—. ¿Algún sospechoso en particular en el que quieras que me concentre? ¿Necesitas resultados para alguna fecha en concreto?

—Necesitamos que se resuelva tan pronto como sea posible.

Concéntrate en empleados de United Vulturi. —Edward se exprimió el cerebro buscando algún nombre que pudiera tener algo en contra de Industrias C.B. y solo se le ocurrió uno—. Investiga a un tipo llamado Seth Clearwater. Era uno de nuestros científicos estrella e inventó algunas tecnologías punteras mientras estuvo trabajando para nosotros. A Clearwater no le gustó tener que renunciar a los derechos sobre sus inventos cuando se

unió a nosotros, pero todo lo que hizo mientras estaba en nuestra nómina

nos pertenecía porque investigaba bajo patente de Industrias C.B. Nos

denunció y perdió. De eso hace dos años, pero quizá sienta rencor; no lo sé.

También cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de espionaje industrial; hace un

año United Vulturi estaba al borde del colapso y aunque todavía no se han

recuperado del todo, están en camino de hacerlo. No se me ocurre nadie

más.

—Empezaré por ahí y te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo. Conozco a algunos tipos relacionados con el espionaje industrial, les preguntaré. Si no sabes nada de mí durante unos días, significará que estoy sobre la pista de algo jugoso.

Colgaron y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Seguramente debía contárselo a su hermano, pero una mirada a la ventana de comunicación le

indicó que su estado de ánimo no había mejorado. Ahora seguía

paseándose con inquietud por la estancia contigua como si apenas pudiera

contenerse para no dar una paliza a alguien. Por fin, finalizó la llamada con

un gruñido y colgó el aparato con un brusco golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a su hermano saliendo del despacho.—¿Ateara te ha dado malas noticias?

—United Vulturi ha revelado que tiene un nuevo prototipo de un

vehículo ligero con las mismas funciones que una ambulancia; demasiado parecido al nuestro. Según su oficina de prensa, saldrá al mercado en breve. Lo consideran un gran paso adelante y están deseando mostrarlo a la comunidad militar. Mucha coincidencia, ¿verdad? Según dicen, lo presentarán dentro de veintiséis días.

—Si solo han leído la información falsa que filtramos anoche, ¿cómo conseguirán tener listo tan pronto el prototipo?

—Sabía que estaban dedicándose a algo semejante; que seguían nuestros pasos y que iba a ser una carrera a ver quién lo conseguía antes.

—Pero ¿el nuestro está listo?

—Lo estará dentro de tres meses, sí… Pero no de veintiséis días. —Jacob se pasó una mano por el pelo. De repente, había aparecido esa mirada perdida en su cara; la que tenía cuando quería vodka.

—Si se han tragado el anzuelo, tienen la información falsa.

—Sí. Pero, ¿y si usan algo de lo que obtuvieron antes de que el yerno de Da Revin subiera los documentos falsos que se inventó?

Sí, lo cierto era que no podían saber con qué jugaba United Vulturi.

Se le revolvió el estómago. ¡Joder! Aquel asunto tenía mala solución a menos que actuaran con rapidez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando en esa clase de vehículo?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que se pregunta todo el mundo. Son solo rumores.

Siempre los hay, pero no se pueden creer sin más. Lo único que no entiendo es cómo se han enterado de nuestros secretos. No podemos dejar que nos hundan porque, en el mejor de los casos, ser derrotados por ellos significaría que podrían quedarse con nuestros contratos de defensa. Eso nos haría perder un billón de dólares de ganancias y nuestras finanzas no pueden permitírselo.

Y él no podía permitir que su hermano volviera a recurrir a una botella de vodka.

Lanzó una mirada de alarma a Bella y vio que ella también captaba el problema. Apareció en su cara una mirada de resolución.

—Así que debemos superarnos y tener algo en veinticinco días.—comunicó a su hermano—. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Si tienen la información falsa, no nos ganarán. Y si tienen la real, les ganaremos. Solo tenemos que ser más rápidos.

La respuesta de Jacob fue una maldición.

Disimuladamente envió a Vladimir un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que se apresurara porque se habían quedado sin tiempo. Luego sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo y se detuvo junto a Bella, camino de la puerta.

—Tengo que salir un momento. Distráele. Cálmale. Sedúcele si es necesario. Haz lo que sea para que no recurra a una botella.

La solemne inclinación de cabeza le indicó que ella le había entendido a la perfección.

—No permitiré que beba.

**Nah, mentira! No puedo ser tan perra como para abandonaros :D :D :D**

**Seguro que más de una ma ha dejado verde despues de mi ultima nota...quiero saber quien :) **

**Por cierto...una lectora amiga me ha enviado un mensaje privado en donde me informaba que en una pagina de quinta, llamada MalosFics o algo asi...criticaban mis escritos y adaptaciones, otravez...¡Dios! Soy famosa :D :D :D (risita tonta)**

**Vuelvo y repito, a quien no le gusta lo que hago...que lo haga mejor que yo, punto y pelota.**

**Bueno chicas...que os parece nuestro Jacob? O Edward? Y Bella?**

**Avíso: En los proximos capitulos habrá un TRIO, pero no la clase de trio que habeis laido en el capitulo anterior, si me entendeis, verdad¿?**

**Venga, a comentar :-***

**Gabylor**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

BELLA observó salir a Edward sin saber adónde iba. Estaba segura de

que regresaría, no abandonaría a su hermano en esas circunstancias. Miró

preocupada a Jacob. La tensión era patente en cada poro de su piel

mientras se paseaba por la oficina con los puños apretados. Era un polvorín

a punto de estallar.

Recordó las palabras de Edward: «Distráele. Cálmale. Sedúcele si es necesario». No sabía si funcionaría, pero Jacob llevaba solo demasiado

tiempo. Tenía que intentar demostrarle que estaba a su lado, que le

ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario.

Él se dio la vuelta y ella admiró su ancha espalda, cubierta por una

chaqueta a medida de color gris oscuro, mientras se alejaba. Aprovechó

que Jacob no miraba para soltarse el pelo, que cayó en cascada sobre sus

hombros, y desabrocharse los botones superiores de la blusa. Sus pechos

rebosaban por encima del sujetador blanco de encaje y los pálidos

mechones coquetearon con las curvas, envolviéndolas. ¿Sería eso

suficiente para seducirle?

Jacob dio un puñetazo contra la pared más alejada. Ella brincó al

tiempo que agradecía que el tabique fuera de sólido panel de madera, a

pesar de lo feo y oscuro que era. Lo vio girar sobre los talones. Al

momento, él alzó la mirada desde la alfombra hasta ella, paseando

lentamente los ojos por su cuerpo hasta clavarla en sus pechos. Jacob se

detuvo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella percibió que la brillante gelidez

de sus ojos se transformaba en un fuego que la hacía arder de pies a cabeza.

—Tienes la blusa desabrochada.

—Ya lo sé, señor.

—Como no te la abroches voy a follarte.

Eso era justo lo que ella esperaba, y la excitación la atravesó como un

rayo hasta concentrarse entre sus piernas. Se sonrojó.

—Estoy deseándolo, señor.

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Estas tratando de provocarme, pequeña.

El calor que él emitía la envolvió por completo. Al instante comenzó

a palpitarle el clítoris. Tras una mañana de desenfreno, no debería desearle

tanto. Pero tratándose de Jacob parecía no poder evitarlo.

—¿Funciona, señor? —Bajó la mirada a la dura cordillera que

presionaba contra la bragueta; a pesar de aquella prueba innegable, quería

escuchárselo decir.

—Sí. Y como la primera vez te funcionó, estás traspasando el límite. No solo eres irrespetuosa con tu jefe, también desobedeces a tu Amo.

Bella no supo por qué, pero la amenaza implícita de sufrir un

castigo la hizo estremecer. Tuvo que obligarse a seguir adelante.

—Lo siento, señor, pero siento los pezones muy tensos y los pechos pesados. Mi… mi cuerpo está vacío.

—No es tu cuerpo, sino tu coño —gruñó él por lo bajo.

—Sí.

—Dilo.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Siento el coño vacío —se obligó a decir—. He supuesto que

querrías remediarlo, pero puedo pedírselo a tu hermano o, si prefieres, solucionarlo en el baño.

Él entrecerró los ojos y ella tuvo el presentimiento de que acababa de ganarse un buen castigo. Sin embargo, Jacob ya no estaba pensando en lo agobiado que estaba o en que quería buscar la solución en el fondo de una botella de vodka.

Lo vio recorrer la oficina hasta detenerse al lado del escritorio, donde señaló el suelo.

—Ven aquí.

Ella obedeció, caminando más lentamente de lo normal al tiempo que contoneaba las caderas.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Inclínate sobre el escritorio y levántate la falda. Enséñame el culo.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Respiró hondo, intentando relajarse. Si

alzaba la falda solo un poco, él no vería ninguna cicatriz. Tenía que

mantener la sangre fría, algo muy difícil con aquellos hombres cerca. Solo

se había mostrado voluntariamente ante personal sanitario, y seguramente

jamás se sentiría segura para hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

Se mordió los labios al tiempo que se giraba hacia el escritorio.

Estudió a Jacob por encima del hombro agitando las pestañas. Cuando

miró al frente de nuevo, Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta con la

mochila negra en la mano. Contuvo un temblor mientras se inclinaba sobre

la mesa. Levantó la falda poco a poco por los muslos, provocándolos.

Cuando notó el aire fresco en las nalgas, se detuvo e irguió la cabeza para

observar a Edward, que se acercaba.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Jacob mientras ella escuchaba el roce de la

cremallera—. No la has subido lo suficiente, pequeña, álzala un poco más. Ya.

Ella notó que se le contraían las entrañas, que sus pliegues se

inundaban de sangre, que se le hinchaba el clítoris… Obedeció y llevó el

borde de la falda negra hasta las caderas, rezando para que las odiadas

cicatrices no se vieran.

Edward se acercó a ella y le cogió las muñecas para estirarle los

brazos por encima del escritorio. Tenía en la mano unas esposas, que cerró

con rapidez sobre una de sus muñecas, antes de asegurar el otro extremo en

el asa de un cajón. Luego repitió el gesto en el otro brazo. Ella tiró y se

escuchó un tintineo metálico. No podría escapar.

—Separa las piernas —exigió Edward—. Déjanos ver ese coño jugoso que Jake va a llenar.

Ella tragó saliva y su corazón se aceleró tanto que le dolió el pecho.

Le temblaron los muslos, pero logró separarlos. Alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver que Edward sacaba algo rosa de la mochila, junto con un tubo, antes de dejar la bolsa en el suelo. Luego se unió a Jacob detrás de ella.

—¡Qué hermosura! —comentó Edward—. He traído preservativos.

—Bella necesita un correctivo. Estaba tratando de provocarme.

—Lo consiguió —se rio Edward—. Cuando termines de castigarla, tengo una sorpresita para ella.

Bella deseó ver qué estaba mostrándole, pero de repente la voz de Jacob era mucho más calmada.

—Excelente. Bien pensado.

Sin previo aviso, sintió el abrumador impacto de una mano en la parte más carnosa de su trasero. Gritó… Le escocía, le dolía. Y supo que habría más.

—Silencio —ladró Jacob—. Acepta tu castigo con dignidad. Cada vez que me tientes así, te pondré el culo rojo. Dime si lo has entendido.

Ella cerró los ojos para permitir que la sensualidad del momento la inundara.

—Lo entiendo, señor.

Apenas acababa de decir la última palabra cuando sintió un azote en la otra nalga. El dolor inicial la hizo jadear y se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Luego, Jacob frotó la caliente palma de su mano sobre su trasero. La

molestia se convirtió al instante en un cálido hormigueo. Notó que su piel

revivía.

Y que su sexo le dolía como nunca.

—¡Oh!

De repente, notó que le metían dos dedos entre los resbaladizos

pliegues buscando su interior. Gimió y se arqueó para absorberlos más

adentro, eso podía aliviar su necesidad.

—Está muy mojada, Jake —anunció Edward—. Está preparada.

—Así que esta chica es muy traviesa, ¿verdad? —le murmuró al oído.

Ella no sabía cuándo se había acercado tanto, pero en el momento en

que intentó volver la cabeza por encima del hombro, Edward le sujetó el

pelo con la mano libre impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—Estate quieta. Mirada al frente. Acepta el resto del castigo.

—Sí —le tembló la voz y emitió un gemido.

Él retiró los dedos del anhelante canal.

Jacob tomó con rapidez el lugar de su hermano. Ella recibió dos

azotes un poco más abajo y el calor se extendió por su piel. Después dos

más, en la carnosa curva, que fueron seguidos por otros más rápidos y

ligeros en el mismo lugar. El dolor la estremecía. Se arqueaba y

contoneaba… Temía… Hasta que él frotaba la hormigueante piel y una

dulce y mágica calidez se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

Ella gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Jacob sobre su ardiente coño. La lamía de arriba abajo y alternaba las lamidas con profundos lengüetazos en el interior de su coño. Un inmenso placer la atravesó. No entendía por qué le gustaba tanto el castigo de Jacob. Sí, dolía… pero incluso el dolor se había convertido en algo hermoso y la inundaba de pies a cabeza. La mantenía erguida a pesar de que solo quería derretirse a sus pies.

Edward le tiró del pelo como advertencia antes de dar un paso atrás, quedándose al lado de su hermano. Lo escuchó emitir un largo silbido.

—¡Bonito culo! ¡Qué rojo!

—Sí —convino Jacob—. Siempre que me provoques, pequeña,

recibirás tu castigo.

—¿Tengo permiso para pedirle por favor que me folle? —jadeó.

—¿Lo deseas? —preguntó él, que sonaba muy satisfecho por la

perspectiva.

—Sí, señor. —Ella gimió y se retorció.

—¿Lo necesitas? —dijo con más fuerza.

—Sí… —Lo que había comenzado con la intención de provocarle

había terminado por consumirla a ella. Tenía el cuerpo en llamas y solo él

podía aliviarla.

—No te olvides, Jake. Antes tengo que hacer algo. Espera un poco, _belleza_… —intervino Edward.

¡Santo Dios! ¿También él iba a pegarle? El pensamiento hizo que las llamas se avivaran y se le aflojaran las rodillas.

Sin embargo, sintió algo frío en su ano. Contuvo el aliento e intentó cerrar las nalgas, pero Edward las separó con las manos para introducir lentamente un dedo en el pasaje que jamás había tocado nadie.

—¿Edward? —La alarma convirtió su voz en un chirrido.

—Shhh… No te haré daño. Pero hay dos hombres que te desean y vamos a querer follarte a la vez. Tenemos que prepararte para que puedas hacerlo.

Sexo anal.

Había oído hablar de ello, por supuesto. Lo que decía

Edward tenía sentido. ¿De verdad permitían las mujeres que sus hombres las poseyeran por ahí?

Las preguntas seguían zumbando en su mente mientras Edward retiraba el dedo. Notó que volvía a indagar en el mismo sitio, pero ahora la intrusión era mucho más ancha.

—¡Dios, quiero hacerlo! —gimió Jacob, antes de inclinarse sobre su cabeza para gruñir en su oído—. Quiero follarte ahí y escucharte jadear mientras te alimento con cada centímetro de mi polla. Quiero que te sientes sobre ella y te retuerzas sin dejar de sollozar, pidiéndome más de lo que deseo darte.

Escuchar todo aquello hizo que ella también lo quisiera. Seguramente dolería un poco al principio, pero aún así lo deseaba con primitiva pasión.

Esperó con toda su alma que para él significara algo más que sexo. No

había iniciado una relación con esos hombres con idea de enamorarse,

aunque sospechaba que estaba a punto de caer en picado.

—Quiero poseer cada uno de tus orificios. Quiero penetrarlos tan

profundamente que grites sin contención. Y luego, quiero ver cómo Edward hace lo mismo antes de tomarte los dos juntos. ¿Podrás soportar que te follemos a la vez?

Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Lloriqueó al

tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Por favor…

—Edward, date prisa, maldito seas. —El profundo gruñido de Jacob le

indicó que estaba a punto de perder el control.

—No puedo apresurarme. —Edward la exploraba, empujando lenta y

profundamente dos dedos en su ano.

Las sensaciones eran extrañas y salvajes. Ella se arqueó para tomar

más y Edward le acarició las caderas antes de recostarse sobre ella.

—Apenas aguanto las ganas de meter mi polla en este cerrado culito. Lo haré durante mucho tiempo, muy despacio, hasta que grites y arañes…Luego Jacob hará lo mismo, hasta que tú sepas distinguir de quién es la polla que tienes dentro. Ese será el regalo más sumiso que puedes darnos. ¿Lo conseguirás?

Ella no vaciló, asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Sí. Haré lo que quieras.

—Buena chica, _belleza _—canturreó él con dulzura antes de mirar a su hermano—. Creo que está preparada para el siguiente paso. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene el coñito muy mojado.

Jacob pasó los dedos por los pliegues hinchados sin apenas tocar el clítoris. Ella tuvo que contener un grito de necesidad.

—Empapado, delicioso. Venga, hazlo.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué pretendían antes de que Jacob se dejara caer entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda contra el escritorio y acercara la cara a su sexo. Contuvo el aliento al notar su aliento en el clítoris y… al mismo tiempo, algo duro, frío y extraño comenzó a invadir su ano y a llenar el vacío recto, que se dilató con una ardiente sensación.

Intentó retorcerse para escapar de la intrusión. Fue solo un acto reflejo; el azote de Edward en sus nalgas y el gruñido que emitió la hicieron detenerse

mientras él introducía lentamente el resto del objeto en el pasaje virgen.

Bella gimió y se retorció, mordiéndose los labios al notar que la

estiraba todavía más, pero Edward siguió introduciendo el suave dilatador anal en su interior. Terminaciones nerviosas que no sabía que tenía

despertaron a la vida. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito de pasión y

su ansia creció por la insistente lengua de Jacob en el clítoris.

El placer hizo hervir su sangre, creciendo y ardiendo entre sus piernas.

—¡Córrete! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

La insistencia, la sensación de unidad, el éxtasis apremiante…

impidieron que se resistiera. Jacob frotó su dolorido brote con la lengua

mientras ella explotaba en un tembloroso placer, tan deslumbrante que se

sintió ebria y débil. Edward se separó y buscó algo en la mochila mientras

su hermano seguía paladeándola un poco más. Finalmente, Jacob se

levantó y se bajó los pantalones. Su hermano le pasó un preservativo que él

abrió y se puso antes de situarse detrás de ella. Unos segundos después, taladraba su vagina, hundiéndose hasta el fondo entre los hinchados tejidos, más tirantes ahora por el dilatador anal. La presión adicional avivó

todavía más las sensaciones y aulló de placer.

Edward tampoco esperó demasiado tiempo antes de unirse a la acción.

Bajándose la cremallera frente a su cara, sacó su dura polla y le acarició los labios con el sedoso terciopelo del glande. Ella abrió la boca y

él se deslizó sobre su lengua, llenándole la húmeda cavidad con su

miembro y las fosas nasales con su aroma almizclado, viril, provocativo…

Rara vez la presionaba, pero la conquistaba con su astucia y atractivo,

hasta que sucumbir era la única elección. Abrió más la boca para

humedecerle con la lengua mientras él le sostenía la barbilla con una mano

y el pelo con la otra. Las sensaciones la embriagaban. Jacob la llenaba

desde atrás, inundándola por completo, estirando y estimulando cada una

de sus terminaciones nerviosas, al tiempo que ahuecaba la mano sobre su

monte de Venus con espíritu posesivo, frotando el clítoris para hacerla

arder. No podía soportarlo. No podía detener lo que se avecinaba. No podía

hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar.

Miró la cara de Edward, implorándole en silencio. Él estaba

concentrado en ella, la miraba fijamente, respiraba al mismo ritmo,

consumiéndola. Ella gimió en torno a su miembro; una súplica ahogada

que replicó también en la gruesa erección de Jacob, que ciñó con sus

músculos internos. El placer volvió a crecer. Subió tan alto que amenazó

con abrumarla de nuevo.

Bella contuvo el aliento, con todos los músculos tensos, dejando

que las sensaciones la inundaran hasta que no pudo más, y luego se dejó

llevar. La oleada de éxtasis desgarró su cuerpo, su mente, e hizo que se

sacudiera, gritando y abriendo su alma. Edward maldijo. Jacob gimió.

Ambos aceleraron sus movimientos antes de alcanzar el éxtasis; sus penes

palpitaron en su interior mientras derramaban su semilla.

Notó un sabor salado en la lengua. Tenía la piel sudorosa, pero se

sentía saciada, somnolienta y feliz. En un estado tan nebuloso como el

propio placer.

Cuando Edward retiró la erección de su boca, ella se derrumbó sobre

el escritorio, apoyando la mejilla en la fría madera, y cerró los ojos,

satisfecha.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

Ella sonrió perezosa y asintió con la cabeza.

Él se rio mientras le liberaba las muñecas con un clic metálico.

—Creo que tu secretaria ya tiene suficiente por hoy.

Jacob abandonó su vagina con cuidado. Le escuchó deshacerse del

condón usado.

—Es posible que la hayamos presionado mucho, pero me gustaría

adorarla un poco más.

Poniéndole una mano en la cintura, la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella se

abandonó entre sus fuertes y reconfortantes brazos, y lo eran más todavía

cuando le decía lo hermosa que era y la besaba en el cuello de esa manera.

Se estremeció. Edward se acercó y se pegó a su espalda, acorralándola

contra su hermano.

—Necesito verte, pequeña —murmuró Jacob—. Desnúdate.

—Sí —convino Edward—. Yo también necesito verte.

Aquella petición fue como una jarra de agua helada que la dejó

conmocionada y temerosa. Debía evitar eso a toda costa. Erik que se dedicaba a la medicina, se había sentido demasiado asqueado para seguir saliendo con ella cuando le vio la espalda… ¿Qué iban a pensar dos millonarios atractivos y perfectos al ver todos sus defectos?

Tragó la bilis que le inundó la garganta al tiempo que se escabullía

entre ellos y se bajaba la falda. Agitada, contuvo las lágrimas y se abrochó

los botones de la blusa con dedos temblorosos.

—No. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidáis, pero eso no. Por favor.

La miraron con idénticos ceños fruncidos y ella percibió su confusión

y decepción como si fueran tangibles. Se le contrajo el estómago y tuvo

que apretar los puños. Le dolía contrariarlos mucho más de lo que debería.

Pero le lastimaría más ver sus caras cuando notaran todas esas cicatrices

que no podía borrar. Incluso pensar en su horror y rechazo era más de lo

que podía soportar.

Abrochando el último botón, se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,

cogió el bolso y se lanzó hacia la húmeda y ardiente tarde de Lafayette.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Jacob parpadeó. No comprendía nada, salvo que la expresión afligida y aterrada de Bella le ponía enfermo.

Edward le miró con el ceño fruncido y él le imitó. Se habían dado

contra una pared de ladrillo que no habían visto. Esa misma mañana,

Bella había estado desnuda en su cama, sus hermosos y erguidos pechos,

el suave vientre, los muslos rotundos y los empapados pliegues que tan

bien albergaban a su pene. Había sido accesible y se había entregado de

una manera total… hasta ese momento.

—Ni idea, pero voy a enterarme. No pienso permitir que Bella

camine hasta casa bajo este terrible calor con falda y tacones.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Juntos, corrieron hacia la puerta y bajaron las escaleras. Sacó ventaja

a Edward en el vestíbulo y vio antes a Bella, que atravesaba el aparcamiento hacia la calle.

—¡Bella! —la llamó a voces, con todo el cuerpo tenso por la

necesidad de que ella se diera la vuelta, le mirara y le explicara… Que le dejara abrazarla y consolarla.

Ella los ignoró y siguió caminando.

De repente, la vio detenerse y tambalearse, agitando los brazos en el

aire como si estuviera buscando algún lugar al que agarrarse para recuperar

el equilibrio. Pero a su alrededor solo había aire.

Cayó al suelo con un jadeo. Sus rodillas cedieron mientras corría

hacia ella lo más deprisa que podía. Su hermano hizo lo mismo.

—¡Bella!

Llegaron demasiado tarde para sostenerla. Tuvieron que observar

cómo se desmoronaba sobre el asfalto. A él se le detuvo el corazón y se le

quedó la mente en blanco. La preocupación inundaba sus venas. Los metros

que le separaban de Bella parecían un abismo infranqueable. Corrió mientras el tiempo se dilataba eternamente.

Se detuvo junto a ella con una maldición y Edward hizo lo mismo. Le

sostuvo la cabeza con la mano. Estaba helada.

El miedo que inundaba sus venas como agujas afiladas era fiel reflejo

del que veía en la cara de Edward.

—Llama al 911 —graznó.

Y su hermano llamó mientras él la alzaba en brazos. No sabía si

moverla en ese estado era lo más prudente. ¿Sería ese uno de los

desvanecimientos que había mencionado ella el día que la contrató?

—Llegarán dentro de un momento —explicó Edward guardando el

móvil—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál es la causa de esto? Sin duda no

comió demasiado en el desayuno.

—Me dijo que tenía desvanecimientos de vez en cuando, pero no sé la

causa. Hoy hemos sido incansables. —Y él se lo reprochaba para sus adentros—. Quizá…

No podía decir el resto de las palabras. El temor le oprimió el corazón mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento y el vestíbulo del edificio. Se acercó al banco de granito cercano a la fuente de agua y la tumbó sobre él. El oscuro pelo se derramaba por el borde cuando se arrodilló a su lado. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano sin dejar de mirarla, deseando que abriera aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates y le mirara.

Al otro lado del banco, Edward se puso en cuclillas y le sostuvo la

mano.

_—Belleza_, estamos aquí, cariño. Vuelve con nosotros.

Se formó a su alrededor una pequeña multitud que pululaba cerca de

los ascensores. Una pareja entró en el edificio y se detuvo en seco,

mirándoles. Jacob les ignoró. Si no podían ayudar a Bella, eran inútiles.

Se movió para bloquear su imagen y apretó los labios contra su oreja.

—Pequeña, lo siento… —Por presionarla, por exigirle demasiado, por

hacerle sentir el deseo de escapar. Por todo. Leah le había demostrado

que las relaciones no eran lo suyo. Por el bien de Bella, debería alejarse

de ella y cedérsela a Edward. Lo cierto es que en circunstancias normales

pensaría que su hermano era demasiado _playboy _para tomarse en serio a

una mujer, pero con ella no se comportaba como con las demás, así que era

el mejor para ella. Era menos intenso. Es posible que él fuera el Amo que

ella necesitaba, pero cargaba demasiadas cosas sobre los hombros.

Si ella abría los ojos y se recuperaba, intentaría hacer lo mejor para ella.

De repente entraron un par de paramédicos corriendo y la pareja de

antes tuvo que apartarse para dejarles pasar.

Jacob se separó y dejó espacio para los dos profesionales. Edward

permaneció al otro lado, mirándoles con sombría atención. Los

paramédicos preguntaron sobre el incidente y si había sufrido antes alguna

contusión en la cabeza, pero ellos no sabían lo que había provocado el desmayo. ¿Cansancio? ¿Hipoglucemia? ¿Los misteriosos problemas de salud que ella había mencionado?

Edward sacó el teléfono y buscó a Rosalie entre sus contactos. Antes de que le diera tiempo a marcar su número, los paramédicos pusieron un frasco de sales aromáticas debajo de la nariz de Bella. Ella recuperó el conocimiento con una tos seca y abrió aquellos ojos marrones con un revoloteo de pestañas.

Estaba bien.

Cuando vio que se sentaba con la ayuda de los hombres, respiró aliviado. Su hermano revoloteó alrededor, protectoramente, escuchando las

preguntas que hacían a Bella. La vieron sacar un bote de medicación del

bolso mientras conversaba con los sanitarios. Apenas lograba escucharla

debido a lo bajo que ella hablaba y al rugido de su corazón. Fuera lo que

fuera lo que estaba diciendo, hacía que Edward apretara los dientes, aunque

le vio guardar el móvil en el bolsillo y asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando los paramédicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, él se plantó delante.

—¿Está bien?

Uno asintió con la cabeza.

—Olvidó tomarse la medicación, aunque según nos ha dicho, no es la primera vez que pierde el conocimiento. Le hemos puesto un poco de hielo en el golpe de la cabeza. Por lo demás, está bien.

Aquello no era suficiente. Tenía más preguntas. Sí, sin duda debía cedérsela a Edward, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de importarle.

Los sanitarios salieron y él se acercó a Bella y Edward. Le dolía observarlos juntos. Sin embargo, a él le quedaba su trabajo… y el vodka.

Justo lo que merecía.

Su hermano la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y él la sujetó por el otro lado. Ella se tambaleó, un poco indecisa, parpadeó y negó con la

cabeza, como si así pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Luego se alejó de ellos.

—Estoy bien. No me ocurre nada. Tengo que marcharme.

La observó mirar a su alrededor, orientándose, antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas. Edward le lanzó una mirada que decía que solo saldría de allí por encima de su cadáver. Ella no sería suya, pero estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Vas a subir a la oficina para explicarnos esto —exigió él.

—Y sin rechistar —apostilló Edward, bloqueándole el camino.

—Que os haya ofrecido mi virginidad no os da derecho a privarme de mi autonomía y libre albedrío —siseó ella.

Y tenía razón, aunque la respuesta no le gustaba. Y Edward, siempre

encantador y poco combativo, pareció a punto de pegar a alguien a causa de la frustración.

—No, es cierto —intervino él con voz suave—. Sin embargo, soy tu jefe y me merezco una explicación. Quiero saber por qué te vas en mitad de una crisis.

Estaba siendo manipulador y no le importaba. Si la obligaba a

quedarse podría entenderla y velar por ella antes de que se la cediera a Edward. Entonces podría renunciar a ella con la conciencia limpia.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio durante un tenso momento.

—De acuerdo. Tienes diez minutos.

Era una pequeña victoria, pero no se atrevió a celebrarla.

—Ponte el hielo en la cabeza.

Ella hizo un mohín cuando la condujeron de regreso al ascensor, de

vuelta a las oficinas de Industrias C.B. Él cerró la puerta a su espalda

mientras Edward la ayudaba a sentarse. Su hermano se le adelantó y la

acomodó en el sofá de cuero antes de acercar una de las sillas. Él dio un

paso hacia ellos.

—¿Estás bien de verdad? No tienes por qué hacerte la valiente.—explicó él con suavidad.

No importaba lo que ocurriera, se preocupaba por ella y quería que

supiera que su bienestar significaba mucho para él.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos azules. Luego

rodaron por sus mejillas, haciendo aparecer una mancha de rimel debajo de

sus pestañas. Y aún así estaba tan hermosa que se le oprimió el corazón.

No sabía cómo lograría mantenerse alejado de ella una vez que se retirara

con dignidad, tras habérsela cedido a su hermano.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella—. Mirad, no quería contaros toda mi

triste historia para que no sintierais lástima por mí. No necesito más lástima. Llevo años recibiéndola y quería saber si podía gustarle a alguien por mí misma. Por lo general, cuando cuento esto, todo el mundo siente simpatía por mí, pero luego se distancian. Prefieren salir y contratar a

gente normal, así que no me sorprendería que no quisierais saber nada más de mí. Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, aunque él leyó en su cara que era justo lo contrario. No quería poner a prueba su amarga teoría, pero deseaba verla fuerte y feliz. Y Edward podría ocuparse de conseguirlo.

—Poco después de empezar el instituto, fui con mi amiga Sue y su novio a la playa. Mientras estábamos allí, Sue pesco a Harry debajo del embarcadero con otra chica del instituto. Estaban magreándose y Emily se enfadó muchísimo. Harry intentó apaciguaría, pero ella no se avino a razones; insistió en que debíamos marcharnos. Todos nos subimos al coche y ella se puso a conducir como una loca. Tenía la música a todo volumen, así que no pude escuchar la discusión. Comenzó a llover y se saltó un semáforo. Varios coches chocaron con nosotros desde la derecha, haciéndonos girar, hasta que por fin impactamos de frente contra un autobús escolar. Ellos dos murieron al instante. Yo sufrí lo que los médicos llaman «una conmoción cerebral traumática».

Él la vio tragar saliva, como si contar aquella historia la hubiera

dejado vacía, envuelta en la dolorosa determinación de marcharse. Sin

embargo, él pensó anonadado que nunca había deseado abrazarla con tanta

fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho, _belleza _—murmuró Edward, sosteniéndole las

manos—. De verdad. Sigue…

Notó que a ella le temblaba la barbilla como si estuviera

conteniéndose para no llorar mientras hablaba.

—Tuve fractura de cráneo, derrame y otros daños neurológicos. Se me rompió la mandíbula, el codo y el fémur. Estuve casi dos años en coma. Cuando desperté, todo había cambiado. Mis padres habían envejecido diez años, me había perdido el baile de graduación y mis compañeros dejarían el instituto al poco tiempo, sin mí. No podía hablar ni caminar. Algunos médicos dijeron que no volvería a hacerlo. Para entonces, la mayoría de mis amigos me había abandonado. Pero sobreviví. He pasado por tres operaciones para solucionar los problemas en la columna. Como resultado del trauma en la cabeza, me olvido de cosas. No puedo conducir, y nunca podré hacerlo, porque algunas veces pierdo la consciencia, como hoy. Lo más seguro es que jamás pueda tener hijos porque no puedo estar sola con un niño. —Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos junto con mucha resolución—. Y aún así, ¡me niego a rendirme!

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, pequeña —la consoló él, llenando el silencio tras las jadeantes palabras.

Le dolía el corazón. Ella había sufrido y no solo físicamente. Tenía profundas cicatrices emocionales. Se sentía defectuosa y no deseada. Aún así, había reunido el coraje necesario para acudir a entrevistarse con él para conseguir un trabajo. A pesar de considerarse imperfecta, se había entregado por completo a ellos. Su valor le asombraba. Él, tras la muerte

de Leah, había dejado que la culpa le embargara hasta el punto de casi

matarse. Bella, por el contrario, se había superado a sí misma; había

vuelto a aprender a hablar y caminar, a vivir, reír y amar de nuevo. Se sentía avergonzado.

¡No la merecía!

—Y ahora los dos me miráis como si fuera un bicho raro. —Golpeó el suelo con un pie, secándose las lágrimas bruscamente—. Me largo. Estoy segura de que encontraréis enseguida a alguien mejor que yo para sustituirme en la oficina… y en la cama.

Edward corrió tras ella, sin embargo fue Jacob quien llegó a tiempo de bloquear la puerta. No la merecía y podía ser malo para ella, pero antes le demostraría que era digna de ser amada por sí misma. Porque la amaba. Y lo sentía en su corazón… Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Saber que la amaba le dejó anonadado. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? Sin duda en algún momento entre el día que la entrevistó para ser su secretaria y cuando la vio llorar porque el destino se interponía en su voluntad de seguir adelante. Ahora comprendía que nunca había sentido algo similar por Leah; aquella dulce sensación, tan potente y capaz de perdurar. Por Bella haría lo que fuera —mentir, matar, robar, venderse— si así la hacía feliz y la mantenía a salvo.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y bajó los ojos hacia ella. Dolía querer abrazarla, pero ella consideraría que era lástima y le odiaría por ello. No importaba lo que le costara, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

—No te marchas. No pienso sustituirte por nadie ni en mi cama ni en la oficina, Bella. Quiero que lo escuches con claridad. Te quiero en esa silla. —Señaló la silla de secretaria en la zona de recepción—. Te quiero aceptándome dentro de ti todos los días, todas las noches, una y otra vez. No tienes por qué rendirte. Eres tan hermosa que algunas veces no soy capaz de creer que tenga tanta suerte.

Miró a Edward por encima del hombro. La miraba a ella. Luego alzó una mano temblorosa hasta el hombro de la joven y la hizo girar hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos. Su hermano la envolvió en un abrazo de oso; su cuerpo se pegó al de ella al tiempo que se inclinaba para transmitirle toda su fuerza. Durante un terrible momento, ella intentó zafarse, agitándose

para escapar.

—No quiero tu lástima —le escupió ella.

—Bien. —Edward le apresó el pelo y tiró con fuerza, inmovilizándole la cabeza—. Créeme, lo que siento no es lástima. Me haces sentir admiración.

—¿Por no haber conseguido nada en mi vida? —chilló ella.

Las emociones estaban a punto de vencerla y él ya no pudo aguantar ni un momento más. La estrechó, atrapándola entre él y su hermano. Le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Has tenido que luchar mucho más duro que cualquiera que haya pasado por mi vida. Has tenido que volver a poner un pie delante de otro.

En los pocos días que hace que te conozco me has hecho pensar que quizá

el vodka no sea la respuesta, sino la tenacidad. Igual que tú, tendré días

buenos y malos. Pero tú te negaste a quedarte inmovilizada en una cama, te

levantaste y aprendiste a ser productiva. Estudiaste y comenzaste el

camino hacia una vida completa. Sin embargo yo, hasta que tú te cruzaste

en mi camino, pensaba que mi destino, lento pero seguro, se encontraba en

el fondo de una botella de Cîroc.

Bella se giró hacia él y Edward la soltó poco a poco. Ella le miró

parpadeando, con los ojos húmedos y desafiantes, como si le retara a que la

dejara. Pero incluso aunque quisiera, incluso aunque fuera bueno para ella,

Jacob supo que no lo haría. No podría. Comenzó a creer con fuerza que los

tres tenían una razón de ser juntos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que

compartiría a una mujer, y mucho menos con su hermano. Sin duda jamás

lo habría elegido para una relación a largo plazo.

Pero era lo que elegía en ese momento. Su corazón se había encargado

de ello.

—No pienso dejarte. Ni tampoco mi hermano. Confía en nosotros.

La confusión atravesó su hermoso rostro. Y apareció un surco entre

sus pálidas cejas cuando comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes tener a quién quieras. Y él también. —Ella señaló a

Edward—. Soy…

—… perfecta para mí y para mi hermano. Fin de la cuestión. ¿Tú qué dices, Edward?

Él hizo una pausa, una rareza en él. Por fin, se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás me había sentido así y no estoy preparado para renunciar a lo que tenemos. Aunque no lo entiendo… esto funciona.

Bella agachó la cabeza.

—Podrías…

—De eso nada, y si continúas menospreciándote a ti misma, te voy a poner el trasero como un tomate.

Ella frunció el ceño y se rodeó con los brazos; parecía meterse dentro de sí misma mientras se apartaba. Jacob la observó. Si intentaba traspasar la puerta, la detendría. Pero en ese momento necesitaba un poco de espacio e iba a dárselo.

—Intentaré creerte. Lamento decirte que no lo voy a conseguir de la noche a la mañana.

Era frustrante pero comprensible. Bella había perdido años de

experiencia, de madurez, de vivencias. Tras un trauma de ese tipo, era

normal que fuera cautelosa.

Asintió con la cabeza e intentó mantenerse alejado, sin tocarla… y no

fue capaz. Poco a poco se acercó y le rodeó el brazo con los dedos para

atraerla contra su pecho y besarla en la coronilla.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar. Con todo lo ocurrido en las últimas

veinticuatro horas, olvidé la medicación.

Edward la miró reprobadoramente; estaba seguro de que era una

expresión idéntica a la que aparecía en su cara.

—No podemos tolerarlo. A partir de ahora, te lo recordaremos.

—No soy una inválida —replicó ella.

—Todo el mundo necesita ayuda de vez en cuando.

Edward tenía razón, y él también estaba aprendiendo una lección de

todo lo ocurrido. ¡Qué día más emocional! ¡Qué aclaratorio!

Y aún quedaban muchas horas por delante.

—Pequeña, cuéntamelo. —Le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Por qué no

quieres desnudarte para nosotros?

—No pienso quitarme la ropa delante de vosotros para que podáis ver

todos mis defectos. Consideradlo… ¿cómo lo llamasteis? Mi límite. Si es

un problema para vosotros, no podremos seguir adelante. —La vio recoger

de nuevo el bolso—. Si podéis aceptarlo, bien. Ahora voy a organizar una

fiesta que dejará a todos con la boca abierta.

**Bueno, bueno...hoy me siento generosa y he repartido capitulos y felicidad a todo el mundo...me siento como Santa Claus solo que voy en pijama :D :D :D **

**Que opinais? Porfi dejadme muchisimos reviews porque me encantan, de verdad.**

**Besituuus y nos leemos en el proximo cap.**

**Gabylor**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

EDWARD observó que Bella salía y cerraba la puerta. No se habían

topado con uno de sus límites, sino con una pared de ladrillo. Con

cualquier otra mujer, una que no actuara como su sumisa, su vida privada y

sus sentimientos no se verían implicados. Pero lo cierto es que jamás había

querido estrechar lazos con ninguna, solo quería colarse entre sus piernas.

Bella lo había cambiado todo.

—No podemos dejar que se vaya —dijo Jacob.

—No, no podemos —convino él—. Se está ocultando de nosotros.

—Y de sí misma. Tenemos que ayudarla a aceptarse como es. A

aceptar su belleza.

Jacob tenía razón, lo que quería decir que tendrían que ser más

exigentes. Bella se había ganado un buen castigo antes de salir. Sonrió.

Esperaba con anticipación lo que vendría.

—Sí.

Jacob vaciló.

—¿Cuento contigo? No quiero que te impliques en algo que no tengas pensado acabar.

Sabía lo que estaba pidiéndole su hermano. Se detuvo a revisar de

nuevo sus pensamientos; seguían siendo los mismos. Quería a Bella a su

lado, entre Jake y él. De alguna manera ella conseguía que se desvaneciera

cualquier vestigio de discordia entre ellos. Hacía posible que se

comportaran de nuevo como hermanos. A su vez, aquella mujer, una

sumisa en ciernes, necesitaba que su hermano y él la guiaran, protegieran y

cuidaran. Cada vez con más frecuencia, parecía que era él quién podía

iluminar la confusión de Bella y la oscuridad de su hermano. Era como

si alguien le necesitara, para variar. Le gustaba esa sensación. Le gustaba

mucho.

—Sí, cuenta conmigo.

—No puedes jugar con esta chica, Edward. No puedes tirártela unas

cuantas veces y luego dejarla por la siguiente mujerzuela. —Jacob se pasó

la mano por el pelo—. Si no estás seguro, será mejor que lo dejes ahora.

Se cabreó. ¿Quién le daba derecho a Jacob para decirle lo que debía

hacer y lo que no? Abrió la boca para decirle a su hermano que se fuera al

infierno cuando se dio cuenta de que Jacob solo protegía a Bella. Y no lo

haría si ella no le importara. Lo que quería decir que, definitivamente, su

hermano comenzaba a sentir algo más que culpa y ganas de beber.

Jacob tenía razón. Bella no conocía el tipo de vida rápida y

promiscua que llevaba desde hacía más de una década. Ella se había

entregado por completo a ellos. Significaban algo para ella. Viendo la

frágil imagen que tenía de sí misma, no podía acostarse con ella y luego

dejarla por una chica _perfecta_. Eso la destruiría. Y por chocante que

resultara, pensar en no volver a estar con ella le dejaba muerto por dentro.

Respiró hondo y retrocedió. Sin duda, esa mujer le importaba algo.

Quizá le importara mucho.

—No la dejaré —prometió.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Puedes aceptar realmente que solo estarás con ella?

Tragó saliva. Si lo decía así, la situación parecía muy seria. Bella

había sido de lo más dulce, sí. No había sentido placer igual al de

convertirse en su primer amante, pero el deseo de obligarla a someterse en

la cama y hacerle alcanzar el placer de cada manera que conocía era

incontenible.

—Puedo. Con respecto a lo otro… Si soy honesto, he tenido sexo de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. De todas las texturas y sabores…Todos los días. He estado con tantas mujeres que he cubierto el cupo. No voy a preguntarme si estoy desaprovechando mi vida, ya he disfrutado de lo lindo.

Por otra parte, cuando estaba con Bella y Jacob todo encajaba,

como si las piezas de un puzle hubieran ocupado su lugar correcto. Se

preocupaban los unos por los otros. Y parecían aceptarle como eran. Jamás

se había sentido mejor. Los románticos siempre decían que cuando se

enamoraban era porque conocían a alguien que les hacía sentir

completos… Por fin lo entendía.

Ese era el quid de la cuestión; se sentía completo. Era lo que había

buscado inconscientemente en cada cama en las que había estado. No podía

inventarse o fingir esos sentimientos. No se podían comprar ni aunque

diera su alma a cambio… Eran más preciosos que los diamantes y más

raros que un concierto rock en un convento. No había manera de que

destruyera lo que le había llevado toda la vida encontrar.

Pero no era el único que tenía que comprometerse para que eso

funcionara.

—Yo estoy dispuesto. ¿Qué me dices de ti? —preguntó a Jacob.

—¿De mí? Sin duda otras mujeres no serán problema.

—No, lo será el vodka. Ha sido tu amante durante el último año, y no cabe en esta relación.

—No es lo mismo —adujo Jacob.

—Tonterías. Has dejado que el vodka te consuele más de lo que debe. Bella no soportará todo eso; no tiene por qué hacerlo. No puedes apartarla ni decirle que se vaya a la mierda cuando quiera hablarte de tu inclinación por la botella.

Jacob curvó los labios.

—Tú encárgate de tus fantasmas, que yo me ocuparé de los míos. Créeme, Bella es importante para mí. Quizá más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Quiero tener la posibilidad de hacerla feliz.

Edward miró a su hermano fijamente.

—¿Piensas casarte con ella?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—El matrimonio no me salió bien la primera vez, aunque estoy

dispuesto a admitir que Bella me importa mucho más de lo que nunca me importó Leah. No sé adónde nos lleva eso, pero ya nos

enteraremos.

—Sí. —Edward asintió con la cabeza—. Jamás pensé que me

convertiría en monógamo… y ya no digo que no vaya a serlo. De todas maneras, Jake, ella tiene sus traumas y quiere mantener sus defensas alzadas. No estoy seguro de que ella esté pensando en una relación tan seria como la que estamos planteándonos.

Su hermano suspiró como si cargara el peso del mundo.

—No tenía ni idea de que hubiera pasado por algo así.

—Ni yo. —¿Y no se sentía ahora estúpido por no haberlo sabido

antes? Había tomado el más hermoso regalo que ella podía hacer a nadie, y no le había preguntado por qué seguía siendo virgen a los veinticinco años.

La explicación de Bella le daba sentido a todo, pero pensar en que ella

había pasado tanto dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

—Tendremos que ir poco a poco —dijo Jacob—. Sé que no podemos

obligarla a confiar en nosotros; tendremos que demostrarle que puede hacerlo.

«Eso es».

—Antes de que alce más muros.

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo lo conseguimos?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sí, eso de ser un poco pervertido de vez en

cuando venía bien.

—Ocúpate de ella. Usa cada oportunidad que se presente para

demostrarle que nos importa. Y el viernes, nos la llevaremos de fin de semana. Nos marcharemos a eso de las tres. Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Fueron pasando los días: miércoles, jueves… Hasta que llegó el viernes. Para sorpresa de Bella, el resto de la semana resultó relativamente tranquilo aunque extenuante. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para

pensar. Su vida había cambiado tanto en menos de una semana que no se

paraba a analizar lo que ocurriría después… Tal y como le dijo a su curiosa

y preocupada prima.

Se centró en preparar los elementos necesarios para la fiesta de

lanzamiento del prototipo del Proyecto de Recuperación un día antes de la

fecha que había anunciado United Vulturi. Investigación y Desarrollo aseguró que se emplearían a fondo para tener todo listo y Jacob había comenzado a despachar a Ateara, el jefe de departamento, con un conciso «hay que lograrlo». La mayoría de los invitados asistirían por videoconferencia, pero habría también algunas personas en persona en D.C. A consecuencia de las sospechas del robo de información, la seguridad era algo apremiante y Edward fue el encargado de asegurarse de que todo

estaba en orden. Para ser alguien que se había pasado toda su vida adulta

siendo un _playboy_, se puso a trabajar en el asunto como si se hubiera

dedicado a ello desde siempre.

Para sorpresa de todos, Jacob se mostró mucho más concentrado —y

sereno— durante esos días. Probablemente porque todos habían

compartido la oficina durante el día y no quería ganarse una reprimenda de

su hermano. Sin la influencia del vodka, era incluso más dinámico. Sacó

adelante un montón de papeleo que llevaba meses esperando, y los

teléfonos comenzaron a sonar sin parar. El viernes resultó evidente que volvía a ser el mismo Jacob que había logrado los contratos de defensa.

Todos querían ponerse en contacto con él, desde el _Wall Street Journal _a

_Defense Industry Daily_. Incluso _Los Ángeles Times _intentaron acaparar

minutos de su tiempo. Aceptó algunas llamadas, por supuesto, en las que

aseguró que en breves semanas haría un anuncio espectacular y que

esperaba que Industrias C.B. volviera a estar en lo más alto a principios del año siguiente. Edward se ocupó de las llamadas que su hermano no podía

atender y ella había escuchado, sin querer, que atribuía la nueva dedicación

de Jacob a que había superado la pérdida de su esposa y a su nuevo equipo

ejecutivo, con su dinámica secretaria al frente. Aunque no debería sentirse

así, aquellas palabras le calaron muy hondo.

Esperaba sinceramente que todo siguiera sobre ruedas. Jacob podía

recaer en algún momento y ella no había llegado a creerse, ni por un

instante, que hubiera superado por completo la muerte de Leah, pero

le gustaba la nueva actitud productiva de su jefe.

Sin embargo, no era solo su jefe. Todos los días Edward y él la agasajaban con café, _muffins _y muchos besos. Solían almorzar desnudos; a veces en la oficina, a veces en un motel cercano. Cenaban tarde, a menudo bromeando entre susurros con caricias no demasiado inocentes y muchas copas de vino, antes de dirigirse a casa de Jacob, donde caían sobre la cama. Los dos hombres se dedicaban durante horas y horas a someterla y darle placer, hasta que acababa dormida, entre los dos, agotada, satisfecha y sonriente. El mismo ciclo se repetía día tras día. Cuando se detenía a pensar en la burbuja de emociones en la que se había convertido su vida, no podía contener una amplia sonrisa.

Y aún así, temía que aquello fuera un arreglo temporal y se decía a sí

misma que no debía de implicarse demasiado. Edward desearía muy pronto

a otras mujeres y Jacob recurriría a una botella de Cîroc en cualquier

momento. Desde luego, no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a

mostrarles el mapa de cicatrices entrecruzadas que tenía grabado en la

espalda. Era como si se hubiera establecido un acuerdo tácito entre ellos;

tanto en la oficina como en el dormitorio, «no preguntes, no comentes».

Sin embargo, cada vez que se desabrochaba la blusa en vez de quitársela o

se ponía una camiseta para dormir, sabía que les estaba decepcionando. No es que no confiara en ellos, ni que les considerara superficiales pero, ¿para qué arriesgarse y que salieran huyendo? Mejor ocultar las marcas.

—Apaga el ordenador, pequeña. Nos vamos —anunció Jacob con un maletín en la mano.

El despacho de su jefe tenía la puerta cerrada y dentro reinaba la

oscuridad. Edward estaba junto a Jacob, esperando. Se había apropiado del

pequeño despacho que había al otro lado de la recepción. Los dos parecían

ansiosos por salir de allí. La pícara sonrisa del hermano menor hizo que se

pusiera en guardia.

—Son solo las tres.

—No te hemos pedido que nos digas qué hora es, _belleza _—señaló Edward—. Te hemos ordenado que apagues ese aparato y nos acompañes.

Y no esperaban una réplica. Con un estremecimiento, ella desconectó

el ordenador, cogió el bolso y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Ellos dos se miraron con aire conspirador antes de que Edward cruzara los brazos.

—Es una sorpresa.

Aquello resultaba excitante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. No tenía

razones para negarse.

—Dejad que vaya al cuarto de baño y os acompaño.

—Cuando acabes, abre la puerta pero no salgas de allí.

Las órdenes de Jacob hacían que mojara las bragas… si le hubieran permitido usarlas. Cada vez que se ponía unas, se las arrancaban.

Sin imaginar qué pretendían, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al aseo.

Tras usar el inodoro, se lavó las manos y abrió la puerta, como le habían ordenado. Un instante después entró Jacob, seguido de Edward, que llevaba una pequeña mochila.

—Inclínate sobre el lavabo. Así, apoya los codos en la encimera.

Ella obedeció y la dulce comezón que encendían sus voces se inflamó entre sus piernas una vez más. Accedió mientras los pensamientos giraban en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaban tramando?

En el momento en que se situó como ordenaban, le alzaron la falda, dejando al descubierto sus muslos, su trasero y su sexo, que ella había rasurado con cuidado cada mañana. La blusa que llevaba cubría sus

cicatrices, pero aún así, se tensó un poco.

Buscó sus miradas en el espejo. Ninguno de ellos podía ocultar la

excitación que brillaba en sus ojos. Edward rebuscó en la mochila,

colocándose de tal manera que ella no podía ver sus manos. Sacó algo que

le entregó a Jacob; un objeto que también él le ocultó. Edward intercambió

una mirada con su hermano y este sonrió mientras le acariciaba el trasero

desnudo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tienes un culo de infarto! —alabó Jacob, introduciendo

los dedos por la hendidura.

Los tenía resbaladizos y algo fríos. Lubricante. Ella se estremeció.

Jacob comenzó a juguetear con su ano. A lo largo de los últimos días, los

dos habían comenzado a estirarlo con los dedos y con dilatadores cada vez

más grandes. Después de llenarla de esa manera, por lo general no podían

esperar para ocupar su sexo y la penetraban sin cesar hasta conducirla a un

incontenible orgasmo tras otro. En esa ocasión, Jacob introdujo un nuevo

dilatador anal… Sí definitivamente era más grande que el anterior, pero él

no se bajó la cremallera, ni tampoco lo hizo Edward.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Jacob retiró parte del dilatador antes de

empujarlo más adentro. Repitió la operación varias veces, follándola con el

artilugio y estimulando terminaciones nerviosas que no había sentido hasta

entonces. Contuvo el aliento mientras se aferraba al borde del lavabo.

Clavó los ojos en el espejo, aturdida porque pudieran excitarla con tanta

facilidad.

A su espalda, los dos gimieron antes de que Jacob lo introdujera por

completo, dejando la base entre sus nalgas. En ese momento, Edward

movió la mano para acariciarle el clítoris con suavidad y subir un grado

más su libido.

—Está empapada, preparada. —Edward la cogió del codo y la ayudó a

incorporarse.

—Excelente, vámonos.

Tentativamente, oprimió sus músculos internos en torno al dilatador y

siguió a Edward. Sin duda, caminaba de una manera graciosa, pero él no

dijo nada. Jacob se lavó las manos y los siguió, ocupándose de cerrar la

puerta una vez estuvieron fuera.

El trayecto hasta el ascensor fue tranquilo, pero ella no podía negar la

silenciosa tensión sexual que flotaba en el aire. ¿Qué demonios habían

maquinado? ¿Por qué no la follaba alguno de ellos? ¿Por qué no la tocaban

y hacían que se desvaneciera aquella comezón?

Se montaron en el coche y salieron de Lafayette por la 149, lo que la

sorprendió. Luego tomaron la 120 en dirección a Texas, lo que la dejó

todavía más anonadada. ¿Adónde demonios se dirigían? Durante el

trayecto, la acariciaron, la tocaron… La besaron y alabaron mientras

jugaban con ella, pero no permitieron que se corriera. Siguieron

conduciendo, deteniéndose solo a repostar gasolina, comer e ir al cuarto de

baño. Ya caía el sol cuando las brillantes luces de Dallas aparecieron ante

su vista.

Edward se dirigió a un hotel que parecía una mansión, situado en una

zona elegante y lujosa. Con el dilatador todavía en su interior, salió del

coche con ayuda de Jacob y miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar hablaba de

riqueza.

—¿Dónde está mi equipaje? —susurró ella.

—En mi maleta están tus artículos personales. Y no necesitarás nada más, pequeña. —Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Pensaban mantenerla desnuda todo el fin de semana? La idea

provocó un fuerte miedo en su interior, aunque no podía negar que le

excitaban aquellas maneras posesivas propias de un cavernícola. De hecho,

sintió una punzada de temor por no ser capaz de desnudarse y mostrarse

realmente hermosa para ellos.

Pronto estuvieron dentro, en una suite con una decoración espléndida

en colores cálidos, llena de antigüedades y paneles de brillante madera

oscura. La puertaventana se abría a una terraza rodeada de muros, con una

mesa y varias sillas. La cama estaba cubierta con una suntuosa colcha. El

cuarto de baño era de mármol blanco y en él había dos cabinas de ducha,

toallas mullidas y orquídeas frescas. Era un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Qué

demonios hacían allí?

Jacob le puso las manos en los hombros y se inclinó. Ella notó su

aliento en el cuello.

—¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

—N-no… —Lo que ella quería eran respuestas a por qué estaban allí

y qué iban a hacer, pero si se lo preguntaba no se lo dirían. Y, sobre todo,

quería alcanzar el orgasmo.

—¿Necesitas dormir unos minutos?

¿Cómo podía pensar él que sería capaz de dormir, con el estómago en

un puño y el sexo en llamas?

Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Edward rebuscaba en una maleta.

Sacó algo negro envuelto en plástico y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Jacob siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Ve con él.

Ella contuvo un suspiro de impaciencia. Si quería averiguar lo que

estaban tramando, iba a tener que seguirles la corriente.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos,

Jacob la atrapó por la muñeca y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Le cubrió los

labios con los suyos, exigiendo y demandando. Él enredó los dedos en su

pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que estuvo en la posición que él

quería.

Igual que siempre que la besaba, se perdió en él. Cuanto más se abría

ella, más profundamente se zambullía él. Y en el momento en que eso

ocurría, a ella le palpitaba la cabeza, se le aceleraba el corazón y su sexo…

estaba tan mojado que era mejor que no llevara bragas.

Un largo instante después, él alzó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Estoy loco por ti, pequeña.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y luego se le aceleró. «Te amo». Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero contuvo las palabras. Él disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos mientras superaba el trágico asesinato de su esposa, razón por la que había estado a punto de convertirse en un alcohólico; no iba a enamorarse de ella. Igual que Edward no iba a prescindir del resto de las mujeres de manera permanente. Esperar otra cosa era para niñas que creían en cuentos de hadas.

—Me pasa lo mismo, señor.

El sombrío alivio que vio en su cara la dejó perpleja. ¿Pensaba él que

iban a pasarse día y noche juntos, entregándose de todas las maneras

posibles, si no le importara?

Él la soltó bruscamente, la sostuvo por los hombros y la obligó a

girarse hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Venga…

Entró en la estancia con cautela… Una luz suave le calentó la cara

cuando Edward la situó ante el lavabo para levantarle la falda y pasarle la

mano por las nalgas. Le retiró el dilatador poco a poco. La ausencia de

presión la hizo suspirar de alivio. Tras lavar el juguete y limpiarse las

manos, él le tendió una serie de artículos envueltos en plástico negro.

—Ponte esto y date prisa. No queremos retrasarnos. —Edward le rozó

los labios con un beso y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Apenas tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que en el paquete había

prendas que revelaban más de lo que cubrían. Un _body _de red con unas

aberturas estratégicamente situadas sobre su sexo y su trasero fue lo

primero que vio. Después cogió algo de cuero… ¿Un vestido? No sabría

cómo llamarlo. El corpiño parecía más bien un _bustier_. En vez de apretarse

con cordones en la espalda, se cerraba con una cremallera en el frente y

acababa debajo de los pechos, que quedaban al descubierto. Estos

sobresalían por encima de la prenda y sus pezones rosados estaban duros

como guijarros al pensar en todo lo que Edward y Jacob podían hacerle esa

noche. Debajo del ceñido corpiño, había una faldita de cuero que terminaba

justo encima de su coño, dejándolo al descubierto. En las caderas, bajaba

un poco más. Se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo por encima del hombro. La prenda le cubría la mitad de las nalgas. La otra mitad estaba

tan desnuda como el día que nació, salvo la red que dibujaba sus glúteos.

Tras revisar con rapidez el peinado y el maquillaje, se puso unas

plataformas negras que Edward había dejado en el lavabo. Luego se miró.

Parecía una mezcla entre estrella del porno y miembro de una banda…

Pero estaba… ¡Caray!

Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró a hurtadillas. Los dos estaban

esperándola con los ojos brillantes de impaciencia. Cualquier resto de

incertidumbre desapareció bajo sus ardientes miradas.

—No te escondas detrás de la puerta, pequeña —ordenó Jacob.— Sal.

Le temblaban los dedos cuando apagó la luz del cuarto de baño y entró

en el dormitorio. Les escuchó gemir. Una mirada rápida le indicó que los

dos se habían puesto pantalones de cuero y lucían unas saludables protuberancias.

Edward le acarició un pecho, frotando el pulgar sobre el pezón.

—Estás preciosa.

—Sí, lo está —convino Jacob, deslizándole una mano bajo la faldita, por la cadera.

—Mmm… —Edward se inclinó para besarle el seno—. Me vuelves loco de deseo.

Ella tuvo que soltar una risita tonta al escucharlo.

Jacob le tendió una gabardina negra y ella se la puso con rapidez. Así

que no iban a quedarse allí, sino que irían a otro sitio. ¿En dónde era

aceptable aparecer vestido de esa manera?

Después de que los dos se pusieran unas ceñidas camisetas negras, la

condujeron hasta la puerta. Edward había llamado ya para que les llevaran

el coche y se deslizaron por las calles escasamente alumbradas con destino

desconocido. La curiosidad la carcomía, pero no pronunció las preguntas

que rondaban en su cerebro; no tardaría en enterarse. Por ahora le bastaba

con saber que ellos dos impedirían que la arrestaran por escándalo o la

confundieran con una prostituta.

Permaneció sentada silenciosamente junto a Jacob que, de repente, le

vendó los ojos. Una vez que le puso una máscara acolchada, la tomó de la

mano. Los nervios le encogían el estómago, pero aquel simple toque la

apaciguaba.

Tras unos minutos, el coche se detuvo y la ayudaron a salir. Una vez

dentro de dondequiera que hubieran ido, Edward saludó a una mujer

llamada Guisantito, que tenía la voz parecida a Betty Boop. Él bromeó con

ella porque, al parecer, se había teñido el pelo de color púrpura. Luego

atravesaron otra puerta hasta un lugar que parecía un bar o un club de

copas. La gente hablaba en voz baja y se escuchaba el tintineo de vasos de

cristal.

Después de que la guiaran por la sala, Edward la detuvo, tomándola

del brazo.

—Te ayudaré a bajar las escaleras. Sígueme y confía en mí. No te

dejaré caer.

—Lo sé. —Le brindó una sonrisa sabiendo que su expresión debía de

transmitir todo su nerviosismo, aunque él no dijo nada.

Dio gracias de que nadie pudiera ver lo que llevaba debajo del abrigo

mientras le cogía la mano.

Jacob la sostuvo por el otro brazo. Bajaron lentamente los tres juntos.

Los sonidos de azotes y gemidos se combinaban con el olor a cuero. Un deje almizclado flotaba en el aire. ¿Sudor? ¿Deseo? ¿Sexo? Lo que fuera era un poderoso afrodisíaco que inundó sus fosas nasales y le endureció los pezones. Debían que estar en alguna especie de club sexual.

Justo cuando acababa de pensar eso, llegaron al final de las escaleras

y Edward le quitó la venda. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a

la luz.

—La luz es demasiado brillante —comentó, entrecerrando los ojos.—Espero que se suavice.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber luz. Si un Amo va a zurrar a su sumisa, atarla o depilarla, o quiere realizar cualquier otro acto que se le ocurra, debe poder verla para asegurarse de que ella obtiene lo que desea y si no es así, dárselo.

«Entendido». Miró a su alrededor y observó las escenas iluminadas que se presentaban ante sus ojos.

Había sumisas atadas a bancos de azotes, a mesas, a la enorme cruz que había en la esquina; la mayoría estaban siendo azotadas, flageladas o palmeadas. Un Amo decoraba los pechos de su sumisa con unos patrones. Otro pasaba una cuerda por los pequeños _piercings _que tenía su sumisa a ambos lados de la columna como si fuera un corsé. «¡Caray!».

Apartó la mirada y Edward se rio.

—No le veo la gracia. Odio las agujas o cualquier otra cosa que traspase la piel.

Él se puso serio al instante.

—Has tenido que sufrir demasiados pinchazos. No te haremos nada de eso, _belleza_. Lo siento.

Jacob le puso la mano en la nuca y se la acarició para tranquilizarla.

—Edward se arrepiente de comportarse como un capullo. Por desgracia, lo hace casi todo el tiempo.

Edward dio un puñetazo a su hermano, pero bloqueó con su cuerpo la imagen de las escenas mientras la conducía a un pasillo. Sus pisadas resonaron en los suelos de hormigón.

—Me llegó el rumor de que estabas aquí. —Un hombre apareció en el umbral de una puerta con una amplia sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Edward. Alto y delgado, poseía unos penetrantes ojos grises. Aunque vestía un elegante traje que podría hacerle parecer un intelectual, emitía vibraciones de amenazante poder.

—¡Hola, Mike! ¿Qué tal? —Edward le tendió la mano.

El hombre se la estrechó.

—Muy bien. Demasiado ocupado. ¿Todavía buscando problemas?

—Cada minuto de mi vida. —Edward se giró hacia su hermano—.

Mike, quizá recuerdes a Jacob.

Mike le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—En efecto. ¿Hoy estás sobrio?

Ella contuvo el aliento. «Eso era no andarse con rodeos».

Jacob entrecerró los ojos como si le estuviera costando seguir siendo

educado.

—Sí.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Cuando Mike clavó en ella aquellos ojos grises

para estudiarla, intentó no estremecerse.

—¿Quién es esta dulce sumisa?

Ella no podía sostener su mirada, así que bajó la vista al suelo. ¿Qué

se suponía que debía responder? Notó que se le enrojecían las mejillas y

miró a Edward.

—Esta es Bella. Es prima de una amiga de James. —Le acarició el codo—. Tranquila, _belleza_. Puedes hablar.

Buscando fuerza en su interior, se obligó a alzar la mirada. Se concentró en el pelo rubio de Mike, que había comenzado a llenarse de canas en las sienes. Su mirada era demasiado vehemente.

—Hola.

Él sonrió con amabilidad. Su aura de poder no cedió ni un ápice, pero

al menos supo que no desataría aquella parte oscura en ella.

De hecho, él le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un club como el Dominium?

—Sí, lo es.

—Lo supe en cuanto te vi. —Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda y ella

percibió el indicio de unos hoyuelos bajo la barba incipiente—. Espero que te diviertas y hagas que se gane cada gramo de tu sumisión; Edward merece un reto.

—Ni caso —murmuró una mujer que pasaba en ese momento junto a ellos con un corsé azul de encaje que enfatizaba sus lujuriosos pechos y su diminuta cintura.

Tenía el pelo rubio a la altura de la cintura. Llevaba puesto un lazo negro alrededor del cuello y una sonrisa descarada en la cara. Era digna del póster central de cualquier revista.—Lo único que conseguirás es el culo rojo, pero disfrutarás de ello — aseguró la belleza.

Mike arqueó una ceja y la miró con expresión irritada.

—Jessica… estás siendo irrespetuosa. Discúlpate.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo mecánicamente, sin nada de sinceridad.—Ya sabes cómo soy.

—Una bruja. No conseguiremos cambiarte ni con un millón de palizas.

—No, pero te dejo intentarlo. —Se rio ella.

A Bella no debería haberle gustado que otra mujer hiciera propuestas a su hombre… Más o menos. Pero le gustó el humor de la mujer y admiró su coraje.

—¡Jessica! —La expresión de Mike era definitivamente enfadada.

Ella puso en blanco unos ojos verdes maquillados con _kohl_.

—Vale, vale… —La mujer la miró a ella—. En serio, mira a este. Estoy segura de que el diablo y él comparten un par de genes.

Jessica sacó la lengua a Mike antes de alejarse lentamente. El

hombre la observó marcharse con los puños cerrados. En el momento en

que ella les mostró la espalda, en la tensa cara del dueño del club apareció

un desnudo y sombrío anhelo que la dejó conmocionada. Si deseaba tanto a

Jessica, ¿por qué se lo ocultaba?

Edward miró a Mike con una sonrisa.

—¡Joder! Esta chica da al término «malcriada» una nueva dimensión.

—En particular desde que permití que un nuevo Amo se encargara de su entrenamiento. Es mucho más permisivo con ella. —Mike entrelazó las manos a la espalda, parecía totalmente indiferente.

Edward lo miró anonadado, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara.

—¿Has renunciado a ella y la has entregado a otro Amo?

A juzgar por el tono de Edward, aquello era extraño. Y por lo que ella veía, Mike deseaba a la hermosa rubia con cada fibra de su ser.

El dueño del club respiró hondo.

—Sí.

Edward negó con la cabeza como si le costara creerlo. Luego miró a su hermano.

—¿Puedes acompañar a Bella por el pasillo? Es la tercera puerta a la derecha. —Entregó a Jacob una llave de tarjeta—. Yo voy ahora mismo.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Vámonos, pequeña.

Ella no quería irse. Se moría de curiosidad por saber por qué Mike renunciaba a una mujer a la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, siguió a Jacob por el pasillo hasta una estancia privada.

Tras abrir la puerta e invitarla a entrar, apretó el interruptor que había en la pared, a su espalda, iluminando un conjunto de artilugios propios de BDSM. Había látigos, pinzas o cuerdas en cada lugar que miraba. Incluso

había una anticuada estaca. De repente, la vida sexual de las personas que

acababa de conocer pasó a un segundo plano y comenzó a preocuparse por

la suya. Era una mujer sin experiencia que se hallaba en un club de sexo y

no con uno, sino con dos Amos. Tragó saliva. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

**¿En que estaba pensando Bella?**

**Gabylor**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

—¿ES que te has vuelto loco? —preguntó Edward al dueño del local.

Edward fue consciente de que Mike pretendía silenciarle con una

mirada colérica. Sí, sí, así que al malvado Amo no le gustaba su tono.

Estaba perdiéndose estar con Bella y lo único que quería era que su

amigo supiera que pensaba —igual que muchos de los presentes— que

había perdido el juicio.

—Es lo más conveniente para Jessica —aseguró Mike con rigidez.

—¿De veras? ¿No será que es lo más fácil para ti? Si no la tienes bajo

tu protección ni en tu cama, entonces no tienes que convencerte a ti mismo

de que no te importa.

—Me importa y ella lo sabe.

—¿También sabe que la amas?

Mike se acercó amenazadoramente.

—¿Quién es el que ha perdido ahora el puto juicio?

—No estoy ciego, hombre. Veo la manera cómo la miras, cómo la

proteges. ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién le pagó los estudios?

—Quería asistir a la universidad y ella no podía pagársela. —Mike

estaba a la defensiva—. Mucho de lo que aprendió le ayuda en su trabajo

aquí.

—¿De verdad piensas en lo mucho que aprendió cuando te la tiras?

El otro Amo apretó los dientes. Edward pensó que parecía estar a

punto de arrancarle cada una de sus extremidades.

—Tú sabes mucho más que yo sobre tirártela. Jamás he disfrutado de

ese privilegio.

Así que eso era lo que le molestaba…

—Ni yo. La única vez que tuve oportunidad de hacerlo fue cuando

James estaba tratando de someterla. Sospechaba que tú sentías algo por

ella. Y así es; siempre he sabido lo que sientes por ella. No iba a clavarte

un puñal por la espalda.

El visible alivio en la cara de Mike hubiera sido gracioso si no

comprendiera a la perfección lo territorial que era un hombre enamorado.

Y él lo entendía desde hacía solo unos días, desde que Bella le había

arruinado para las demás mujeres.

—Gracias.

—¿No has tocado nunca a Jessica? ¿Ni siquiera una vez? —No era

capaz de imaginar la fuerza de voluntad que debía de haber ejercido

Mike, codiciando a una mujer durante años, sin reclamarla nunca.

—He trabajado con ella en multitud de entrenamientos, en especial en

las nuevas clases de sumisión, pero eso es público. A solas intento no… —

Contuvo el aliento—. Solo ocurrió una vez. Me detuve en cuanto me di

cuenta y no tengo intención de volver a recorrer ese camino. Tiene

veinticinco años y yo casi cuarenta. Puede aspirar a alguien más joven.

Él meneó la cabeza. El amor era el amor. ¿Por qué le daban tanta

importancia a la edad?

—Creo que Jessica está enamorada de ti.

El dueño del club era un protector nato, capaz de poner en su sitio a

cualquier otro Amo. En una ocasión había perseguido a un presunto

violador al que dio una paliza que le dejó sin sentido. Le vio hacer una

mueca. Así que los sentimientos de Jessica no eran nuevos para él, ya se

había dado cuenta de ellos.

—Está con otro tipo, así que fin de la historia. Además, ¿desde cuándo

te ha dado por creer en el amor eterno y la fidelidad?

—Desde que conozco a Bella. —Encogió los hombros—. Quizá era

como era porque no la conocía antes. Solía mirar el mundo con desidia y

cada vez me importaba menos el mañana. Sin embargo ahora lo veo a

través de sus ojos. Pienso en el futuro con esperanza. Me despierto lleno de

entusiasmo… Es algo… Es como si todo encajara en su lugar. Venga, ríete.

Mike parecía más bien a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo con una

mueca de disgusto.

—Me alegro por ti. Trátala bien y no permitas que se aleje.

«O te arrepentirás». Escuchó en su mente las palabras tácitas de

Mike.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de su amigo. Respondió al tiempo que

se despedía con una mano antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Sin duda

había dejado a Jessica por algún honorable principio del que no podía estar

más equivocado. Meneó la cabeza ante tamaña estupidez, decidido a no

cometer el mismo error.

Caminó por el corredor y se topó con Jessica al doblar la esquina.

Había espiado su conversación con Mike. Dada la distancia y el tono de

voz utilizado era imposible que hubiera escuchado algo, pero el anhelo de

su cara lo decía todo. Sin duda estaba enamorada del dueño del club y,

conociéndola, habría hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido para seducirle.

Esa chica no se rendía con facilidad.

Vio que otro hombre se detenía detrás de la chica y le rodeaba la

diminuta cintura con una mano al tiempo que le daba un beso en el hombro

desnudo. Alto, moreno y de ojos azules —y muy colado por Jessica— le

sujetó la nuca con un gesto posesivo. Ella le recibió con una sonrisa y

permitió que la alejara de allí tras dirigir una persistente mirada a la

espalda cada vez más lejana de Mike.

Volvió a menear la cabeza lamentándolo por ambos. Jamás había

pensado demasiado en que ellos estuvieran conteniendo sus sentimientos.

Era cierto que los había notado, pero jamás le habían importado

demasiado.

Quizá porque antes de conocer a Bella no creía en el amor.

Sin duda era increíble lo que podía pasar en solo una semana en

compañía de la mujer adecuada.

Aligeró el paso para dirigirse al lugar donde ella le esperaba en

compañía de Jacob. Siete días antes quería estrangular a su hermano por

haberse convertido en una piltrafa humana, pero ahora Jacob estaba bien;

aquella alocada y hermosa relación era buena para los tres. Ella les hacía

ser mejores hombres. Y ellos también se esforzaban en buscar sutiles

maneras de contribuir al juego. Harían cualquier cosa por Bella. Una

buena relación de sumisión y dominación se basaba en dar a la sumisa lo

que necesitaba, pero lo que tenían con ella había alcanzado un nuevo nivel

de necesidad de proteger y adorar.

Si todo iba bien, esa noche sería definitiva. Se abrirían por completo.

Apenas lograba contener la impaciencia.

Entró. Vio que Bella se paseaba en el extremo más alejado, con

mirada ausente y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Jacob la observaba como

un voraz e impaciente depredador.

Cuando su hermano le miró, sonrió. Sí, los dos habían planeado

derribar los límites que atenazaban la confianza de la joven y esperaban

tener la oportunidad de ver cada centímetro de su preciosa chica en todo su

desnudo esplendor, cicatrices incluidas.

Se acercó a ella, lenta pero inexorablemente, para asirla por los

hombros. Ella le miró. Su expresión era de ansiedad.

—¿Bella?

—No sé si estoy preparada para… esto. —Señaló a su alrededor, al

equipamiento que llenaba la estancia, antes de volver a mirarle, pálida y

nerviosa.

Él le apresó la cara entre las manos.

—Esta noche no son importantes todas estas cosas, _belleza_, sino

nosotros. Jacob y yo te protegeremos. Eres preciosa. —Le puso la mano en

la nuca—. Jamás te haríamos daño. Siempre puedes decir tu palabra segura

y la respetaremos. Si no lo hiciéramos, Mike nos mataría —bromeó.—Es posible que con ese traje te haya parecido sofisticado, pero por debajo…No me gustaría encontrármelo en un callejón oscuro.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa es nuestra chica. ¿Cuál es tu palabra segura?

La sonrisa desapareció.

—Ford.

La palabra salió entrecortada e insegura, haciendo que el corazón le

diera un vuelco.

—En efecto. No temas usarla si lo necesitas. Pero esta noche nos

sumergiremos aquí dentro —señaló su cabeza—. Y aquí —le puso la mano

sobre el corazón—. Respira y relájate. Recuerda que queremos todo lo que

puedas darnos.

Jacob se acercó y cogió la mano de Bella para llevársela a los

labios.

—Eso es, pequeña.

Bella asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza. Por lo general era

arrojada y valiente. Se sometía con un aplomo y elegancia natural que

llenaba sus almas como una mágica balada, pero esa noche parecía un

acorde disonante.

Lanzó una mirada de aprensión a su hermano, preguntándole en

silencio si debían esperar o seguir adelante. Jacob asintió. Tenía razón,

pensó. Ya lo habían discutido. Bella necesitaba liberarse de ese peso.

Algunas veces, las lecciones necesarias eran difíciles de aprender, aunque

llegar a conseguirlo podía ser muy difícil. Tenía razones de sobra para

resistirse… Rendirse a un mujeriego y a un alcohólico en ciernes era la

principal. Sin embargo, tenía una por la que sucumbir: su corazón.

Rezó para que lo que ella guardaba allí dentro fuera suficiente.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó.

Ella vaciló antes de asentir.

—Sí.

Jacob arqueó una ceja.

—¿Bella? ¿Es así cómo tienes que dirigirte a nosotros?

—Sí, señor —se corrigió ella, tragando saliva.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, él la tomó del codo y la condujo hasta la

cruz de San Andrés. Al final, la presionaría e insistiría en que se ofreciera a

ellos tal y como querían, pero esa era su primera escena de sumisión.

Estaban en un lugar desconocido con un mobiliario que resultaba

demasiado exótico… Desafiarla demasiado pronto no funcionaría. Él sabía

muy bien cuándo elegir sus batallas.

Cuando se detuvieron junto a la cruz, él sacó una pinza para el pelo de

la mochila que Jacob había dejado en el suelo y recogió el cabello de

Bella en lo alto de su cabeza antes de indicarle que apoyara la espalda

contra la madera. Jacob le tomó una de las muñecas y se la aseguró en una

de las aspas con el grillete que había en el extremo. Él hizo lo mismo en el

otro lado. Luego, ambos se arrodillaron y repitieron la acción con cada

tobillo. Aunque por lo general las sumisas eran inmovilizadas de cara a la

cruz, él quería que ella sintiera que tenía la espalda protegida y a salvo…

por el momento.

La vio estremecerse, vulnerable y hermosa. La mirada que observó en

los ojos de Jacob después de que este deslizara la vista de arriba abajo por

su cuerpo reflejaba lo que él sentía. Tenían que proteger aquel tesoro. Ella

les había entregado su confianza, cedido a su fuerza, proporcionándoles a

la vez un puente para salvar el abismo entre ellos. Necesitaban que tuviera

más confianza en sí misma y liberarla de aquella preocupación que la

agobiaba.

Bella parecía querer formular un millón de preguntas, pero

permaneció en silencio. Él esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Estás perfecta. Tenemos planes para esta noche. Acuérdate de

respirar. No pienses. Limítate a sentir y estate segura en todo momento de

que estamos aquí para protegerte.

No esperó una respuesta, sino que se giró hacia Jacob, que ya tenía el

primer instrumento en la mano: un pequeño cuchillo muy afilado.

En el momento en que ella vio el filo, abrió los ojos como platos con

expresión de pánico.

—¿Jacob?

—Relájate, pequeña. Confía en nosotros.

Ella tragó saliva, paralizada, con la respiración entrecortada. Por fin,

asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso no basta —murmuró su hermano—. Dinos que consientes.

—No sé lo que vas a hacer —adujo ella.

—De eso se trata. —Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Un momento después, ella inspiró de manera entrecortada.

—O confío o no lo hago. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

—Sí —repuso Jacob.

—Entonces, sí. Adelante, señor.

No era que Bella no tuviera sus reservas, pero les entregaba la

confianza que le pedían, temerosa y hermosa a la vez. Eso era lo que los

dos querían y les hacía sentir poderosos; saber que ella ponía, literalmente,

esa seguridad en sus manos.

Jacob se acercó más, clavando los ojos en ella como si quisiera

raptarla. Y seguramente querría, él le entendía a la perfección. Se hizo a un

lado muy despacio para que fuera su hermano el que accediera a Bella.

Jacob separó la red de su piel con la punta del cuchillo e introdujo el frío

metal entre sus pechos. Ella jadeó; se tensó. Él se detuvo para esperar a ver

si utilizaba la palabra segura, pero no lo hizo.

Jacob se inclinó y cubrió los labios de Bella con los suyos para

darle un beso entre hambriento y tranquilizador. La persuadió poco a poco

para que abriera la boca hasta apoderarse de ella por completo. Le sostuvo

la barbilla con la mano libre y le ladeó la cabeza para sumergirse todavía

más adentro, obligándola a aceptarlo en un beso íntimo. Él se puso duro

simplemente observándolos.

Por fin, su hermano pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios

exuberantes y se alejó. Ella gimió. Tenía los pezones duros y toda su piel

había adquirido un dulce tono rosado.

Jacob la miró a los ojos y movió el cuchillo a un lado, apretándolo

con suavidad en el suave valle entre sus pechos. Cuando ella jadeó, él tiró

bruscamente del arma y cortó la red.

Bella se relajó y él sonrió. Luego se acercó al lado derecho y puso

la mano sobre su torso, cubierto de cuero. Notó el frío de la cremallera en

la piel, pero al apoyar su cuerpo contra el de ella y apresar sus labios, se

derritió por dentro. Era dulce como el azúcar, melosa, sumisa y

encantadora. Ella se entregó por completo, ablandándose cuando sintió su

contacto. Él introdujo un dedo en la red rota y agrandó el agujero hasta

sacar un pecho y luego el otro, frotando a continuación los pezones con los

pulgares. Estarían preciosos adornados con unas pinzas.

Buscó un par de ellas, decoradas con piedras de colores, en un cajón

cercano y se dedicó a chupar alternativamente los dos brotes para

asegurarse de que las opresivas joyas no dañarían las sensibles cimas con

sus dientes de acero. No podía dejarla en aquel estado de intensa

sensibilidad, necesitaba su atención, su dolor, su deseo y, en especial, su

amor. Le puso las pinzas.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido y cerró los puños

como si quisiera contenerlo. No lo había previsto así, pero estaba seguro de

que ella estaba disfrutando del mordisco de dolor.

—Eres increíble, _belleza _—canturreó con dulzura en su oído—. ¿Te

gustaría saber que tanto Jacob como yo nos recreamos en cada centímetro

de tu cuerpo expuesto? ¿Que nos morimos por ver cómo te corres como

resultado de nuestras atenciones? ¿Que queremos saborearte y follarte?

—Sí… —gimió ella con la mirada nublada.

—Pero aún no, claro. Tengo más sorpresas para ti.

Jacob se acercó a ella otra vez con el cuchillo en la mano. En esa

ocasión ella ni siquiera se estremeció cuando su hermano puso el filo

encima del pezón y lo deslizó hacia arriba muy despacio. No la hizo

sangrar. De hecho, apenas le rozó la piel. Era deslumbrante ver la creciente

confianza de Bella. Aquello le dio esperanza, quizá el plan funcionara.

El siseo del cuchillo en su piel era similar al que provocaba en sus

pantalones. Se había puesto duro. Deseó follarla ya, pero no podía

apresurarla.

—¿Se te ha acelerado el corazón, pequeña? —Jacob la besó en la

clavícula.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Te hormiguea la piel?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que cayera un pálido mechón

sobre sus hombros.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Estás mojada?

Ella les lanzó su mirada más invitadora y seductora.

—Lo estoy, señor.

Jacob no pudo resistirse. Le puso la mano entre las piernas y la

acarició, haciéndola gemir. Vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos vidriosos. Tenía

la piel sonrojada y jadeaba cuando arqueó las caderas hacia los dedos.

Él observó con placer cómo su hermano le introducía los dedos en el coño y la follaba con ellos un par de veces. Luego retiró el brazo y alzó la

mano, estaba empapada.

—Buena chica. —Jacob se chupó las yemas—. Y muy dulce.

Sintió envidia. ¡Joder!, también quería saborear su dulzura. «Pronto», se prometió a sí mismo. Todavía tenían mucho que obtener de Bella.

Jacob giró la muñeca y puso el cuchillo bajo el tirante del _body _de

red. Lo cortó en dos y la tela cayó. Él liberó el pecho y besó la piel pálida.

Edward contuvo el aliento y apretó con fuerza el corsé de cuero. Notó

una intensa sensación de anticipación en el vientre y la energía atravesó su

erección mientras esperaba impaciente. Unos segundos después, Jacob

cortaba el otro tirante. Fue él quien retiró la red del otro pecho.

Ella gimió, sensual y deslumbrada… Hechizada. Tenía la piel de

gallina. El momento era plenamente emocional. Ella estaba perdida en el

desesperado deseo de entregarse a ellos. Y él quería tomarla por completo.

Era el momento perfecto para bajar la cremallera del corsé.

La prenda se despegó de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo de cemento con

un golpe seco. Ella parpadeó. Parecía excitada y perdida. Quería que él la

guiara y, ¡maldita fuera!, eso le excitaba todavía más.

Tomó los deshilachados bordes del _body _y tiró de ellos, la red se abrió hasta su sexo. Los restos de la prenda cayeron sobre sus muslos. El torso de

Bella quedó desnudo, salvo por las pequeñas pinzas con gemas que

decoraban sus pezones.

Todavía ruborizada y jadeante, separó los labios rojos en una muda

súplica mientras él deslizaba un dedo por su cuerpo desde el hueco de las

clavículas, rodeando los pechos lentamente, hasta que tomó el brillante

colgante de una de las pinzas y tiró. Ella contuvo el aliento, horrorizada,

pero él volvió a tirar antes de continuar su camino por el abdomen hasta

acariciarla más abajo. Bella jadeó cuando él continuó su rumbo y el jadeo se convirtió en un suspiro cuando acarició su sexo, revoloteando sobre el clítoris. Ella gimió su nombre.

Perfecta, irreprimible. Preparada. Y a pesar de lo mucho que quería

llevarla a la cama y follarla hasta la extenuación, se ciñó al plan que había

tramado con su hermano. El orgasmo que podía alcanzar ahora no era tan

importante como la confianza de la que disfrutaría durante el resto de su

vida. Pero cada vez resultaba más difícil recordarlo.

Se apartó provocando un gemido de protesta en Bella. La acalló

arqueando una ceja antes de inclinarse para recoger la mochila. Lo primero

que sacó fue una pequeña bolsa de plástico llena de un material blanco y

mullido. Parecía una larga venda de algodón. Sonrió para sus adentros, las

apariencias eran engañosas.

Sacó el producto de la bolsa y comenzó a amasarlo hasta que pareció

delicado algodón de azúcar blanco. Notó que Bella se preguntaba que

estaba haciendo, pero no le aclaró nada. Se limitó a inclinarse para besar

suavemente la curva superior de un pecho y pegó en ese punto un poco de

algodón, desde donde hizo que envolviera el pezón, antes de seguir

dibujando una línea blanca a lo largo de su abdomen hasta justo encima del

monte de Venus. Repitió la decoración en el otro seno, un pequeño corazón

blanco apareció dibujado sobre su piel. Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja y se

arrodilló para colocar el algodón sobre su sexo. No le sorprendió que, ya

que estaba allí abajo, su hermano aprovechara para acariciar los

resbaladizos pliegues y lamer el pequeño clítoris. El gemido de Bella

desató sus emociones.

Después, sería más intenso. Edward contuvo el aliento, obligándose a

quedarse quieto.

Acarició las mejillas de Bella.

—¿Cómo estás, _belleza_?

El largo jadeo le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, sobre todo porque

escuchaba perfectamente el festín que se estaba dando su hermano en su coño.

—Me c-corro, señor.

—Contén el orgasmo, sumisa. No tienes permiso para correrte.—Exigió él con una voz que rezumaba poder.

Ella gimió en protesta, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

—Jake… —advirtió a su hermano, que se retiró de su sexo con un suspiro de decepción. Sí, era una lástima, pero establecer el grado de confianza adecuado era prioritario.

Edward se concentró en ella.

—¿Confías en nosotros?

—Sí, señor —dijo sin titubear.

Esperaba que fuera de verdad.

—Recuérdalo.

Se detuvo hasta que asintió antes de inclinarse y tomar el objeto que

más necesitaba en ese momento. Se lo puso frente a la cara.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y su mirada se volvió cautelosa.

—Un… un mechero.

—En efecto.

Edward lo encendió y una pequeña llama amarilla surgió entre ellos.

La bajó al borde de algodón que revoloteaba cerca de su sexo.

—¿Quieres usar tu palabra segura? —Jacob clavó los ojos en los de ella.—Jamás haríamos nada perjudicial para ti, pequeña, pero entendemos que dudes.

—¿Va a dolerme? —le tembló la voz.

Él la entendía; Bella ya había sufrido demasiados traumas. No

llevaban juntos el tiempo suficiente como para comprender los límites. Ni

siquiera había aprendido a entregarse por completo a ellos.

Pero esperaba que aquello no tardara demasiado en suceder.

—Te provocará placer —aseguró.

—Debo de estar loca —dijo ella, casi para sí misma, antes de cerrar

los ojos con fuerza—. Confío en ti.

La excitación que surgió en su interior explotó en su corazón como un

volcán en erupción. El poder y el orgullo se aunaron y cualquier pizca de

paciencia desapareció.

Cuando alargó la mano para encender el algodón, ella se estremeció

de miedo. Notó que se le aceleraba el pulso en el rápido latido en la base

del cuello. Toda ella temblaba, pero siguió sin usar la palabra segura.

¡Dios!, si no la follaba ya iba a estallar.

Con un dedo, la obligó a alzar la barbilla, asegurándose de que sus

ojos permanecían alejados de la llama encendida. Entonces acercó el fuego

al algodón colocado justo encima de los pliegues hinchados y resbaladizos.

Las líneas blancas comenzaron a arder con rápidas y brillantes llamas,

apenas destellos fugaces… antes de apagarse. Él notó en qué momento se

percataba ella de que el calor… estimulaba las sensaciones en vez de

quemarla. La vio contonear las caderas, intentando retener el placer. Sí, un

toque de calor podría llevarla al límite, pero no sería ese día. Ese día solo

se correría si ellos le hacían alcanzar el orgasmo con las manos o sus

miembros.

Ella empujó los pechos hacia delante, suplicando más sin palabras.

Edward se preguntaba si la siguiente sensación la empujaría al precipicio y

les daría una razón para castigarla.

—Eso ha estado bien, _belleza_.

—Has sido muy valiente —añadió Jacob—. Gracias por tu confianza.

Ella dio las gracias temblorosamente con la cabeza, su cuerpo parecía

destilar pura súplica.

—Relájate. Si eres buena alcanzarás tu placer muy pronto.

—Deprisa. Por favor…

Edward miró a su hermano y le hizo un gesto. Jacob asintió con la

cabeza y quitaron las pinzas de los pezones a la vez. Al segundo, ella gritó

cuando la sangre volvió a las erizadas puntas. Ambos se inclinaron para

lamer y succionar los sensibles brotes al unísono, con ocasionales

mordisquitos. Ella gritó. Y, aunque habían estimulado cada nervio de su

cuerpo, contuvo el orgasmo.

Pero ahora venía la prueba definitiva.

Él presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y ella siseó ante el contacto de su

torso cálido contra su piel ardiente. Las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus

ojos le impactaron en el corazón. ¡Joder!, si ella se lo permitía le daría

todo lo mejor. Jamás tendría que preocuparse más por estar sola o dudar de

sí misma. Era suya, y él lo sabía en el fondo de su alma. Y si Dios quería,

tras esa noche, ella también lo sabría.

Le capturó sus labios con los suyos y arrasó su boca. El beso no fue

suave ni dulce, sino crudo y anhelante. Con aquel beso la reclamaba.

Esperaba que ella lo comprendiera y confiara en ellos en lo que vendría a

continuación. Enredó su lengua con la de ella una vez más antes de pasarle

los dedos por el clítoris. Jacob metió la mano entre ellos para pellizcarle

los pezones. Ella se fundió contra él, le entregó su cuerpo, su lengua, su

deseo… arqueándose todo lo que le permitían las esposas. Estaba

preparada.

_—Belleza _—canturreó él—, ¿quieres correrte?

—¡Sí! —espetó con rapidez—. Sí, señor.

—Nosotros queremos que lo hagas. Y una vez que alcances el placer,

_belleza_… Oh, cariño, entonces haremos que te corras otra vez con la lengua antes de follarte. ¿Lo deseas?

Ella jadeó.

—¡S-sí… señor! Por favor. Por favor… Sí.

Miró a Jacob. Su hermano asintió. Seguían en sintonía. «¡Excelente!».

Juntos le liberaron las muñecas. Ella se derrumbó contra la cruz

cuando le soltaron también los tobillos. Bella parpadeó y los observó con

los ojos implorantes y la piel brillante.

—Estamos aquí para ti, pequeña —prometió Jacob con solemnidad,

antes de señalar la estancia con el dedo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es

recorrer la habitación hasta esa cama.

Bella se quedó paralizada. ¿Caminar desnuda sin nada que cubriera sus

cicatrices?

—Son solo diez pasos, _belleza _—la animó Edward, tendiéndole la

mano—. Puedes hacerlo. Y cuando lo hagas, nos sentiremos muy

orgullosos de ti.

Quería hacerlo, quería recibir el placer que le prometían. Su sexo

palpitaba anhelante. Sus radiantes sonrisas siempre la iluminaban por

dentro y ella se desviviría por recibir su aprobación… pero lo que

exigían… ¿Qué ocurriría si seguía sus órdenes y, en lugar de sonrisas,

recibía miradas de horror? ¿Y si la echaban de allí?

Miró la cama. Luego las luces del techo. Se estremeció. La razón le decía que no serían tan crueles, al menos no en su cara. Pero ¿y si la fea realidad que escondía hacía desaparecer sus sentimientos por ella? Después de todo, no serían los primeros hombres que se estremecieran de repugnancia al verle la espalda. Y no podría culparles, ella también odiaba ver esas marcas. Y todavía seguía palpitándole el clítoris.

—Apagad la luz. —Sabía que no era un Ama y que no tenía derecho a exigir, sin embargo, ellos conocían su condición; sabían cuánto le aterrorizaba eso.

—No —repuso Edward con un tono tan tierno que quiso llorar.

Quizá no supieran el porqué de su vacilación.

—Si hago eso, veréis…

—¿… veremos tu espalda? Sí. De eso se trata. No suelo usar cuchillos ni fuego ni me gustan los juegos que provocan el miedo, pero esta noche, _belleza_, he obtenido una deslumbrante confianza por tu parte. No te reprimas ahora.

—Piénsalo, pequeña —intervino Jacob—. Un cuchillo y una llama sí podían provocarte dolor, nosotros solo queremos verte. Únicamente tienes que atravesar la estancia. No te tocaremos si no quieres —añadió él.—Te queremos. Sea lo que sea lo que necesites, aquí estaremos.

Un bonito discurso, sin duda… Se mordió el labio inferior, apoyada en la cruz, mientras una gélida corriente inundaba su sangre ardiente. Si la cruz no fuera de madera tratada y recubierta por una tela, seguramente sentiría las astillas en la piel.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? —preguntó Edward con

suavidad.

¿Estaba de broma?

—Que veáis lo feas que son…

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y una resbaló por su mejilla.

Quería confiar en ellos. Aquello estaba lastimándola porque sabía que se

sentirían decepcionados. ¿Por qué no la entendían? Estaba claro. Eran

guapos, ricos, inteligentes, agradables… casi perfectos.

Y ella tenía horribles marcas rojas y fruncidas en la piel.

Vio que Edward miraba a Jacob de nuevo, preguntándole en silencio si

debían retroceder, pero Jacob, tan resuelto como siempre, negó con la

cabeza.

—Jamás serás fea para nosotros, pequeña —aseguró Jacob—, pero no

podemos permitir que sigas escondiéndote.

—¿Puedo soltarme el pelo? —le tembló la voz—. Por favor.

Edward pareció querer ceder, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos permitir que sigas usando una excusa. Así no

superarás tus miedos. Aléjate de la cruz, sumisa. Atraviesa la estancia o

asume tu castigo.

Estaba segura de que él tenía razón. Tenía que sobreponerse a ese

miedo. Si esa relación seguía adelante, no podía andar ocultándose de

ellos. Si les mostraba ahora las cicatrices y ellos la rechazaban, dolería, sí,

pero al menos sabría a qué atenerse.

Respiró hondo y se alejó de la cruz. Se llenó de valor, apretó los

puños…

Bonitas justificaciones pero…

—No puedo. —Se rindió.

¡Santo Dios! Era una cobarde. Pequeña, débil y tan frágil y confundida

como la chica que se había despertado del coma para encontrarse con que

su vida había cambiado. Ahora era peor. Ahora decepcionaba a los

hombres que amaba.

Sí, los amaba, y no era capaz de mostrarse ante ellos. Iba a

decepcionarlos hiciera lo que hiciera ¿Por qué no asegurarse de hacerlo?

Jacob entrecerró sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—¿No puedes, sumisa? ¿O no quieres?

—Nos sentimos muy decepcionados, Bella. —Edward parecía a

punto de derribar la puerta con sus propias manos. O quizá solo quisiera sostenerla por los hombros y rogarle. Cólera, dolor y derrota estaban reflejados en sus rasgos.

Que ella pudiera hacer que esos hombres maravillosos y orgullosos sintieran esa angustia la avergonzaba. Aún así no podía darles lo que necesitaban de ella. ¿Estaba tan arruinada como para desperdiciar lo que tenía?

Ante aquel pensamiento, se arrancó la pinza del pelo, dejó que le

cubriera la espalda y se dejó caer de rodillas para llorar.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Jacob.

Oyó sus pasos acercándose y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. No podían verla, no podían tocarla. No podían acercarse o le daría un ataque de nervios.

—Ford —graznó. Entonces les miró y se encontró con sus expresiones paralizadas y afectadas.

Odiándose a sí misma, retrocedió a gatas hasta la cruz y cogió la

gabardina de la mesa; Jacob la había dejado allí cuando entraron. Mientras

se la ponía, deseó correr hacia ellos, dejar que la envolvieran con sus

brazos y sentirlos a su alrededor. Pero si no podía ser la mujer que ellos

necesitaban, tenía que dejar de hacerles perder el tiempo.

—Lo siento.

Se volvió, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

**Pobrecita, la han puesto al limite...que creeis que va a pasar¿?¿?¿?**

**Besituuus,**

**Gabylor**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

BELLA apenas había recorrido tres metros desde la puerta cuando

tropezó con un sólido muro de músculos. Con el corazón acelerado y los

ojos llenos de lágrimas, alzó la mirada, teniendo que parpadear para evitar

las fuertes luces del club.

Mike le bloqueaba el paso.

—Lo siento, señor. —Intentó no sorber por la nariz sin conseguirlo.—Perdone.

Cuando intentó esquivarlo para seguir corriendo, él la sujetó por el

brazo. Podía dar imagen de elegancia, pero bajo el impecable traje y esos

gélidos ojos grises, era sagaz y mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—¿Has utilizado tu palabra segura?

«¿Cómo lo sabía?». Aunque tenía la cabeza llena de fragmentos de

dolor y pesar, logró asentir con la cabeza.

—Pues ven conmigo —la invitó con un suspiro.

Le obedeció porque él no le dejaba elección. Al ver que no la llevaba

de vuelta con Jacob y Edward, sino que recorrían otro pasillo hasta una

puerta cerrada con llave por la que se accedía a un tramo de escaleras, ella

se sintió más intrigada y aliviada que preocupada.

—Es evidente que no estás bien. ¿Te gustaría hablar sobre ello?

La habitación a la que accedieron estaba a oscuras, pero divisó un

lujoso sofá de terciopelo color chocolate en un rincón. Era de esos que

invitan a acurrucarse en una esquina y llorar. Sin embargo, el hombre que

tenía delante exigía una respuesta con su penetrante mirada y su ceja

arqueada.

—No, señor.

¿Qué iba a decir? Era una cobarde y había fallado a los dos hombres que amaba. Le faltaba coraje para creer que alguien podía pasar por alto

sus defectos y cicatrices y preocuparse por ella. No tenía valor para ver el horror en las caras de los que amaba. Quizá no confiaba lo suficiente en

ellos. Quizá aquello no fuera importante para Jacob y Edward, aunque lo era para ella; anhelaba ser perfecta para los dos.

Y nunca lo sería.

Aquel pensamiento horadó su pecho hasta que pensó que le estallaría.

Se rodeó con los brazos y apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando otro sollozo la atacó.

Sintió que la envolvían unos cálidos brazos. Mike comenzó a canturrear palabras de consuelo dulcemente en su oído. ¡Santo Dios!, incluso olía a lujo. Aquel pensamiento inundó su cabeza mientras él la llevaba a una butaca de cuero, cerca de una enorme pared de ventanas tintadas sobre la sala principal del club.

Él la dejó sobre el asiento y se acercó al mueble bar para servir una

copa de líquido color ámbar, que le ofreció a ella.

—Bebe.

Era evidente que Mike pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en ese lugar, supervisando el Dominium.

Ella sostuvo el vaso con firmeza. Se suponía que no debía beber

tomando la medicación, pero aquella noche había sufrido una devastación

tras otra, así que ya daba igual. Se llevó el recipiente a los labios y apuró el

contenido de un trago. Olía a algún licor suave combinado con un toque

floral. Marcó un ardiente camino en su interior. Lo mejor de todo es que le

hizo sentir calor de inmediato. Un momento después, se sintió flotar…relajada. «Ahh…».

—Gracias. —Lo miró con gratitud.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—De nada. La mayoría de la gente prefiere saborear a placer una copa de una cosecha de 1888, pero si el coñac ha servido para calmarte, me siento complacido.

Ella se estremeció. Beber de golpe un licor tan valioso era un pecado.

—Lo siento, señor.

Él la ignoró y miró por la ventana. Observó la multitud vestida de

cuero y látex con la mirada penetrante de un vigilante.

—¿Te han lastimado o forzado a traspasar tus límites?

—No.

—Bien. Dado que no quieres explicarme lo ocurrido, espero que te des cuenta de que, por tu seguridad, no puedo permitir que vagues por el local sin estar acompañada de tu Amo o con un collar en el cuello. Caerían sobre ti como pirañas.

Ella se sonrojó y agradeció que la estancia estuviera a oscuras.

Debería haber pensado en eso. Aquel era un club de sexo y había muchos depredadores vagando por allí; tenía que haberse imaginado que algún Amo podía considerarla una presa.

—Por supuesto. No se me ocurrió.

—Ni tampoco a Edward y Jacob, es evidente.

—Salí corriendo y…

—… y ellos lo permitieron.

Sí, lo hicieron. Porque les había decepcionado… por última vez, estaba segura. Lo peor de todo era que si el tiempo retrocediera a ese instante, su reacción sería la misma. La tristeza la aplastó como una losa.

Tampoco es que la amaran ni nada parecido, tenía que seguir adelante y eso haría.

De ninguna manera pensaba confesarle todo aquello a aquel perfecto y elegante desconocido que tenía ante ella.

—Tengo que marcharme. ¿Puede acompañarme a la salida? —Se levantó con piernas temblorosas.

Él clavó en ella una aguda mirada, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

Entonces asintió con satisfacción.

—¿Te gustaría que llamara un taxi?

Había dejado el bolso con el móvil, la medicación y el dinero en la habitación del hotel. «¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida…!»

—No, gracias. Prefiero caminar. —Lo que no sabía era hacia dónde.

—No vas a salir sola de aquí —aseguró él con una severa expresión que no daba opción a contradecirle—. Y a pesar de lo que piensas, Edward y Jacob no parecen dispuestos a salir de aquí sin ti.

Ella miró a su alrededor antes de acercarse al enorme ventanal por el que se veía el piso inferior. Tras escudriñar la sala durante unos segundos, vio a ambos buscándola. Edward intentaba no llamar la atención y miraba a los asistentes, pasando la vista de un rostro a otro con discreción.

Una bellísima rubia se acercó a él sobre unos altos tacones de aguja plateados. Tenía unas piernas kilométricas, que brillaban bronceadas bajo las luces. Sus glúteos eran firmes y altos, y entre ellos se colaba la tira de encaje de un tanga. Con respecto a lo que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo… Llamarlo top era ser generoso; apenas eran unas brillantes correas y un retal de seda que envolvía con elegancia su delgada figura.

La mujer se arrodilló delante de Edward con la cabeza inclinada, ofreciéndose y exponiendo ante él su espalda desnuda. Desnuda desde la perfecta curva de la nuca hasta la rendija entre sus nalgas. Por un terrible momento se le detuvo el corazón. Se apretó la mano contra la boca mientras sentía que le ardían los ojos. Se mordió los labios para contener un sollozo. Mike ya debía de sentir lástima por ella, no pensaba darle más razones para que la compadeciera.

Cuando Edward puso la palma de la mano sobre la cabeza de la sumisa y se inclinó para hablarle al oído, ella apartó la mirada. No podía verlo. El momento era un horrible y sombrío recordatorio de que él no era realmente suyo. Ella había sido una conveniente distracción, una manera de ayudar a su hermano. La otra mujer era una belleza a la que él daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, en particular después de su fracaso con ella. Tenía que aceptar la realidad. Un atractivo millonario que podía acostarse con la mujer que quisiera, no elegiría a una chica rellenita y llena de cicatrices. Si en algún momento había llegado a pensar que él estaría con ella más de lo que le llevaría alcanzar un par de orgasmos, es que vivía en un mundo de fantasía.

Miró a otro lado y divisó a Jacob, todavía buscándola. Según parecía,

él no se molestaba en guardar las formas. Abordó a un Amo que llevaba a

su sumisa a cuatro patas. Tras mirar la cara de la mujer, se alejó en

dirección a otra joven que estaba atada en una mesa con la cabeza cubierta

con una capucha que solo tenía unos agujeros coincidiendo con sus fosas

nasales. Su cabello rubio le envolvía los hombros y cubría la mayor parte

de los pechos.

Bella supo que Jacob interrumpiría la escena de aquel Amo. No

conocía mucho aquel mundo, pero dudaba que su comportamiento fuera

bien recibido. Tenía que ser como escuchar el timbre de la puerta cuando

estabas en medio de un buen polvo.

Contuvo el aliento y miró a Mike, que se había puesto rígido.

—No puedo permitir que esto continúe —escupió él.

—Lo entiendo. —Jacob no podía avasallar como un elefante en una cacharrería.

Con el corazón en la garganta, volvió la mirada al punto donde la

sumisa escultural se había arrodillado frente a Edward. Ambos habían

desaparecido y, conociéndolo, bueno… Pronto estaría perdido en el interior

de aquella rubia perfecta a la que proporcionaría aquel tipo de éxtasis

increíble que ella no volvería a sentir.

Conteniendo las lágrimas como pudo, se alejó del cristal y se paseó

por la estancia.

—Espera aquí —ladró Mike.

«Será un placer». No se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo a la ventana.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio un teléfono en la mesa para café. Podía llamar

a Rosalie y pedirle que fuera a recogerla. Descartó la idea al instante,

Lafayette estaba a seis horas de viaje y no podía alejar a su prima de sus

negocios ni de su hija. Rosalie ya tenía suficiente. Sabía que tenía que

encontrar la salida a ese lío por sí misma.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, se apoyó en el reposabrazos y sollozó hasta que se sintió rota, enferma y vacía. Tal era su desesperación que no sabía si volvería a sentirse entera. Estaba segura de que para entonces, Edward ya le habría proporcionado a la rubia un montón de orgasmos. Quizá invitaría a su hermano a unirse a él para que le ayudara a devorar a su nueva conquista. A pesar de lo doloroso que sería para ella, era lo que ambos necesitaban: otra mujer.

Alguien que no fuera ella.

De repente, Mike volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Acompáñame.

Cuando él le ofreció el brazo, ella deslizó la mano temblorosa por la dura forma de su bíceps.

Mike la guio fuera de la estancia sin decir palabra. Bajaron las

escaleras y se dirigieron a su despacho privado. Además de un escritorio de

diseño moderno y un ordenador portátil último modelo, había muestras de

cultura en cada rincón. Arte valioso. Cristal y acero.

Entre aquellas cuatro paredes, experimentadas sumisas se arrodillaban

frente a hombres dominantes. Ella sólo llevaba encima una gabardina y los

ojos manchados de rímel. Y apenas una semana antes, era virgen.

Aquel no era su sitio.

Un momento después, se giró la silla que había tras el escritorio y

Jacob se puso en pie. Parecía furioso y aliviado a la vez cuando depositó

un vaso vacío sobre la mesa de Mike, antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Con

un gruñido, la agarró por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared,

apresándola con su cuerpo. Olía a vodka, deseo y decisión. Ella contuvo el

aliento con el estómago encogido.

Por supuesto que le deseaba, pero no podía ser egoísta. Ella siempre

sería de ellos; de él y de Edward. Pero en ese momento debía asegurarles

que estaba bien y desaparecer de sus vidas. Su buena conciencia le impedía

quedarse con los hermanos Cullen Black, cuando estaba casi segura de que no

era la mujer que ellos necesitaban.

Jacob encerró la cara de Bella entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle con

aquellos enormes ojos chocolates. La estrechó posesivamente entre sus brazos

mientras luchaba contra la tentación de colocarla sobre su regazo y ponerle

el trasero como un tomate.

—No vuelvas a arriesgarte de esta manera. No tienes ni idea de lo que

acecha en un club como este. Este lugar está lleno de hombres que devoran

niñitas inocentes como postre.

—Gracias por tus palabras, pero mis clientes son gente selecta.—aseguró Mike desde la puerta.

Jacob volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Acaso tu sistema de selección es infalible? He observado que no la

has dejado sola en una mazmorra.

_—Touché_. —Mike le ignoró y miró a Bella—. Tiene razón. Este

no es el lugar apropiado para ser independiente. Trátala con amabilidad, Jacob. Voy a buscar a tu hermano… Os dejaré a solas para que…habléis.

Después de que el hombre se retirara con dignidad, Jacob observó que

Bella bajaba la mirada al suelo. Le dolió el corazón al verla. Edward y él

la habían presionado demasiado, y se reprochaba no haber hecho caso a los

instintos de su hermano, el miedo de Bella era demasiado profundo para

despojarla de él en una sola noche. No sabía el tiempo que llevaría sanarla,

pero ahora necesitaba abrazarla y consolarla. En cuanto apareciera Edward,

hablarían con ella, la escucharían y negociarían; le harían saber lo especial

que era… Le dirían que la amaban.

—No nos abandones, Bella. Si no estás preparada para lo que te

exigimos, dínoslo. No te limites a huir, habla con nosotros.

—Tiene razón.

Ambos miraron a la puerta y se encontraron con Edward en el umbral. Tenía los labios apretados y los hombros tensos. Él sospechó que su propia

cólera y ansiedad se veían reflejadas en el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

—¿No estabas entretenido con la rubia perfecta? —Bella se cubrió los labios con los dedos en cuanto pronunció las palabras—. Da igual. No me debes nada, no es asunto mío.

—¿No te gusta pensar que estoy con Tanya? Bien, pero no me interesa esa mujer. Se ofreció pero la rechacé. Me hizo… me hizo un favor hace algunas semanas, que no funcionó. —Su hermano le miró fijamente y él apartó la vista—. Ya me he disculpado con ella, así que me puse a buscarte otra vez hasta que Mike me envió aquí. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para escaparte así?

Notó la expresión de tristeza de Bella.

—Esto no va a funcionar —aseguró ella—. Nosotros…

A él le dio un vuelco el corazón. El temor y la negación le atravesaron como un relámpago. Cuando estaba con ella y con su hermano todo era fácil, tan natural como respirar. Jamás había sido tan feliz. Y también la hacían feliz a ella, ¡maldita fuera! Lo había visto en su mirada, en su radiante sonrisa, en las lágrimas de emoción que anegaban sus ojos.

—Chorradas. —Edward entró y cerró con un portazo—. No dices más que jodidas chorradas. Es el miedo quien habla. Te niegas a creer, o confiar, en que nos importas lo suficiente para quedarnos sea lo que sea lo que ocultas. Así que no vamos a verte la espalda esta noche. Me desilusiona, aunque no me importa esperar.

—No creo que pueda mostrárosla nunca. —Ella intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero él se mantuvo firme—. Me lo habéis dado todo, lo habéis hecho todo, pero eso no cambia lo que soy. Ni mis limitaciones ni mis temores. Suéltame, Jacob. De verdad… no puedo.

—No es que no puedas, es que no quieres —replicó Edward con

serenidad.

Él se puso rojo de ira.

—¿Ya estamos con lo de siempre? ¿No sois vosotros, soy yo? —

Pensar que Bella intentaría incluso demostrar aquellas tonterías hizo que la cabeza le estallara.

— No sigas por ahí. Te lo pido… No lo hagas. Eres lo primero que me importa en años. No pienso dejar que te marches.

—Jacob…

La acalló con un beso. No pensaba escuchar sus excusas, no quería oír

cómo desconfiaba de sí misma. Ella lo había arrancado de aquel abismo

mental en el que había caído y del que nunca pensó que saldría. Ahora

quería ayudarla de la misma manera. Entendía, por supuesto, que ella se

sintiera abrumada, vulnerable y asustada. Pero si se lo permitía, Edward y

él podían hacer que se sintiera tan amada que jamás querría marcharse.

Edward se puso detrás de Bella como si hubiera leído sus

pensamientos, colocándola entre ambos. Se sintió aliviado al ver que su

hermano le aflojaba el cuello de la gabardina para besarle con ardor la piel

hasta la oreja. Ella suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de

Edward. El abrió el resto de la prenda y su hermano se apoderó de sus

pechos. Ella se arqueó ante el carácter exigente de las caricias.

¡Oh, Dios! Verla así, con los ojos cerrados, los labios separados con

creciente deseo, las manos de su hermano recorriéndola… le excitaba más

allá de lo imaginable. ¿Era porque Edward era una extensión de sí mismo?

¿Porque, como en su infancia, su hermano y él estaban juntos en ello,

esforzándose en complacer a la mujer que amaban? Cualquiera que fuera la

razón, daba igual. Si podían abrazarla, obligarla a comprender que aquello

que ocultaba no importaba…

—No podemos… —jadeó ella—. No aquí. Ni nunca más.

—¡A la mierda! —gruñó Edward en su oído, girándola para mirarla a

la cara—. Claro que podemos, _belleza_. Cada día. ¡Joder!, cada hora del día. Eso es lo que queremos. Eso que piensas de que no eres lo suficientemente buena es una gilipollez.

Cuando Edward le cubrió los labios con los suyos, hundiéndose en su

boca, Jacob clavó los ojos en la gabardina negra que le cubría la espalda.

Ella no había dicho que el resto de su cuerpo estuviera fuera de los límites.

La necesitaba. Los dos lo hacían. Sentir su piel bajo las manos y

escuchar sus gritos de pasión podía calmar su terror, la bestial furia que

inundaba su interior. Quizá… Pero Bella también necesitaba la

tranquilidad que ellos le transmitían. Tenían que conseguir que les creyera

que la deseaban a todos los niveles, que la querían en todos los aspectos.

Con un suave empujón, les guio a través de la estancia. No pasó

mucho tiempo antes de que Edward levantara los labios del sedoso cuello

de Bella y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate en la silla, Edward —exigió.

Algo —su tono, su expresión, la erección que presionaba la cremallera— debió de transmitir a su hermano lo que sentía, porque Edward la llevó consigo a través de la estancia sin protestar.

Bella miró a Edward que, sentado, buscó la cremallera con una provocativa y burlona sonrisa para deslizar la pestaña poco a poco por los dientes metálicos.

Ella se tensó, contuvo el aliento y dejó salir el aire con un suspiro de frustración.

—Basta. No quiero eso. Sí… ¡Oh, Dios…! No soy lo que necesitáis. Estoy tratando de liberaros para que encontréis lo que buscáis. No lo hagáis más difícil para mí.

—Tú eres lo que queremos —repuso Edward—, y vamos a ayudarte a que te des cuenta.

Su hermano separó los bordes de la bragueta de los pantalones de cuero para liberar su erección y se pasó el pulgar sobre el glande.

Él apretó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Bella, presionando su duro miembro contra ella al tiempo que le apresaba la oreja con los dientes.

—Vas a sentir cuánto te necesitamos, pequeña, no lo podrás negar.

Ponte de rodillas ante Edward.

—Pero yo… —Ella negó con la cabeza, como si intentara no dejarse envolver por la situación, y él se lo impidió deslizando los dedos por su coño hasta acariciarle el clítoris, que se endureció bajo la caricia casi al instante. La oyó contener el aliento.

—No vas a ningún sitio —le aseguró—, no hemos terminado contigo.

—Y tampoco vamos a intentar descubrir tu espalda, ¿entendido?—añadió Edward con socarronería.

Por mucho que él deseara verle la espalda para que ella comenzara a sanar, sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No era el momento; eso tenía que ser su elección.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciándole el clítoris.

—No. Tendremos paciencia, pero reclamamos el resto de tu cuerpo. Venga, ponte de rodillas.

Bella se derritió contra él y se le debilitó la voz.

—Estamos en el despacho de Mike. Él…

—No es tan estúpido como para regresar ahora —aseguró Edward.—Escucha a tu jefe, a tu Amo, y arrodíllate.

—Si no lo haces, no disfrutarás de un orgasmo en bastante tiempo, y tú quieres que te los demos, ¿verdad? —A Jacob no le importaba jugar sucio si con eso obtenía lo que todos necesitaban.

Ella vaciló antes de acercarse e inclinarse sobre los reposabrazos del

sillón y arrodillarse en el suelo, delante de Edward. Él percibió breves

vislumbres de sus muslos y la curva de sus nalgas, lo que incrementó su

deseo un poco más.

¡Santo Dios!, era una hermosa sumisa y la necesitaba en su vida. Por

primera vez en mucho tiempo no miraba al pasado, sino al futuro. Si ahora

se preocupaba por su vida, su prosperidad, su felicidad era gracias a ella.

No pensaba dejar que se alejara de él.

—Chúpale la polla. —Se inclinó sobre ella, observando y esperando.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y le sostuvo la mirada. Sus pupilas

estaban dilatadas y anhelantes. Le gustaba que la dominaran. Y le gustaba,

en concreto, la orden que acababa de darle.

La vio gatear entre las piernas abiertas de Edward y apoyó las manos

en sus muslos. Su hermano se acarició la erección, sosteniéndola, justo

cuando ella se inclinó. Observó cómo se la metía en la boca, centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando su polla desapareció entre aquellos labios, Edward dejó caer la cabeza con un gemido. Estaba seguro de que su hermano había disfrutado de centenares, quizá de miles, de mamadas en su vida, pero la boca de Bella era especial porque ella le importaba. Y él lo sabía tan bien como sabía su nombre.

Verlos juntos le excitó tanto que no pudo contener un gruñido gutural.

Era gracioso. Que Edward le hubiera arrastrado hasta Lafayette le había

puesto furioso a más no poder, pero aquello había hecho que conocieran a

Bella. La necesitaban en sus vidas, necesitaban su luz, su calor. No solo

le había salvado, también había solventado su relación con Edward. Ahora,

la conexión que compartían ponía fin a todos esos años en los que había

tenido el corazón helado. Gracias a ella habían vuelto a estar unidos, cada

vez más. Y si había conseguido eso, haría que su futuro fuera todavía más

feliz que el presente.

Edward introdujo los dedos entre sus largos cabellos dorados y se

envolvió la mano con ellos mientras la observaba adorar su erección. En

aquel momento ella acogía a su hermano en su corazón y él lo aceptaba con

reverencia. No eran dos personas implicadas en un simple acto sexual, sino

amantes que se comunicaban sus sentimientos sin decir palabra. La escena

le conmovió.

—No hay vuelta atrás, _belleza_. Es perfecto. Tus lentos movimientos me matan, y esa lengua… Sí, nena, chúpame la polla. Oh, joder, así…así… Más… sí… —Edward gimió mientras ella volvía a lamer su polla.—Te necesito.

El vibrante gemido de Edward lo sintió él en su columna. Si no poseía

pronto a Bella, y buscaba su propio placer, iba a volverse loco. Y todavía

peor, si su hermano y él no la reclamaban ahora, se moriría.

Se arrodilló detrás de Bella. Alzó el bajo de la gabardina por los

muslos, las nalgas… Y se detuvo cuando ella se quedó paralizada.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —prometió, colocando la tela para que le cubriera la parte baja de la espalda y el nacimiento de los glúteos—. No la subiré más, te lo juro. Déjame perderme en ti.

Edward tiró con fuerza de su pelo, sacando la polla de su boca y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Él deseó poder ver la cara de Bella, pero en ese momento lo que reclamaba su atención era aquel precioso trasero.

—Es lo que todos necesitamos, _belleza_, el contacto. La cercanía.—Edward le acarició un pecho y le pellizcó un pezón—. Siéntelo tú también… Es perfecto.

Al escucharle, él suspiró aliviado. Edward lo comprendía a la

perfección.

Ella se estremeció bajo las caricias de su hermano. La vio contener el

aliento y aprovechó la oportunidad para clavarle los dedos en el coño.

Estaba mojada… Bella necesitaba que la tocaran tanto como ellos

necesitaban ser tocados por ella. Si lograban derribar el último muro que

rodeaba su corazón, podrían demostrarle que la amaban a pesar de

cualquier imperfección.

—Tócame —gimió Bella.

Todavía no había terminado de decir las palabras cuando Edward le

sujetó la cabeza otra vez al tiempo que alzaba las caderas, llenándole la

boca con su hambrienta polla. Ella lloriqueó en torno a él y arqueó la

espalda. Aquel movimiento alzó su trasero hacia él, que se sintió

desgarrado. Casi podía sentir el placer de su hermano. Con frenesí, metió

la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el objeto que había guardado antes allí. Lo

dejó junto a su rodilla. Esperaba que Bella lo aceptara con la misma

calma con la que tomaba ahora a Edward.

Abrió la cremallera y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. El duro

suelo no era lo más indicado para su comodidad, pero no le importaba. Lo

único importante en ese momento era perderse en el interior de Bella y

compartir esa experiencia con Edward. Juntos conquistarían el mundo de

ella sin obstáculos, aunque la protegerían con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasó la mano por aquel exuberante trasero suyo antes de recoger el

tubo del suelo. Con dedos temblorosos lo abrió y vertió el lubricante en la

hendidura entre sus nalgas antes de untarse también las yemas. Luego

comenzó a presionar la entrada virgen, hundiendo los dedos allí hasta que

tuvo dos tan adentro como podía. Ella se tensó y gimió alrededor de la

erección de Edward.

—Shhh… —La tranquilizó con suavidad, recostándose sobre ella para

hablarle al oído—. Ya has tenido dilatadores aquí dentro. Te trataré con

ternura, pequeña, pero no pienso desistir. Déjame enseñarte este placer; deja que te demuestre lo bueno que puede ser.

Tras frotar el glande contra sus nalgas, situó la punta contra su ano.

Luchó contra el deseo de penetrarla de golpe, aunque su paciencia estaba a

punto de acabarse.

—¡Tómala! —gruñó Edward.

Él puso la mano en la curva de su espalda y se aproximó con suavidad.

Ella se arqueó todavía más… ¡Santo Dios! Aquella era una de las imágenes

más hermosas, entregadas y deseables del mundo. Ella confiaba en él…

Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño.

—Impúlsate hacia mí —le ordenó al tiempo que comenzaba a

presionar en su interior—. Muy bien, ábrete para mí.

Muy despacio, ella hizo lo que le pedía y él se introdujo en aquel

apretado hueco unos centímetros. Dentro y fuera, presionó contra el

apretado anillo de músculos unas cuantas veces antes de que por fin

cediera y pudiera deslizarse lentamente en las sedosas profundidades de su

cuerpo. Ella contuvo el aliento poco antes de soltar un agudo grito, que fue

mitad placer mitad dolor. Él se detuvo, pero ella se movió hacia atrás como

un cálido guante de terciopelo. Él no pudo contener el gemido que desgarró

su pecho ante el impactante éxtasis. Jamás se había sentido mejor. Que

Edward estuviera allí hacía que el momento fuera todavía más perfecto.

—¿Estás dentro?

—Sí —graznó él.

Fue como si Edward soltara las riendas y comenzara a taladrar la boca

de Bella con largos y brutales empujes, sujetándole la cabeza justo

donde quería.

—Así, _belleza_. Abre la garganta. Tómalo todo. Siente cuánto te

queremos. _Ahh_, ¡Joder!

Vio cómo Bella clavaba los dedos en los muslos de Edward y

ahogaba un grito cuando él se retiró lentamente antes de volver a

penetrarla con un largo envite que estimuló cada nervio de su cuerpo. Notó

que una enorme explosión se fraguaba en la base de su columna. Iba a

estallar al cabo de unos instantes, y no serían unos simples fuegos

artificiales, sino una supernova. Un violento cataclismo diferente a todo lo

que había sentido antes. La cálida carne de Bella friccionando contra su

miembro desnudo… Se había olvidado de ponerse un preservativo y estaba

tocando el cielo con las manos. Era peligroso, doloroso… La sensación

más maravillosa que hubiera sentido nunca. Los dos estaban sanos, y era

demasiado tarde. No pensaba renunciar a aquello.

—¿Estás chupándosela, pequeña? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo oscilar de arriba abajo la erección

de Edward.

—Bien, buena chica. Trágatela toda. ¿Me sientes en tu culo? ¿Te lo lleno?

El gemido de ella fue algo entre un quejido y un suspiro. Él sintió un

hormigueo en el pene. ¡Qué sensación! Apretó los dientes, aferró la tela de

la gabardina y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido de placer. No

recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había penetrado el culo de una

mujer. ¿En la universidad? No importaba. El incidente se había borrado de

su memoria, ahora solo estaba Bella. El puro y definido placer que

provocaba su apremiante agarre le dejaba la mente en blanco. Solo existía

una dulce y destructiva necesidad.

—¿Te hago daño? —logró decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y empujó las caderas hacia

atrás, siguiendo su ritmo. Lo que él había pensado que no podía ser mejor,

se convirtió en algo increíble. La sujetó por la cintura y embistió con más

fuerza. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse… Y también sabía que eso no

saciaría su necesidad de ella. Al contrario, estaba seguro de que volvería a

correrse en alguna parte de su interior un rato después, y luego otra vez. No

importaba cuántas veces la poseyera, jamás saciaría esa hambre. Ella se

había metido en su sangre, bajo su piel, en el centro de su corazón… Y no

quería que fuera de otra manera.

—¿Te llena por completo, cariño? —preguntó Edward.

Bella solo pudo responder con un quejido.

Él notó que ella estaba al límite y quería más; que tenía el cuerpo

cubierto por una fina pátina de sudor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo

funcionaba en gloriosa armonía para incrementar la fricción con su pene y

succionarle en el interior de su recto. Ver a Bella a punto de alcanzar el

clímax era lo más hermoso del mundo; ella se contorsionaba, su pelo

flotaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no había sabido nunca que el amor podía

provocar esa satisfacción tan intensa? ¿Por qué había pensado que podría

conformarse con algo menos que la devoción que inundaba ahora su

corazón?

Admiró la concentración con la que Edward se perdía entre sus labios.

Su hermano sudaba; las gotas resbalaban por sus sienes, sus hombros, su

torso. Lo vio murmurar algo mientras impulsaba su polla dentro de su boca.

Él los miró fijamente, estaba transmitiendo su propia energía a Bella y esta a Edward. Su hermano alzó la mirada y… ¡sí!, la energía regresó a él.

Los dos estaban enamorados de esa mujer y al estar con ella ese amor se

multiplicaba, convirtiéndose en algo tan grande que casi no podía

manejarlo.

El remolino de emoción era un sublime placer diferente a todo. Ardía

en la base de su espalda, se extendía a sus testículos, que sentía pesados y

tensos. Las sensaciones se incrementaban con un hormigueo.

—No puedo contenerme, Edward —jadeó—. Tienes que reclamarla tú

también.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza antes de acariciar la mejilla de

Bella.

—¿Te correrás para nosotros, _belleza_?

Para ayudarla a alcanzar el éxtasis, él se recostó sobre su espalda,

rodeó su cintura y le acarició el clítoris. Bella se estremeció, jadeando, y

gritó cuando le rozó el inflamado brote. Bajo sus dedos, este se hinchó

hasta ponerse duro como el acero y ella palpitó en torno a su miembro,

succionándolo, y haciéndole perder el control. Soltó las riendas y se dejó

llevar, martilleando en ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras su hermano se

contenía, impulsándose en la apretada boca con medidos movimientos.

Bella tomó todo lo que le daban y se entregó por completo de una

manera sublime.

Con ella no solo había encontrado de nuevo a su hermano, sino que se

había encontrado a sí mismo.

El pensamiento bajó disparado por su espalda hasta donde se

incrementaban las sensaciones. El amor no lo era todo, también estaba la

necesidad de perfección, de pertenencia; la certeza de que sabía qué hacía

volar su corazón. Durante el último año había estado muerto por dentro,

ahora tenía la impresión de que la vida se expandía ante él.

Acarició el muslo, besó la cabeza de Bella y se retiró. Entonces alzó

la mirada hacia Edward, que asintió con la cabeza y retiró el pene de su

boca.

—Es mi turno, _belleza_. —Edward se puso en pie y la sujetó por el

brazo—. Jacob, échame una mano para subirla al sillón.

Jacob se subió los pantalones y la cremallera antes de ayudar a

Bella a ponerse de rodillas sobre el sillón, frente al respaldo. Cuando ella

intentó darse la vuelta para sentarse, él se lo impidió sujetándola por las

caderas, hasta que Edward se acercó, poniéndose un preservativo.

—Quédate quieta, pequeña. También eres de Edward y él quiere

probar ese culito perfecto.

Con la respiración entrecortada, ella se agarró con firmeza al respaldo

del sillón hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

—Deprisa.

—Ya voy. —Edward le deslizó la palma de la mano por el muslo y

cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo; la gabardina se interponía entre ellos.

Él vio cómo su hermano le sujetaba las caderas y se situaba detrás

para introducirse con frenesí en su empapada y suave vagina. Se sepultó

por completo, apretando los dientes. Giró dentro de los resbaladizos

pliegues mientras pasaba los dedos por el clítoris. Ella le gratificó con un

jadeo. La pálida piel de la joven se sonrojó al tiempo que se contoneaba

hacia él, buscando más. Observarlos juntos era algo hermoso, especial,

íntimo y él no podía quedarse quieto. Tenía que formar parte de ello.

Rodeó el sillón y tomó su ovalado rostro entre las manos antes de

inclinarse hacia sus labios, apresando su boca con un posesivo beso que

esperaba que la reclamara con la misma fuerza que cuando se internó en su

cuerpo. Se sintió feliz cuando ella se aferró a sus hombros como si le fuera

la vida en ello y se dejó llevar por el beso.

—Arquea la espalda, _belleza_. Impúlsate hacia mí. —Edward

interrumpió el ensueño.

Jacob apartó los labios de los de ella.

—Haz lo que te dice.

Ella obedeció y él observó cómo ella tomaba lentamente la gruesa y resbaladiza polla de su hermano por el ano. Los hermosos chillidos de placer inundaron de nuevo el aire y ella le miró; parecía perdida y

anonadada.

—Está dentro de ti, pequeña, ¿verdad? —Al verla asentir, él sonrió—.Tan adentro como estuve yo. Reclamándote como yo te reclamé. Tómalo por completo como me tomaste a mí. Queremos todo de ti. Cada hermoso centímetro de tu cuerpo, incluso las cicatrices que escondes.

—¡No! —Ella meneó la cabeza—. No puedes…

—Tranquila. Lo entiendo. —La sujetó por el pelo—. Tienes miedo, pero es algo que debes olvidar.

Edward gimió mientras seguía empujando. Parecía que había perdido

el control por completo.

—¡Joder! Sí, _belleza_… ¡Oh, cariño! Estás tan apretada, tan caliente… Eres jodidamente perfecta. Jacob tiene razón. Ríndete por completo. Córrete y llévame contigo.

La voz de Edward contenía una nota de súplica y sus envites

adquirieron un ritmo frenético, comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con

intensa ferocidad. Ella iba a estar dolorida al día siguiente, pero él sabía

que Edward se ocuparía de ella, tal y como había prometido… Como se

ocuparían durante el resto de su vida si ella les dejaba.

La existencia antes de conocerla no había sido importante porque no

había colmado sus necesidades significativas. ¿Cómo era posible que en

tan solo un puñado de días ella hubiera iluminado sus vidas con el brillo

del sol, mostrándoles lo oscuras que habían sido hasta entonces? No lo

sabía ni le importaba. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la boca de Bella y

comenzó a rozarle los labios, a lamérselos con una tierna promesa de

pertenencia.

De pronto, ella gritó dentro de su boca y se puso rígida. Él alzó la

vista a tiempo de ver cómo Edward dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás con el

pecho sudoroso mientras se aferraba a Bella en un instante congelado. La

foto de aquel impactante éxtasis le puso duro otra vez. ¡Joder! esta mujer

podía ser su fin, y él haría lo que fuera para demostrarle que no importaba

lo que pensaba, que para él era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras se estremecía con la destructiva

fuerza del orgasmo; hasta que sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos y

Edward se retiró de la estrecha funda, exhausto pero con una expresión de

satisfacción que debía de ser idéntica a la suya.

Mientras la euforia y la respiración entrecortada daban paso a un

saciado letargo, Bella se derrumbó entre ellos. Jacob se dejó caer a su

lado y se sentó en el suelo frío apoyando la espalda en el escritorio para

abrigarla en su regazo, deseando que fuera su suave piel y no la tela de la

gabardina lo que sintiera contra su torso.

Después de cerrarse la bragueta, Edward se arrodilló ante ella y le

acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Muy bien.

Esa certeza debería hacerle sentir mejor, pero no fue así. Bella

estaba allí, físicamente con ellos… aunque él sentía que sus

pensamientos…

Antes de que pudiera pedirle que les dijera qué llenaba su mente, sonó

un golpe en la puerta. Si era Mike, sin duda no poseía el don de la

oportunidad.

—¡Largo! —exigió Edward.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Jessica, con una sonrisa sardónica.

—No os quejéis, he esperado hasta que han cesado los gruñidos y

gemidos. Imaginaos que hubiera entrado antes.

Edward gruñó una creativa amenaza acompañada con ciertas

maldiciones malsonantes. Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Jessica, hablo en serio. Lárgate o le diré a Mike que…

—Es él quien me ha ordenado que venga a interesarme por la chica.

—Jessica se adentró en la estancia con los tacones resonando en el suelo. Se

inclinó sobre Bella, ignorándoles, y le sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te

acompañe al cuarto de baño?

Lo que quería decir que Jessica estaba dándole la oportunidad de

escapar de ellos en el caso de que quisiera. Él nunca se había considerado

un hombre violento, pero en ese momento, quería arrancar la cabeza a

Mike por su interferencia, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Bella está bien —insistió Edward—. Déjanos en paz.

—Esta es una de esas veces en las que no tengo que hacer lo que tú me

digas, _señor_—repuso Jessica antes de mirar a Bella con amabilidad—.

¿Necesitas un momento para refrescarte y volver a recomponerte?

Él apretó a Bella entre sus brazos, deseando que se quedara con

ellos, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para ponerse de pie. Se

cerró la gabardina y anudó el cinturón. Edward se levantó y él le imitó,

estirando el brazo hacia Bella.

—Ve, pequeña. Da igual que estés alterada o tengas dudas, cuando

regreses hablaremos de todo.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin sostenerle la mirada, luego les dio la

espalda. Él temió parecer un troglodita si seguía sus instintos y la

estrechaba contra su pecho. Una mirada a Edward le indicó que su hermano

seguía su misma línea de pensamiento. Por lo general, después de

mantener relaciones sexuales, Bella era tierna y se mostraba feliz,

adorable, cálida… Ahora parecía lejana. El estado de ánimo que mostraba

no le gustó. ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza?

—No nos importa. Me refiero a tu espalda —farfulló—. Te adoro

como eres.

Aquellas palabras, cuya intención era reconfortarla, no parecieron

tener impacto en ella. Ni siquiera se volvió. La única señal de que las había

oído fue el temblor de sus hombros y de su voz.

—Es importante para mí.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, ella salió. El clic de la puerta fue como

un hachazo en su corazón.

Dio un paso adelante. ¡A la mierda con Jessica! ¿Qué más daba si se

comportaba como un troglodita? Cuando abrió la puerta, solo pudo

vislumbrar a Bella con el brazo de Jessica sobre los hombros; Mike

bloqueaba la puerta y la vista. Edward se detuvo a su lado con una

expresión que decía que quería dar a su amigo un puñetazo y hablar más

tarde. Pero los dos sabían que eso solo empeoraría la situación.

—Solo van al cuarto de baño, no al cadalso, así que borrad esas

expresiones. Todavía no ha muerto nadie. —Mike entró y cerró la puerta

antes de dirigirse a su sillón, detrás del escritorio—. Dadle a Bella unos

minutos de privacidad. Sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido, le ha afectado

profundamente. ¿Habéis traspasado sus límites?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y dio unos pasos vacilantes.

—Se oculta de nosotros. Tratamos de llegar a ella, pero no puede ser

libre hasta que se acepte a sí misma y nos crea cuando decimos que

también la aceptamos.

—No podéis forzarla. Deberías saber que eso puede llevar meses,

incluso años. Si no está preparada, no lo está y punto.

Eso ya lo sabían. Jacob se frotó la cara en un gesto de frustración.

—Dadle tiempo —insistió el dueño del club.

Él sabía que Mike tenía razón, se lo decía la lógica. La confianza no

se podía forzar; tenía que ganarse. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de tener

miedo. Le embargaba el terrible presentimiento de que se acababa el

tiempo.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y fueron pasando uno tras

otro. Edward seguía paseándose con los ojos clavados en aquella puerta que

él mismo quería arrancar con sus propias manos. Salir en busca de Bella,

eso es lo que le gritaba su instinto.

Cuando Mike se sirvió una copa, deseó que le invitara, pero

necesitaba mantener la cabeza clara para tratar con ella. No pensaba

arriesgarse a meter la pata.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—Estáis más tensos que las cuerdas de todos los violines de una

sinfónica juntas. Tranquilizaos.

Sonó un móvil y Jacob metió la mano en el bolsillo instintivamente,

lo mismo que Edward. La única pantalla iluminada era la del teléfono de

Mike.

—Bueno, parece que vuestra chica necesita un poco más de tiempo.

Él resistió el deseo de arrancarle el teléfono de la mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bella quiere irse del Dominium. Jessica la llevará a algún lugar

seguro y se quedará con ella hasta que esté preparada para regresar.

La furia que atravesó sus venas no fue tan rápida como la de Edward.

—Jessica no tiene por qué hacer eso. Bella es nuestra.

—¿Os habéis casado con ella? ¿Lleva vuestro collar en el cuello?—preguntó Mike con la agudeza que le caracterizaba.

No, pero en ese momento tuvo el deseo de haberlo hecho. La amaba.

Además, estaba seguro de que ella también le amaba, incluso aunque a

Bella le diera miedo admitirlo. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse

llevar por el pánico; tenía que hacer gala de toda su paciencia, persuadirla

con ternura, convencerla de que con él estaba a salvo. Una mirada a su

hermano le indicó que pensaba lo mismo.

Tras un largo silencio, Mike sonrió con frialdad.

—Eso pensaba. En el Dominium no pasamos por alto algo que no ha sido consensuado de antemano. Nunca. Eso incluye retener a alguien contra su voluntad. Lo sabes de sobra, Edward. No os preocupéis, Jessica se

encargará de vuestra chica hasta que se le aclaren las ideas.

—No es Jessica quien debe estar con Bella. Por favor, dinos donde

está. Se encuentra confundida y abrumada. Necesita tranquilidad y

seguridad. No se la podemos dar aquí —intentó convencerle Edward.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no opina igual. Pronunció su palabra segura y aún así os la

habéis tirado. Y eso no hizo que ella se sintiera mejor, así que

tranquilízate. Tienes que pagar el precio.

Una mirada a su hermano le indicó que Edward quería lanzarse sobre

el dueño del club tanto como él. Sabían lo que podía estar pasando por la

cabeza de Bella, y eran ideas inadecuadas y terribles. ¿Cómo poner fin a

esos pensamientos? Temía las conclusiones a las que podía llegar. Cuando

atravesó la puerta para marcharse, la desolación en su tono había parecido

un adiós definitivo.

**Bien chicas, quedan poquisimos capitulos para el final...y aqui habrá un poco mas de acción y dramatismo...espero y no me odieis :D :D :D**

**Gabylor**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

BELLA se ha ido. Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Edward una y

otra vez. Mike lo miró con agudeza. Jacob parecía abatido y deprimido.

¿Qué demonios iban a hacer ahora?

«Lucha por ella».

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dinos dónde está! —insistió—. Se aleja de nosotros a pesar de que nos necesita…

—Sí, es obvio que necesita algo: espacio. —Mike sacó el móvil, que volvía a sonar, y Edward vio el nombre de Jessica en la pantalla—. La amáis, lo entiendo. Creo que ella también siente algo muy profundo, pero a veces eso no es suficiente. Ya conocéis el refrán: «si la amas, déjala marchar…». Es lo más adecuado en este caso. Si os ama, volverá.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —Jacob atravesó la estancia en dirección a

Mike y tuvo que detener a Edward cogiéndole por el cuello. Mientras luchaba para zafarse de su agarre, siguió gritando—. Eso es lo que dicen los cobardes para justificar que no están al lado de aquellos que aman. Pero yo sé la verdad. Permití que mi esposa se alejara porque pensaba que eso la haría más feliz y lo cierto es que solo fue una excusa, ella no me importaba lo suficiente. ¡Y ahora está muerta! Dejarla marchar es solo una señal de que se es demasiado débil para retenerla.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Si quieres dejar marchar a Jessica, que ella se entregue en cuerpo y alma a otro, yo no puedo evitarlo. Sin embargo, estás mintiéndote a ti mismo y te aseguro que nosotros no vamos a compartir tu fantasía. ¡Dinos ahora mismo dónde está Bella!

—Deja a Jessica fuera de esto y tranquilízate —repuso Mike con frialdad.

Su amigo había tensado la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le

sorprendía que no se le partieran los dientes. Sin duda, desafiar a Mike

hablándole de Jessica no había sido una buena idea. A pesar de todo, que el

dueño del club no quisiera ver la verdad aunque la tuviera delante de las

narices, no significaba que él fuera hacer lo mismo. Tras una década y

media y miles de mujeres, por fin había conocido a alguien a quien quería

de verdad. No pensaba dejarla escapar.

—Estamos furiosos contigo. Con ella seremos tan suaves y educados

como bebés.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a decíroslo. E, incluso aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué le diríais para

hacerle cambiar de idea? No estaríamos en esta situación si ella confiara en

vosotros. Ha huido porque no lo hace, y deberíais preguntaros el porqué.

Mike giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Observó que no

la cerró de golpe aunque estaba seguro de que era lo que quería, pero se

limitó a un suave clic. El silencio que siguió resonó como un triste gemido

en su cabeza.

—Tiene razón —concluyó Jacob, sonando casi derrotado—. Para ella solo soy un borracho. Incluso cuando la entrevisté estaba bebido. El primer día de trabajo acabé tan hecho polvo que tuvo que encargarse de mí. Y perdí el control la primera vez que me acosté con ella. ¿Por qué iba a confiar su cuerpo o su bienestar a alguien con tan poco autocontrol?

Una semana antes hubiera estado de acuerdo con su hermano. Ahogar su sentimiento de culpa en el vodka casi le había anulado y alejado de todos los que le amaban. Pero Bella le había hecho ver partes de sí mismo que no había querido reconocer antes.

—También es culpa mía. —Frunció el ceño y cerró el puño con fuerza, conteniendo el deseo de clavarlo en una pared—. Mi vida carecía de objetivos, así que me dediqué a follar sin control. Era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Tú solo has estado ahogándote en alcohol durante unos meses, sin embargo yo llevo media vida sumergiéndome en un coño tras otro. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, nadie me necesitaba. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; aquello era lo menos viril que le había pasado nunca, pero no podía retenerlo en su interior durante más tiempo. Exponer sus cicatrices no iba a traer de vuelta a Bella, pero al menos le ayudaría a superarlas y ser un hombre mejor—. Y tú menos que nadie. Vivía a tu sombra. Me he pasado años queriendo ser importante para ti, como cuando éramos niños, y, al no conseguirlo, me convertí en todo lo que tú despreciabas solo para ver si así te fijabas en mí.

Notó que a su hermano también se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Compartir a Bella contigo… ha hecho que vea cómo el _playboy _millonario se convertía en otro hombre. He visto tu dolor. Lo compartí pude controlarme y me dejé llevar cada vez más por las responsabilidades hasta que no me importó nadie, hasta que no sentí nada… En especial después de casarme con Leah. Sabía que no la amaba y ella también lo sabía, así que me oculté detrás de mi trabajo. Os dejé a ambos desatendidos. Ella pagó el precio por mi descuido, jamás hubiera estado con su asesino si me hubiera ocupado de ella como debía. No puedo cambiar eso, no podré arreglarlo nunca. Tengo que vivir con ello durante el resto de mi vida. Lo más fácil fue culparte a ti por no haberla entrenado, yo no podía aceptar la responsabilidad que me correspondía por haberla hecho infeliz. He sido despreciable. —Jacob estiró el brazo y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Esta semana me ha enseñado lo importante que eres… para mí. Para Bella. Para la compañía. Siento todo lo ocurrido, en especial haberme mantenido alejado durante tanto tiempo.

—Disculpas aceptadas. —Abrazó a su hermano. Se estrecharon con fuerza sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se giró disimuladamente para enjugárselas, pero Jacob tenía que haberlo visto—. Sé que tenías que contenerte cada vez que en las noticias de Los Ángeles se hacían eco de mis escapadas y las diseccionaban con pelos y señales. Lamento haber hecho todo eso.

—Sí. —Vio que su hermano se secaba los ojos, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja—. También acepto tus disculpas, pero estoy seguro de que tendrás que disculparte alguna vez más por ser un idiota.

Edward se rio, aquella broma aligeró su estado de ánimo y su corazón.

—Vete a la mierda.

Jacob se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que Bella había ocupado

minutos antes y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, y bien puedes acompañarme.

El silencio resultante estaba lleno de gravedad. Habían confesado sus

errores, pero Bella seguía ausente; ella seguía pensando que no era lo

suficientemente perfecta para ellos y no confiaba en lo que le decían.

Aquello era lo que más dolía. Bella no necesitaba estar sola; tenía que

convencerse de que la amaban. Necesitaban mostrarle que los defectos que

tenían eran menos graves porque su dulce espíritu y su amor les había

cambiado.

—Tenemos otra opción —indicó Jacob quedamente—. Podemos

dejarla marchar y volver a ser los hombres que éramos…

—¡Jamás! —Él ya no quería seguir siendo un _playboy_. Se había

sentido demasiado solo y miserable. A pesar de que se había tirado a miles

de mujeres, no había intimado con ninguna hasta que conoció a Bella.

—Bien, eso es lo que yo pienso. Ahí mismo hay una botella, podría

beber y olvidarme de todo durante un rato… pero mi necesidad por Bella

no habrá desaparecido cuando se me pase la resaca. No puedo olvidarla.

Como había hecho con Leah. Y él entendió perfectamente lo que

quería decir. La soledad podía ser controlada e ignorada hasta que uno

tenía algo realmente importante que impedía olvidarla.

—Estoy seguro de que podía ir en busca de Tanya y follarla de

todas las maneras conocidas por el hombre durante las próximas horas. Y

si con ella no fuera suficiente… hay más, pero no me interesa y eso

decepcionaría a Bella. Necesita que seamos más fuertes para poder

sanarla a ella; para que por fin pueda ser libre y entregarse por completo.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué hacemos? Si ella se ha marchado del Dominium, me parece

una tontería que nos quedemos —señaló.

—¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto con ella?

—Su teléfono está en el hotel. Incluso aunque lo llevara encima, dudo que respondiera.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por casualidad dónde vive Jessica?

—No. Siempre consideré que Jessica estaba fuera de mi alcance porque intuía lo que siente Mike por ella, aunque es demasiado terco para admitirlo. Además, Jessica no es mi tipo; demasiado respondona. No respeta a su Amo, da igual quién sea. Seguramente el que tiene ahora está loco por sus ojos verdes y sus curvas exuberantes y no se da cuenta de que va a hacerle perder la razón.

—Entonces, vámonos al hotel. Es posible que nos la encontremos allí, es donde están sus cosas. Y si quiere… bueno… sabe dónde encontrarnos cuando esté preparada para hablar.

En efecto. Y el hecho de que sus teléfonos siguieran mudos no contribuía precisamente a que mantuvieran la compostura. Estaba de un humor de perros y no volvería a estar bien hasta que tuviera a Bella entre sus brazos, entre él y Jacob, y la hicieran sentirse amada.

Salieron del despacho de Mike y recogieron sus pertenencias en la mazmorra donde habían estado antes. Observó que el Amo de Jessica y Mike discutían en una esquina. Se preguntó si su amigo no se daría cuenta de que aquella necesidad no correspondida y los celos incontenibles hacían que se comportara como un auténtico capullo.

Con Jacob al lado, se sumergieron en la sofocante noche. Ignoró los más de treinta grados de temperatura a pesar de pasar de medianoche y contuvo la furia mientras se subía al coche y atravesaban la oscuridad de regreso al hotel.

Ni siquiera percibió la opulencia y elegancia del hotel Turtle Creek cuando entraron. Atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a la suite. Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo antes de llegar a la puerta y la pasó por la ranura. En el momento en que abrió, se dio cuenta de que la gabardina que Bella llevaba puesta cuando abandonó el club estaba encima de la cama tirada de cualquier manera, y en el suelo vio los zapatos. Apretó los puños para contener la ansiedad y tocó la prenda. Todavía estaba caliente. Sin embargo su ropa y el bolso no estaban por ningún lado.

—Se ha marchado —dijo Jacob, rompiendo el horrible silencio mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara—. La presioné demasiado.—añadió, aterrado.

Se sintió invadido por una enorme desolación.

—Tiene que deshacerse de eso que le lastima y preocupa. Tenemos que ayudarla.

—¿Cómo? No sabemos dónde ha ido. Dudo mucho que vaya a hacer

caso de nuestras llamadas o aparezca por la oficina el lunes. No va a actuar

como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Jacob tenía razón.

—Lo único que sabemos es que no tiene motivos para regresar, pero tengo un truco para localizarla.

—¿De veras? —Su hermano parecía intrigado.

—Tuvo ciertos problemas con su cuenta de iCloud, así que le eché una mano. Me dio su correo electrónico y contraseña. Con eso puedo localizar el punto en el que está su iPhone. Sabremos dónde está. —Tras introducir algunos datos en su propio móvil, intentó localizar el dispositivo, pero la aplicación no lo conseguía. Maldijo entre dientes. Siguió intentando un par de veces…Nada.—¡Maldita sea! Ha apagado el teléfono.

Con un pesado suspiro, Jacob se sentó en una lujosa silla.

—¿Hay alguna manera más elocuente de decirnos que no quiere saber nada de nosotros?

No, pero eso no iba a ser el fin.

—Pues lo siento por ella. No pienso dejar que se recree en esa falta de

confianza en sí misma. Pondría la mano en el fuego a que en este momento

quiere rodearse de comodidades y personas familiares.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De alguna manera logrará regresar a Lafayette.—aseguró Jacob.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Recojamos todo y marchémonos.

Su hermano comenzó a meter su ropa en la maleta sin orden ni concierto.

—¿Qué hacemos cuando la encontremos?

—La convenceremos de que nos morimos sin ella y de que jamás la dejaremos marchar.

Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando sonó su móvil. Lo sacó con rapidez del bolsillo, rogando que fuera Bella la que estuviera al otro lado de la línea para decirles que les echaba de menos, que quería hablar… Lo que fuera. Cuando miró la pantalla se quedó paralizado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Jacob.

—Alguien que contraté para que nos ayude en el tema de los accesos. Da Revin estaba muy liado y este tipo está más capacitado. Estuvo en el ejército, en un cuerpo de élite. Se dedica sobre todo a investigar casos de espionaje industrial. Que llame en mitad de la noche no es buena señal.—Presionó la pantalla para responder.—¿Qué pasa, Vladimir?

—Hola. He seguido el rastro de esos accesos desde Cancún y he dado con un hombre que responde al nombre de Phil Dwyer. ¿Te suena de algo?

—De nada —repuso antes de mirar a su hermano—. ¿Conoces a un tal Phil Dwyer?

—Sí. Es un empleado. Pertenece al departamento de investigación y desarrollo. Es uno de los esbirros de Ateara, le sigue a todas partes como un perro en celo.

—¿Has oído eso? —preguntó a Vladimir.

—Sí. ¿Quién es Ateara?

—El director del departamento.

Vladimir gruñó.

—Comienzan a encajar algunas cosas.

Quizá fuera así para el investigador, pero él estaba tan confuso como antes.

—Si es un empleado, ¿qué hace accediendo a información reservada desde México? ¿Está trabajando mientras disfruta de unas vacaciones?

—De ser como dices, sus vacaciones se han convertido en permanentes —ironizó Vladimir arrastrando las palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fui allí a espiarle, pero solo encontré su cuerpo. Estoy convencido de que es el trabajo de un profesional.

—¿Un profesional? ¿Un asesino profesional? —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Dwyer no estaba en un hotel turístico, sino en una casa en mitad de un pueblo. Cualquiera achacaría el crimen a un robo o un tema de droga. Nadie le robó la cartera, el teléfono, las tarjetas, el pasaporte o la maleta llena de coca. La impresora, el fax y el ratón seguían en el escritorio. Sin embargo, faltaba el portátil. Sospecho que el asesino esperó a que anocheciera y Dwyer abriera la ventana para que entrara la brisa; no había señales de lucha. Puso fin a la vida de Dwyer antes de que el pobre infeliz supiera qué pasaba.

—¿Nadie escuchó los disparos?

—Dado que ese vecindario es frecuentado por muchos camellos, si alguien hubiera escuchado algo no lo diría. Además, Dwyer no recibió un disparo; le estrangularon. La marca en el cuello es inequívoca, fue con una cuerda muy gruesa. El asesino es un tipo fuerte. Dwyer murió rápidamente, no tuvo piedad de él.

Aquellas palabras le estremecieron. ¿Estrangulado? ¿Por un asesino a sueldo? ¿Con una cuerda gruesa? Así había muerto Leah. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se repitiera la historia?

—No todo son malas noticias —prosiguió Vladimir—. Investigué su teléfono. Encontré una lista de contraseñas. Tenía contratado un disco duro virtual, así que me hice con otro portátil y volqué en él los archivos de Dwyer. En estos momentos debería de haber concluido la descarga, así que si me dejas un rato, podría decirte qué es lo que le mató.

—Suena bien —aseguró sin convicción. Parecía que el espionaje industrial iba dejando un rastro de cadáveres a cuenta de asesinos profesionales… Y de muertes por estrangulación.

Pero ¿qué conexión tenía eso con Leah? Ella no sabía nada sobre la compañía, era algo que ni siquiera le importaba.

¡Joder! Ni Jacob ni él necesitaban eso en ese momento. Ahora tenían que concentrarse en Bella, pero habían asesinado a un empleado y tenían que regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible para buscar respuestas a las preguntas. Le hizo señas a su hermano y recogieron juntos el equipaje antes de abandonar la habitación. Se acercaron al mozo, Jacob le entregó el ticket correspondiente y esperaron impacientes que les llevaran el coche.

—Eres demasiado fantasioso —se rio Vladimir.

—Muy bien, mono peludo, ¿acaso no disparan los profesionales a sus víctimas?

—Es frecuente, pero no ocurre siempre. Pueden usar otros métodos si así consiguen que se callen. Y algunos tipos siguen un método… Como si fueran asesinos en serie o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, en un lugar donde nadie se extrañaría de escuchar un disparo, ¿por qué no asesinar a Dwyer de un tiro? Era una forma mucho más segura de matar y quizá sería menos sospechoso si Leah no hubiera muerto de la misma forma…

—¿Tomó la policía fotos de la escena del crimen antes de retirar el cuerpo de Dwyer? —preguntó mientras el mozo llevaba el coche. Jacob guardó el equipaje en el maletero al tiempo que él se sentaba detrás del volante.

—La policía mexicana todavía no había descubierto el crimen cuando yo me pasé por allí. No te preocupes, no dejé ninguna huella de mi paso, me ocupé de ello. Sin embargo, saqué algunas fotos con el móvil, por si acaso. Te las reenviaré.

—Gracias. —No podía evitar sospechar que lo que Dwyer sabía fue la causa de su muerte. ¿Quién necesitaría quitárselo de en medio?

Al poco rato sonó un mensaje, pero no puso la llamada de Vladimir en espera para examinar las instantáneas mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad del hotel. Quería estudiar las fotos a fondo antes de mostrárselas a Jacob. A menos que fuera necesario, prefería no enseñarle a su hermano imágenes de una estrangulación, no fuera a ser que volviera a perder la cordura. El alejamiento de su inclinación por el vodka era demasiado reciente.

Mantuvo el móvil pegado a la oreja mientras Vladimir tecleaba en el ordenador.

—Me pediste también que buscara cualquier relación de un tal Seth Clearwater con todo esto, ¿verdad?

Edward apretó el móvil con fuerza.

—Sí. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Un montón de cosas. —Su amigo guardó silencio durante largo rato.— ¿Estás preparado? Dwyer trabajó para ti hasta el viernes pasado. Al parecer se dedicó durante años a sonsacar información a Ateara en secreto y su intención fue siempre venderla al mejor postor. Qué conveniente que documentara todas estas gestiones; apuntó qué vendía, a quién y por cuánto.—Vladimir silbó por lo bajo.—No es de extrañar que

renunciara al trabajo. Era muy rico.

—¿Qué pinta Seth Clearwater en todo esto? Durante mucho tiempo, fue él quien desarrolló toda la nueva tecnología. Es un genio. Puede crear cualquier cosa, o mejorar las que ya están inventadas, así que dudo que le interesen nuestros secretos.

—Dwyer intercambió un montón de correos electrónicos con alguien que se llama a sí mismo «La cara de la venganza». —Vladimir hizo un sonido de burla—. Parece el mote de un niño de sexto curso a punto de jugar al _Call of Duty._

«Pues sí». Clearwater había querido vengarse de Industrias C.B. desde que consideró que se habían apropiado de sus inventos y perdió la demanda.

¿Seguiría obsesionado en aquel empeño?

—¿Qué dicen esos correos?

—Dwyer vendió información a este tipo, Cara de Venganza. —Se

escuchó ruido de teclas mientras Vladimir investigaba las pruebas—. Pues hay todo tipo de información. Estuvieron en contacto durante dieciocho meses. Es información de tu compañía. La última venta está relacionada con algo llamado «Proyecto de Recuperación».

Eso explicaba perfectamente por qué sus competidores les habían ganado por la mano durante los últimos meses. Habían comprado su tecnología y la hacían pasar por propia.

—¡Joder! ¿Te haces una idea de lo que Cara de Venganza ha podido hacer con la información que compró? Uno de nuestros competidores ha anunciado un producto casi idéntico a uno de los nuestros… y no es la primera vez.

—Estoy leyéndolo ahora… —Tras otra larga pausa, Vladimir continuó:— Bueno, parece ser que Dwyer tenía dudas sobre seguir haciendo negocios con Cara de Venganza y comenzó a investigarlo. Ha reunido información sobre la identidad de ese tipo. Tras indagar a fondo, llegó a la conclusión de que era Seth Clearwater. ¿Es ese el competidor del que hablabas? ¿De United Vulturi?

Vladimir era muy bueno, estaba dejándole muy impresionado.

—El mismo.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué? El tal Clearwater posee un montón de acciones de United Vulturi, si nos fiamos de las investigaciones de Dwyer.

«¿Sí?». Esa podía ser la información que necesitaban para probar finalmente que Clearwater no había cesado en su venganza desde que los tribunales dieron la razón a Industrias C.B., cuando afirmaron que los productos sujetos a leyes de propiedad intelectual que desarrolló mientras trabajaba para ellos pertenecían a la compañía. Y como había sido incapaz de llevárselos consigo, estaba robando todo lo que la compañía diseñaba desde entonces y los vendía a sus competidores… Que tuviera acciones era una prueba más en su contra.

—Genial —su voz chorreaba ironía—. Pero, ¿por qué matar a

Dwyer? Estoy suponiendo que Clearwater tiene algo que ver en ello. Quizá supiera que andaba detrás de él.

—Quizá. Sin embargo, que Dwyer hubiera abandonado la compañía quería decir que no iba a servir para sus propósitos en el futuro, por lo que no estaba de más deshacerse de un cabo suelto.

De hecho, sonaba perfecto.

—¿Algo más?

Vladimir siguió tecleando al otro lado de la línea. Una música horrible surgió del altavoz.

—¿Qué coño es eso? Suena peor que un karaoke. —Edward mantuvo alejado el aparato, pero la música siguió retumbando, invadiendo sus oídos y obligándole a esbozar una mueca.

—Este tipo era muy raro. Aquí hay un archivo de vídeo en el que está con una botella de ron en una mano mientras se filma cantando. Caray, tiene mal aspecto. —Vladimir se rio, pero la risa se interrumpió de golpe.—¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alerta.

—Este gilipollas se estaba filmando cuando el asesino entró en la habitación, con una cuerda entre las manos. Dwyer le vio por la cámara, pero no le dio tiempo a nada. Cuando el asesino le rodeó el cuello con la cuerda, bajó la tapa del ordenador.

—¿Y aún así se grabó?

—Sí —afirmó Vladimir.

—¿La cámara logró captar la cara del asesino?

—Está en sombras, pero se adivinan algunos rasgos.

Aquella prueba podía usarse para solucionar aquel asesinato…

Y quizá para aclarar otro. ¿Se trataría del mismo tipo que había asesinado a Leah? Si era así, se preguntó una vez más qué relación había entre el espionaje industrial y una aburrida ama de casa. Si Clearwater estaba detrás de todo eso, ¿qué esperaba obtener?

Venganza.

Se le aceleró el corazón. No quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas, pero todos sus pensamientos —y esperanzas— volaban. Quizá eso lograría que Jacob cerrara esa etapa de su vida.

—Envíame todo lo que encuentres, lo estudiaré en cuanto llegue.

—De acuerdo. Te llamaré si encuentro algo más; estoy seguro de que estamos en el buen camino. —Antes de que él pudiera agregar nada más, Vladimir colgó.

Suspiró. Tenía el vello de punta. El día había comenzado muy mal: Bella se había ido; tenía el corazón destrozado; Dwyer había sido estrangulado… ¿Y ahora qué? Todo aquello no le gustaba nada. Se dedicó a estudiar las fotos que Vladimir había enviado del cuello de Dwyer. Eso le gustó menos todavía.

Las marcas en el cuello de Dwyer eran justo iguales que las que encontraron en la garganta de Leah. Ver el vídeo del comienzo del asesinato del que fuera su empleado le hizo estremecer.

Miró a su hermano con el corazón en un puño.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿Qué ocurre?

No, no era un fantasma, sino algo peor.

—¿Reconoces la cara que se acerca a Dwyer por su espalda? —

Edward sostuvo el teléfono en alto, exhibiendo el fotograma en el que la víctima se daba cuenta de que había un extraño en casa y este le ponía la cuerda alrededor del cuello. Era la mejor instantánea del asesino. En su cabeza correspondía exactamente con la cara del amante de Leah, su asesino, en aquella foto en el hotel de Aruba donde se la vio viva por última vez.

—Uley, el asesino —espetó Jacob antes de fruncir el ceño.

«Exacto». Apretó los labios y aceleró. Cada minuto que estaban en el coche era otro minuto desperdiciado.

Jacob parecía afectado.

—Oh, Dios… ¿Es él quién mató a Dwyer?

—Eso parece. —Dejó el teléfono en el regazo—. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? —Cuanto más lo pensaba, que Clearwater se hubiera puesto en contacto con Dwyer y que este fuera asesinado por el mismo tipo que mató a Leah, parecía casi surrealista. La conexión debía de ser Clearwater—. Dijiste que habías contratado a alguien para investigar la muerte de Leah, ¿verdad?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza con expresión de horror.

—Un investigador privado. Se llama Riley Biers.

—Llámale. Clearwater tiene una _vendetta _personal contra nosotros.

Utilizó a Dwyer mientras le fue útil y luego pagó a alguien para que lo matara. ¿No te preguntas si es la primera vez que Clearwater contrata a un asesino a sueldo?

Bella agradeció que Jessica tuviera la amabilidad de acompañarla al

Shreveport a pesar de la hora. La vio hablar varias veces con su Amo, un

escocés con un marcado acento que resultaba muy sexy. Su jefe, Mike,

también llamó. Le dio la impresión de que ambos se comportaban de una

manera muy territorial. Clavó los ojos en su propio teléfono, que apagó en

cuanto llegaron a la habitación del hotel; no estaba preparada para hablar

con Edward o Jacob. Le dirían que sus defectos no importaban; que había

reaccionado de una manera excesiva, dejándose llevar por el pánico

durante la escena. Y quizá fuera cierto.

Perderse todas las fases madurativas entre los quince y los veinticinco

años hacía que a veces se sintiera confusa y asustada. Por un momento

había llegado a creerse la fantasía de que podían aceptarla a pesar de las

cicatrices, que la reclamarían; que podían amarla. Pero cuando llegó el

momento de la verdad, no fue capaz de arriesgarse a ver en sus rostros la

expresión de asco que había visto en la de Erik. Ellos jamás habían

mencionado el amor, fue ella quien lo creyó porque así lo quiso… porque

les había entregado su corazón… Y no era real.

Ahora tenía que aceptar que Jacob seguía estando demasiado

atormentado por su pasado y Edward siempre había sido demasiado salvaje

y mundano para ella. Había llegado el momento de alejarse antes de que

hacerlo doliera demasiado. Rosalie había intentado advertirle… Pero claro,

había tenido que llegar a sentir aquel terrible, miserable y doloroso pánico

antes de convencerse de que no era la mujer adecuada para sanarlos o

abrazarlos. El accidente había hecho que se sintiera extraña de muchas

maneras; una chica asustada aprisionada en un cuerpo de mujer… Sin

embargo, a lo largo de esa semana se había sentido normal. Y amada.

Siempre se lo agradecería.

Se negó a ser una carga para Jessica, a pesar de que la joven le repitió

una y otra vez que no le importaba, así que se tragó el orgullo y llamó a su

prima. Fue Emmett quien, somnoliento, respondió al aparato, quién escuchó

sus lágrimas y quién quedó en recogerla a medio camino entre Dallas y

Lafayette. Cada kilómetro que la separaba de los hermanos Cullen Black hacía

que la ardiente puñalada en su corazón doliera un poco más. Ahora casi

quedaban solo las cenizas. Sabía que saldría adelante aunque jamás

volvería a ser la misma.

—Estás muy callada —comentó Emmett, a su lado.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme. Lo siento. Sé que no he sido nada

oportuna.

—Ya te has disculpado dos veces. —Le brindó una sonrisa bajo el

naciente sol matutino que iluminaba el parabrisas mientras se dirigían

hacia el sureste—. Cuéntame qué pasó.

—No pasó nada.

—Eso es mentira —aseguró Emmett—. Tienes que contarme qué te

hicieron Edward y Jacob. Es necesario que lo sepa para administrarles la

cantidad adecuada de dolor antes de matarlos.

—¡No le veo la gracia!

Emmett arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién dice que estoy intentando ser gracioso?

Ella le miró furiosa antes de poner los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose casi

como una adolescente hablando con su padre.

—No fue culpa suya.

—¿De veras? —Decir que su tono estaba siendo escéptico era

quedarse corto—. ¿Son las almas inocentes de esta relación? ¿Te entregaron sus corazones y luego te exigieron demasiado y muy pronto?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Oh, venga… Podría escribir el guión de lo ocurrido sin usar

demasiado la imaginación. Tú no tienes experiencia con los hombres, ¿verdad? —Al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió—: Y te sientes

atraída por un niño rico y un borracho torturado.

—¡No digas eso! Son mucho más. Puede que se encuentren mal y…

—Ellos han obtenido lo que querían, por supuesto. Son tus primeros amores, lo entiendo. Has caído con todo el equipo, pero estás jugando en primera división y apenas te manejas en tercera regional. Esto solo puede acabar de una manera.

—Te equivocas. Soy yo la que fallé. Ellos han exigido mucho, sí.—Se sonrojó y se retorció en el asiento, segura de que Emmett estaba leyendo entre líneas, pero continuó hablando—. También se han ocupado de mí en todos los aspectos, intentando que me sintiera bien conmigo misma. Lo que pasa es que no soy capaz de entregarme de la manera que ellos quieren. No puedo mostrarles mis cicatrices y ellos no lo aceptan.

—¿Porque son perfectos? —Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no. Querían que confiara en ellos de una manera absoluta y no he podido. No podré hacerlo nunca. Se merecen ser felices y les amo lo suficiente para pensar que lo serán sin mí.

—¿A expensas de ti? ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco impulsiva? Lo lógico es que estés bastante abrumada por la velocidad a la que se ha desarrollado la relación. La confianza no se entrega de la noche a la mañana.

—Eso no cambia los hechos.

Él suspiró.

—He estado en contra de esta relación desde el principio, aunque no quise meterme. Eres adulta y necesitas experimentar con la vida, así que lo dejé pasar. Ya tienes suficientes problemas. Sin embargo, si los amas de verdad y estás segura de que es importante para ellos, deberíais sentaros a hablar sobre ello. Cariño, debido al accidente no has disfrutado de las relaciones fugaces que tienen otras mujeres y se aprende incluso de los errores. Ahora estás abrumada… lo que es comprensible; ellos están a años luz de ti en ese aspecto.

—Se merecen a alguien que se entregue por completo. Además, estoy segura de que es una estupidez pensar que podía manejar a uno, imagínate a dos. Quiero decir, a ti tampoco te funcionó con Demetri y Jane.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Emmett apretó los dientes—. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran diferentes. Demetri no iba a superar sus problemas y yo no estaba dispuesto a ser su apoyo. Jane no me amaba. Todo ha resultado bien. ¿Quieres más a Edward que a Jacob, o viceversa?

—¡No! —La idea era absurda.

—De no ser por tus miedos, ¿querrías vivir con uno de ellos sin el otro?

De pronto supo a dónde quería ir Emmett con aquella secuencia lógica.

—No. Y sé lo que me vas a decir, que debería pasar de mis cicatrices y arriesgarme. Ver si pueden aceptarme como soy. Pero ¿y si no lo hacen? No sé si sobreviviría, Emmett. —Enterró la cara en las manos—. ¡Santo Dios!, cualquiera que me viera ahora me diría que estoy exagerando.

—Tienes razón. Algunas personas no lo entenderían, pero es evidente que no están dentro de tu cabeza y no saben a qué miedos tienes que enfrentarte. Espero que disfruten de sus vidas perfectas, el resto de nosotros no somos así.

Ella sonrió ante su sarcasmo.

—Bien, siempre es más fácil criticar, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. A todos los efectos eres una cría con el cuerpo de una

mujer y tienes que encontrarte a ti misma.

Y quería…

—A fin de cuentas, solo les perjudico si no puedo sobreponerme a mi

ansiedad y confiar en ellos. Además, jamás dijeron que esto fuera algo

serio. Jacob me ha contratado durante cinco semanas, pero creo que he

permitido que nuestra relación significara más de lo que en realidad

significa. Prefiero dejarlo ahora a que me rompan el corazón.

Emmett se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato.

—Si es eso lo que quieres en realidad, te apoyaré. Sin embargo, antes

voy a confesarte algo: más de una vez me he preguntado si Rose puede

seguir amándome a pesar de que es muy probable que no podamos tener

más hijos. Dudar de ella sería lo más fácil y sus afirmaciones son solo

palabras, ¿verdad? Se dicen y se disipan al instante. Pero así es el amor,

¿realmente quieres renunciar a él? Piénsalo. No tomes una decisión

precipitada.

Ella suspiró, sus palabras penetraron lentamente su mente. Había algo

de verdad en lo que él decía. Quizá debería hablar con ellos, o al menos

pensar en hacerlo.

Pasaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta que el móvil de Emmett

comenzó a sonar después de las siete. Él la miró de reojo y ella estudió el

número que aparecía en la pantalla. Edward. Se le detuvo el corazón.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Rose le ha dicho que me llame, ¡maldita sea! —musitó él con cara de pocos amigos antes de responder—.

Sí, está conmigo. Sí, está bien. Cariño, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?

Quería. Le dolía el alma por lo mucho que quería. Nada le haría sentir

mejor que escuchar sus voces, pero todavía no había recuperado la calma.

Quería estar preparada la próxima vez que hablara con ellos.

—Ahora no.

—Lo siento, chicos. Necesita más tiempo.

—¡Por favor!

Escuchó la frustración de Edward a través del teléfono y se

estremeció. Si hablaba ahora con ellos, aunque solo fuera para decirles que

no estaba enfadada y se sentía bien… Sería demasiado fácil dejar que la

convencieran para que enterrara sus miedos y abrirles los brazos otra vez,

pero ellos ya se habían topado una vez contra el muro de sus inseguridades

y solo era cuestión de tiempo que se hartaran. ¿Acaso no le dolería más

entonces tener que renunciar a ellos?

Emmett la miró con impaciencia y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiere, Edward. Suplicarme no servirá de nada. Es solo una muchacha inocente que está madurando… No, no me hago ilusiones, imagino que ya no será tan inocente y que esa relación vuestra le ha producido un montón de problemas emocionales que ella está tratando de procesar… ¡Pues ármate de paciencia! Te llamará cuando esté preparada para hablar.

Emmett siguió siendo bastante borde con Edward y, cuando colgó, ella supo que él no volvería a intentar ponerse en contacto con ella otra vez a través de su prima o su marido.

—Quería tener un amante, ¿sabes? —confesó con un graznido. Sintió la cara ardiendo, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Rosalie la confortaba,

daba igual lo que le dijera. Sin embargo, Emmett sería más sincero—. No quería estar viva, sino sentirme viva.

—El sexo no es vida.

—El sexo forma parte de la vida y he experimentado muy poco en la mía. Solo quería… Todo. Trabajo, amigos, independencia… Puedo decir que he disfrutado de todas esas cosas brevemente… Y ahora puedo añadir un corazón roto a la lista —bromeó.

Él suspiró y la miró con tanta comprensión que casi la hizo llorar.

—Cariño, disfrutarás de todas las experiencias que necesites. Tienes

que entender que has perdido diez años y es duro ponerse al día. Hay una

razón por la que los padres protegen a sus hijos adolescentes para que no

experimenten todo demasiado rápido. —Cuando ella abrió la boca para

objetar, él alzó una mano—. Ya sé que no eres una adolescente, si lo

fueras, ahora estarías castigada sin salir. Pero quiero que entiendas que no

todas las experiencias son buenas. Y que no siempre son fáciles. Ten

paciencia y, mientras tanto… ¡Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto!

… Quizá deberías tener paciencia con ellos. Si están llamándote a estas

horas, es que les importas.

Seguramente era un buen consejo. ¿Podría ponerlo en práctica?

Parecía tener tendencia a meterse en problemas con aquella inclinación a

decir todo lo que le pasaba por la mente. Sin embargo, aquello era

demasiado importante para apresurarse.

—Gracias. Agradezco lo que has hecho.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Puedes pagármelo quedándote ahora con Nessie mientras yo me vuelvo a la cama.

Al escucharle se puso tensa. No debería quedarse sola con una niña

tan pequeña y Emmett lo sabía, pero él estaría cerca y tenía que empezar a

confiar en sí misma… Quizá entonces comenzaría a confiar en los demás.

Ella se rio.

—Así que te toca a ti.

Llegaron a Lafayette a media mañana. Rosalie la abrazó en cuanto

atravesó la puerta.

—Hablaremos cuando regrese a casa. Sobre lo que quieras y cuándo

quieras.

Pero el comportamiento de su prima decía que llegaba tarde al

trabajo, así que dio un paso atrás y la empujó al exterior.

—Vete, venga. Emmett vuelve a la cama. Yo me ocupo de todo.

Rosalie sonrió. Su prima estaba muy guapa con aquella blusa negra, la

falda color crema y los zapatos con tacón de aguja. Suspiró, envidiándola,

cuando Emmett y ella se besaron profundamente. El amor que sentían el uno

por el otro era palpable. Emmett había aceptado el horrible pasado de su prima

y ella sus defectos. Compartían una existencia idílica, una casa maravillosa

y una hermosa hija. En lugar de preguntarse si era suficiente con ello,

aceptaban la vida como venía.

Quizá ella había reaccionado exageradamente con Edward y Jacob al

ser tan insistente sobre no enseñarles las marcas en su espalda. No, hoy no

estaba preparada para ello, pero ¿y mañana?

Nessie la abrazó al tiempo que Rosalie desaparecía. Emmett cerró con llave

y se dirigió al dormitorio. Ella desayunó mientras observaba a la niña con

una sonrisa en la cara. Intentó aclarar sus ideas.

Cuando Emmett despertó unas horas después, se ocupó de su hija y ella

aprovechó para encender el teléfono, por si acaso. Ignoró los mensajes de

voz, el creciente número de llamadas perdidas y se metió el aparato en el

bolsillo antes de coger las llaves para salir a pasear. Hacía mucho calor y

pronto estaría sudando, pero tenía que conseguir andar esos cinco

kilómetros de costumbre. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad.

Paseó durante un rato, pasándose la mano por la frente para enjugar el

sudor. Por fin se detuvo ante el edificio donde se encontraba el despacho

que había compartido con Jacob y Edward. Sintió una agridulce punzada en

el pecho. Debería seguir caminando. Si quería mantener la cabeza clara,

estar en el lugar donde había sido seducida en cuerpo, alma y corazón por

los hombres que amaba no era lo más inteligente. Pero tampoco era lo

suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación.

Entró en el vestíbulo gracias a la llave que llevaba consigo y llamó al

ascensor con dedos temblorosos. Luego procedió a entrar en la oficina con

la otra llave que le había dado Jacob.

La estancia estaba oscura y comenzó a encender las luceses.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que había un extraño, un duro

cuerpo apareció a su espalda y la empujó. Ella trastabilló para recuperar el

equilibrio y él aprovechó para cerrar la puerta. El intruso —era un hombre,

si se fiaba de su fuerza— la agarró del brazo y tiró. Ella le miró por encima

del hombro al tiempo que él le cubría la boca con una mano enguantada.

Con el corazón acelerado, estudió unos fríos ojos oscuros. No necesitó más para darse cuenta de que era un depredador de los peores. Ese hombre no tenía alma.

—Cariño, lo siento —masculló él con acento francés.

Bella no comprendió su disculpa hasta que le vio alzar las manos

con una cuerda tirante entre ellas y la acercó a su cuello.

**Oh ohh! que pasará?**

**Gabylor**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

—BUENOS días, Jacob. Imagino que me llamas a las siete de la

mañana porque no hay mejor momento en el día —gruñó Riley Biers en

el oído de su interlocutor.

Jacob se contuvo para no decirle lo que le ardía en la punta de la

lengua. Tenía que concentrarse, no iba a entrar al trapo a la provocación de

su amigo a pesar de cómo se sentía o de lo mucho que el otro hombre se lo

mereciera. Necesitaba detener aquella sensación aterradora que tantas

veces experimentara en el pasado. Bella le necesitaba.

—Esto es jodidamente importante. —Y era lo más suave que podía

decir—. No has perdido de vista a Seth Clearwater, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no ha salido de Florida desde hace semanas. Parece un ermitaño

adicto al trabajo. Vive a base de comida china y pizza a domicilio.

—Me importa muy poco lo que come. ¿Has estudiado sus cuentas

bancarias?

—No ha habido nada inusual desde ayer por la tarde.

—Vuelve a mirar.

Biers gimió y él pudo escuchar el susurro de las sábanas cuando se

levantó de la cama. También llegó una ahogada protesta femenina y tuvo

que decirse que no importaba. Pagaba a Riley lo suficiente como para que

trabajara cuando la ocasión lo requiriera, daba igual lo que estuviera

haciendo.

Treinta segundos después, volvió a escuchar la voz de Riley.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? La cuenta de Clearwater tiene cincuenta mil

dólares menos. Sacó diez mil en efectivo hace tres días y el resto ayer,

poco antes de que cerrara el banco.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. ¿Estás vigilando también a Uley?

—Lo tengo localizado en todo momento. Conozco a varias personas

en la Interpol y, en ocasiones, intercambiamos información. —Se escuchó

ruido de un teclado antes de que Riley suspirara—. ¿Qué cojones ha estado

haciendo en México?

—Pues se ha dedicado a matar a un exempleado mío.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y crees que Clearwater le pagó por ello?

—Sí, eso es justo lo que pienso. Vuelve a examinar las cuentas de

Clearwater, ¿puedes remontarte a los movimientos de hace un año? ¿Aparece

algún desembolso significativo en junio del año pasado?

—Eso va a llevarme unos minutos…

Unos minutos en los que él se volvería loco. Silenció la llamada y

reclamó la atención de su hermano.

—¿Qué hacemos si comprobamos que Clearwater pagó a Uley para que matara a Leah? ¿Asesinarle?

—Estoy seguro de que nada te gustaría más, pero… —Vio cómo

Edward respiraba hondo y meneaba la cabeza—… iremos a la policía. No sé si serán pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo, pero tenemos que

intentarlo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué querría Clearwater que asesinaran a Leah?—Le había costado asimilar que su desidia hacia su esposa la empujara

hacia los brazos del hombre que la mató. Sin embargo, la posible

participación de Clearwater en el asunto le hacía verlo desde una perspectiva

diferente.

—Venganza. Es la baza que jugó con Dwyer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras le embargaba una sensación

terrible y dolorosa. Ya había sido malo pensar que había provocado la

muerte de su esposa por su falta de atención, pero saber que la verdadera

razón era que se había creado un terrible enemigo en Clearwater solo hacía

que la sensación de culpa resultara incluso más pesada.

—Pero, ¿por qué no la toma conmigo? —No lo entendía.

—Creo que lo ha hecho —señaló Edward—. Hubiera sido muy sospechoso que te ocurriera algo después de una disputa pública de aquella envergadura. Además, si te mataba a ti, no podía verte sufrir. Se ha hecho con todas las innovaciones producidas en el último año solo para tener el placer de ver cómo caías; su intención es empujar a la compañía lentamente hacia su destrucción absoluta. Y eso ha hecho desde la muerte de Leah.

Venganza.

El motivo era tan sencillo que él lo había pasado por alto.

Sí, había montones de capas y complejidades en los acontecimientos que casi le habían destrozado. Resentimiento hacia Edward por haberse negado a dominar a Leah, hacia su propia desidia, estupor por la arrogancia de

Clearwater… Al final, todo se resumía en simple venganza.

—¡Lo pillé! —escuchó gritar a Riley al otro lado de la línea—. En junio pasado se retiraron dos importantes cantidades de la cuenta de Clearwater, primero fueron diez mil dólares. Cuatro días después, desaparecieron cuarenta mil.

—¡Joder! —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora Uley?

Riley permaneció en silencio mientras tecleaba unos datos en el

portátil.

—Sin duda ya no está en Cancún. Según mis datos estuvo allí menos

de veinticuatro horas. En cuanto la policía mexicana fue a por él,

desapareció. Imaginan que alquiló un barco y que regresó por mar,

saltándose algunos controles. Claro que no puede ir demasiado lejos de esa

manera.

—¿Adonde se dirigió? —ladró él.

—A algún otro punto de México, Belice, Cuba… Esos son los más probables. ¡Espera! —Unos clics más tarde, él casi le veía fruncir el ceño.—El FBI me avisa de un posible avistamiento de Uley.

El FBI solo manejaba datos del interior de Estados Unidos. ¿Uley estaba dentro del país?

—¿Dónde?

—En el puerto de Nueva Orleáns.

A tan solo unas horas de Lafayette. ¿Había enviado Clearwater a Uley para matarle? Que lo intentara… Que ese capullo se acercara, lo estaba esperando. Pondrían todo aquello en conocimiento de la policía, pero los engranajes de la Justicia se movían lentamente y podía no ser suficiente.

Estaba preparado para aclarar las cosas con Clearwater. En una ocasión le

ofreció al ingeniero un porcentaje de las ganancias o una opción efectiva

de acuerdo, pero el hombre se negó. Quería jugar duro… pues muy bien.

—Esta mañana, Clearwater ha retirado de su cuenta otros diez mil.

Las palabras cayeron como una losa. Eso era solo el principio.

—Quiere decir que ha enviado a alguien a por mí.

—¿Tú crees? —Edward no parecía de acuerdo, y Riley formuló en su oído casi la misma pregunta.

—Veamos… —continuó Biers—. Si lo que quiere es matarte, ¿para qué molestarse en elaborar un plan con el que robar información de tu empresa? ¿Por qué matar a tu mujer? No creo que quiera verte muerto, quiere que sufras.

—Igual que él. —Antiguos recuerdos ocuparon su mente. Algunas de las palabras de despedida de Clearwater fueron que no cejaría hasta que hubiera destruido todo lo que le importaba. Matando a Leah, lo había vuelto tan loco que casi había acabado con Industrias C.B. él mismo. Desde que llegó a Louisiana estaba mejor y la tenía a ella…

—¿Dónde está Bella? —Miró a su hermano. El pánico le desgarraba por dentro como una fría oleada que amenazaba con hacerle explotar. Si

Clearwater había pagado a Uley para que hiciera daño a Bella… sería mejor que rezara para estar muerto antes de que él lo encontrara. No le importaba si acababa en la cárcel durante el resto de su vida. Nadie se atrevía a amenazar la existencia de su hermosa chica, que tanto había luchado por volver a disfrutar de la vida después del accidente.

—Imagino que con Emmett. —Pero la cara de su hermano indicaba que comenzaba a pensar y atar cabos—. ¡Joder! Ya habrán llegado a Lafayette.

—Voy a llamar a Emmett. Tú inténtalo con el teléfono de Bella, quizá

ahora lo tenga encendido. Riley, sigue la pista de Uley.

—De acuerdo. Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto tenga algo.

Cortó la llamada y él no desperdició ni un segundo. Pero el teléfono

de Emmett sonaba sin que nadie respondiera. Una nueva oleada de pánico lo

atravesó como un río helado e impactó en sus entrañas.

A su lado, Edward le hizo señas.

—¡La he encontrado! Está en las oficinas.

—¿Un sábado?

Edward frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo raro que era eso. Marcó

el número de Bella sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a marcar tres veces más

y en cada ocasión saltó el contestador.

Jacob se pasó la mano por la cara, muerto de miedo. Respiraba, pero

sentía como si todo estuviera parado: el tiempo, su respiración, incluso el

coche que recorría un kilómetro tras otro. Todavía quedaba una hora de

trayecto hasta Lafayette.

Vio de reojo que Edward presionaba el dedo en la pantalla del móvil

para colgar y notó que el pánico dejaba un rastro helado en sus venas.

—¿No da señales de vida?

Negó con la cabeza. Su mente no dejaba de girar.

—Si está en la oficina, no está con Emmett.

—Si está allí, podría encontrarla Uley. ¡Joder!

Intentó pensar de manera racional.

—¿Por qué iba a ir a buscarla allí Uley durante el fin de semana?

—No lo sé, pero lo mejor será asegurarnos de que no ocurre. —

Edward sacó el teléfono y llamó. Le respondieron de inmediato. Jacob rezó para que esa persona pudiera ayudarles—. James, necesitamos ayuda inmediata.

Edward le explicó la situación con rapidez. Jacob no conocía a James a fondo, pero por lo visto era un hombre de acción. Aseguró que llamaría a la policía mientras se dirigía a la oficina. Garrett, su hermano, que al parecer estaba con él ese momento, le acompañaría para rescatar a Bella.

Edward pisó el acelerador una vez que colgó; estaba rebasando los límites permitidos, pero él no le dijo nada. Nada era más importante que llegar junto a su chica y salvarla. Mientras tanto, no dejó de pensar con quién más podían ponerse en contacto para impedir que Uley actuara.

Revisó los contactos, agradeciendo no haber borrado nunca ninguno.

Rezó para que aquel número en concreto siguiera siendo válido mientras cogía el móvil de su hermano y marcaba.

—Clearwater.

—Soy Jacob Cullen Black. ¡No cuelgues! Quiero negociar.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se burló el ingeniero como si escuchar aquel tono de pánico fuera muy agradable.

—Del asesino que has contratado; Uley. Sé que fue él quien mató a mi mujer y quién ha acabado con la vida de Phil Dwyer. Y también que ahora lo has enviado a matar a mi secretaria, Bella.

—No sé de dónde sacas esas alocadas ideas —negó Clearwater con tono juguetón. Aquel cabrón estaba disfrutando de sus súplicas—. He visto fotos de esa chica. Una monada, ¿verdad? Desde que mi mujer me dejó como resultado de la merma de mis ingresos, tras la pérdida de mis derechos por la propiedad intelectual de mis inventos, sé cuánto se las echa de menos…

¡Oh, qué tonto soy! Estoy dando por supuesto que estás enamorado de ella. ¿Es cierto eso? He oído rumores… Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta hablar a la gente… Según cuentan, no solo te tiras a tu secretaria, sino que además la compartes con ese hermano tuyo. Debo decir que me tienes muy sorprendido.

Cada minuto que hablaba Clearwater era un minuto más que Uley tenía para encontrar a Bella.

—Déjate de juegos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para detener a Uley? Te lo entregaré todo. Te traspasaré la propiedad de toda la compañía si le llamas para que deje en paz a Bella.

Clearwater contuvo el aliento y él pudo captar el suspiro de felicidad que emitió a continuación. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes, se tragó el orgullo y no dijo nada.

—Cullen, suenas casi… humilde. Creo que nunca te había visto tan descontrolado. ¿Qué ha sido de toda tu arrogancia? Sin duda me gusta mucho más este aspecto tuyo.

Aquel capullo jugaba con él.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Mi vida? Es tuya. Iré a cualquier sitio que

quieras para que me puedas matar como más te guste.

Edward se inclinó hacia el aparato.

—También yo. Si nos quieres matar a ambos y acabar con nuestra familia, solo tienes que decirlo. Dinos dónde y cuándo… Allí estaremos.

Jacob miró a su hermano en ese momento y tuvieron un instante de comprensión absoluta. No tenía que adivinar qué pensaba Edward; lo sabía.

Ninguno de ellos sería feliz, su vida no valdría nada si no la tenían a ella.

Bella les había proporcionado esperanza, un rumbo y una razón para ser mejores.

—Bueno, no se perdería mucho. —Clearwater arrastró las palabras.—¿Qué ha hecho Edward en su vida salvo desperdiciar esperma por todas partes? No es una contribución memorable para la raza humana. Sin embargo, encuentro muy interesante que ambos ofrezcáis vuestra vida a cambio de esa chica. Imagino que es cierto que los dos estáis enamorados de ella, lo que indica que eres capaz de amar a otro ser humano, algo que, estoy seguro, tu difunta esposa no pensaba que fuera posible.

—Fui un marido horrible —admitió Jacob, tanto para sosegar a

Clearwater como porque era cierto—. Lamento haber sido también un mal jefe. Te lo juro, puedes quedarte con la maldita compañía, solo tienes que devolvernos a Bella sana y salva. Pondré todo a tu nombre en cuanto llegue a la oficina. Solo tienes que ordenarle a Uley que se detenga.

El sudor de tres generaciones Cullen Black se iría por el retrete. El negocio al que había dedicado su vida, el legado que pensaba dejar a sus hijos… A cambio de una mujer a la que conocía hacía una semana.

Y lo haría sin dudar. Una simple mirada a Edward le dijo que estaban en sintonía.

—Bien, por muy tentador que suene, no sé quién es Uley —dijo

Clearwater—. No sé a qué viene toda esta historia. ¿Estás borracho otra vez?

—¡Dime de una vez qué quieres de nosotros! Crees que me quedé con tus logros, así que estoy dispuesto a darte los nuestros. Sin condiciones. Solo debes devolverme a la chica. —«Mi salvadora, mi adorado tormento».

—No quiero tus empresas, Cullen Black. Cualquier cosa que inventara cuando trabajaba para ti se ha quedado obsoleta, puedo actualizarlas de la manera que quiera. Y eso estoy haciendo. Por suerte, en United Vulturi están más que felices de pagarme con dinero y acciones todo lo que diseño para ellos.

Jacob apretó el teléfono con fuerza, tan tenso que podía sentir cada latido de su corazón palpitando en su mente. El mundo se hacía cada vez más pequeño mientras se concentraba en la carretera casi vacía que se extendía ante él y en el sonido de la voz de Clearwater.

—¿Quieres dinero? ¿Una disculpa pública? Me he ofrecido a morir por ella, ¿qué más quieres?

—Oh, ya me has dado todo lo que podía querer por ahora. —Su voz pareció contener una risa de satisfacción. Normalmente, eso era como sentir una lija en la piel, pero ahora no importaba su orgullo—. No puedes ofrecerme nada más. Espero que encontréis a la chica antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pensaré en vosotros.

Sonó un clic y la línea murió bajo su oído. Un frío pánico atravesó sus venas a toda velocidad. Había fallado. Bella era inocente, no tenía nada que ver con la maldad; su único crimen era no haber confiado en su amor.

Se quedó paralizado. Sí, eran ellos los que habían cometido un crimen. ¿Cómo podía ella confiar en un amor que jamás le habían confesado? ¡Santo Dios!, ella podía llegar a morir sin saber que la amaban con toda su alma. Edward y él sufrirían una profunda angustia durante el resto de sus desgraciadas existencias. En su mente, ya ponía en fila las botellas que consumiría… Mentalmente se veía consumiendo el vodka mientras sostenía en la mano la calibre 38 que le había ocultado a Edward. Durante algo más de un año, la culpa que sentía por lo que le había ocurrido a Leah le había atravesado, envolviendo su vida, hasta que se convirtió en un caparazón a su alrededor. Si le ocurría a Bella algo, igual la pena acabaría con sus ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, antes de poner fin a todo, buscaría el rastro de Clearwater y le mataría lentamente, haciéndole sentir todo el dolor que pudiera.

—¿Te ha colgado?

—Sí. —Su voz sonaba casi calmada; apenas lograba entender de dónde salía esa tranquilidad cuando en su interior solo sentía pánico y resonaban estridentes maldiciones.

Cuando se sentía muerto.

Comenzó a hiperventilar. Luchó contra el deseo de permitir que sus

sentimientos y pensamientos se desintegraran en el caos.

Edward sostuvo el volante con una mano y le dio una palmada en el

muslo con la otra.

—No te contengas mientras estás conmigo. Suéltalo todo, hermano.

El doloroso hormigueo que recorrió su piel le llevó de vuelta a la

realidad y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Bella nos necesitará a los dos.

Su hermano tenía razón otra vez.

—Estamos juntos en esto.

Edward recuperó su teléfono y volvió a marcar el número de Clearwater.

Al instante salió el buzón de voz. El ingeniero había dicho la última

palabra. El hombre que sabían que era el responsable de todo su

sufrimiento estaba disfrutando de su venganza. Era un ojo por ojo en su

forma más poética.

—¡Joder! —Parecía que Edward quisiera tirar el teléfono por la

ventana pero no se atreviera—. Intenta ponerte en contacto con Bella otra vez. Quizá responda.

Jacob sentía un nudo en el estómago. Todavía faltaban

aproximadamente treinta minutos para llegar a Lafayette. Y ese lapso de

tiempo podía hacer que fuera demasiado tarde. Incluso podía ser muy tarde ya, aunque debía mantener la esperanza.

Quizá Uley todavía no había dado con ella. Quizá podían salvarla.

Quizá… Un timbrazo… Dos… Tres… Buzón de voz. Comenzó a gritar al aparato, esperando que ella escuchara ese mensaje. A pesar de ello, siguió intentando hablar con ella.

—Bella, ponte en contacto con Emmett. Busca un lugar seguro; alguien te persigue. Un hombre quiere… —No podía decirlo en voz alta. Las palabras harían que fuera demasiado real—. Tiene intención de hacerte daño. Por favor, mantente a salvo. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, _belleza _—gritó Edward a su lado.

Finalizaron la llamada; no tenían otra elección. Unos dolorosos minutos después, volvieron a intentarlo. Un timbrazo… dos… tres…

Bella parpadeó en medio de la desconocida oscuridad mientras el

teléfono vibraba otra vez en su bolsillo. No podía responder; aquel hombre

estaba intentando matarla. Se acercaba con la cuerda en las manos y ella

sabía que si se la ponía en torno al cuello moriría. Notó que las llaves se le

hundían en la palma y, con el corazón acelerado, intentó clavárselas en el

estómago a su asaltante.

Él anticipó el movimiento y saltó a un lado para evitarla.

Ella intentó alcanzar la puerta, llegando incluso a apretar la manilla,

pero él la agarró por un brazo y tiró de ella bruscamente. Cuando ella

tropezó, él le arrancó las llaves de la mano para tirarlas al suelo.

—¿Quieres irte tan pronto? —El hombre poseía un marcado acento francés.

Mirando a su alrededor en busca de un arma, se tambaleó sobre los

pies. Una insensata certeza la recorrió y la hizo quedarse sin aliento: con

todo lo que había ocurrido, se había olvidado de tomar las últimas dosis de

sus medicinas. ¿Qué ocurriría si se desmayaba?

No tendría manera de ofrecer resistencia y ese hombre la mataría sin

remedio.

¡No! Su vida ya había sido demasiado breve tras haberse pasado años

inmersa en dolorosas sesiones de rehabilitación tras el accidente. Por fin

estaba viva, ¡maldita fuera!

Y todo gracias a Jacob y Edward.

Ahora que se había alejado de ellos, seguramente la consideraban una

cobarde. O peor todavía, ni siquiera pensarían en ella. En el momento en

que la negrura comenzó a reclamarla y sus rodillas se aflojaron, supo que

los hermanos Cullen Black podían seguir adelante sin que ella hubiera reunido

el valor suficiente para decirles que les amaba. ¡Maldición!, debería

haberse quedado con ellos; debería haberles enseñado la espalda. Quizá no

se habrían horrorizado; era posible que siguieran deseándola. En ese

momento podía estar en la cama, entre ambos, saciada y sonriente.

Pero no, se hallaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Mientras caía, se tropezó por casualidad con su asaltante. Él

trastabilló y soltó un gruñido antes de aterrizar sobre la moqueta con un

ruido sordo. Lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes y ella contuvo el aliento,

esforzándose por caminar a pesar de la inestabilidad. Tenía que continuar

consciente, debía usar toda su energía para luchar…

Se clavó las uñas en el antebrazo y se concentró en el dolor hasta que

sintió que se recuperaba algo del aturdimiento. Alejó la vertiginosa niebla

que envolvía su cabeza mientras se giraba en lo que esperaba fuera la

dirección en que se encontraba la puerta, pero su sentido de la orientación

había desaparecido y casi cayó sobre el escritorio.

Se aferró al borde de la mesa, desesperada por mantenerse erguida.

Notó bajo los dedos algo frío y metálico. A su espalda, el asaltante le rodeó

el tobillo con la mano y tiró, intentando hacerla caer al suelo. La sensación,

la maldad que contenía su contacto, la hizo gritar. Pero allí no había nadie.

El único negocio abierto era una oficina de correos tres pisos más abajo.

Nadie la oiría.

Nadie sabía que estaba allí.

La negrura la reclamó de nuevo. Lo superó y tiró de su pierna bruscamente para liberarse de su agresor. Pateó y pateó hasta que impactó en algo sólido. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y vio a un tipo de mejillas huecas que le observaba con furia mientras gateaba a sus pies. Lo escuchó mascullar algo y, aunque las palabras estaban dichas en francés con el melódico acento que poseía esa lengua, su tono no contenía belleza alguna. El gruñido estaba lleno de cólera y le hizo saber que el hombre había perdido la calma.

Se había abalanzado sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa para estrangularla con aquella cuerda… Para arrebatarle la brizna de vida que había disfrutado desde el accidente. Si lo conseguía, ella no volvería a ver el sol.

No aprendería a conducir.

No lograría su objetivo de caminar cinco kilómetros sola…

Pero lo peor de todo era que jamás tendría la oportunidad de decir a Jacob y Edward que los amaba. Se había ocultado, sopesando los riesgos desde dentro de su segura burbuja, sin atreverse a dar un paso fuera de su límite de seguridad. ¿Cómo esperaba vivir una vida

extraordinaria si no corría ningún riesgo fuera de lo común?

Los pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el asaltante la agarró del

brazo y tiró de ella para tenerla cara a cara. Ella intentó zafarse y la

brusquedad del gesto hizo que le subiera una dolorosa sensación por el

brazo y su piel. La adrenalina, el terror puro, inundó su sangre con algo

terrible y frío. Sabía que apenas le quedaban unos segundos para poder

vivir esa vida extraordinaria; que él estaba a punto de matarla.

Se sujetó con fuerza a la esquina del escritorio, clavándose la madera

en los dedos, y se obligó a buscar cualquier resquicio. Cualquier

oportunidad que le hiciera ganar unos segundos para alejarse de aquel

infierno, para retrasar lo que parecía inevitable. Allí, no tan inalcanzable

para ella, estaba su salvación.

Gruñó al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el escritorio, haciendo que él se

golpeara contra el mueble. Él aflojó la presa y ella se hizo con el arma… para perderla. Antes de que pudiera volver a intentarlo, él tiró con crueldad

de su tobillo y la empujó hacia el suelo. Ella no se dio por vencida.

Se retorció en el aire y solo dispuso de un segundo para clavarle el codo en la sien.

Él se desplomó; Bella sabía que solo había conseguido aquello

porque le había pillado por sorpresa. No dispondría dos veces de la misma

oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. Sí, si fallaba podía acabar muerta, pues esa

era la intención de aquel hombre: matarla, así que tenía que sobreponerse y seguir luchando.

Escuchó un rugido de frustración masculina. Ese tipo no había

esperado que ella le diera problemas. Se limitó a pensar que moriría como una niña buena y ella ya había pasado por eso y no pensaba volver a rendirse. Había perdido sus años de juventud, pero ¡mierda!, no renunciaría al resto de su vida por no luchar con todas sus fuerzas. La ironía de aquel pensamiento hizo que volviera a tratar de coger el arma.

El metal se clavó en sus dedos, frío y pesado. Cerró el puño en torno a la culata. Solo dispondría de una oportunidad, luego perdería el factor sorpresa. Su asaltante apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos oscuros antes de que le golpeara con la pesada arma en la cara.

Lo vio tropezar y caerse sobre el trasero. Se obligó a dar otro paso hacia él, mareada. Se detuvo entre las piernas abiertas del asaltante, llevó el pie atrás y le dio una patada en la ingle con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Él se llevó las manos a los testículos al tiempo que movía la cabeza; su pelo oscuro contrastaba con el tono claro de la moqueta. Ella no sintió ni pizca de remordimientos al verlo rodar a un lado, todavía sujetándose sus partes. Por un lado quiso arrastrarle por la muñeca hasta el escritorio e inmovilizarlo allí usando su propia cuerda, pero no se atrevía a acercarse y darle la oportunidad de atraparla otra vez. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría recuperarse de aquel dolor y, cuando eso ocurriera, la perseguiría con una furia tremenda e intentaría matarla con todas sus fuerzas. Lo mejor sería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Con el corazón en un puño, se alejó de su asaltante y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, buscando el picaporte. Él la había cerrado con llave y sus manos temblorosas no eran capaces de abrir el cerrojo. El pánico la inundó y casi la ahogó cuando le escuchó levantarse a su espalda, llamándola con alguna palabra francesa no demasiado agradable. El gélido gruñido hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¡Puta! Será un placer matarte con mis propias manos —le tradujo.

«¡No! ¡No! ¡No!». Gimió para sus adentros con miedo y frustración.

La certeza de que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de escapar, de que él estaba a punto de pillarla, la hizo encender la luz, rezando para que la claridad lo dejara momentáneamente ciego. Le escuchó resoplar a su espalda y le dio la impresión de que se detenía, pero no se atrevió a mirar.

Volvió a accionar el picaporte. Esa vez respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse y contener el temblor de sus dedos el tiempo suficiente como para lograr su objetivo. Por fin lo consiguió y salió en tromba al pasillo… para caer en brazos de un desconocido.

¿Aquel asesino había venido acompañado?

Contuvo el aliento e intentó zafarse del hombre que aguardaba en el oscuro corredor, pero este la sostuvo con brazos firmes antes de ponerla a su espalda y levantar el arma que llevaba en la mano. Él le puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole sin palabras que guardara silencio. Sus ojos, muy oscuros, brillaban con intensidad entre sus rasgos cincelados, bajo el pelo cortado a cepillo. Era Garrett.

El alivio casi la hizo caer al suelo.

En la pared de enfrente había otro hombre encorvado. Lo reconoció por los ojos, tan marrones como los de su hermano mayor; era James. Al igual que Garrett llevaba un arma y su expresión era la de un depredador. James la arrastró a su lado para que se apoyara en la pared, protegiéndola con su cuerpo e indicándole por señas que permaneciera quieta.

Temblorosa, contuvo el deseo de llorar de alivio y observó, conteniendo la respiración, cómo su asaltante salía de la oficina mirando a su alrededor, buscándola. En su ansia, el hombre atropelló a Garrett que, al instante, lo tiró al suelo y lo hizo rodar sobre su estómago para inmovilizarlo colocándole un brazo en la espalda y apretando con su mano entre los omóplatos. El francés comenzó a gritar al instante.

—Silencio —ordenó Garrett—. No entra en mis planes romperte el brazo o dislocarte el hombro, pero tampoco me importaría. Dime lo que quiero saber y no tendremos problemas.

—No voy a decir nada —escupió el francés.

—Pues vas a gritar como una nena. —James se agachó al lado del tipo.—Así que piensas que es muy divertido asaltar a una chica que no te ha hecho nada —comenzó a decir mientras recogía la cuerda que el asesino había dejado caer y la sostenía ante sus ojos con una mirada inquisitiva. Ella asintió con la cabeza.—Porque no creo que tu idea fuera montar con

Bella una escena de sumisión, ¿verdad?

—No —aseguró ella con la respiración entrecortada—. Me la puso en la garganta. Quería estrangularme.

Garrett miró al asaltante con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con el arma. James tomó la mano libre y, uniéndola a la que ya agarraba su hermano, se la ató con la cuerda.

—Esto pasa por usar una cuerda, gilipollas —masculló Garrett.—Coge mi teléfono, Bella.

Ella obedeció y esperó instrucciones. Su instinto le pedía que llamara ya a la policía, pero se estremecía con tanta intensidad que le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Bien. Busca entre mis contactos a Jasper Whitlock. Llámale. Dile que estás con nosotros y tenemos un asunto entre manos, que avise al sheriff.

Jasper respondió al instante y evaluó la situación con pocas preguntas, dándole tiempo incluso a decirle que se tranquilizara y controlara la respiración. Desmayarse en ese momento no serviría para nada.

Unos segundos después comenzaron a escucharse sirenas cada vez más cerca. Ahora la sensación de alivio fue como una fría oleada. No sabía quién era ese hombre ni por qué había querido matarla, pero aquello había acabado.

Estaba viva.

Había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones.

**Yuuuuuhuuuu! solo quedan un par de capitulillos :D **

**Esta es la historia más larga que he adaptado y me alegro. lo unico que lamento es haber tardado tanto en hacerlo pero los estudios me dejan K.O :(**

**Bueno... a por el siguiente :D :D :D**

**Gabylor**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

BELLA miró a su prima. Rosalie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama,

en Urgencias. Parecía ansiosa y preocupada. James y Garrett ocupaban una

esquina, junto con Emmett, cuchicheando en voz baja sobre la conversación

que había mantenido ella con la policía en cuanto se lo permitieron los

médicos. Todos ellos decían no saber por qué la había atacado aquel tipo,

pero ella no los creía. James había estado hablando por teléfono sin

interrupción desde que pillaron al intruso. Y aunque no sabía con quién

hablaba, ni tampoco por qué él y su hermano habían llegado de manera tan

providencial a la oficina, era obvio que tenía más datos de los que

confesaba.

—Santo Dios, están muy tensos —le dijo a su prima—. Está claro que pasa algo.

Mientras Nessie jugaba con un animalito de peluche en su regazo,

Rosalie miró a los hombres, que le brindaron una tensa sonrisa.

—Están siendo protectores. Es lo que mejor se les da.

Y ella tenía el presentimiento de que en el momento en que

aparecieran Edward y Jacob, el término protector alcanzaría nuevas cotas.

Edward parecía tranquilo y relajado, pero solo era una fachada; Jacob era

demasiado excitable incluso en un día bueno. Su teléfono seguía en el

bolsillo de los vaqueros, que habían sido sustituidos por un camisón de

hospital en cuanto llegó. En el momento en que atravesó la puerta de

Urgencias, la condujeron a una habitación privada con una enfermera a su

disposición para ella sola; sin duda, Edward y Jacob tenían algo que ver

con ello. A continuación apareció un médico para realizarle una serie de

exámenes. No le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar lo que ella ya se había

dedicado a decir a todo el mundo: no le pasaba nada, salvo que estaba

asustada, aturdida por los golpes y, seguramente, tendría pesadillas con

desconocidos y cuerdas durante algún tiempo.

Rosalie le apretó la mano.

—No te preocupes, averiguarán todo lo ocurrido.

—Creo que ya lo saben. Me gustaría que me lo dijeran.

—Ya, pero están protegiéndote. —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.—Ya te acostumbrarás.

Sonó una alerta en el móvil de James y él miró la pantalla. Escribió

una respuesta rápida. Un momento después comenzó a vibrar el teléfono de

Garrett, que pasó el dedo por la pantalla y salió con rapidez al pasillo con

el pequeño aparato pegado a la oreja.

—Estoy segura de que es eso lo que hacen, pero me pone nerviosa. —Intentó no estremecerse. Tenía suerte de estar viva. Se sentía feliz… y preocupada. ¿Por qué había intentado asesinarla aquel tipo?

James debía de tener un radar, porque a pesar de estar respondiendo el

mensaje del móvil y rodeado por los pitidos de los monitores, se dio la

vuelta y clavó en ella aquellos intensos ojos azules.

—Intenta relajarte, nadie te hará daño. Nadie. Te lo prometo.

—… y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que así sea —aseveró Edward, que abrió la puerta en ese momento y cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas para acercarse a la cama. Jacob le siguió, poniéndose al otro lado de la cama. Los dos parecían exhaustos y nerviosos… además de muy aliviados de verla sana y salva.

Ella se sintió revivir en el momento en que los vio. Aquel día, durante unos terribles momentos, había llegado a pensar que jamás podría volver a estar con ellos. La alegría de tenerlos tan cerca era casi imposible de contener.

Edward no vaciló. En el momento en que se detuvo a su lado, le encerró la cara entre las manos, alzándola, y se inclinó para apoderarse de sus labios, besándola como si nunca hubiera estado más preocupado y desesperado en su vida. Ella se entregó a él, estremeciéndose, y sorbió el dulce néctar de su boca. Era evidente que si le hubiera ocurrido algo, él lo hubiera lamentado. Justo antes de finalizar el beso, él le pellizcó el labio inferior con los dientes… una promesa del castigo que recibiría por haberse escapado.

Ella tembló.

La soltó y la giró en la dirección contraria.

Jacob estaba esperando, mirándola con ojos ardientes y los puños cerrados.

—Lo lamento mucho, pequeña.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué se disculpaba —¿no debería ser ella la que pidiera perdón?—, él se inclinó y la estrechó contra su ancho pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin importarle los cables y máquinas a los que estaba conectada. Mientras le palpitaba el corazón alocadamente, los labios de Jacob barrieron los suyos sin pausa. Sin embargo, no forzó la entrada en su boca ni profundizó el beso, solo apretó los labios contra los de ella y respiró su aliento con el cuerpo agitado. Era evidente que quería reconfortarla, pero ella supo de inmediato que era él quien necesitaba ser tranquilizado. Por eso, enredó con suavidad los dedos en su pelo y le acarició la mejilla, buscando sus labios con los de ella como única respuesta. Apenas un instante después, él invadió su boca. Era como si se hubiera colado dentro de su cuerpo; suplicante, ansioso, estremeciéndose de necesidad. La sujetó por los brazos y se apretó contra ella como si no quisiera que volviera a circular el aire entre ellos. La poseyó con ese beso y ella le dejó tomar todo lo que necesitaba, ahogándose en sus demandas y sus posesivas caricias.

Sintió el cuerpo de Edward a su espalda, que la besó en la coronilla.

—Nos has tenido aterrorizados, _belleza_. Menos mal que estás a salvo. Queremos abrazarte, protegerte de todo mal y…

—Ejem… —El oscuro y peligroso personaje de la puerta arqueó la ceja.

Jasper Whitlock. Bella solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero el poder que emanaba parecía rezumar por todos sus poros. Resistió el deseo de dar un paso atrás como un niño culpable.

Los hermanos Cullen Black gruñeron desde donde estaban, como si quisieran desmembrar a Jasper para provocarle un profundo dolor. Rosalie ni se dignó a mirar al recién llegado, pero le lanzó a ella una mirada de advertencia, recordándole a una madre exigente que no aprobara al novio de su hija. Emmett sonrió de medio lado sin soltar la mano de su esposa. Los ojos de Logan brillaron de diversión, mientras que Garrett mostraba una actitud a medio camino entre la alerta y la desaprobación. Ella sintió que le ardía la cara. Tenía su gracia que cada vez que se perdía entre Edward y Jacob se olvidara del mundo exterior.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con los presentes.

—¡A la mierda! —Edward tensó el brazo con que la rodeaba.— No tienes que pedir perdón. Yo no lo siento.

—¡Qué miedo! —se burló James.

—No os vayáis por las ramas —intervino Jasper—. Tenemos un asunto que aclarar.

—Eres un aguafiestas, tío. Está claro que un _ranger _jamás será mejor que un SEAL.

Rosalie gimió.

—¿Vais a discutir sobre eso otra vez?

—Creo que tanta agua les ha afectado al cerebro —se burló Jasper.—Pero déjales hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Podéis seguir con esa estupidez más tarde? —preguntó Edward de malas maneras.—James nos ha dicho que te has puesto en contacto con la policía. ¿Qué has averiguado?

De la cara de Jasper desapareció cualquier atisbo de diversión.

—Abrochaos los cinturones, que vienen curvas. —Entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta en busca de privacidad—. La policía mexicana encontró el cuerpo de Dwyer después de recibir un chivatazo… —se aclaró la voz,—y comenzaron a investigar. Pero Vladimir ya había averiguado todo lo necesario, ¿verdad?

Al ver que Edward asentía, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Dwyer? ¿Por qué está involucrada la policía mexicana? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el tipo que me atacó?

Jasper lanzó una inquisitiva mirada a Edward y Jacob con la que parecía pedirles permiso para explicárselo. ¿Es que no podía alguien decirle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Oh, no! —estalló ella—. Si sabéis algo al respecto, quiero saberlo. ¡Merezco saberlo, maldita sea!

—Claro que sí. —Jacob se sentó en la cama, a su lado—. Lo que ha sucedido hoy, pequeña… por lo que me he disculpado… Este ataque no ha sido culpa tuya, su único objetivo es hacerme daño a mí. Dwyer era un antiguo empleado que traicionaba a la compañía vendiendo información a un ingeniero que trabajó para nosotros, Seth Clearwater, y durante mucho tiempo el artífice de alguno de nuestros productos más lucrativos, pero cuando se fue, presentó una demanda para obtener más beneficios que los estipulados en el contrato por la propiedad intelectual. Todo le salió mal y decidió vengarse. —La tomó de la mano con un pesado suspiro—. Te juro que, si me lo permites, haré que…

—Haremos —apuntó Edward.

—Sí, haremos —convino Jacob—. Haremos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo. Estás en peligro por mi culpa, Bella.

—Estaba en peligro —en esta ocasión fue Jasper quien corrigió a Jacob.

Todos le miraron, pendientes de sus palabras.

—Explícate —gruñó Jacob.

—En eso estaba, ¿recuerdas? Cuando la policía llegó a vuestras oficinas para arrestar a Uley…

Ella jadeó sin aliento y se volvió hacia Jacob.

—¿Uley no es el asesino a sueldo que mató a tu mujer?

Él asintió.

—El mismo. Acabo de descubrirlo.

La sorpresa la atravesó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Clearwater ha contratado a este tal Uley para matarme solo para vengarse de ti? ¿Igual que hizo con Leah?

—Tenías razón en eso —apuntó Jasper—. Desde el momento en que la policía lo detuvo y comenzaron a interrogarle, se apresuró a contar hasta el último detalle. Creo que la amenaza de entregarlo al FBI tuvo mucho que ver.

—¿Así que confesó? —insistió Jacob.

—Sí. Y soltó el nombre de Clearwater a las primeras de cambio. —Jasper suspiró y ella supo que había ocurrido algo malo.—Cuando quisieron trasladarlo a un lugar de máxima seguridad, Uley atacó a los agentes que le custodiaban, matando a uno de ellos. Los demás le dispararon sin pensárselo dos veces. Está muerto.

—¡Joder! —Jacob se puso en pie bruscamente con todos los músculos tensos; parecía estar conteniéndose para no golpear la pared—. Así que no podemos contar con su testimonio y Clearwater seguramente se irá de rositas. Sin duda contratará a otra persona para matar a Bella. ¡No está a salvo!

—Todavía no he terminado la historia. —Jasper se cruzó de brazos.—Algo después, el departamento de policía de Lafayette llamó al FBI. Al parecer, llevan tiempo interesándose por las actividades de Clearwater. Les gustó escuchar la confesión grabada de Uley y mandaron a unos agentes a Florida para arrestar a Clearwater. Al parecer le acusan de una lista de delitos tan larga que tiene para pasar varias vidas en la cárcel. Y, esto os va a gustar, han confiscado todos sus fondos. Al parecer la CIA también quiere hablar con él. Según he sabido, ha desarrollado algunos prototipos nucleares para los iraníes.

Garrett soltó un silbido.

—Y dependiendo de lo implicado que esté, eso puede ser considerado alta traición.

—Los federales van a tenerle a la sombra durante el resto de su miserable vida. —James asintió—. ¡Genial!

—Entonces… ¿ha acabado todo? —intervino ella con voz temblorosa.

Jasper cruzó la habitación hasta ella y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama antes de tomar su mano con increíble suavidad. Era un hombre muy guapo, pero ella estaba tan enamorada, que no veía nada más allá. Aunque sin duda no podía negar que la ponía nerviosa.

—Sí, Uley está muerto y Clearwater no volverá a pisar la calle.

Respira hondo. Y eso va también por vosotros dos —miró a Jacob y a Edward—. Ella está a salvo.

—Muy bien. Gracias. —Edward se interpuso entre ellos.—Ahora quita la mano de encima de nuestra mujer.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Si vas a ser tan celoso, será mejor que le pongáis un anillo en el dedo. Eso es lo primero que hice yo cuando me di cuenta de que no quería que nadie tocara a Alice.

Bella deseó que la tragara la tierra. No iban a casarse con ella a la semana de conocerla, en especial cuando todavía no había logrado confiar en ellos por completo.

Sin embargo, no pensaba permitir que se escabulleran sin demostrarles cuánto les quería y amaba.

—Gracias por ponernos al tanto, Jasper —se apresuró a decir; tenía que hacer desaparecer aquel embarazoso silencio. Miró a Rosalie—. ¿Te ha dicho el médico cuándo puedo marcharme?

—Están arreglando el papeleo —dijo su prima.

—No tardarán demasiado, cariño. —Emmett le brindó una sonrisa de ánimo.

La enfermera apareció en ese momento como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento y miró a los presentes con el ceño fruncido antes de tenderle unos documentos.

—Ya puede marcharse. El facultativo ha dicho que descanse un par de días y que no se olvide de tomar la medicación que le prescribió el médico de California. No prescinda de ninguna pastilla. Llámenos si se desorienta, pierde el equilibrio o se le infectan los cortes en los dedos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, eso haré.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos. —Jacob le quitó los papeles de la mano y les echó un vistazo antes de mirar a la enfermera—. No se preocupe.

La mujer se fijó en el tono posesivo de Jacob antes de mirar la mano que Edward le había puesto en el hombro y meneó la cabeza como si no quisiera saber lo que ocurría entre ellos.

—Ya veo.

—Nos ocuparemos de ella —insistió Edward mientras la enfermera se iba.

—Ya os he dicho mi opinión… es cosa vuestra. —Con aquel saludo burlón, Jasper atravesó el umbral y desapareció.

Garrett se encogió de hombros.

—A pesar de que suele equivocarse a menudo, no es así en esta ocasión; me casé con Kate la misma noche que la conocí. Cuando es la elegida, se sabe al instante. —Señaló a James con el pulgar—. Sin embargo, mi hermanito tardó casi quince años en casarse con la chica adecuada.

—¡Eh! Lo supe en cuanto la conocí, y eso que tenía dieciséis años. No es culpa mía que todo se jodiera. Al final me casé con ella, ¿verdad? —Le dio un puñetazo juguetón a su hermano en el brazo.

Si no fuera imposible, le encantaría estrangular a aquellos tres grandes guerreros que rezumaban testosterona por no dejar de hablar de matrimonio. ¡Qué humillante…!

Bella carraspeó.

—Muchas gracias por rescatarme, chicos.

Garrett hizo un vago gesto con la mano y James esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ha sido entretenido. Siempre que necesites que te echemos una mano…

—Será mejor que no haya una próxima vez —gruñó Jacob.

—No pensamos perderla de vista —prometió Edward.

Ella los ignoró y miró a los hermanos Witherdale.

—Me alegro de que os lo hayáis pasado bien, chicos. Y me alegro todavía más de que seáis tan felices en vuestros matrimonios, pero ¡ya basta!

Garrett y James fruncieron el ceño, pareciendo por fin un poco cortados.

—Sí, vale… —titubeó James—. Mi hermano y yo…

—… nos vamos a casa, con nuestras mujeres. —Garrett agarró la camisa de James y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

Ella les observó despedirse con un gesto de cabeza. Ambos eran unos locos maravillosos.

—Creo que será mejor que demos a Bella unos minutos para que se vista —sugirió Rosalie—. Así podremos marcharnos. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres puedo decirle a una enfermera que…

—Me las arreglaré perfectamente, gracias. —Lo único que quería era salir de allí… Y pensar cuál era el mejor camino para seguir con su vida.

Rosalie se levantó con una sonrisa.

—Si cambias de idea, avísame.

Emmett se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No sabes lo aliviado que me siento al ver que estás bien. Siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

—Gracias, oso. —Se tragó las lágrimas. Estaba fatigada. Bien sabía Dios lo extenuante que había sido el día… y todavía no había terminado. Aun quedaba lo más difícil… para su corazón.—Significa mucho para mí —le aseguró a su primo político con una sonrisa.

Él se la devolvió antes de mirar a Edward y Jacob.

—Dadle unos segundos para vestirse, chicos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Parecían decir con su postura que sería necesaria una ley para que salieran de allí.

—Por favor… —susurró ella. Quería vestirse, reordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar el coraje necesario para decidir cómo decirles lo que debía hacerles saber. Tenía muchas ideas en su mente y era el momento de soltarlas…

Jacob maldijo por lo bajo y le lanzó una mirada con la que le advertía que no se le ocurriera dar ni un paso fuera de esa estancia sin él antes de salir al pasillo.

Edward pareció querer discutir… o suplicar. Pero se contuvo.

—Vale —gruñó finalmente.

Siguió a su hermano y, de pronto, estuvo sola. Mientras se ponía los pantalones pensó que aquel silencio debería tranquilizarla. Ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido se sentía cansada, exhausta. Forcejeó con el sujetador y con la camisa… Todo estaba saliendo mal. Se había pasado años sola… en coma; aislada por sus lesiones y cautiva de sus miedos. Iba a salir herida, no todos la comprenderían ni la amarían. Podía dar con algunos que se horrorizarían al ver sus cicatrices, que se sentirían asqueados; gente superficial, incapaz de ver más allá de la superficie de la piel para alcanzar el corazón que había debajo.

Una vez llegó a pensar que Jacob y Edward podían incluirse en dicha categoría pero, ¿la rechazarían aquellos hombres que conocía —y amaba— por las marcas que le cubrían la espalda? Quizá… no. Es posible que aquella relación no tuviera futuro, sí, sin embargo no llegaría a saberlo si no se arriesgaba. ¿No formaba el riesgo parte de la vida? Se puso los zapatos y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Luego clavó los ojos en la puerta que la separaba de ellos. Iba a tener que traspasar sus límites.

Quería ofrecerse entera a Edward y Jacob, no quería llegar a ellos atemorizada por culpa de otro hombre. Quería que supieran que no les temía, que confiaba en ellos. Su mayor deseo es que no dudaran de lo que ella sentía en el fondo de su corazón. Si después de entregarse por completo la rechazaban… no podría decirse que no lo había intentado de verdad.

Cruzó la estancia, abrió la puerta y, conteniendo la respiración, salió al pasillo. Sus hombres estaban frente a ella; verdaderas torres protectoras, capaces de protegerla de cualquier peligro. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como no deis un paso atrás, la puerta me golpeará la espalda cuando se cierre.

Emmett, que la oyó, se rio entre dientes y Rosalie le dio un codazo.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos como advertencia. Le decía sin palabras que, si hubieran estado solos y no hubiera sido un día tan traumático, habría disfrutado mucho dándole una buena zurra antes de torturarla excitándola de una manera insoportable sin dejar que alcanzara el orgasmo. Y a ella le parecía una idea maravillosa.

Edward la tomó por la muñeca y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—No pasará nada de eso. Ahora que estás con nosotros, _belleza_.

Siempre estarás a salvo.

—No lo dudo. —Se zafó de su abrazo.

Jacob la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pequeña, no huyas otra vez de nosotros. Háblanos, cuéntanos… Lamentamos lo que ocurrió anoche en Dallas…

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Ella meneó la cabeza. No quería que se disculpara por necesitar que ella confiara en él. Había estado demasiado asustada para hacerlo y tenía que sobreponerse a ese temor para entregarse a ellos por completo.—Lo entiendo pero… necesito algo de tiempo antes de hablar sobre ello. ¿Podéis esperar?

Edward se puso rígido, estaba a punto de protestar. Miró a su hermano mayor y hubo una especie de silenciosa comunicación entre ellos que la hizo contener una sonrisa. Lo ocurrido había servido para que esos dos hombres se tuvieran el uno al otro y a ella no se le ocurría nada más importante. Era posible que hubieran estado alejados durante años, pero jamás habían estado realmente separados. Sintió un agradable calor en el corazón al verlos tan unidos.

Por fin, Edward dejó caer los hombros al tiempo que emitía un suspiro de frustración. Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—Sea lo que sea lo que necesitas, pequeña, solo tienes que pedírnoslo. No importa lo que puedas creer que vamos a decir, debes hablar con nosotros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Promételo —la apremió Edward—. Día o noche, con sol o lluvia…

Se preocupaban por ella, era evidente. De repente supo que aquello tenía sentido.

—Lo prometo.

Dio un paso para colocarse entre ambos y dio un beso a Edward en los labios. Él la abrazó e intentó estrecharla contra su cuerpo. El rápido latido de su corazón y la apretada desesperación de su agarre hizo que se derritiera y le susurrara tiernas tonterías al oído.

Lo miró suplicante.

—No necesitaré demasiado tiempo.

Vio la desgarrada renuencia que sentía reflejada en sus rasgos. Él quería convencerla, pero negó con la cabeza. Edward le rozó los labios una última vez, apretó los dientes y dio un paso atrás. Ella miró a Jacob; en sus ojos negros brillaban miles de preguntas.

—No te culpo por estar furiosa conmigo por lo ocurrido con Clearwater y Uley, es que…

—No lo estoy. —Frunció el ceño ante lo absurdo de la idea. Era una tontería—. Tú no sabías que Clearwater fuera un hombre tan vengativo. Es triste que haya alguien tan mezquino y cruel… Nadie tiene la culpa, solo él. —Respiró hondo—. Y ya acabó todo.

Jacob enredó los dedos en su pelo y la atrajo hasta que su boca quedó bajo la de él. Entonces le devoró los labios durante un buen rato, tomando posesión de su boca… y su cuerpo, antes de soltarla a regañadientes.

—No nos olvides.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, tomó la mano de Edward para hacerles una promesa.

—Nunca.

Los últimos rayos solares de la mañana se deslizaban por la ventana

mientras Jacob se paseaba por la salita, mirando el reloj por enésima vez.

Era domingo, así que no podía dedicarse a descargar la adrenalina en el

trabajo. Edward, que se reclinaba en el sofá cercano, no parecía inclinado a

moverse. Jacob lanzó una mirada anhelante a la botella de Cîroc en el

mueble bar; el alcohol ya no tenía el mismo atractivo de antes. Ya no tenía

que trabajar con tanta intensidad para acallar las voces que gritaban en su

conciencia. Bella le había mostrado un nuevo camino, el amor auténtico,

y sin ella cerca se reconcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía Edward

permanecer tan tranquilo?

—Vas a dejar un surco en la alfombra —se burló su hermano.

—Y tu culo un agujero en el sofá. ¿No estás preocupado?

Edward vaciló antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Es posible que Bella no esté preparada para confiar en nosotros,

pero no huirá. No escapará de nosotros sin hablar antes. Tú te has ocupado

de todo, ¿verdad?

Jacob dio una palmadita en el bolsillo, los dos se sentían preocupados

y, a la vez, reconfortados por lo que allí guardaba.

—Ya sabes que sí. Estoy preparado, incluso si atraviesa la puerta en

este momento. ¿Tienes tu parte?

Volvió a palmear el bolsillo.

—La tengo. —Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la

cara de Edward—. Y esta mañana recibí esa llamada. —Dejó de sonreír.—Es la última oportunidad para retroceder.

—¡Joder, no! —¿Edward se había vuelto loco? Había perdido la

esperanza sobre un montón de cuestiones en la vida: tener una adolescencia normal, su esposa, la compañía que le correspondía como derecho de nacimiento… pero no volvería a perder a Edward otra vez. Ni a Bella.—¿Qué te ocurre?

—No me ocurre nada, hermanito.

Tragó saliva.

—Eso es lo que quiero oír. Ojalá supiéramos cuándo decidirá que

quiere hablar con nosotros, vernos…

Sonó el timbre de la puerta como si una campana tintineara en el

techo de la sala. Corrió hacia la puerta al tiempo que Edward se levantaba

del sofá y saltaba sobre la mesita de café para llegar a la puerta a la vez que él.

Abrieron juntos… y allí estaba Bella.

Y era toda una aparición.

El largo cabello que la envolvía, con sus pálidos rizos al balancearse con la leve brisa matutina; sus ojos

enmarcados por espesas pestañas oscuras, que revoloteaban sobre sus

mejillas con incertidumbre, y que tardaron un momento en sostenerles la

mirada; la boca, que trazaba una pensativa línea. Vestía un conjunto

campestre blanco y unas sandalias de plataforma. Los únicos destellos los

arrojaba la pulsera de plata y el brillo de sus labios.

—¿He venido en un mal momento?

Su suave voz le puso duro. Jacob no podía arrancar de su memoria sus

gemidos y gritos de éxtasis; al oírla, su mente se inundaba de imágenes. El tono rosado de su piel, la manera en que abría más las piernas cuando

llegaba al orgasmo… Cómo le abrazaba luego… Había tenido la impresión de que el sitio de esa mujer era en su corazón y estaba dándose cuenta de que no se había equivocado cuando pensó aquello.

—Claro que no. —Sin embargo no pudo moverse, solo clavar los ojos en ella mientras su mente buscaba frenéticamente la mejor manera de convencerla para que se quedara con ellos.

—¿Tienes pensado dejarla en el porche mientras te quedas mirándola estúpidamente como una estatua? —le murmuró Edward, apartándolo para ver a Bella. Fue su hermano quien la tomó de la mano para que entrara.

Él supo que Edward quería tomarla entre sus brazos, pero antes debían

escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirles. Y también ellos tenían algo que

aportar a la conversación.

—Pasa, _belleza_. Tenemos que hablar.

Cerró la puerta y se concentró en las dos personas que se habían

convertido en el centro de su mundo, siguiéndolos a la salita.

—¿Podéis sentaros los dos y escucharme unos minutos?

La pregunta fue hecha con mucha suavidad, haciéndole sospechar que

ella había necesitado reunir todo su coraje para ir allí y compartir con ellos

los fantasmas que poblaban su mente. ¿Sería lo que quería escuchar?

¿Acaso había malinterpretado lo que ella había dicho el día anterior en el

hospital? ¿Quizá la despedida anterior solo había sido un preludio de un

adiós definitivo?

—Por supuesto —la tranquilizó él, sentándose en el borde del sofá.

Edward ocupó el hueco libre a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Dinos qué estás pensando.

Todavía de pie, ella respiró hondo.

—Quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió el viernes por la noche en el Dominium.

—No pasó nada. Te presionamos demasiado pronto. —Jacob luchó contra el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos para asegurarle que entendía su postura, aunque aquella falta de confianza le irritaba sobremanera.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y, al momento, comenzó a negar.

—Me exigisteis mucho, es cierto, pero yo me dejé llevar por el pánico y huí como una niña asustada, cuando debería de haber confiado en vosotros y explicaros mis miedos.

—Te comportaste como una mujer que está aprendiendo a gestionar sus sentimientos. Todos cometemos errores. Yo tengo una larga lista… y Edward ni te cuento… —Su hermano le dio un codazo—. Ahora estás preparada para hablar y nosotros deseosos de escucharte.

—Gracias. —La vio retorcerse las manos.

Quiso saltar del sofá y abrazarla, pero ella había levantado una pared invisible entre ellos. Bella necesitaba liberar todo lo que tenía en la

cabeza antes de permitir que la tocaran, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que no estamos enfadados porque te fueras, aunque deberías habernos contado tus temores. Todo está bien.

—¿De veras?

—Absolutamente todo, pequeña. Incluso Industrias C.B.

—Sí. Esta misma mañana hemos recibido una llamada del

Departamento de Justicia —corroboró Edward—. Los federales están investigando a Clearwater y al ingeniero de United Vulturi que compró su información sabiendo que provenía de nuestro departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Había un listado en el ordenador que los agentes encontraron en casa de Clearwater. Nos han asegurado que los contratos del ejército son nuestros. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Uno de los investigadores más destacados de United Vulturi, abrumado al saber que su jefe había hecho eso, se puso en contacto con nosotros; ha dejado United Vulturi y nos ha asegurado que colaborará con el fiscal en la investigación. Le hemos ofrecido que trabaje para nosotros.

—Lo que es estupendo —continuó él—, porque es igual de inteligente que Clearwater pero posee escrúpulos. Ahora que Edward está implicado en la compañía y yo me encuentro al cien por cien de capacidad, la empresa volverá a despuntar. —Se recostó en el sofá como el hombre contenido que era. O eso quería aparentar. Solo quedaba un obstáculo; le brindó a Bella una mirada reconfortante—. Y ahora quedas tú. A pesar del peligro que has corrido, me alegro de que todo este sórdido asunto de venganza y espionaje haya terminado. Jamás volverás a correr peligro, te lo prometo.

—Nos aseguraremos de ello —aseveró Edward.

—Me alegro de que todo os esté yendo tan bien a los dos. —Ella les brindó una suave sonrisa.

—A los tres —insistió Edward—. Queremos hablar contigo de ello, _belleza_. Nada hubiera funcionado sin ti.

—No pensamos seguir adelante si tú no estás con nosotros. —A él no le importaba presionarla; estaba diciendo la verdad—. Nosotros tres tenemos una relación… simbiótica. Tanto Edward como yo nos perdemos sin ti, pequeña. Yo habría acabado inmerso en una espiral de alcohol que me hubiera llevado a la muerte y…

—Estabas sufriendo por Leah —aseguró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella lo consideraba mejor de lo que era y tenía que aclarar ese punto con honestidad.

—No. Me remordía la conciencia y solo podía pensar en todos los «y si…». Y si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella… y si hubiera estado más atento… y si hubiera controlado sus gastos… y si me hubiera divorciado cuando debía… ¿estaría viva hoy? Quizá. Es probable. Jamás sabré la respuesta. Pero lo que sí sé es que tú me has ayudado a superarlo. Me has librado de toda esa vergüenza y la has sustituido por algo puro y maravilloso. —Sonrió de medio lado antes de mirar a Edward.—Y con respecto a él… Bueno, es _vox populi _que, antes de conocerte, se perdía entre tetas y coñ…

—Que no hacía buen uso de mi tiempo. —Su hermano le señaló con el dedo.

—Esa es una declaración muy comedida —murmuró él.

—Cierra el pico, hermano. —Edward se inclinó hacia delante con intención de tomar la mano de Bella—. Lo que Jacob trata de decir hablando mal de mí es que los tres trabajamos mejor juntos. No queremos perderte.

—¿Trabajamos mejor? Por supuesto: —Ella respiró hondo y apartó la mano—. No pienso dejar el empleo hasta que el Proyecto de Recuperación salga adelante. Tenemos por delante más de tres semanas.

—¡A la mierda con el Proyecto! —Jacob se puso de pie y les miró furioso—. United Vulturi no va a sacar ningún prototipo, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para investigar a fondo antes de dar a conocer el vehículo. No tenemos presión por ese lado, pequeña. El trabajo es una de mis últimas prioridades en este momento.

—¿En serio? —Él volvió a ver una llama de esperanza en aquellos maravillosos ojos achocolatados. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que ella dudaba realmente de sus sentimientos—. Como hablasteis del trabajo, yo…

—Porque Jacob es como es… —murmuró Edward, levantándose a su vez y colocándose al otro lado de ella. Vio que su hermano comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de Bella como si no quisiera detenerse ahí—. Lo que quiere decir… —explicó con una sonrisa—, es que el trabajo es lo último que nos preocupa.

Era evidente que Edward contaba con tener su ración de sexo ese día pero, de momento, priorizaba otras cuestiones; lo primero era lo primero.

Él miró a su hermano pequeño.

—Bella ha venido a decirnos algo. Dejémosla hablar.

Edward se sentó de nuevo y la observó.

—Adelante, _belleza_.

Ella caminó por la estancia. Sus rizos castaños se ondularon sobre la espalda. Cuando se giró, la determinación estaba plasmada en cada línea de su rostro.

—Salí del coma pocos días antes de que mis compañeros del instituto se graduaran; fue cuando me dijeron que nunca volvería a andar. Hasta entonces había sido animadora, deportista, me gustaba el ballet… Así que no lo acepté. Me negué a creerlo. Creo que los médicos me permitieron hacer fisioterapia por seguirme la corriente. Me llevó años, pero poco a poco volví a sentir las piernas y recobré el tono muscular. Fue un proceso muy lento. Pasé por varias depresiones, tuve que tomar mucha medicación y busqué consuelo en la comida. Gané peso, mucho peso. No sabía qué hacer… Pensaba que mi vida se había acabado y solo tenía dieciocho años.

Él notó una opresión en el corazón.

—Eres hermosa así, pequeña. No creas otra cosa.

—A mí me encantan tus curvas —apoyó Edward.

—Gracias. He perdido parte del sobrepeso, aunque me gustaría perder más kilos.

—Lo que a ti te haga feliz… —repuso él con una sonrisa.

Bella forzó otra en respuesta.

—Hace algo más de un año comencé a trabajar con un fisioterapeuta nuevo; me ayudó a fortalecer los músculos y a desarrollar las habilidades motoras. Erik Yorkie era un hombre inteligente, paciente, divertido y muy guapo. Nuestra relación no era la típica de un fisio con su paciente, sino que nos convertimos en amigos. Me invitó a salir. Acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años y era mi primera cita. Parece una locura, pero llevaba muchos años dedicada a volver a ser normal. Nuestro primer encuentro fue maravilloso.

Me besó y me aseguró que le gustaba, que quería volver a verme. Yo me sentí como una adolescente enamorada.

Jacob no tenía idea de cómo acababa la historia, pero sabía que no podía tener un final feliz o el tal Erik seguiría dando la lata.

—Es natural. A pesar de tu edad te perdiste toda tu adolescencia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo fue genial hasta que, tras una sesión en la piscina, estaba vistiéndome en el vestuario. Una vez que me puse la ropa interior, me di cuenta de que me había dejado la bolsa con la camiseta en la sala de aguas. Salí a buscarla, segura de que él se habría ido.

La vio morderse los labios y supo lo que había pasado. Quiso matar a Erik, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirla. Bella necesitaba contarlo.

Edward tuvo un poco menos de control.

—Estúpido gilipollas… —gruñó su hermano.

A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo, le dio un codazo.

—Déjala terminar.

—Estoy segura de que lo estáis adivinando… Me vio la espalda.

Mantuvimos una embarazosa conversación sobre el accidente y las operaciones quirúrgicas a las que tuve que someterme. Fue muy… ¿profesional. El día anterior a nuestra siguiente cita me envió un mensaje disculpándose y alegando que no le parecía ético mantener una relación con su paciente. Cuando llegó la siguiente sesión de fisioterapia, me habían reasignado a una hermosa morena a la que le quedaba de vicio el bikini. Más tarde supe que comenzó a salir con ella a los pocos días.

Él apretó los puños. Tenía miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua. Quizá Erik no había mentido cuando se disculpó, pero él no le daría el beneficio de la duda. Aunque no pensaba ni mencionarlo.

—No te merecía, _belleza_. —Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella despacio.

Él le imitó y rodeó la mesita de café por el otro lado para aproximarse también.

—Si no fue capaz de valorar a la preciosa mujer que…

—¡Basta! Vosotros pensáis que os gusto. Que mi cara, mis tetas o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo os atrae. Solo os he dejado ver lo mejor de mí y, a pesar de ello, queréis verlo todo; de acuerdo, pero luego no os quejéis. —Parecía al borde del llanto, con la nariz roja y apretando los labios como si intentara contener el temblor—. No quiero que digáis nada. Si me agasajáis con palabras amables y luego decidís que no podéis soportarlo, me haréis más daño.

Eso no ocurriría. A Jacob le enfadaba que ella les considerara el mismo tipo de hombre que Erik. Se recordó que ella no tenía más experiencias, que se había topado con un individuo superficial. Tenía intención de asegurarse que se daba cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ese estúpido y los hombres que la amaban. Una mirada confirmó que Edward y él estaban en la misma onda.

Dejó a un lado todos esos pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza. A su lado, Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias. —Bella respiró hondo y se estremeció antes de caminar hasta el lugar que iluminaban los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Allí se llevó la mano a la cremallera.

Lentamente, ella bajó la pestaña con un suave siseo. La anticipación le corroyó las entrañas. Se le aceleró el corazón. Cuando llegó a la altura de la cintura, ella se detuvo y se bajó los tirantes de los hombros; primero uno y luego el otro. Por fin, la vio deslizar el vestido por los pechos, revelando un sujetador blanco de encaje. Entonces siguió abriendo el vestido más allá de la cintura y la tela blanca dejó al descubierto sus muslos y el monte de Venus. Él tuvo que tragar saliva cuando se le hizo la boca agua. Apretó los puños para no tocarla. Bella necesitaba hacer eso y tenían que dejar que lo hiciera.

Ella empujó el vestido por las caderas, revelando que las bragas eran diminutas y provocativas; esperaba que fuera un tanga porque le encantaban sus nalgas. Después, se quitó las sandalias y las dejó a un lado.

Tras una larga pausa, ella tomó aire y coraje. La miró con una sonrisa de aliento. Notó que estaba tensa y que tenía el corazón acelerado. El silencio que les envolvía era casi palpable.

Bella se llevó los brazos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador, que deslizó por los brazos. En el momento en que vio sus pechos, tuvo que contenerse. Hacía dos días que no se perdía en su interior, pero parecían diez años. A su lado, vio que Edward cerraba los puños y la miraba como si no pudiera esperar para devorarla.

Las bragas fueron las siguientes. Ella tomó el elástico y bajó la tela blanca por los muslos, las rodillas, hasta dejarlas caer a sus pies, donde las apartó con una patada. Él solo podía mirar la rosada carne de su coño, donde quería tener los dedos, la boca… su polla.

Sí, allí siempre.

—Eres preciosa. —El tono de Edward era reverente. No parecía nervioso y él supo que sentía cada palabra en lo más profundo.

—Eres más que preciosa —añadió él—. Sé que no quieres que te lo digamos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Para mí eres única.

—Por favor… dejadme terminar. —El miedo se reflejaba en cada ángulo de su rostro. Intentaba ser fuerte y valiente, y él la admiraba por ello.

Bella jamás estaría segura de que ella era quien les impulsaría durante el resto de su vida hasta que pasaran esa prueba.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Adelante.

Ella volvió a tomarse otra pausa.

—Si no estáis preparados para aceptar que esto es parte de mí, ¿podéis prometerme algo? No pongáis excusas, no sé enfrentarme a ellas. Solo salid de aquí y cerrad la puerta. Entonces… lo sabré.

**Bueno...bueno...bueno... hemos llegado al final de la historia. Voy a subir el ultimo capítulo y ya estará acabada esta bonita adaptación :D **

**PD: En este ultimo capítulo, habrá un trío en el total sentido de la palabra :D :D**

**Ale... a leer y comentar.**

**Gabylor**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

JACOB parpadeó, anonadado. ¿Bella pensaba realmente que alguno de ellos iba a abandonarla sin decir palabra? Jamás. Eso no ocurriría nunca. A su lado, Edward abrió los ojos como platos. Era evidente que se estaba enfrentando a la sorpresa que le provocaba aquella petición igual que él. Edward llevaba meses diciéndole que ser un buen Amo implicaba dar a la sumisa lo que esta necesitaba. En ese momento, era la tranquilidad que suponía aceptar su petición con cierta sensibilidad. Sin embargo, eso no le convertía en un hombre paciente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. Pero no vuelvas a vacilar, pequeña. Muéstranos lo que es nuestro y deja que nosotros… —«Nos encarguemos de enseñarte que seguimos considerándote igual de hermosa»—. Deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. Lo hizo de manera tan automática que tuvo que ser algo inconsciente. Si él no se hubiera puesto duro viendo su suave desnudez, aquello lo habría excitado al instante.

—Sí, señor.

Otro suspiro. La vio erguir los hombros. Le temblaba la barbilla. Él quiso abrazarla.

La vio girarse en dos tiempos para mostrar cada centímetro de su espalda desnuda. Ella se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza con respeto, exponiendo no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma; contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Su piel mostraba los indicios de la tragedia y el dolor que ella había sufrido. Profundas marcas trazaban una serie de patrones en zigzag en la parte baja de su espalda, la mayoría de un pálido color rosado. Había otras cicatrices por encima, más recientes y rectas. Operaciones quirúrgicas. A juzgar por la cantidad de incisiones, habían sido más de una. Le pediría detalles más tarde, cuando se sintiera más tranquila y supiera que las respuestas no tenían importancia. Ese no era el momento.

Una mirada de soslayo a su hermano le indicó que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. «¡Oh, Dios mío!», le vio pronunciar con expresión de agonía. Él deseó poder haber sufrido ese dolor en su cuerpo,

haberlo padecido por ella; era evidente que Edward sentía lo mismo. Sin

embargo, el pasado de Bella era parte de lo que hacía tan especial a la

mujer que permanecía arrodillada ante ellos.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Edward; era la silenciosa promesa de

conseguir que Bella sanara por completo y fuera una mujer completa. Lo

conseguirían juntos.

Como si fueran uno, se arrodillaron tras ella. Apenas podía esperar un

instante más para tocarla; ninguno podía. Bella estaba destrozada,

perdida y asustada. Ahora tenían que recomponerla, darle seguridad en sí

misma y ayudarla a encontrar su camino.

Le puso la mano en la cadera izquierda al tiempo que se inclinaba

sobre ella, respirando sobre su hombro. Edward hizo lo mismo en el lado

derecho. Ella jadeó; ¡Santo Dios!, realmente esperaba que la dejaran.

Acabaría recibiendo una buena zurra por ello, cuando estuviera más segura

de sí misma. Una vez que pudieran gastarle bromas sobre sus

equivocaciones. Ahora necesitaba saber que estaban allí para ella.

Le pasó los dedos por la espalda, más despacio al acercarse a las

lesiones. Se demoró trazando las cicatrices, que dibujó una y otra vez. No

miraba, solo sentía. El punto que tocaba en ese instante estaba más dañado,

seguramente sería el lugar donde habían estado más afectados los nervios.

Una imagen de ella atrapada entre metales retorcidos, llorando, sangrando,

tan joven… ¡Qué lástima! Apretó los labios entre sus omóplatos.

—Ponte a cuatro patas, _belleza_, sobre manos y rodillas —ordenó

Edward en voz baja y suave.

Ella contuvo un gemido antes de obedecer, ofreciéndoles mejor

ángulo para acceder a la parte más lastimada de su cuerpo. El sol la bañaba

con sus dorados rayos. Lo único que vio fue el dolor que ella había sufrido

y la piel que quería besar. No podía hacer nada para quitar aquellas marcas,

pero sí conseguir que ella supiera que su corazón les importaba más que

sus cicatrices.

Edward la sujetó por las caderas, se inclinó sobre ella y posó los labios

sobre la parte superior de la nalga derecha. Él hizo lo mismo en la

izquierda, pasando la boca por las rosadas incisiones, deslizando la lengua

sobre las que parecían haber sido más dolorosas y profundas. Ella soltó

otro jadeo, estremeciéndose, y él alzó la mirada para verla clavar los dedos

en la moqueta. Bella había agachado la cabeza y apretaba con fuerza los

ojos cerrados.

Su cara angelical estaba surcada de lágrimas.

A él se le encogió el corazón.

—Pequeña, no llores. Sigues siendo hermosa para nosotros. Siempre

lo serás.

—Siempre —prometió Edward sin dejar de besarla—. No son

cicatrices, son un testimonio de tu fuerza. Nos asombras, _belleza_, siempre

te querremos.

Se sintió orgulloso de su hermano. Él no lo habría expresado mejor.

Ella sollozó, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada aliento. Jacob

consideró que ya había esperado suficiente. Bella se había abierto a ellos

como necesitaba, ahora era su turno.

Sin levantarse, gateó hasta arrodillarse frente a su cabeza. Ella le miró

con aquellos ojos tormentosos, húmedos y nublados. Él la besó en la frente.

—Mírame, no apartes la vista.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en su hombro con una mano y

tendiéndole la otra a Edward.

—Sí, señor.

Cada vez que escuchaba eso era más excitante que la anterior.

—No necesito ver tus cicatrices. No son importantes. No son nada. Lo

que aprecio, lo que necesito… es tu corazón. Tu alma. Te amo.

Ella abrió la boca, conmocionada, en un silencioso jadeo.

Edward le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarle.

—Este sucio bastardo se ha apropiado de las palabras más bonitas,

pero creo que llega con que te diga que, desde que te vi bailando en aquel

escenario, me mostraste la alegría de estar vivo y conseguiste que me diera

cuenta de qué era lo que llevaba tantos años perdiéndome. También te amo.

Ella volvió a estremecerse, pero esbozó una acuosa sonrisa. Sus ojos

seguían húmedos. Jacob notó que le clavaba los dedos en el hombro antes

de mirarle. Él tuvo que inclinarse para besarla brevemente en una

silenciosa promesa. Luego la besó Edward.

—Yo no sabía quién era o dónde estaba, no era consciente de qué necesitaba hasta que llegasteis vosotros y me indicasteis el camino. Os amo a los dos.

Era jodidamente perfecto, igual que ella…

Edward y él estrecharon su cuerpo desnudo entre ambos. Su hermano

se quitó la camiseta con rapidez y comenzó a darle besitos en el cuello, la

cara, sus labios… Pero él hacía lo mismo y tuvieron que turnarse para

apoderarse de sus labios, para internarse en su boca, demostrándole con sus

besos lo importante que era para ellos.

Cuando Edward se hundió en su suculenta boca otra vez, él aproximó

los labios a la oreja de Bella.

—Desabróchame la camisa, pequeña.

Ella gimió pero llevó las manos a los botones para abrir la prenda

muy despacio, acariciándole la piel mientras seguía besando a Edward.

La sensación de sus dedos le hizo sentir un profundo ardor. Acabó

perdiendo la paciencia y abriendo la camisa de un tirón. Los botones

tintinearon contra el suelo y a él no le importó donde caían. Lo único en lo

que podía pensar era en desnudarse y sentir la piel femenina contra la suya,

en pasarle los dedos por la espalda, desde los hombros hasta las nalgas,

antes de apoyar la mano sobre las cicatrices para apretarla contra su torso.

—Me siento muy afortunada —confesó ella cuando Edward le

permitió tomar aire.

—Nosotros también —le aseguró su hermano.

Ella parpadeó antes de menear la cabeza.

—Vosotros sois ricos y guapos, sofisticados y encantadores.

Poderosos… Podríais tener a la mujer que quisierais.

—Eso él —bromeó Jacob.

—Cierra el pico —gruñó Edward.

—¿Por qué yo? —Bella sonaba tan insegura que él supo que solo el

tiempo y el amor que le profesaban cambiaría su actitud. Algunas cosas se

hacían esperar.

Edward le encerró la cara entre las manos.

—Todas las demás mujeres fueron un mero entretenimiento. Una manera de pasar el rato y superar el aburrimiento. Querían mi dinero o salir en una foto conmigo, yo no les importaba. Ni tampoco mi hermano. Hasta que no te conocí no comprendí el concepto de casa, de familia… No sabía dónde estaba mi sitio. Eso lo conseguiste tú, _belleza_.

Edward volvió a capturar sus labios para sellar su unión con urgente

reverencia hasta que ella se apartó, jadeando, con los ojos nublados. Jacob

contuvo una amplia sonrisa y se dijo a sí mismo que sería mejor que dijera

lo que debía ser dicho antes de que se olvidaran de las palabras.

—Derretiste el bloque de hielo en el que vivía, cariño. —Le acarició la barbilla antes de girarle la cara hacia él—. Nuestro padre era un frío bastardo para el que solo existían el deber y el dinero, que me inculcó a fuego esa filosofía. Siempre había pensado que si seguía sus designios obtendría todo lo que necesitaba. Casarme con Leah fue un error y lo supe enseguida, pero era mi deber seguir casado con ella; había hecho unos

votos. Después de que murió me di cuenta de que, aunque ella tenía todo lo

que el dinero podía comprar, le faltaba lo que realmente necesitaba. Leah era una criatura necesitada que precisaba de amor y yo no supe dárselo,

después de su muerte solo podía pensar en que mi ineptitud había sido una

soga alrededor de su cuello.

—Y ahogaste tus remordimientos en alcohol —terminó ella con suavidad—. Oh, Jacob, tienes un corazón de oro. Empleaste a una chica sin experiencia, le confiaste tus secretos y le ayudaste a volver a vivir. Cree un poco en ti mismo.

Dulce hasta el final.

—Fuiste tú quien me abrió los ojos, pequeña. Siempre te lo

agradeceré.

—Antes de que lleguemos demasiado lejos, tenemos que preguntarte algo —intervino Edward.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Caray, eso suena muy serio. ¿De qué se trata? Si lo que queréis es alargar el contrato laboral a más de cinco semanas, la respuesta es sí.

—Pues no, pero viene bien saberlo. —Él le guiñó un ojo antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo. Allá iba. Pronunciaría esas palabras por segunda vez en su vida, solo que en esta ocasión significarían algo. Rozó la pequeña cajita cuadrada y la sacó—. Te quiero más de lo que puedo decir con palabras. Cásate conmigo.

Cuando abrió el joyero, ella contuvo el aliento. Había un anillo de platino; una banda de diamantes de un quilate rodeaba la mitad de otra piedra perfecta, casi incolora, de cinco quilates.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío…!

—Y conmigo… —Edward sacó otro anillo similar que se complementaba con el anterior—. Hay un diamante por cada uno de nosotros, pero tú estás en medio, como queremos que sea. Para que te sientas rodeada y amada.

Jacob esperaba muchas posibles reacciones, salvo lo que ocurrió:

Bella hundió la cara entre las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Edward y él se miraron, los dos tenían la misma expresión de

incomprensión.

_—Belleza_, si no te gusta…

—Me gusta. Me gusta mucho —jadeó, bajando las manos para

mirarles con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Os amo. ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis casaros conmigo? Solo hace una semana que me conocéis.

—Querer no es la palabra correcta, pequeña —aseguró él, arqueando una ceja—. _Insistir _es más exacta.

—Personalmente creo que la que mejor define nuestra intención es _exigir _—contribuyó Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene razón. Me gusta exigir.

Ella se rio y les abrazó a la vez.

—Entonces sí. Un sí enorme. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Jacob sacó el anillo de la caja y tomó su mano para ponérselo en el dedo. Edward hizo lo propio, encajando ambas joyas.

Cuando él se inclinó en busca de un beso, Edward le dio un codazo en el pecho.

—Espera, hay más.

—¿No podemos dejar eso para más tarde?

—No. —Edward parecía tan inamovible como una montaña—. Quiero

dejar todo bien atado.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Su hermano tenía razón pero, ¡joder!,

quería llegar a la parte en la que la llevaban a la cama y usaban cada parte

de sus cuerpos para demostrarle lo importante que era para ellos.

—¿Qué más? —inquirió ella con alegría.

Él dejó a un lado la idea de mantener relaciones sexuales en ese

momento. Bella tenía que saber todo lo que habían pensado.

—Cada uno de nosotros quería regalarte algo. Dado que jamás has

estado en la ciudad con la que compartes nombre, queríamos llevarte allí

de luna de miel… y de paso, tomar un poco el sol en la costa francesa.

Luego descasaremos rodeados del bello paisaje de la Toscana. Nos hemos

ganado la oportunidad de estar solos durante un tiempo.

Se puso de pie para tomar la documentación del viaje de la mesa y se

la tendió.

Ella fue ojeando los papeles con el ceño fruncido.

—Estos billetes son para principios de septiembre, chicos. Solo faltan

dos meses. No podremos estar casados para entonces.

—El dinero abre muchas puertas —se jactó Jacob.

—Y tenemos que casarnos rápido. Para empezar, no quiero esperar ni

un solo día, pero imagino que te gustará presentarnos antes a tu madre.

—Va a ser divertido. —El sarcasmo de sus palabras hablaba de algo

muy distinto—. Estoy segura de que vendrá; solo quiere que yo sea feliz.

—Nosotros nos aseguraremos de ello —prometió Edward—. Y este es

el segundo regalo… —Sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y

se lo tendió—. Ábrelo, hay un fax del hospital. Anoche me hicieron un

análisis de sangre. Sabía que estaba sano porque siempre he tenido mucho

cuidado, pero quería que lo comprobaras.

—D-de acuerdo. —Vio que Bella fruncía el ceño de una manera

adorable—. Es una buena noticia.

—Es una _gran _noticia —la corrigió Edward—. He perdido años de

vida familiar. Mi hermano siempre ha estado demasiado ocupado buscando

el éxito. He malgastado el tiempo siendo tonto del culo.

—Bueno, tonto del culo pero con muchos ligues —bromeó ella.

—Sí. —Su hermano tuvo el detalle de sonrojarse—. Pero no quiero

esperar más. Vamos a casarnos y a formar una familia. Quiero tener hijos.

Y quiero empezar ya.

Bella parpadeó y le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Ahora mismo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Quería que supieras que estoy sano, así que no tenemos que volver

a usar barreras entre nosotros.

La felicidad iluminó los ojos azules de Bella antes de que frunciera

el ceño en señal de sufrimiento.

—Creo que yo… también debo ser honesta. Los médicos me han

dicho que esos desvanecimientos que tengo jamás se detendrán. Estoy

mejor con los medicamentos, pero nunca podré quedarme sola con un bebé,

ni siquiera con un niño pequeño. No estoy segura de que pueda ser una

buena madre…

—¡Basta! —la interrumpió él—. Escúchame bien, Bella, quiero que

comprendas lo que voy a decirte. Serás una madre maravillosa. Nuestros

hijos tendrán tu amor, comprensión y ayuda. Si no puedes quedarte sola

con un bebé… bueno, por eso es tan bueno que seamos tres. Te echaremos

una mano. Podemos contratar a quien haga falta. Te ayudaremos de todas

las maneras posibles.

—Queremos formar una familia contigo, _belleza _—murmuró Edward,

acariciándole el pelo mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos,

deseando que le entendiera.

—Me siento muy afortunada. —Ella sonrió con todo el amor que

albergaba en su corazón.

—¿Eso es un «sí»?

Su hermano era insistente, pero le entendía. Pensar en vivir bajo el

mismo techo que Bella, que llevara sus anillos, que su vientre creciera

con sus hijos mientras compartían años de amor… Nada sonaba más

perfecto.

—Sí. —La vio besar a Edward con suavidad—. Aunque da la

impresión de que quieres dejarme embarazada antes incluso de la boda.

—Esta misma noche, si es posible. He desperdiciado la mayor parte

de mi vida. No quiero perder otro momento más en iniciar nuestro futuro.

Él la besó en el cuello.

—No tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con él, pequeña. No

puedo decir que viviera hasta que te conocí. Me parece que mi vida se

reduce a lo que hemos creado juntos.

Ella se mordisqueó los labios antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Tenéis razón. Sé por experiencia propia que nunca se sabe lo que

durará la vida. ¿Para qué esperar? Venga, amadme.

Ninguno de ellos desperdició un instante antes de bajarse las

cremalleras, quitarse los pantalones y dejarlos caer a un lado. Él ya estaba

muy duro y comenzó a acariciarse, ansioso por sentir la mano de Bella a

su alrededor. Edward parecía tan ansioso por estar dentro de ella como él.

Juntos, la tendieron sobre la moqueta, boca arriba. Bella parecía

nerviosa, y era natural. Acababan de tomar un montón de decisiones

importantes, de esas que cambian el rumbo de la vida. Aquella era la

primera que ponían en práctica. Quizá era poner el carro delante de los

bueyes, pero los tres sabían lo que querían y no había razón para esperar.

Jacob buscó sus labios para apoderarse de su boca, entrelazando sus

lenguas. Bajo su cuerpo, ella jadeó y arqueó la espalda. Levantó la mirada

y vio que Edward se había puesto a devorar su sexo y le acariciaba el

clítoris con la punta de la lengua.

La pálida piel de Bella adquirió un profundo tono rosado y su

respiración se entrecortó. ¡Santo Dios, se moría por follarla!

Metió la mano debajo de su cabeza para agarrar un puñado de pelo y

tirar hasta que ella abrió la boca. Se sumergió en ella tomándolo todo,

perdiéndose en su interior, obligándola a saborear cuánto la deseaba. Bajo

su dominio, Bella se puso rígida y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

A él le encantaba ver crecer su deseo, le gustaba excitarla.

—Edward está devorándote a fondo, ¿verdad, pequeña? —murmuró

contra su seno antes de lamer la sensible carne. Comenzó a chupar su

pezón con fuerza, succionado el brote con dureza.

—Sí… ¡Sí!

Tomó el otro pezón y lo mordisqueó hasta que ella siseó de placer y

comenzó a lanzar gemidos incoherentes. Bella estaba casi a punto.

—¿Sí, qué? —le gruñó en el oído al ver que Edward se retiraba de su

sexo.

—Sí, señor.

Su hermano se lamió los labios mojados antes de ponerse sobre ella,

entre sus piernas con la erección en la mano.

—Jamás lo he hecho sin protección, _belleza_.

A él le sorprendió que Edward no se hubiera olvidado de usar

preservativo ni una vez en una larga vida de relaciones sexuales. La

sinceridad que se reflejaba en su expresión hacía que creyera cada palabra.

Bella separó las piernas un poco más, doblando las rodillas para

recibirlo. Jacob siguió besándole los pezones sin apartar la vista de su

hermano.

Una vez que Edward se sumergió por completo en ella, le vio cerrar

los ojos con un ronco gemido.

—¡Joder! Es un placer incomparable. Nunca he sentido nada igual.

Nada volverá a interponerse entre nosotros.

Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se arqueó al tiempo que

asentía con la cabeza.

—Nada…

Edward comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento, profundo, Jacob

siguió besándole los pezones alternativamente, sintiendo que se endurecían

cada vez más mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con la mano libre.

—¿Cuándo tuviste el período por última vez? —preguntó Edward.

—Santo Dios, esto es tan bueno que no puedo pensar en nada.

—Inténtalo, pequeña. Por nosotros —le suplicó él sin dejar de frotar

la dura perla.

—Mmm… Creo… —jadeó ella—… que fue hace diez días. Dos

semanas quizá…

—Seguramente esté en un momento fértil —le indicó a su hermano.

—Sí… —Edward jadeó y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza.

Ella se ruborizó y se puso rígida por completo mientras contenía el

aliento a tan solo unos minutos de la explosión que se avecinaba.

—Va a correrse.

—Bien —aseguró su hermano, con la respiración entrecortada,

mientras embestía con más fuerza en su sexo—. Nos correremos juntos.

A su alrededor, el aire se espesó de anticipación. Ella dejó de respirar

un instante antes de gritar al alcanzar su liberación. Bajo sus dedos, el

clítoris se puso duro como una piedra. Ella corcoveó y también Edward

soltó un alarido de satisfacción, clavándose en ella con fuerza mientras

soltaba su semilla en su interior.

Luego su hermano cayó sobre ella y él les observó recuperar el aliento

en un enredo de brazos, piernas, respiraciones y corazones.

Él también estaba a punto de explotar. Quería —necesitaba— estar

dentro de ella, vertiendo su semen en su vientre, llenándola con todo lo que

tenía para darle.

Edward alzó la cabeza y le miró sonriente.

—Ha sido asombroso. Necesitas probarlo.

—Ahora mismo —gruñó él.

—Vamos a probar otra cosa. Túmbate de espaldas.

Él se preguntó para qué hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en

mente Edward. No pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la

tomó entre sus brazos para tenderla sobre su cuerpo estirado. Deslizó su

erección en aquel suave y empapado sexo, notando un escalofrío de placer

en la espalda al sentir sus músculos internos palpitando en torno a su

miembro desnudo.

—¡Dios!

—¿A que es asombrosa? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a la cabeza

de Bella y tomándola por la barbilla—. Abre la boca, _belleza_.

Chúpamela bien, que quiero follarte otra vez. No te apresures, Jake.

«¿Que no se apresurara?».

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Ya estaba a punto de explotar y ver que su

chica albergaba el miembro de Edward entre esos suaves labios y la frotaba

con la lengua hacía que se le tensaran todavía más los testículos.

—Tenemos un plan —le recordó Edward por lo bajo.

Lo tenían y debían llevarlo a cabo. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a

internarse en la vagina de Bella con menos fuerza. Quería que ella se

corriera otra vez, con él. Quería que asociara el placer con su contacto

durante el resto de su vida.

Con sus senos bamboleándose ante su cara, alzó las caderas y volvió a

llenarla con su miembro al tiempo que cerraba los labios alrededor de un

pezón y comenzaba a chupar. Cada vez que succionaba, ella le ceñía con

sus músculos internos. Le llegaban también los jadeos y el aliento en torno

al pene de su hermano. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las pequeñas

bayas se pusieran duras en su boca, de que la piel de Bella adquiriera

aquel tono rosado que tan bien conocía.

Buscó el sensible lugar en el interior de su vagina con el pene y lo

friccionó con fuerza hasta que ella se tensó.

—¡Jake!

—Sí, esta es nuestra chica. Siente el placer. Vamos a dártelo todo

siempre. La noche que nos casemos; cuando te crezca el vientre con

nuestros hijos; con cada aniversario que celebremos; cada año que pase…

Así será siempre para nosotros, cariño.

—Por favor… —lloriqueó ella, volviendo a ceñirlo en su interior.

—Edward… —advirtió a su hermano. El tiempo se agotaba.

Edward se retiró de su boca con un sonido de succión y ella gritó de

deseo, jadeando cuando se puso detrás de ella. Él le vio sacar del bolsillo

del pantalón un tubo de lubricante. A los pocos segundos, había quitado la

tapa y vertido una cantidad en la punta de los dedos para impregnar la

entrada trasera de Bella. Se impregnó las yemas con más cantidad y se

cubrió la erección.

—Estate quieto, Jake.

Él apretó los dientes y luchó contra el deseo de ordenarle a Edward

que se apresurara.

—Arquea la espalda, _belleza_. Empuja hacia mí y déjame entrar aquí.

—¿Queréis que os tenga dentro a la vez? —susurró.

—¡Oh, sí! —aseguró Edward.

Jacob volvió a apresar su pecho otra vez.

—Cada día.

Ella suspiró feliz e hizo lo que Edward le ordenaba. Jacob sintió que

su hermano se introducía a través de la delgada membrana que les

separaba. Juntos, llenaron a la mujer que pronto sería su esposa, la madre

de sus hijos. Juntos crearon el futuro, alternando lentos envites, certezas

susurradas… asegurándose que ella disfrutaba, besándola por todas partes.

La oleada de placer subió con rapidez y, para su sorpresa, Edward les

acompañó. Su hermano sujetaba las caderas de Bella y, mientras ella

apretaba los pechos contra su torso, él devastaba su boca con la suya hasta

que el orgasmo la envolvió. Él sintió una tensa opresión en los testículos;

los sentía cargados y pesados, como si una bomba estuviera a punto de

bajar por su columna hasta estallar justo en el glande, lleno de sangre.

Notaba el corazón desbocado. La fantasía de ver a Bella embarazada y

desnuda, con los ojos brillantes mientras les esperaba, inundó sus

pensamientos.

¡Santo Dios! Aquel orgasmo iba a matarle, pero no intentó

controlarlo. Simplemente se dejó llevar y se entregó por completo. Lanzó

un gruñido para expresar su liberación al tiempo que se derretía por el

éxtasis. Edward se unió a él con un grito.

Entonces se perdieron en un enredado montón de piernas y sudor.

Entre ellos, Bella soltó una risita.

—Está claro que os va a encantar este asunto de hacer bebés.

—No te haces una idea —Jacob le rozó la boca con otro beso y

sonrió.—

Y estaremos encantados de demostrártelo —prometió Edward con

tono solemne, deslizando la mano sobre la de ella para admirar los anillos.

Por fin, se levantaron y la ayudaron a entrar en la ducha. Era un poco

estrecha y él tomó nota mental de asegurarse de que la casa en la que

vivieran tuviera un cuarto de baño muy grande.

Mientras Edward le lavaba la espalda con movimientos suaves, él se

perdía en el dulce sabor de su beso. Ella se puso rígida.

—Esperad, chicos…

Él alzó la cabeza a regañadientes.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

—No quiero vivir en Los Ángeles. Sé que tenéis que volver allí

porque es donde tenéis la base del negocio. —Ella suspiró—. Pero tengo

muy malos recuerdos de ese lugar, y mi madre… Bueno, sería sin mala

intención, pero no nos dejaría en paz…

—Está bien —aseguró él mientras la obligaba a girar hacia su

hermano, al tiempo que internaba los dedos otra vez en su coño. Seguía

hinchado, mojado… Siempre perfecto.

La sujetó por las caderas y le indicó que se inclinara un poco. Se

deslizó tras ella. Bella contuvo el aliento y le miró por encima del

hombro. En esa mirada él vio sorpresa… Acompañada de cierta

preocupación por sus cicatrices.

—Shhh… Para nosotros eres absolutamente hermosa, Bella.

Siempre lo serás. Nos da igual dónde quieras vivir. Ya lo arreglaremos

pero esto… —Se metió hasta el fondo en la resbaladiza funda—. Esto

siempre será mi hogar.

—Nuestro hogar —añadió Edward—. Me gusta verte follar con él,

_belleza_. Acéptale, con todo nuestro amor. Es tuyo.

—Quiero quedarme aquí. —La tensión era patente en su voz hasta que

comenzó a gemir y empujar hacia él, exigiendo más.

Se lo dio sin dudar.

—Quien iba a imaginar que cuando mi hermano me trajo a lo que yo

consideraba el culo del mundo iba a encontrar todo lo que siempre había

querido.

—Gracias por ello, Edward —suspiró ella—. Gracias a los dos.

—¿Ves? Tenía razón. —Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Odio

decírtelo, pero…

—No, no lo odias, pero en este caso tengo que agradecértelo también.

—De nada. Ahora cállate y fóllala más rápido.

—Vete a la mierda. Solo quieres que me corra para ocupar mi lugar.

—Puedes jurarlo —gimió Edward, como si fuera muy obvio.

Entre ellos, Bella se rio.

—A este paso vamos a tener que casarnos muy rápido.

—¿Mañana es suficientemente rápido? —sugirió su hermano.

—Mmm… —El sonido fue más un gemido de placer que de otra cosa

—. No puedo traer a mi madre a tiempo y… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué placer! ¡Sí!

—Ella se tensó y él se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía una mano entre sus

piernas, sin duda llevándola al orgasmo.

—Entonces, después del próximo fin de semana —insistió Edward—.

Eso nos dará algunos días para pasar en la cama. Rosalie, Victoria y Kate sin

duda estarán encantadas de ayudarte a planificar la boda. Todo lo que

tendrás que hacer será aparecer y decir «sí, quiero».

Ella clavó las uñas en los muslos de Edward mientras se tensaba

alrededor de su pene. El placer creció como una ola desesperada, como un

rugido profundo y poderoso que se alzó hasta formar una cresta en su

interior mientras volvía a llenarla con su semilla. ¡Dios! Jamás se cansaría

de eso. Podía ser primitivo y salvaje, pero estimulaba algo en su interior

saber que podía hacerlo una y otra vez.

Ayudado por Edward, cargó con una exhausta Bella desde la ducha y

la metieron en la cama. La besó con suavidad, satisfecho como si el más

potente elixir inundara sus venas.

Pero Edward tenía otra idea. En cuanto ella estuvo boca arriba, la

penetró otra vez, haciéndole el amor con todo su cuerpo; empujando

lentamente o con dureza, hasta que ella volvió a contorsionarse, gimiendo.

—¿Feliz? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su cara era una máscara de incoherente

gozo. Tenía los ojos aturdidos y nublados de excitación, por culpa del

placer que había recibido durante toda la mañana, y el día todavía no había

acabado.

—Sí —repuso ella finalmente—. Soy muy feliz, señor.

Maldita sea, ahora quería volver a follarla él también. Suspiró. Debían

darle un respiro… y eso harían… al final.

—Yo también, cariño.

—¡Oh, Dios! Contad conmigo. Soy jodidamente feliz. —Edward la

inmovilizó y se perdió en su sexo como un hombre poseído.

—¿Ves cómo se sonroja? —preguntó a su hermano— ¿Cómo te

ofrece los labios? Adelante, Edward. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Tú lo que quieres es follarla otra vez.

—Siempre —bromeó sin dejar de mirarla—. Me has salvado,

pequeña. Lo habéis hecho los dos. Os amo por ello. Gracias.

—Yo también os amo —susurró ella, jadeando al alcanzar el orgasmo.

—De nada. —Edward arrastró las palabras mientras le miraba

sonriente—. ¡Joder!

**Ya está! **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi. De verdad que amo vuestros comentrarios y los espero con ansias de pasarmelo bien leyendolos.**

**Qiero saber que os ha parecido...si quereis que suba más adaptaciones de este tipo o cualquier cosa que querrais decirme :D :D **

**Un beso enorme,**

**Gabriella**


End file.
